Digimon: A New World
by Dragon Shi
Summary: Flamedramon has been thrown into the world of the Tamers, and finds himself facing a dark force that wants him dead. Will the tamers help him, and will Flamedramon find something else in this world. FlamedramonRenamon fic.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimers: I don't own digimon or any of the characters, but I do own this story. So don't try to sue me. Also, no one is allowed to copy or use this story without my permission. Before you read the story, I would like to say thanks to Flamedramon_girl for inspiring me to write this story, and to fanfiction.net for letting me post it. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have writing it.      

Chapter 1: The beginning

                "DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" yelled Davis as he held up his D3 to Veemon. Veemon could feel himself changing as the light from the D3 surrounded him in a bright orange colour. "Veemon armour digi-volve to..." he cried out as he started to grow into his new form. "Flamedramon...The fire of courage." He said after his digi-volvlution was over. "Now to business." said Flamedramon with deeper voice than before. He turned around, and saw that all the other digimon had digivolved to there armour forms. The reason they all digivolved was because right in front of them was a whole army of Gizamons, and Kuwagamons which were lead by the Digimon Emperor himself, who stood on top of a Blacktyrannomon. The emperor grinned as he yelled out his commands. "DESTORY THEM ALL!" With the command, the army charged at the digidestined. Flamedramon jumped into the air and attacked with a Fire Rocket. As this went on Flamedramon could still remember how this all came to be. 

Past...

                It all started this morning when Davis received an e-mail from Tai. He remembered as Demiveemon he had to jump on Davis' head to wake him up. It was very funny for Demiveemon but Davis didn't share in the same thought. "What was that for?" said Davis in an angry voice. His eyes were barely opened but could still see the little digimon standing beside his head. "Davis there's a message on the D-terminal." Davis quickly opened his eyes to Demiveemon's reason. "I better see what it is." said Davis as he got from his bed. He grabbed the D-terminal, which he left on his desk last night. The little computer was making a beeping sound. "Demiveemon was right." Thought Davis, there was an e-mail. He opened his e-mail box and read the message. _"__Davis__ come to the computer lab right away! We have a problem in the digital world.  From, Tai."  _Davis quickly got his shorts, vest, and goggles from the closet and put them on. "Demiveemon. We have to go to the school right away; you better jump into my backpack."

"But Davis, that's your gym bag. You haven't washed that in over three weeks." 

Davis sighed he knew Demiveemon hated climbing into his gym bag but it was all he had. "Don't worry Demiveemon. You won't be in there for long, just until we get to the computer lab. Now please can you get in the bag?" Demiveemon frowned, he knew he had to be hidden from watchful eyes but it still he didn't like that bag. "But I don't want to." complained Demiveemon. "It's the only bag I have Demiveemon. The rest are in for repair, and I don't have anything else for you to hide in."

Demiveemon sighed; he wasn't going to win this fight. "Alright I'll do it but you promise to not leave me in there." Davis finished putting on his shoes and turned to look at the little digimon. "I promise, now get in the others are waiting for us." Demiveemon climbed into the bag and Davis zipped it up but leaving a small opening for Demiveemon to breath. As walked to the front door of his family's apartment he heard Demiveemon mumbled. "If I'm in here too long Davis, you might as well call me Stinkmon." Davis slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. He approached the elevator and waited for the doors to open. As soon as they did, Davis walked inside and opened the back bag so Demiveemon could have some fresh air. The little blue digimon poked his head out with a gasp. "Don't worry; will be at the school in no time." said Davis as the elevator doors closed. "I hope so.," replied Demiveemon

                Davis kept his word to Demiveemon and got to the school in a short time. There they met up with Yolei and Cody outside the school. Unlike Davis, Yolei and Cody didn't have their digimon hidden in a backpack instead; they had them under their shirts. It was very funny to see them that way because it looked like Yolei and Cody had a bit too much candy to eat. "So Yolei are you stocking up for winter," kidded Davis as he walked up the stairs to meet them. "Very funny Davis." said Yolei. "It was the only way we could get them to school this quickly." Cody said as he opened his shirt to let Upamon out. Yolei sniffed the air, and looked around Cody and Davis. "What's that disgusting smell?" she said. Davis looked to the ground in an embarrassing look "What are you talking about Yolei? I don't smell anything." said Davis. "I smell it too." said Cody with a disgusted look on his face. Yolei circled around Davis and looked at his bag. "I hate to tell you this Davis, but whatever stinks it's in your bag." As she finished her words, Demiveemon jumped out of the opening in the bag and landed on the floor. The little digimon turned around and said with exhaustion, "I'm not the one that stinks... It's Davis' gym bag!" gasped Demiveemon. At those words, Yolei and Cody started to giggle to them selfs. Davis started to blush and turn away from the others. "Alright, we all know I have a stinky gym bag O.k.! Now let's just get to the computer lab," He shouted. "Alright, Lets go." said Yolei as she tried to stop laughing. 

                When they reached the computer lab and open the door, they saw the T.K., Kari, and Tai sitting at the computer. "It's about time you guys got here." said Tai. "We were starting to wonder where you were." Davis yawned, and replied in a tired voice. "Well some of us like to sleep in on long weekends." Tai sighed and turned his attention back to the computer. Davis looked towards Kari and T.K., and asked. "Does anyone mind telling me what the big problem is?" T.K. turned his head towards Davis, and gave him a serious look. "We received a message from Agumon. He says the Digimon emperor is leading an army to attack the villages in the Northwest part of the digital world." Davis quickly walked over to the computer and looked on to the display. On the screen, he saw a small village with a river passing through it. The village looked very old its buildings were cracking and streets were disappearing. "What kind of village is it?" asked Davis as kept looking at the image. "It's a Koromon village." said Tai in a stern voice. Kari stood beside Davis and said in her kind voice. "Our plan is to confront the digimon emperor before he reaches the village." She took her finger and pointed to a small clearing in the forest on the screen. "We should try to intercept him here." Davis nodded in an agreement. "Your right. That would be the perfect place to surprise him." Cody said as he too stared at the computer over Davis' shoulders. "Then why are we standing here, and talking lets go." Yolei said with excitement. Tai stood up from his chair and smiled at Davis. "The digi-port is open; Davis would you like to do the honours." Davis grabbed his digivice from his pocket and looked down to Demiveemon, who now stood beside him. "You betcha I do." Davis said as he pointed his D3 at the computer. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" he yelled as the light surrounded the whole group. Soon they felt themselves being pulled into the digital world.

                Present...

Flamedramon let loose a fury of fire rockets at the diriment army that was attacking him. He aimed, carefully, for the dark rings that were around the Gizmo's wrist. Some of his fireballs did make their marks causing the rings to scatter into pieces, freeing the digimon from the emperor's control. Some on the other hand dodged the attacks. "I'll take care of them. GOLD RUSH!" Digmon cried out as he caused the ground to crack underneath the Kuwagamons and Gizamons. The army sank into the crevasse. "Alright, Peagusmon, Nefertimon attack them from the air!" cried Digmon. The two flying digimon soon flew over crevasse, which held the army, and attacked. "ROSETTA STONE." said Nefertimon as she launched a volley of stones in to the crater. Peagusmon soon followed with his own attack. "My turn! STAR SHOWER!" With the digimons trapped in the crevasse, they could not run away from the attacks that came from the air. The black ring around all their wrist disappeared as the attack meet there marks. "We did it!" shouted Nerfertimon as she made second pass over the group.

                Worthless digimons, I should have brought more powerful digimons with me, thought the emperor as he watched his army being defeated by the hands of the digidestined. He would have to retreat soon if he didn't want to be captured. He looked down from his high perch on the Blacktyrannomon's shoulder, and saw the one digidestined named Davis was not looking around him. Instead, he was staring at the progress his Flamedramon was doing. If I kill one digidestined then the group would be very crippled. He thought. The emperor looked into the red eyes of the Blacktyrannomon, and smirked. "Blacktyrannomon listen up, I want you to do this for me." The emperor whispered a plan into the big dinosaur's ear, and then whistled for the nearest Kuwagamon. "Very soon, my foe will be no more." The emperor said as climbed onto the back of the insect digimon. He turned one final glance at Davis, and smiled. "Soon you will trouble me no more." He whispered to himself as the Kuwagamon flew to safety.   

It's finally over, thought Flamedramon as he looked over the battlefield. "Hey Flamedramon, we won." Davis said with excitement in his voice. Flamedramon turned towards his partners face, and pretended to be happy; but deep inside he wasn't. We may have won, but what was the cost Flamedramon thought as he stared at the carnage around. The clearing that they battled in was once beautiful, but now lay in burning ashes. Some days I wish I could go to a world were this war never happened and that no digimons were enslaved. He thought. "Hey Flamedramon what's the mat-……" "MEGA-BLAST!" Suddenly a fireball came from behind the bushes, and struck Flamedramon in the back. "NO….FLAMEDRAMON!" yelled Davis as he saw his friend fall to the ground.

                All Flamedramon could feel was pain as he fell to the ground. The BlackTyrannomon that hid behind the bushes caught him by surprise with the attack. The pain it's so intense. He thought with his eyes closed. "DAVIS LOOK OUT! HE'S COMING AFTER YOU." said a voice that snapped him from his deep thought. Flamedramon opened his eyes, and saw that the BlackTyrannomon was not going after him, but Davis. The other digimons quickly came to help Davis. "ROSETTA STONE!" "STAR SHOWER!" yelled Peagusmon, and Nefertimon as they tried to distract the black dinosaur from Davis. However, the digimon blocked the attack, and sent a Mega-Blast their way. The attack hit the two dead on. "Oh no they've been hit." T.K. yelled. Flamedramon could see both of them fall to the ground; he wished he could get up, but the pain was so unbearable. "My turn, DRILL MISSLE!" Digmon unleashed all drills at the black digimon. BlackTyrannomon simply blocked the attack, and attacked with his own. "Watch out, Digmon." Yelled Cody, but it was too late. The blast hit Digmon, sending flying a couple of yards but he didn't get up. No this cannot happen, though Flamedramon as he tried to get up, a second time. Haselmon also didn't fair well against the Ultimate as he to was sent flying into a tree. Now the BlackTryannomon turned his attention to Davis. He looked for a way out, but there was no way to run. He stared up at the black dinosaur with horror. What was he going to do?

                Flamedramon felt a burning rage inside of him as he watched the BlackTryannomon trap Davis. He couldn't let this happen, and without even realizing it, started to run towards Davis. The BlackTyrannomon released his Mega-Blast at Davis. The burning ball of flame came closer, and closer to Davis. 

Davis couldn't believe it. I'm going to die. Davis thought. What going to happen to my sister, my parents, Flamedramon if I die.

"Get Down, Davis!" a voice yelled, snapping Davis out of his deep thought. He turned, and saw Flamedramon charging towards him. He quickly fell to the ground, as Flamedramon unleashed his most powerful Fire Rocket he had in his whole life. 

The two attacks collided with such force that it sent a shockwave so powerful that everyone, including the BlackTyrannomon, fell to the ground. As the shockwave died down, Yolei saw the opportunity to get the dark ring. She looked around and saw Haselmon starting to get up. "Haselmon, quickly, attack the dark ring while he's distracted."

 "Way ahead of you Yolei." Replied Haselmon as he flew into the air and attacked the dinosaur with a Tempest Wing. The energy beam hit the dark ring causing it to shatter into pieces; freeing the digimon. 

Davis opened his eyes slowly. He had been knocked a few feet from the shockwave, and could see that BlackTyrannomon was free from the dark ring. Then a thought came to his mind. Where was Flamedramon? Davis looked around, and saw his partner laying a couple of feet away from him. "Flamedramon are you alright?" said Davis in a concern look. Flamedramon opened his eyes, and met the gaze of Davis. "Never felt better." Flamedramon said sarcastically. "I guess it's over." Davis said as he helped his partner up. "Davis, Flamedramon we have a problem." The two turned towards the voice that it was Cody, but he was staring at something. Flamedramon looked at the centre of the clearing, and saw what Cody was looking at. There in the place were his, and the BlackTyrannomon's attack met was a black hole, that seemed to get bigger every passing second. "What is that?" questioned Davis. Flamedramon was about to answer; when suddenly the dark hole started to suck in objects. The two immediately started to feel themselves being sucked in. Flamedramon quickly grabbed a tree and Davis by his jacket. "You better on hold tight?" "Why? What are you doing?" However, Davis didn't get his answer because in that instant Flamedramon threw him towards Digmon, and Cody.

                Digmon caught the surprised Davis in his arms, and quickly crouched down to the ground. "Hold on to the tree." Yelled Cody, but Davis wasn't paying attention. Instead, he looked at Flamedramon who was now holding onto a tree branch. The branch was old and brittle. It won't hold him for much longer. "I've got to help him" cried Davis. He was about to run towards Flamedramon when he felt someone grab him from behind, and next he found his face in dirt. Davis looked up, and saw it was Cody who tackled him. "Let go of me, Cody. I have to help him." But Cody shook his head. "You can't help him. He's too close to that black hole. If try to help him you will only be sucked in yourself." Davis looked at Cody, and knew he was right. Still he wanted to help him.

Flamedramon had grabbed on to a tree branch to keep himself from being sucked in. The suction of the black hole was so powerful that, while he held on to the branch, it started to take him off his feet. I have to fight this pain, and hold on. thought Flamedramon, as his injuries started to take its toll. "Flamedramon I'm coming!" cried a voice that seemed to cut through the harsh winds. He opened his eyes and saw who it was. "Davis don't, it's too dangerous." "But Flamedramon you need help." Flamedramon stared back at his partner with his expressive eyes. "Don't worry about me I'll find a way out." Still Flamedramon could see that look in Davis' eyes. That look in his eyes of uncertainly and worries. "Snap." A sudden sound broke Flamedramon's thought. He turned to the source, and saw were it was coming from. "Oh no." said Flamedramon as he saw the branch, he was holding on, breaking slowly. I have to get to another branch and quickly. He thought as looked around himself. The tree he was holding onto; only had two branches. The one he was on and the other that was too far away. "Snap." The branch broke again but still held on with only a small part of it. Flamedramon now knew there was no way to escape. He turned to were Davis was, and whispered, "I'm sorry Davis. I tried my best." With those final words the branch broke. Flamedramon could feel himself fly towards the opening of the dark hole. While he couldn't see Davis, he could hear him crying his name out. Soon the darkness overwhelmed Flamedramon, and he closed his eyes.

                "I can't believe I'm going to be late." Said Takato has he made his way through the park. It was pitch black, in Shinjuku Park, that day. The clouds were dark, and blocked all the stars that usually came out at night. They also looked like they were going rain at anytime. I hope it doesn't rain. I didn't bring an umbrella. thought Takato, as he continued down the sidewalk to Guilmon's house. He wouldn't have gone this late to visit Guilmon, but he had really no choice. Today he was first late for school, which got him a one-hour detention, and when he got home his mother wouldn't let him go out until he finished some late homework assignments. He finally got it all done at about 7 o'clock in the afternoon, and was just now going to visit Guilmon. 

                Takato walked around the corner, and could now see Guilmon's house. I hope he won't be mad at me for being late. Takato thought as he approached the entrance. "Guilmon are in here boy!" he yelled into the house. "I brought your weekly bread." He heard a thundering sound before he was bowled over by the huge lizard. "Hi Takato!" he exclaimed, "Did you bring me my peanut butter too!" 

"Yes I got it right here." Takato opened his backpack, grabbed the jar, and placed it in Guilmon's paws. "Oh boy!" said Guilmon as he quickly opened the jar and started to lick the peanut butter. Takato couldn't help but laugh at Guilmon's childlike appearance. It had been almost two years since the tamers defeated the D-reaper, and during that time, Guilmon had changed. He was now a bigger, faster, and stronger digimon. His voice was deeper, and more dominant than before. He was also very mature, which surprised Takato because he could still remember the times when Guilmon acted like child. Guilmon was not the only one to change over the years. Takato had noticed change within himself. He was quite a bit taller than what he used to be, his voice was deeper, and he didn't wear sweatpants or sweatshirts anymore. Instead, he wore a black shirt, and blue jeans. He thought this was simpler than before, but one thing didn't change about his appearance. Even with two years had gone by he still wore the goggles over his head. "Do you like the bread Guilmon?" Takato asked as he watched his partner eat some of the bread. 

Guilmon nodded, "Yes, it's very good, but Takato why did you come so late?" Takato smiled and replied "Sorry about that boy. I was late for school, and I had a lot of homework. I'll try not to let that happen again."  "Its okay, I'm just glad you came out this late to see me." Guilmon was about to eat one last bread before putting the rest away when he felt something come over him. 

Takato looked at his partners face. His eyes were narrow, and he was growling. He only gets like that when there's a digimon around. Takato rest a hand on his partner's shoulder. "What is it, boy?" 

"A Digimon!" 

replied Guilmon in a low voice. All of a sudden the darkness outside lit up with a bright light. Takato went to the entrance, and saw a beam of light land in the clearing about one block away from Guilmon's house. As Takato continued to stare the beam of light slowly faded, and the darkness returned. Takato grabbed his Digivice from his pocket, and turn to look at his partner. "Let's go get him, boy." Takato started to go down the steps when he felt Guilmon grab his arm. "Wait Takato, there's something different about this digimon." Takato gave Guilmon a quizzical look, and asked "What do you mean different?" Guilmon shrugged, he didn't even know what he really meant, but this digimon was different. "I don't know but I can sense it, there's something different about this one." Takato looked at the spot were the light was, and then looked back at his concerned partner. "Well we won't know if we don't check it out." Guilmon nodded, "Right, let's go."

Both Takato and Guilmon ran off into the darkness to face this unknown digimon.

As the two ran, Takato kept looking at his digivice. Strange. He thought, My digivice should have warn us, but it didn't; and why isn't it showing me the digimon. the two quickly came to the final length of trees before reaching the clearing. Takato put his goggles over his eyes as he went through the bushes. What he expected, after the bushes, was a digital field and a digimon ready to fight; but instead when Guilmon, and Takato reached the clearing there was no digital field, and no digimon. The only thing that was in the clearing was a black hole.

 "What is that?" asked Guilmon.

 "I don't know." Takato replied.

                 All of a sudden, Takato's digivice started to beep with alarm. He removed his goggles, and looked at the digivice. It wasn't showing any information; all it was doing was beeping, and flashing red on its screen. What going on? he thought as he pressed the buttons on the digivice. 

"Takato its coming." Guilmon said in a low voice. 

                Takato looked up from his digivice and stared at the dark hole. There was something happening the dark started to spin faster and faster, and it started to lash out with small lightning bolts. Takato was worried. "Guilmon what's it doing?" 

Guilmon was about to answer Takato when all of a sudden a flash appeared out of the dark hole blinding the two. 

                The light was intense. Everything around Takato was white, and nothing else. He looked to were Guilmon was, but he couldn't see him. The light started to fade out of his vision, and Takato could see the dark hole disappear. He looked again to were Guilmon was supposed to be, and saw his partner looking around as well. "Guilmon are you alright?" He asked. Guilmon looked around, and saw his tamer. "I'm fine Takato, but who's that?" Guilmon said pointing to a still figure on the ground. Takato looked in Guilmon's direction, and saw what Guilmon meant. "Is that who I think it is?" said Takato in disbelief. There lying on the ground was the unmistakable form of Flamedramon. It can't be. He's supposed to be a fictional character. thought Takato. 

                Like in the show, he had the famous red armour on him. His mask had a blade through it, and for hands, he had three sharp-looking talons. He pulled out his digivice, and pointed at Flamedramon._ "Flamedramon. Special Attacks: Fire Rocket, and Knuckle Fire. Rookie level._

                It was indeed Flamedramon, but he was listed as a rookie. Why would he be a rookie? thought Takato as he looked over the still dragon figure. 

"Do you know this digimon?" said a voice. 

Takato quickly turned around, and saw it was only Guilmon. "Guilmon don't surprise me like that!"

 "I'm sorry Takato. I didn't mean to." Said Guilmon apologize ally.

 Takato looked back at Guilmon, and answered his question. "I don't know him personally, but I have heard of him." Takato and Guilmon slowly walked up to the still figure of Flamedramon, and looked him over. Takato stared down in horror. All over the dragon digimon's body were small cuts, and bruises. While he didn't have many cuts, he had a lot of bruising on his chest, and torso area. "What did this to him?" Takato said. He bent, and looked closely at the still digimon. He could see the digimon's were closed, and that his chest was rising and falling with each breath. 

At least he's alive. thought Takato. 

Guilmon went over to Flamedramon's face, and sniffed it. "What are you doing?" asked Takato. Guilmon looked up from what he was doing, and replied. "He's not from the digital world." Takato looked at his partner with wonder. "What do you mean he's not from the digital world? He's a digimon." Guilmon looked at Takato with a serious look on his face. "He doesn't smell like a normal digimon. Somehow he's different." Takato looked back at the unconscious Flamedramon. "Well we better get him back to your house, so he can heal." Takato walked around to Flamedramon's head, and picked up his shoulders. "Guilmon grab his legs, and will take him back." Guilmon nodded, and grabbed his legs. "Alright we lift on three. 1…2…3!" The two lifted the digimon, and slowly walked back to Guilmon's house.

                One thing Takato didn't count on, when they picked Flamedramon, was that he was heavy! On their journey, back they had to stop three times to take a break. They also had to worry about the blades, and talons that were on Flamedramon's mask, hand, and feet; while carrying him. In the end, Takato and Guilmon got the dragon to the house. They gently laid him on the floor, and Takato went to his bag. "I can't do anything about the bruises right now, but I can wrap the cuts in a bandage." Takato said as he held out a roll of medical bandages. Who would have thought that these bandages, that mom put in, would be useful. he thought. Takato wrapped Flamdramon's left arm, and his right leg with bandages. "Is he going to be okay?" asked Guilmon. "I think he will, Guilmon. It's only cuts, and bruises." Takato tighten the bandages so they were snug, and not cutting off any circulation. He stood up, and walked towards the entrance of the house. "Guilmon I want you to guard him for tonight okay." Guilmon nodded, and replied "No problem." 

Takato smiled, "Thanks boy, I'll phone Henry and Rika, and will meet here tomorrow. Hopefully he will be conscious by then."

"Okay" replied Guilmon.

                 Takato started to walk down the steps when he heard a voice. "Davis…..." Takato turn towards Guilmon. "Guilmon did you say something?" Guilmon shook his head. "It wasn't me." The two then looked at Flamedramon, and saw him moaning a name. "Davis…..." he said again. Tatako looked puzzled. Why was he calling Davis? he thought. Then Flamedramon stopped and didn't say anymore. "I'll see you tomorrow Guilmon." Guilmon waved back as Takato walked down the trail. As Takato walked home, many questions went through his mind. What was that dark hole? Why is he injured, and more importantly why was he calling Davis. Takato pondered the question until he got the most strange idea in his head. He couldn't be. he thought, That's just impossible. Before Takato carried on he turn, and looked at the park. Hopefully, tomorrow. he thought, I'll get my answers. Takato then started to walk back home.    

Will Takato get his answers, and how will Flamedramon react when finds out that he is in a new world. Find out the next chapter "Harsh Reality."

Author Note: I know there are some grammar mistakes, but please tell me how you felt about the story. This is my first, so go easy on me.

-RayD 


	2. Harsh Reality

**Author note: **I would really like to thank all of you for sending a review about my story. They really help me get some new ideas for the story and help me become a better writer. Also, Piedmon Lady, you had many questions concerning about why Flamedramon was a rookie, and how I was going to get Flamedramon back with Davis.Your questions, I hope, will be answered in the next chapter. Just to warn all of you I have been busy lately, and I am having trouble finding time to write this, but I will finish this story. So keep checking up. 

Chapter 2: Harsh Reality

**_Henry's House_**

                "Hello." Henry said as he picked up the phone. "Hey Henry, its Takato I need to talk to you." Henry couldn't believe it. Why would Takato phone him at 11 o'clock in the afternoon? "Takato do you realize what time it is?" Henry said in a tired voice. "Yeah I know, but I have to talk to you. It's important." Henry grabbed a chair from the kitchen, and sat down by the phone. "Alright what do you need to talk to me about?" Henry heard Takato take in a deep breath before telling him a story that he thought could never be possible. 

                "You found a what!" said Henry in a now more surprised, and alert voice. "A Flamedramon." Replied Takato as he sat in bed. He didn't have to phone Henry this late, but what he saw in park confused him, and was hoping Henry would have some answers. When he got back from the park Takato secretly used the phone while his parents were asleep. "Was he badly hurt?" Henry questioned. "Not life threatening, but still pretty bad." Replied Takato as he tried to remember the condition of Flamedramon. "Henry, he looked like something kicked the living tar out of him." Henry paused over the phone. He most likely was thinking about what Takato had said. "Well was the portal like the one we went through to get to the digital world." Takato thought back for a moment, and realized it wasn't like the portal that they had gone through before. "No, it was dark, and it shot out electricity. It looked more like a black hole.

 "Well he probably got to the real world a different way then what we did."

"I don't think he's from the digital world." 

"What makes you think that?" Henry asked.

"Well for one, when I scanned him on my digivice he read out as a rookie."

"A rookie, but he's supposed to be an armour digi-volved."

"I know that! But that what my digivice says."

"Perhaps your digivice is broken." Said Henry as he tried to sort out solutions to this problem.

"I don't think so, but it's a possibility." Takato said, as he looked his digivice over. Everything looked fine, but Takato still didn't really know how these things worked. "Still Henry, I don't remember us ever seeing a Flamedramon in the real or the digital world." 

 Takato was right. While the group had explored many parts of the digital world, they didn't see one Flamedramon. Still the digital world is one big place, and they couldn't have possibly explored the whole thing. "Takato even if we didn't see a Flamedramon; that doesn't mean that they aren't out there. We probably didn't explore enough of the digital world to see them."

"You're probably right, but there's something else about him that really bothers me."

"What is it?" Henry asked as he listened more to what Takato was say.  
  


"I don't believe it myself, but when me, and Guilmon got him back to his house Flamedramon was moaning out a name."

"What was the name?"

"Henry he was calling out the name Davis." Henry froze at those words. Davis! he thought. But that's impossible he couldn't be the same one from the T.V. show. He couldn't be. 

"Maybe he has a tamer who happens to be named Davis."

"Maybe, but that's too much of a coincidence."

"Well he can't be the Flamdramon from the T.V. show; that's fictional it's not real."

"I know, but still it could be possible. Anyway, why don't you and Terrimon come to my house tomorrow morning and will go to the park to see if he has regain conciseness. We'll probably get our answers then." Takato said as he looked at the clock. It was already midnight, and his mom might check to see why his lights were still on.

"Alright I'll do that." Henry agreed 

"Good, but Henry can you phone Rika, and tell her what's happening tomorrow?" replied Takato.

Henry paused for a moment, and nearly yelled. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to phone Rika this late. Why don't you phone her?" 

"Well I don't really want to…." Takato said hesitantly.

"Oh I get it." He said in an amused voice. "You don't want to wake the sleeping bear do you?"

"Not really." He replied. 

"Phone her in the morning, and tell her what's going on."

"Will she be mad?" Takato questioned. 

"She'll be mad, but not as mad as she would be if you phone her in the middle of the night. Beside Renamon is there too, and I don't think she's a night-kind of digimon." 

"Okay, I'll phone her in the morning, and will both meet at the park; how's that?" 

"That will be good. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay, bye Henry."

"Good-Bye Takato." 

Henry placed the phone back on its hook, and looked at the clock in his kitchen. It was late, and if Henry wanted to meet Takato at the park early, he would have to get some sleep. Henry took his chair back to the dining room, and slowly walked back to his room. He opened his door quietly, and saw Terrimon sleeping on the pillow. His big ears were spread across the pillows, and he was sleeping on his back. Unlike Henry, Terrimon was a heavy sleeper, and couldn't be awaken by any normal sound. Henry pulled back the blankets, and lay down beside his digimon partner. I wish I could sleep like you Terrimon. he thought. As Henry closed his eyes, he thought back to what Takato said over the phone. Who was Davis, and how did he get here? Maybe tomorrow, when he meets Takato, he too will find his answers.

****

****

****

****

**_Rika's House_**

                It's so beautiful. Renamon thought as she sat the roof of Rika's house. It was early in the morning, and Renamon was just catching the first glimpse of a sunrise. Every since she came to the real world she always watched the sunrises, and sunsets of each day. In her opinion, they were beautiful, and unique. They made colors so beautiful and so bright you thought could never excise. Also, each day they were always different, but still brought the same beauty they had always had. In the digital world there wasn't a sunrise or sunset; there was just night and day nothing in between. These were the reasons why Renamon always watched them. Other than Rika, no one knew of Renamon's habit and she wanted that way. If the others knew that, she loved to watch sunrises and sunsets they would probably laugh at her because she was always serious, and never showed emotions. With that thought in her mind, Renamon sighed. I wish I could share this with someone. she thought to herself. Sometimes when she watched the sunrises, she wished that someone would be beside her for company. It was sometimes lonely to watch. 

"Renamon are you out here." A voice cried out that snapped Renamon out of her deep thought. She looked down from the roof, and saw Rika. She was still in her nightclothes, and looked very tired. She must have bee worried about Me. she thought. 

"Yeah I'm out here." Renamon replied as she jumped down from the roof.

"I hope I didn't interrupt you." Rika said in a tired voice.

"No you didn't, it was just ending."

Rika looked to the sunrise and back at Renamon. "Was it beautiful this morning?" She asked.

"Yes it was. It created orange and red colours this time." Renamon replied as they both started to walk into the house. "I'll get dressed, and will do some early training if you're up to it." Rika said as she walked to her change room. 

"Alright I'll wait over here." She heard her digimon replied as she went into the change room. Rika closed the door behind her, and opened her closet door. Inside the closet were many pairs of jeans, shirts, and one dress she owned. Rika looked at the clothes, and wondered what she was going to wear today. Over the past two years, Rika had started to change her looks. Instead of wearing a shirt with a broken heart on the front, she wore t-shirts that had a single strip down the middle. She also wore her hair down. Still, over the years she continued wore jeans. Rika never liked wearing dresses or skirts because they were too glamorizing, and brought to much attention to her. She didn't like that. She wanted to be respected by others and as a normal person not like some Barbie doll. She picked a blue pair of jeans, and a t-shirt that was her favourite. It had two-toned colours of blue and white on its sleeves and collar. Rika had gotten many compliments from both Henry and Takato about it. She put the clothes down, and was about to get undressed when she heard the phone ring. Who could be phoning this early? Rika asked herself has she grabbed the phone that was in the change room.

"Hello."

"Rika. Is that you?" 

"Hey, Takato how's it going?" Rika said with enthusiasm in her voice. Every since Takato had gone back to the digital world and retrieved their digimons she held more respect for him.

"I need to talk to you. It's important."

"It better be important for you to phone me this early in the morning!" she exclaimed.

"It is, you better be sitting down for what I'm about to tell you." She heard him say in a serious voice. Rika sat down on a chair, and thought for a moment. What was Takato was talking about?

"Alright I'm sitting down now what is it?"

Takato cleared his throat, and started to tell his story to Rika

                "You found a digimon last night!" Renamon quickly walked over to the change room door, and put her ear to the door. They found a digimon! Damm it and I missed it! Renamon yelled in her mind as she listen in to what Rika was saying. Every since the tamers had defeated the D-reaper the rate of bio-merge digimon slowed to a crawl, and Renamon wasn't getting any fighting time. Now she missed her chance to fight. "You didn't fight him!" said Rika in an angry tone. Renamon was surprised at this. They didn't fight him why not? she asked as she continued to listen to the conversation. Maybe there's something more to this than I thought. 

As the conversation progressed, Renamon tried to hear what they were saying. Even with her extreme hearing, she could not quite get all the information. All she could hear was that the digimon's name was Flamedramon, and that he was injured when Takato and Guilmon found him. She couldn't understand the rest of the conversation so she sat back down on the floor. Perhaps Rika will tell me what's going on when she done. Renamon thought as sat and waited for Rika.

"Okay I'll be there Takato. Bye." Rika hanged up the phone, and quickly grabbed her clothes off the hangers. As she put them on, she thought about Takato's story. To her it was amazing, but very hard to believe. It almost sounded like it was all a lie, but Rika knew Takato would never make up a story like that. After Rika was finished getting into her clothes she opened the change room door. There she saw Renamon sitting down on the floor waiting for her. "Renamon we're going to Guilmon's house to meet up with the others." Renamon stood up and replied. "What's going on?" she asked. "I'll tell you on the way." Rika said as she walked out the door. "Wait, Rika." 

"What is it?" Rika replied.

"I want to know what's going on."

"There's no time we have to get there!" she said in a strong tone.

"Please Rika, I want to know." Rika looked at Renamon, and gave out a sighed. She knew how stubborn Renamon could be, and if she argued with her, they would probably be late to meet the others. "Alright, I surrender." She said as she closed the door, and sat down on the floor .As soon as Renamon joined her, Rika started to tell her the situation.

**_Guilmon's House_**

                Flamedramon opened his eyes slowly as he felt a morning sunshine come across his face. Where am I? he thought in a daze. "Davis?" he suddenly called out. He lifted himself into a sitting position and quickly looked to his surroundings. None of the digi-destined or Davis were to be found. Instead, he was in some sort of stone house. "How did I get here?" he whispered. Flamedramon thought back for a moment, and remembered a portal that he went through. Maybe the portal brought him back to the real world. He looked around the stone house, and saw a few things he hadn't noticed before. In the corner was a large amount of bread that could sustain anyone for at least two-weeks. At Flamedramon turn towards a large hole that was in the floor. Whoa! That's a big hole. He looked at it closer and saw it was a large tunnel. Even Digmon would have trouble making this kind of hole. he thought. Flamedramon then turned his attention to the entrance of the house. By what he could see, he was in a place with many trees. While they weren't thick, they still camouflaged the entrance. Flamedramon could also hear the beautiful sounds of birds in the trees. Well, I better look outside. Maybe I'll find out were the others are. He placed his claws underneath him, and started to lift himself up. However, at that moment he felt pain surge through his shoulder and back. He quickly fell back to the floor, and moaned. The pain was so intense, and blinding that it, made Flamedramon's eyes water. He lied there still, and allowed the pain to slowly leave his body. "I guess that wasn't a good idea." He murmured as he carefully brought himself back to a sitting position. He slowly looked at himself, and what he saw shocked him. All over his chest and shoulders were deep bruises that were already black and blue. Jeez, that BlackTyrannomon hit me harder than I thought. Flamedramon stopped for a moment. The battle, the portal how was going to get back to Davis? That thought sent a chill through Flamedramon mind. It was probably his fear, but he must it think of that.   

There has to be way.

 Then Flamedramon saw something that broke his thought. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the bandages around his arm and leg. He must have been cut in the battle because the blood had started to seep through the wrappings, but that's not what concerned Flamedramon. 

 Who put these bandages on me? was the question that he kept asking in his mind. He tried to think back to the events that had happened after he entered the portal, but he couldn't. All he could remember was that he fell unconscious and woke up here. I guess he had some sort of amnesia from the whole experience. He sighed and looked around the house again By the look of all this stuff, whoever helped me will surely be coming back. As Flamedramon finished that thought a figure appeared in the doorway. 

"Oh good you're awake." Said the figure as it walked into the house. Flamedramon looked to the voice's owner, and saw standing in front of him was a red dinosaur.

"Who are you?" he asked

The red dinosaur smiled, and replied, "I'm Guilmon." 

**_Rika's House_**

****

"So were going to park to meet this digimon Takato found." Renamon said as Rika was putting on her shoes. "Yeah were supposed to meet Takato and Henry at Guilmon's hideout so we better get going." As the two were about to go out, Renamon stopped Rika at the door. 

"Rika I need to ask you a question."    

Rika looked at Renamon with a puzzled look. "What do you need to know?"

Renamon paused then reluctantly asked her question. "Do you know what a Flamedramon looks like?" Rika looked at her partner with a surprise look on her face. "You don't know?" she replied.

Renamon shook her head in embarrassment. Indeed, she had been the digital world for many years, and had seen a lot of digimon, but never encountered someone by the name of Flamedramon. Rika looked to the floor, and tried to think of Flamdramon's features, but she couldn't. She hadn't watched the show in over a year and over time forgot what Flamedramon's appearances were. Then she remembered something. 

"Hold on a second Renamon." Rika grabbed her cardholder off the table, and quickly started to shuffle through the deck. Now I know I have one. Rika thought as she continued to look through the cards. Finally, after almost going through the whole deck, Rika found her Flamedramon card. 

"Here Renamon, take a look at this." Rika said as she handed the card to Renamon. 

Renamon looked at the card, and was surprised at what she saw. What she saw was probably the most striking digimon she had ever seen. He was a dragon type digimon that used fire attacks, and by the way, he looked, he was probably fast. She also noticed the sharp blades and talons that were coming out of his hands, and feet. However, what really impressed her was the red armour he wore. The armour covered his hands, feet, and thighs they had a unique flame design on it with the colors red, and yellow spread all over it. His mask had the same colors as the rest of his armour, but it had a blade coming out of his forehead. Indeed this digmon looked like a tough opponent. Renamon handed the card back to Rika, and said to Rika. 

"For digimon I haven't heard of he looks impressive." 

"Well he is a good fighter, but we got to get going if we want to meet Takato and Henry on time."

Renamon nodded, and soon followed Rika out the door. As the two made their journey to the park, Renamon couldn't help but fell excitement. She wanted to meet this digimon, and see what kind of fighter he was.  She would probably find out when she meets this digimon.

**How will the tamers react to meeting a fictional character, and how did Flamedramon come to the tamers world? Find out in the next chapter "The Meeting"**

**Author Note:**

**I would again like to apologize to all the readers for having to wait this long for the next chapter. I will try not to do it again. Please keep reviewing I like to hear all your opinions, and suggestion to the story.**

**-RayD  **


	3. The Meeting

Hello again, and welcome to another chapter of A New World. I am glad that many people like this story, and I hope to see more written comments. Also, I would like to apologize for the mistakes I had about the armoured digimons in Season 3. I knew about those digimons, but I didn't know if they were armoured or not. So I didn't label them as armoured digivoled. 

I have also reedited the last two chapters, and fixed that whole amour digimon thing. I hope it will make the story better.

Well anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and that you'll have a Merry Christmas and New Year!

Chapter 3: The Meeting

**_Guilmon's Hideout_**

****

****

            Flamedramon continued to stare at the red dinosaur that stood before him. He looked similar to his friend Augmon in terms of face, but the similarities stopped there. His whole body was red, except for the white on his chest. The digimon called Guilmon also had black markings around his face, arms, and back. There was also a hazard symbol on his white chest. From what Flamedramon could tell, he was a virus type digimon.

"What's your name?" Guilmon asked as he walked towards Flamedramon.

"My name is Flamedramon."

 He said as he continued to stare at this red dinosaur. 

Guilmon replied, "That's an interesting name. I have never heard of it." Guilmon walked over to the bread in the corner, and sat down. As he grabbed one of the pieces of bread, he looked back at Flamedramon. "How are you feeling?" he asked in a kind voice and innocent voice. 

Flamedramon hesitated when heard that question. He had never met a virus type digimon that was so caring, and nice to others. I guess this one is different. he thought.

"I'm a bit sore, but I am fine." He replied. 

Guilmon smiled, and grabbed another piece of bread from the pile. "I'm glad to here that. Do you want some bread? It's very good." 

Flamedramon looked at the large loaf in Guilmon's hand. The bread did look delicious, and Flamedramon was hungry. 

"Yes, I would like one." He said.

Guilmon threw the bread and Flamedramon caught it, barely, in his long talons. 

Flamedramon sniffed at the bread that was in his hands. It did smell good, but Flamedramon hesitated. He could remember Davis giving him bread one day as a late lunch. The bread had no taste, and it was hard as a rock. He even chipped a tooth from biting in to it. Oh well, I'm hungry, and this is the only thing I got. Flamedramon took a big bite out of the bread, and his mouth was soon filled with the sensation of flavour. Whoa! he thought as he swallowed a piece of the bread. It was so soft and filled with flavour that he soon finished the whole loaf off in a matter of seconds. Guilmon noticed this, and grinned. "I told you their good. Do you want another?" Guilmon said as he held up another piece of bread. 

While Flamedramon did want another piece of that delicious bread, he knew he had to have some of questions answered.

"No thank you, but I would like to ask you some questions."

Guilmon placed his bread down on the floor, and sat facing Flamedramon.

"Alright, what do would you like to know?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the park." 

Flamedramon looked at the entrance again. 

"Well I guess that explains the trees, but what is the park called?"

Guilmon pondered that question. Through all these years, he never knew what the park's name was. Perhaps next time he should ask Takato what it was called. 

"Uhhh... I'm not sure."

"You don't know what the park called?" Flamedramon asked.

Guilmon shook his head, and replied. "Actually I don't. I'm sure Takato knows the name."

"Who's Takato?" 

"Takato? Oh, I'm sorry. He's my tamer."

The dragon digimon gave Guilmon a puzzled look. "What's a tamer?"

Guilmon looked at Flamedramon with a surprised expression. "You don't know?" he asked. 

Flamedramon shook his head and replied, "I have never heard of a tamer." 

Guilmon couldn't help but be a bit shocked. This digimon was supposed to be from digital world, yet he didn't know what a tamer was. While Guilmon could still remember when he was immature, that he didn't know what a tamer was either, but he had been created by Takato, and wasn't born in the digital world to know this information. However, this Flamedramon should know, but maybe he wasn't from the digital world. That would explain why he smells different from other digimons. he thought.

"Well a tamer is a person who…." Guilmon stopped in med-sentence because he heard footsteps coming towards his house.

            "Hey, Guilmon are you awake?" a voice cried out from outside. As the footsteps grew closer, two humans came into the doorway. Flamedramon could see they were two boys who looked about 17 years old. The one that was in front of the other had brown eyes and brown hair. He also wore a black shirt, and was wearing something on his head that Flamedramon recognized. On one of the young men head were a set of goggles that were very similar to Davis' goggles. "Hey, Takato." Guilmon said as he got up from the floor. 

"You're Takato?" Flamedramon asked.

The young man turned, and looked at Flamedramon. "I guess you've been talking to Guilmon; but yeah that's my name Takato Matsuki." Flamedramon nodded, and soon turn his attention to the other boy that stood in the doorway. Takato saw this, and turned towards Henry. "This is a friend of mine Hen-."

However, Terrimon interrupted Takato in mid-sentence. "Hey, name's Terrimon. It's nice to meet another digimon. So where are you from, and who beat the crap out of you?" 

"Terrimon!" Henry said as he quickly picked up the small digimon. "Don't you know any matters?"

"Heard of them, thought of them, didn't use them." Terrimon said jokily. Henry sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" Terrimon laughed, and said "Moemintai Henry, moemintai." 

"What's Moemintai?" Flamedramon asked.

"It means take it easy." Terrimon replied.

"I'm sorry about Terrimon's behaviour, but anyway my name is Henry Wong." 

"My name is Flamedramon" he replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Flamedramon." Takato said as he bent down to get to eye level with Flamedramon.

"Did you put these bandages on me?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I put those bandages on you after me and Guilmon found you." Takato got up, and took off his backpack. "If you allow me I'll change your bandages." Flamedramon could still remember that his human friends always said not to trust everyone, but this Takato and Henry knew about Digimons. They can probably be trusted. "Alright, I would appreciate that." He said.

"You look like you've been hit pretty hard. Do you know what did this to you?" Takato asked as he started to undo Flamedramon bandages. "I was fighting a DarkTyrannomon."

"An Ultimate! I guess that explain why these bruises look so severe." Henry said as he lean against the doorway. As Takato was finishing the last bandages, Flamedramon noticed his digivice hanging from his belt. "Are you digidestined?" he asked. Takato went stiff when he heard what Flamedramon had asked. "Uhmm… No were not digidestined, were tamers. We help train, and care for our digimon." Flamedramon nodded, and fell silent. Takato looked at Henry, and could see a puzzled look on his face. He's probably wondering the same thing as I am. he thought. "Why do you think we were digidestined?" he asked.

"Well you have digivices, and you have partners." Flamedramon replied. 

Henry walked over to Flamedramon, and asked "Flamedramon, you said were battling a BlackTyrannomon."

"Yes I was." 

"Were you with anyone else?" Henry asked. 

Flamedramon paused for a moment as he tried to remember what happened before he woke up. Then he recalled the whole battle with the Digimon Emperor. "Yes, I was with my partner, and his friends."

"You have a partner?" Henry said.

 Flamedramon nodded, and said, "We were fighting a human who was trying to take over the digital world." At that moment, Henry and Takato looked at one other with curiously. This was getting strange.

"What's your partner's name? Maybe we know him." Takato said as he stared at Flamedramon.

"Well, his name is Davis Motimiya." Takato and Henry stood there in shock. It can't be the shows fictional. Takato thought as he tried to make sense of the whole thing. 

"Do you know him?" Flamedramon asked. Flamedramon's question quickly snapped Takato out of his deep thought. "Flamedramon can you excuse us for a second? I want to talk to Henry for a second."

 Flamedramon nodded, and Henry and Takato soon walked outside. Why do they have that look on their face? he wondered. "Flamedramon you want another piece of bread?" Flamedramon looked at Guilmon, and saw him holding a piece of bread in his claws. "Yes please!" he said excitedly.  

"What are we going to do?" Takato asked as he leaned against a tree. 

"I don't know." Henry said as he sat down on the stoned steps that were in front of Guilmon's house.

"It just… can't be him. It's impossible."

Takato turned, and looked at his friend. "What do you mean it's impossible? You heard what he said fighting a human to take over the digital world! That sounds like the Digimon Emperor! Also, his partner's name is Davis Motimiya. This is not a coincidence Henry!" 

"Takato the show is not real!" Henry exclaimed as he looked up. Takato looked at Henry with seriousness in his eyes. 

"Henry, don't you remember that we once thought that digimon weren't real. That there was no way they could exist." 

Henry sighed, and replied "Well even if he from the show how did he get here?"

"I don't know." Takato said as he looked back to Guilmon's house. 

The two tamers were silent as they tried to think of a reason how Flamedramon could have possible come from a T.V. show. That when Henry thought of something.

"Hey Takato, didn't you say you saw a portal before Flamedramon appeared?" 

"Yeah there was a portal."

"Well, maybe the portal somehow brought him here from a parallel world were season two is real."

"That would explain it, but Henry the portal vanished."

"What do you mean vanished?" 

"I mean it vanished. The portal isn't there anymore. It disappeared after I saw Flamedramon."

 Henry looked to ground in a puzzled state.

If the portal vanished then it would probably not appear again, but who could help us? he thought.

Then Henry remembered, HYPNO.

"Maybe Hypno can help us." Henry said.

Takato walked over to Henry, and said excitedly "You're right, they owe us a lot since we saved the world." 

"Plus they have scientist who might know what's going on." Henry said.

Takato then thought of something that made him go silent. "Henry what are we going to tell him?"  He asked. 

"We're not going to tell him anything." Takato stared at Henry in a surprised look. "Why not Henry?" Henry looked up at Takato with seriousness in his eyes. "We can't because if we tell him then he's going to know his own future and that might jeopardize our own timeline."

"Henry, he's from a T.V. show how could it affect us?" he asked.

"Takato, he's from a dimension, and him knowing the digidestined's future could cloud his judgement if he gets back. It might even cause the digidestined to fail, which would probably alter our reality! We can't tell him that he is a fictional character." 

"Henry, if you say is true; our dimension should already be damaged. If he's not there, then he can't DNA digivole with Stingmon, which would mean the digidestined have already failed."

Henry stood up from the stoned steps, and looked at Takato. "It's too big of a risk." He said softly.

Takato looked at the house, and back at Henry, and replied. "Henry, look around you this city is a digimon fan fest. He going to find out on his own, and when he does he'll probably feel betrayed that we didn't tell him the truth. Right now, he has no one to help in this world. We might as well be the first." Henry sighed and looked to Guilmon's house. Takato could see that Henry was still unconvinced, and quickly thought of something that he might agree to. "I know you're still unsure, but why don't we tell him that he is a fictional character, but tell him not to watch the show because it might affect his world. If this is the same Flamedramon from the show, I'm sure he would understand."

Henry nodded, and replied. "Alright we'll do that, but who's going to tell him."

"I guess I should, since I found him." 

 Henry raised an eyebrow to Takato.

"You?"

"Yeah me, what wrong with that?"

"Well Takato, this has to be handled delicately, and you have a tendency to put your foot in your mouth."

"I'll be careful with this Henry. Now let's go tell him." Takato said as he started to walk up the stoned steps. Henry sighed, "Alright let's go."

**            The tamers have met Flamedramon, but now it's time for them to tell him the truth. How will Flamedramon feel when he finds out his life is fictional. Find out in the chapter _The Truth_**

****

Author Note:

****I know I said pervious I would explain how Flamedramon got to the tamers world, but I was a bit busy in the mouth of November. Also, when I started this chapter I made it too long (over 21 pages). So I decided instead of downloading one big chapter I broke it up into smaller parts. This way you guys don't have to wait for the next chapter, and it gives me more time to plan out the other chapters. So I'm sorry if I disappointed any readers out there, and I promise you the chapter should be done in the next week or so. Again, please R&R this story I really love to here your comments, Good or bad.

See you next time. ^_^

-RayD 


	4. The Truth

Welcome to another chapter of a New World. I apologize again for writing out such a short chapter. I hope I can make it up with this chapter. Anyway, in this chapter, Flamedramon will discover the truth about his life, and he will meet Renamon for the first time. 

Chapter 4: The Truth

**Guilmon's Hideout**

            "Wow, you sure like that bread!" Terrimon said as he watched Flamedramon eat his seventh piece. "Well I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." Flamedramon replied. "Plus, this bread is very good!"  Flamedramon was about to ask Guilmon for another piece of bread when he noticed the two tamers, Takato and Henry, were coming back. Perhaps they will tell me if they know Davis he thought. The young man named Taktao came into the stoned house, and Flamedramon could read the look on his face. That was look was of worry, and confusion. I wonder why he is looking like that.

What am I going to tell him. Takato thought as he walked over to the Dragon digimon. How am I going to tell him that his friends and his partner are not real? While Henry stood near the door, Takato sat down on the floor so he could be eye-level with Flamedramon. 

"Flamedramon …. We know Davis."

"You do! Can you take me to him?" Flamedramon asked. 

Takato avoided Flamedramon's gaze by looking to the ground. This was going to be hard to tell him.     "We can't." he said softly.

"Why not?" Flamedramon questioned  

Takato fell silent, and thought to himself, This is going to crush him, but I have to tell him. The question is how am I going to tell him if I can't make the words come out of my mouth. that's when Takato remembered something. "Henry, can you pass me my backpack?" Takato asked. Henry nodded, and threw Takato his old backpack. Takato quickly started to go through the contents of the backpack. He took out many school supplies, but still couldn't find that particle item. Then Takato finally pulled it out. The thing Takato held in his hand was an old Digimon Card Beckett. Takato skimmed the old pages, and found the one article he had been looking for. Taktao opened the magazine, and placed it in front of Flamedramon.  "Flamedramon read this article. I think it can explain more than I can." Takato said softly. 

Flamedramon didn't quite understand why Takato was acting this way, and why he wanted him to read this article. Flamedramon looked at the magazine, and saw a face all too familiar.

"Hey, there's Davis."

Flamedramon couldn't believe it. Right there in front him was a picture of Davis smiling, and giving a thumbs up. However, Flamedramon's enthusiasm quickly fell as he saw the headline that ran across the top of the article.

_"Digimon: Season 2 Now On DVD"_

            As Flamedramon looked over the pictures, again he could see there were photos of him, and his friend's battles with the digimon emperor. "Why are there photos of me, and my friends in this magazine?" Flamedramon asked as he looked back at Takato. 

"Read that comment on the lower left hand side." Takato said in calm and quiet tone. Flamedramon took his eyes away from the young man, and looked back at the article to where the comment was. 

The comment read: 

_Digimon Season 2 on DVD will be another amazing jump for the ever-popular series. This DVD will be the best Fictional amine completed series on the market._

Flamedramon froze at that one word that caught his eye [Fictional]. 

            A look of shock, and confusion came over Flamedramon as he continued to stare at that comment. Fictional! What does this mean? he thought. He looked up at Takato and Henry with confusion in his eyes. "What does this mean?" he said.

Takato took a deep breath, and replied, "I'm sorry, but Davis Motimiya, and your friends aren't real. In this world you and the others… are characters of a T.V. show." Sadness and shock quickly came over Flamedramon as he tried to understand this news.

The dragon digimon looked up at Takato with eyes that were nearly watered with tears. 

"So this means my life was never real, that I was never in control of my destiny. My friends, my partner were never real. How could this happen?"

"I don't know, but we will try to find out?"

"Yeah we can figure out how you got here if you can tell us what you remember before you woke up here." 

Henry said as he came, and sat beside Takato.

Flamedramon looked at the ground, then back at the two tamers. "I don't remember a lot, but I can tell you what I know."

 With that, Flamedramon told the tamers of how he and Davis were notified that the Digimon Emperor was attacking a village in the Digital world. Flamedramon also, explain how the he saved Davis, and was pulled into a dark portal.

"After I entered the portal I fell unconscious, and woke up here." He finished.

"Did you just say you entered a portal?" Takato asked.

Flamedramon nodded. "Yes, I do remember entering a portal of some sort."

"That would make sense." Henry said.

Takato nodded and turned back towards Flamedramon "Yeah, and maybe this portal brought you from a world were the digidestined are real." Flamedramon looked up at Takato with hope in his eyes. "You think so?" Flamedramon asked.

"I'm sure" he replied.

Flamedramon then remembered something about portals. They usual close after something has gone through them. "Takato, did… the portal close?" The young brown haired boy turned away from the dragon as he heard the question. 

"Please tell me I want to know." Flamedramon said with more precedence in his voice. 

Takato looked at Flamedramon, and said, "It did close, but we know some people that know about Digimon, and they can probably help us."

"People know about Digimon?" Flamedramon asked.

"Only a group called Hypno, and our families. They can be trusted, and they'll probably find way to get you home.

Just then, Flamedramon placed his talons underneath him.

"What are you doing?" Takato asked.

"Getting up; I want to go see this Hypno." Flamedramon said as he was about to lift himself up.   
"You better not try to get up; with those bruises it will probably be painful." Flamedramon sighed, and relaxed his hands. "I already know; unfortunately."

"You already tried?" Takato questioned. Flamedramon only nodded as he turned his gaze to the ground. 

"That must have hurt." Terrimon said as he jumped on Henry's shoulder.

"It did." He replied as he looked to the ground. "I just feel so useless just sitting here. I hate it when I'm not doing anything."

Takato stood up, and walked beside Flamedramon, placed his arm around his shoulder. "If you allow me, I'll help you support your weight while you try to stand yourself up." Flamedramon nodded in agreement.

Takato looked up and saw that Henry and Guilmon moved on the other side of Flamedramon to support that shoulder. "Alright, we'll lift on the count of three. One…two…three!"

As the group helped him stand Flamedramon could what was happening. I have only met these tamers for five minutes, and yet they are helping me so much. he thought. After Takato and Henry got him steady on feet, the two boys let go all except Guilmon, who remind beside Flamedramon, and helped him support his weight. "Thank you so much." He said kindly.

Takato smiled. "No problem. It's the least we could do."

"Yeah, we help friends when they need." Guilmon said grinning.

Henry walked towards the door, and turned around. "Um… Flamedramon before you go outside you have to promise us something." Flamedramon turned, and looked at the young man. 

            "And what would that be?"

            "The show is already finished, and we would like you to promise us that you won't watch it."

            Flamedramon gave Takato an odd look. "Why not?" asked.

                        Before Takato could say anything else, Henry stepped in. "Well, if we can get you back home, we don't want you to have the knowledge of your future because it could have some effects on your judgement when you get back." Flamedramon thought for moment, and looked back at the tamers. "I understand, and I promise." Henry smiled, and said, "Well then, Flamedramon, it's time for you to see our world.", and with that, all said and done Guilmon slowly helped Flamedramon to the door.

 As Flamedramon made his way through the bright sunshine of the park, he couldn't help, but be amazed at the beauty at what this parked showed. "This is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." 

Takato smiled as he looked at Flamedramon's amazement. "It's called Shinjuku Park, and it's been part of this city for a long time." Takato said.

"The parks I've seen with Davis were never this nice." Flamedramon said as he took in all the beauty that the park had to offer.

Takato smiled again as the group walked down the stoned steps. 

"Takato, are we going to have something to eat." Guilmon asked.

"Alright boy, I have some bread in my backpack." Just then, Flamedramon turned to look at Takato.

"You have more bread!" he asked excitedly. 

Takato stared at Flamedramon for a moment. "You like bread?"

"He just doesn't like bread. He loves it. I saw him eat seven loafs while you and Henry were talking." Terrimon said with amusement. The two tamers stared at Flamedramon with shock on their faces. 

"You ate that much?" asked Takato. Flamedramon nodded in embarrassment. 

"I never thought I would see another digimon that loved bread as much as Guilmon does, but I guess I was wrong." Takato said. The group chuckled at this then continued to marvel at the beauty the park gave. Henry, however, was looking down the trail. I wonder where Rika is? he thought. 

"Takato, didn't you get a hold of Rika?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I phoned her this morning. She should have been here a long time ago." Takato replied. 

Flamedramon looked at Takato and Henry with confusion. 

"Who's Rika?" he asked. 

Takato looked up at Flamedramon, and said, "She another tamers that suppose to meet us."

"Does she have a partner?" Flamedramon asked in a curious voice.

Henry nodded, and said, "Her partner is Renamon."

Flamedramon raised an eyebrow to that name. "What's a Renamon?"

The two tamers looked at Flamedramon with a bit a surprise. 

"You don't know?" Takato asked. 

Flamedramon shook his head. "I've never heard of a Renamon before. Can you tell me what this digimon looks like?" 

"Well…" 

"She's a Fox!" Terrimon said interrupting. Terrimon was about to say more, but Henry grabbed the bunny digimon. "Terrimon behave yourself." He said with a stern tone. 

Terrimon smiled, "But Henry she is a fox type." Henry looked at his partner and had an idea. "Perhaps I should give you to Princess Suzie." At that moment, Terrimon face went white. "Okay I'll be quiet now." 

Takato laughed, and turned his back towards Flamedramon. "Well Renamon is a fox type digimon, she built much like you in terms of height, and she is a very good fighter." Flamedramon nodded, and said, 

"The way you describe her she sounds like a champion digimon."

"Actually she's a rookie level." 

Flamedramon jaw opened with shock. "You got to be kidding me." 

Takato shook head, "Nope." 

Flamedramon nodded with a surprise look on his face. "Well, I hope she's easy to talk to." 

Takato smiled, "Don't worry, Renamon is a bit rough around the edges, but she can be a good listener. Her tamer is much the same way." He added. 

Takato then started to jog down the park trail. As he did this he turned around, and yelled, "Hey Henry, I'm just going run up ahead to see if Rika is coming!"  

Unfortunately, with Takato looking behind him he didn't see where he was going. "Wow!" a voice cried, but it was too for Takato to stop in time, and ran into a person. 

"Oh man, Gogglehead why do have to have a thick head!" 

That voice… Rika! Takato looked up from ground, and sure enough was Rika on ground staring at him with cold eyes. "Uh… Rika I'm so sorry. Here let me give you a hand." Rika grabbed Takato's hand, and pulled herself up. "Next time you do that I'll hit so hard you will be singing the sopranos." 

Takato then had a nervous look on his face. "I said was sorry."

At that moment, Rika grinned. She always liked how Takato was so naïve, and caring when something wrong. "Never mind, now where is the Flamedramon you were talking about?" she asked. "He's over there with Henry, and others." Rika nodded, and was about to walk to Guilmon's house when she noticed Takato was looking behind her. "What are you looking for gogglehead?" she questioned. 

Takato looked back, and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry Rika it's just that I was wondering. Where's Renamon she's usually with you?" Rika smiled and looked to her side. 

"Renamon." 

As soon as Rika said her name, Renamon appeared in front of the two tamers. Takato shook his head in disbelief. "I'll never get use to that." He said with humour in his voice. Rika gave a small grin, but Renamon kept her face serious. "Where's the digimon?" she said. Takato sighed; he knew he could never make Renamon crack a smile. "Follow me…," he said," I'll show you."

            "Hey Henry, look who I found." Takato said as he, and Rika made it up the trail. 

Henry looked over, and started to walk towards them "Hey Rika, Renamon, what took you so long?"

"I just had to explain a few things to Renamon. I'm sorry that we're late." She replied.

 Henry shrugged. "It's okay." He said.

 At that moment, Rika noticed that Guilmon was standing behind Henry, and he was holding someone up. 

Henry moved to the side, and allowed her to see Flamedramon. Takato walked over, and stood beside Flamedramon. 

"Flamedramon I would like you to meet Rika Nonaka."

Rika bowed her head in a traditional Japanese greeting, and said, "It's nice to meet you, Flamedramon." 

Flamedramon smiled, this girl was very kind, and very attractive for a human. She had long orange hair that went down to her shoulder, and wore a silver necklace with a blue stripped shirt. She also, wore a pair of blue jeans. She must be, what Davis called, a tomboy. he thought. 

Flamedramon nodded his head in kind gesture, and replied, "It's nice to meet you." He said in a clear voice.

After Flamedramon finished his greeting, he noticed the digimon that was standing behind Rika. She was a tall fox type digimon that stood on her hind legs. Her body was covered in yellow and white fur, and she wore purple battle gantlets that had the symbol of Taoism on each side. Indeed this digimon looked like a fighter, but as he stared at this digimon, one thought went through Flamedramon's mind. Whoa! She's so beautiful. I've never seen anyone like her. Maybe I should ask her on a date sometime. Ahh! Get that out of your mind Flamedramon! You've only met this digimon for a couple of seconds, and your already going head over heels for her. Just calm down, and get to know her. he thought to himself.

            Renamon causal walked up to the dragon, and extended her hand in a greeting. "My name is Renamon." She said in a clear voice. Flamedramon looked down at her paw, and placed one of his large talons in her hand. Renamon looked at the talon, and then back at him. Flamedramon smiled, and said. "I can't really shake hands in this form, but… the name's…Flamedramon." He said nervously. Renamon nodded, and let go of his talon. While Flamedramon didn't realize it, he was staring at Renamon. There was something about her that just made stare. 

However, at moment Renamon noticed it, and was getting annoyed Why he is he staring at me? she wondered, but before she could question the dragon, Rika spoke.

 "Now that we have all introductions done; do you guys mind telling what's going on?"    

"Well, it's kind of long story." Takato said as he grabbed his bag. "And I think we should talk about it over some good bread."

 "Yahoo! Bread time!" yelled Guilmon. 

**_A Few minutes later…_**

****

            "So he's from the T.V. series." Rika said with amazement. "Yep, and were hoping that Hypno will help us" Henry said as he grabbed another piece of bread from the bundle. The tamers and Flamedramon had sat down under a nice shaded tree, and had told Rika and Renamon how that Flamedramon was from the T.V. series, and that his partner was Davis Motimiya. 

"How is Hypno going to help us?" she asked. 

Takato shrugged, and quickly grabbed another piece of bread. "Well, since they know so much about digimon. I would think they might know something about these portals." He said before eating the bread he grabbed earlier. 

"Besides Hypno is the only group that can help us." Henry added. 

Rika nodded in agreement. "So when do we visit Yamaki?" 

 "I guess when Flamedramon is feeling a bit better; right Flamedramon." However, no reply came from the dragon.

The tamers looked over, and saw that Flamedramon wasn't paying attention or the eating the bread. Instead, they saw him stare at certain fox digimon that was eating alone.

I wonder why she eats alone? Flamedramon thought as he continued to look over at Renamon. When the group sat down to eat, Renamon grabbed a small piece of bread, and went a couple of meters away from the group to eat.

 It's just so weird. he thought  

"What are you looking at?" said a voice that made Flamedramon break his thought. 

"Huh?" he replied.

"Why are you staring at my digimon?" Rika asked coldly. At that point, Flamedramon blushed with embarrassment as the group stared at him for an answer. "Someone's checking out the fox." Terrimon teased. 

"Terrimon!" 

"What I gotta have some fun, Henry."

 "I wasn't checking her out." Flamedramon said with a blush, "I was just wondering why she eats alone." 

Guilmon looked over at Renamon then to Takato.

 "Takato, didn't she do that when we were at Rika's that one time?"

"Yeah she did do that. Rika, do you mind telling us why she eats alone?" Takato asked curiously. 

Rika just shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked her."

"Hmm...I guess it's her personal choice." Henry observed. Flamedramon nodded, and the group continued with their meal. All except for Takato, who was looking at his D-ark, in wonder?  

"Flamedramon, you're not by any chance a rookie level." He asked suddenly.

Flamedramon looked up at Takato with confusion. "I'm not a rookie. I'm an armoured-digivolued." 

 "I know, but my digivice is analyzing you as a rookie." 

"Your digivice is probably broken." Rika said as she looked over at Takato.

"I don't think so." Henry added. Rika glanced up from Takato's digivice, and saw that Henry was pointing his at Flamedramon. "Why do you say that." She asked.

"Because mine says he's a rookie too." He replied. 

Quickly Rika and Takato looked over at Henry's digivice, and saw that his too said he was a rookie.

"I don't understand. I know I'm armour-digivolued but, why do your digivices say I'm a rookie?" Flamedramon said as this matter confused him. "Well, I guess this is going to be another question for Hypno." Rika said. 

Flamedramon placed his last piece of bread in front, but he didn't eat it because he needed to talk to them about this world. "Is it alright if I ask some questions?" he asked.

Takato looked up, and said, "Of course, what do you want to know?"

"Well…Since you know my life. Can you tell me about yours? Like have you been in any battles?" 

"Yeah we have been in battle, but it's kind of a long story." Rika said as she lay back against the cool grass of the park.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere, and I have the time." 

Takato and Henry smiled. "Okay I guess will start at the beginning." 

****

**_Renamon's Point Of View_**

****

****

****

****

            Well, that was a good meal. Renamon thought as she wiped her lips with a napkin. The bread was very good, and it easily settled her appetite. However, her thoughts soon changed as she looked up at the group. I wonder why he was staring at me? she thought. 

            During her meal, Renamon had frequently noticed the dragon digimon staring at her in wonder. While this did bother her, a bit Renamon didn't say anything. "I guess he's never seen a digimon like me before." She said to her self as she stretched her legs. As Renamon did this she looked up to see that Flamedramon, and the others were talking about something. She listened careful with her heightened ears, and heard them telling Flamedramon about the battles that she, and the tamers were in, but Renamon didn't care about that. 

Instead, she was looking at Flamedramon injuries. She could see that the bruising was on his chest, shoulder, and back. She also could see that the cuts on his arm, and leg were deep. However, injuries like that are expected when you fight an Ultimate. Renamon knew that all too well since she, and the tamers had faced many things. 

However, those injuries he has will take weeks to heal unless… 

Renamon's thoughts trailed off as she remembered a certain item that could help Flamedramon, but that item was pretty far away. Renamon looked back at the group, and saw that they were still deep in their conversation. 

I won't be long. She thought, It may take a couple of hours, but should be back soon. and with that Renamon phased out leaving group behind.

**_Hours Later…_**

****

****

            "Whoa!" Flamedramon said in amazement, "That's quite of an adventure. You have gone through as much as the original digidestined did with the Dark Masters."

Takato shrugged, "Well, maybe not as bad, but it was pretty big."

"Yeah, but we made it through." Henry said in agreement. 

Flamedramon nodded, and looked over at Takato. "Takato can you tell me a bit more about this…biomerge you call it. I've never heard of it, and I never imagined human and digimon becoming one."

"Well it's kind of like your DNA…huff!" However, Takato was cut short when he felt Henry's elbow hit him in the stomach. 

"Why did you do that?" Flamedramon asked.

"He was about to tell you something you're not suppose to know." Henry said.

"Yeah… I was." Takato said slowly as he tried to get his breath, "But why in the hell did you hit me that hard!"

"Sorry Takato but, I had to shut you up some how." Henry said apologetically. 

Rika smiled, but then looked at the sky. "Whoa it's getting pretty late." Rika said as she noticed the late sunset. The other tamers looked too, and were amazed. "Man, I guess our story was pretty long. We better get home or our parents are going to kill us." 

"Right we have a big day tomorrow." Henry said as the tamers got up from the ground, but Flamedramon noticed something. "Uh....Rika. Where's Renamon?" The tamers looked over to where the fox digimon sat before, but she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Takato questioned. "Man, I hate when she disappears on us." Terrimon said in a crumby voice. "I saw her leave?" Guilmon said as he sat there on the ground. 

"What! When did she leave?"

"About three or four hours ago." Guilmon replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Rika nearly yelled. "Well you were telling Flamedramon the story, and I didn't want to interrupt you." He said in a nervous voice.  At that moment, Rika was so mad that she was about to tackle the red dino but Takato moved in quickly. 

"Whoa clam down Rika. Don't take it out on Guilmon. I am sure she fine."

"Besides," Henry added, "Can't you contact her telepathy?" (At this time, Takato & Henry know about her and Renamon's mind link.) "Oh… I forgot." She said. "I'll try."

Flamedramon looked confused as he heard this. "She can talk to her digimon telepathically?" Takato nodded, "Yes, she can." 

Rika looked out to the city, and concentrated her thoughts. If Renamon left four hours ago, she would be pretty far, and distance affected their connection. Renamon. she called in her thought. Immediately after her thought, the Kitsune appeared in front of Rika. Flamedramon was surprised by this, How did she do that? he thought. 

"Yes Rika." Renamon said.

 Rika calmed herself as she brought her words "Where were you?" she asked

"I'm sorry Rika, but I was collecting some things." 

"Renamon, Guilmon says you were gone for four hours. What were you collecting?" 

Renamon held out her hand, and revealed what she had. 

"I went to collect some herbs."

 Rika studied the herbs, and figured out why she took so long. "Renamon aren't those Moon herbs?" (Made up herb) Renamon nodded, and Rika went silent. 

Henry and Takato were wondering what were moon herbs?

"Rika, what are Moon herbs?" Henry asked. 

Rika looked at Henry, and replied, "Moon herbs are special kind of plant that only grows in the Shinku area. (A town I made up.) The plant only grows once a year."  

"Shinku area! That over 40 miles away!" Takato said in shock. "Why would you travel that far for herbs?" he asked Renamon.

Renamon looked at Takato with a somewhat nervous look on her face. "These herbs help heal injuries in digimon. I use them after huge battles." 

Takato looked confused, and said, "But you haven't been in any battles now." He said puzzled.

 "I got these herbs for Flamedramon." she replied. Takato was about to say something else, but Renamon walked passed him towards Flamedramon. 

****

**_Flamedramon's Point Of View_**

****

****

            As Flamedramon watched, the fox digimon kneeled down in front, so she was eye level to him. "These are for…you." She said as she held the herbs in front of him. 

"I can't accept these. There your herbs, and…I heal pretty quickly. You shouldn't waste your herbs on me." Flamedramon as he tried to refuse the herbs. Renamon however, grabbed his talon, and placed the herbs in his hand. "I am not wasting them. You are injured, and these herbs will help you."

Flamedramon looked at the herbs, and then looked at Renamon. He hadn't noticed it before, but she had very calm blue eyes, and what he saw in them was that she was telling the truth. Besides, he always remembered Davis telling him that it was rude to refuse someone's offer. 

            Flamedramon nodded, and gave a grin. "Thank you. It's very kind of you." He said as he gripped the herbs in his talon. Renamon gave a slight smile, and stood up. "Take those herbs before you go to sleep. There side effects are drowsiness." After Renamon said that she went, and stood beside Rika. 

"Alright, we have a big day tomarrow." Henry said, "We better get some rest."

"Henry." Takato said as Henry was leaving with Terrimon.

 "What about the other tamers. Shouldn't we tell them about this?" 

"No, I think we can handle this ourselves. If we need them we can tell them tomorrow." Henry said. 

"Okay." Takato agreed. "Should we meet back here?" Rika questioned. 

"Yeah we'll meet back her." Takato said as he picked up his backpack. "Okay, bye Flamedramon, see you guys tomorrow." Henry said as he started to walk home.

 "Hey Henry, you weren't actually give me Suzie?" Terrimon asked as he and Henry disappear around the trees of the park.

            "Well, me and Renamon better get going too. See you around Gogglehead."

Takato sighed, "When will you ever stop calling me that." He asked. Rika smiled, 

"I was thinking when hell freezes over." Rika teased as she started to walk down the sidewalk.  

Takato rolled his eyes, "Okay Rika, see you tomorrow." As Takato watched, Rika and Renamon vanish around the corner, he thought about how Rika changed over the years. When he first met her she was cold hearted, and unbelievably arrogant. Now she was kind, and very opened-minded about ideas. However, some things never changed about her. Like her stubbornness, and her constant jokes about his goggles, but he didn't mind. "Takato? Takato are we going home. Takato?" Guilmon said as he tugged at his tamer's arm. "Umm… Yeah, Guilmon will go home, but first let's help Flamedramon get back on his feet." Takato replied as he snapped out of his deep thought. Guilmon nodded, and soon the two positioned themselves beside Flamedramon. "Alright Flamedramon, will lift on three. One…two…three!" With that, the two lifted Flamedramon off the ground with ease, and they started to walk down the stoned trail. 

"So there are more tamers?" Flamedramon asked. "Yeah there're five more of us, but some of them live pretty far away. You'll get to meet them later on." Flamedramon nodded, and the three carried on their walk towards Guilmon's house.

**_Rika & Renamon_**

****

             The two didn't say a word to one another as both Renamon and Rika made their way home. It was like this many times; if the other need to talk about something they didn't, but Rika had something on her mind. Why was she so shy around Flamedramon? she asked herself as they continued to walk. Takato and Henry may not have noticed it, but when Renamon was giving the herbs to Flamedramon, Rika saw that she was acting very nervous around the dragon digimon. Through the many years Rika had known Renamon, she never saw her act that way with someone. She looked at her partner, and wondered, Maybe I can get it out of her? 

"That was very nice of you." She said to break the silence. Renamon looked over in curiosity to what she meant. "The moon herbs." She added, "You told me those herbs are rare." Renamon turned away from her partner, and said, "He needed them, and I thought they could help." Rika nodded 

"So what did you think?"

"Think about what?" Renamon asked as she raised an eyebrow to Rika. "Flamedramon, what did you think of him." She asked curiosity. "Well he's impressive, but I wonder if he can handle a fight." Rika smiled at that. "You've only met him once, and you already want to challenge him to a fight." 

"Of course," Renamon said with a smile, "I have to build up my skills don't I?" 

"Right, but I hope he gets home tomorrow." Rika said as an after thought. "I hope so too." Renamon added, "It's never good to be taken from your friends, and home." 

"I hope that never happens to us." Rika said with a sigh. "I do too." Renamon replied. After that, the two didn't say another word as they entered Rika's house.

****

****

**_Guilmon's Hideout_**

****

****

            "I hope you don't mind staying here for the night." Takato said as he and Guilmon gently placed Flamedramon on the floor. "No, I don't mind." Flamedramon said as he lied back against the stoned wall. "You and your friends have done so much for me. How can I ever repay you for your kindness?" 

"Don't worry about it." Takato said with a smile. "You need help, and were here to give it." Flamedramon chuckled at that. "What's so funny?" Takato asked. Flamedramon shook his head. "Nothing…it's just that you act like Davis. He always helped people even if they were strangers."

"Well, I'll take that as a complement. When the show was running your partner was one popular person in this city." Takato said as he picked up his backpack. "Davis would be happy to hear that, but that's if I see him again." Flamedramon said in a sad tone. "Takato, do you think I'll get home." Takato turned around, and looked into the dragon's eyes. What can I say? he thought. I don't even know if Hypno can help him get back home. 

"I don't know." Takato said, "But they've helped us many times, and I'm sure they will help you." Flamedramon didn't reply, but only nodded. "Hey, if you're feeling better tomorrow will take you to see Hypno." Takato said as he tried to brighten Flamedramon's spirit.

Flamedramon looked at the brown-haired boy, and gave him a smile. "I would like that." He said.

Takato stood up, and looked at Guilmon. "Hey Guilmon, can you watch over Flamedramon again?" 

"Sure can!" Guilmon said as he lay down on the floor. "Thanks boy, I'll give you some extra bread tomorrow Okay." 

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Guilmon cried out as he thought about the delicious bread. "Uh Takato." Flamedramon said, "Could you…" Takato smiled, as he understood what Flamdramon wanted. "Don't worry Flamedramon. I'll bring some bread for you too." Takato walked up to the entrance, and looked back at Flamedramon and Guilmon. "Good night you two I'll see you tomorrow." 

The two digimon said their good byes, and soon Takato was walking home.

            "Well, good night Flamedramon."

"Good night Guilmon." Flamedramon replied, and soon red digimon dinosaur closed his eyes, and fell asleep, but Flamedramon still thought, Will I ever see home? he asked himself. But he wouldn't know until tomorrow. Flamedramon sighed, and looked at the herbs that Renamon had given him. "Well, I might as well make the best of it." He said as he tossed the herbs in his mouth. The herbs had a bitter taste to it, but Flamedramon didn't mind. If they were going to help him heal, he didn't care about the taste, but as Flamedramon continued to look at the night sky, he started to feel the effects of the herbs. As he closed his eyes he thought only one thing before he went to sleep; and that was Davis and home.

**Will Flamedramon go home, and what will hypno say about his situation. Find out in the next chapter of A ****New World****: An Empty Life.**

**Author Note: **Well there you have it. The longest chapter I have ever written for this story, and I hope you have enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will be a little late coming out since I have final exams coming up. I am hoping to start writing this story again after January 31, sorry about that.

Also, I have noticed that some readers have asked that I bring Davis to the Tamer's world. I have thought about it, and I have come up with an interesting storyline for him, but I want you, the readers, to decide where the story should go. So, when you place a review vote yes or no if Davis should come to the tamers world. The voting will last until chapter 6, and at that time, I will announce the results of the voting. 

Just to warn you this is only Davis not the entire crew of Season 2. The reason I say this, is because I don't want to deal with large amount of characters. If I did bring the entire crew to the tamers world then I would have to do a storyline with them.

It would then get confusing, and I would have trouble focusing on Flamedramon and Renamon. 

Also, keep sending in reviews they are always interesting to read.

-RayD  

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	5. An Empty Life

Chapter 5: An Empty Life

By: RayD

**Guilmon's Hideout**

Flamedramon opened his eyes quickly. 

"Davis?" he said as he awoke; but Flamedramon clamed downed as soon as he looked around.

 He sighed, "I'm still here." He said in a sad tone. 

The sun had not yet risen, and park outside was still much in darkness. Flamedramon wasn't a normally an early bird, but during the night certain dreams plagued his mind. He dreamed that he was in Davis' room, and his partner and friends were there to welcome him back home. However, when he tried to get near them they all vanished, and Flamedramon was pulled into darkness. The same kind of darkness that he experienced in the portal that brought him here. 

"It was so real." He said to himself. "I really thought I was home"

At that moment, Flamedramon started to think of the worst-case scenario. What if he couldn't get back home? That was something that Flamedramon feared the most. However, he shook that from his mind. I can't think like that. he assured himself. But what will I do if I can't get back. Flamedramon scratched his head at this thought. However as he did this, he noticed something. 

"My shoulder, it doesn't hurt anymore." 

Flamedramon looked at his shoulder, and rotated it. There was no stiffness or sharp pains within the shoulder. "Uhmm…Those herbs Renamon gave me. They must have healed the shoulder." 

Flamedramon then examined the rest of his body, and gasped at what he saw. All the bruising that was on his chest and legs were gone. "Amazing." He said, "It would have taken a long time to heal from all those injuries, but these herb did it in one night!" Flamedramon then thought, If these herbs healed my bruises then could it have healed my cuts. He raised his arm, which had the bandage on it, and slowly cut it opened with one of his talons. As Flamedramon peeled back the bandage, he saw that the cut was completely healed, and that there was only a small scar. Flamedramon shook his head in disbelief.

"Man, these herbs are strong if they can heal this much. But I wonder…" Flamedramon placed his claws underneath himself. "I hope this works he said. Flamedramon took in a deep breath, and lifted himself up onto his feet. 

There's no pain. Flamedramon thought as he stretched his legs and arms. "Man, this is incredible. Now I'll be able to move around on my own," he added. Flamedramon looked out the doorway of the stoned house, and saw the city that lay behind the trees. "I wonder what the city looks like?" he asked himself. Flamedramon looked over at Guilmon, and saw that the red dinosaur was fast asleep. He looked back outside, and thought, I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes that it. I just want to see this city beyond the park. As Flamedramon finished that thought; he pushed off with his powerful legs, and was clear of Guilmon's house.

Rika's House

It was yet another early morning for Renamon as she stared out at that morning sky. Normally she would be sitting back in content, and not think about anything in the world, but this day Renamon had something on her mind. Why can't stop thinking about him? she thought to her self. Every since yesterday she had not been able to stop thinking about Flamedramon, and she was nervous. Well, he was very handsome, but I wonder what he looks like without the mask. 

Renamon stopped, and shook her mind of that thought. "I'm better not being getting ideas." She said to no one in particular. Indeed Flamedramon was handsome to her, but she knew she couldn't think that way. She was a fighter after all. "But I am a fighter who isn't fighting." She said.

Every since they had defeated the Devas, and the D-reaper there weren't any other enemies to fight. Almost like the tamers wiped them all out. Renamon then looked at her paw, and sighed. "If there are no enemies left then what should I do?" Fighting to her was the most important thing in the world. Renamon could still remember fighting in the digital world before even joining up with Rika. Now it seemed that she had defeated all her enemies, and had become the strongest digimon just as she had promise to Rika. "But now I'm not fighting, and if I don't I'm goning to die of boredom." She said furiously.  However, with Renamon so busy with that thought, she didn't noticed a certain dragon digimon approaching her rooftop.

"Whoa this is a beautiful city." Flamedramon said as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop. During the past hour, Flamedramon had seen eight blocks around Shinjuku Park area. It was beautiful to Flamedramon at how the morning sky seemed to lighten up all the streets with a dim violent light. "This city reminds me of home." Flamedramon said as he surveyed the city from a rooftop. 

"I wish Davis was here to see it, and all the popularity were getting." Flamedramon mused. He had been down Main Street, and was shocked to see that the local theatre was playing a film that had him, and friends starring in it. He would have snuck in to see this movie, but he knew that would be breaking the promise he made with Takato and Henry. 

Flamedramon then looked out more to the city. He had explored a good amount of city, but they were still much area to cover. Who would have thought this city would be so big. he thought. However, Flamedramon looked back at the park. He would have to return soon otherwise Guilmon would find him missing, and would probably make the tamers worry about his whereabouts. He didn't want to do that these tamers had helped him so much, and he didn't want to harm his newfound friendship, but Flamedramon still wanted to explore more of the city. 

"I'll just go two more blocks then I head back. It shouldn't take me that long." He assured himself, but as Flamedramon went to the next rooftop, he noticed a figure sitting down on top of one of the houses.       

Who could that be? he thought as Flamedramon approached the rooftop. However, as soon as he got out of the suns light, Flamedramon saw there sitting on the roof was none other then the beautiful diginon he saw yesterday, Renamon. 

At what Flamedramon could tell, she seemed to be looking out to the horizon, not really paying attention to what was around her but as Flamedramon was about to walk towards her he stopped himself. What am I going to say to her? he thought. 

Flamedramon never thought of what he was going to talk to her about, and how was he ever going to carry a normal conversation if he was always nervous around her. Maybe I shouldn't talk to her? he thought, but if I don't then how will, I get to know her. Flamedramon shook his head. Here he was, the dragon of courage, being scared to talk to a simple female digimon, but it somehow it wasn't easy for him. Slowly, but surely, Flamedramon made his way behind Renamon. He had so quietly that she didn't seem to notice him standing behind her. All right Flamedramon, this is your chance. 

Flamedramon cleared his throat, and said, "Hi Ren-..." Unfortunately, Flamedramon was cut short as he saw Renamon turn quickly, and punch him in the jaw. He flew back, and was about to fall off the roof entirely, but with quick thinking grabbed the edge of the building. 

                As he hanged there, Flamedramon tried to shake the pain from his jaw. "Ouch! That hurts!" he cried as he barely hanged on to the rooftop with his long claws. 

"Flamedramon?" a new voice said. Flamedramon looked up, and that it was Renamon looking down at him. "Give me your hand." She said as Renamon held her hand out. Flamedramon grabbed her hand with his freed talon, and pulled himself back onto the roof. He looked up at Renamon with a confused look. "What was that for?!" he said trying not to yell.

"I'm sorry," Renamon said, "I don't like it when someone sneaks up on me." 

"I'll have to remember that?" Flamedramon said as he held his throbbing jaw. Renamon noticed this, and mentally grinned. 

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Flamedramon looked, and quickly stopped holding his jaw. "Oh it's nothing." Flamedramon said as he tried to sound tough in front of Renamon; but in reality, Flamedramon was in a lot of pain, and he was barley keeping from affecting him. Renamon nodded, and turned away from him. 

Man, I have never been hit that hard before. Flamedramon thought, Even the Darktyrannomon didn't have that much punch.  

"So what are you doing here?" Renamon asked as she sat down on the roof. 

"Well… I was exploring the city, and I saw you." He said nervously. 

"And I wanted to thank you for those moon herbs."  He added.

Renamon glanced over, and saw that indeed the herb had worked and that his bruising was all gone. This didn't surprise Renamon; she knew those herbs were quite powerful, and effective.

 "I'm glad they helped you." She said without turning around to look at him. 

She must be the strong silent type. he thought as he watched her. 

Flamedramon stood beside Renamon, and looked down at her. "Uhm is it okay if I sit here with you?" he asked nervously.

Renamon looked up at the Dragon, and seemed to be sizing him up. "You may if you want." She said as she looked back at the sunrise.

Flamedramon smiled, and gently sat beside the fox digimon; making sure, that he didn't sit too close to her. However, as Flamedramon sat there he noticed that Renamon was staring out at the sunrise. "So… he said nervously, "what are you doing out this early?"

Renamon glanced over at Flamedramon, and said. "Nothing much." She lied, "I couldn't sleep." 

"Oh," replied Flamedramon. 

The two digimon  soon fell silent once again, but Renamon, unknowing to Flamedramon, seemed to glanced over at him once or twice. Every since yesterday, Renamon had been wondering what kind of world did he come from? 

"Your tamer is very nice." Flamedramon said, breaking the silence. 

"Thank you" Renamon said.

"I bet Davis would like to meet her." Flamedramon added. 

Renamon this time turned fully towards Flamedramon. "Davis? That's your tamer?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he said, "He's my partner." Renamon looked with still a puzzled face.  

"In my world we don't have tamers." He added. 

Renamon nodded, and said,"Then what do you call them?" she asked.

Flamedramon smiled. It felt odd that this Renamon was so interested in his world.

"Well, in my world we call them digi-destined, and he is my partner."

"I see." Renamon replied. "Then what is your partner, Davis, like?" 

At the mention of his partner's name Flamedramon started to chuckle. Renamon looked at him with confusion "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh umm… nothing. It's just that I remember Davis doing all sort of crazy things when he was around his friends." 

"What kind of crazy things?" she asked.

Flamedramon grinned, and started to tell her all the things that he and Davis use to do.

A few minutes later…

"It sounds to me your partner is very outspoken for a human." Renamon stated as Flamedramon finished his story. "I guess so," Flamedramon said, "but he does what he can to help people." He added. 

"He sounds like a good person." Renamon said as she looked back at the sunrise.

"Thank you it very nice that you say that." He said.

However, Renamon didn't answer as she was busy watching the sunrise end. This gave enough time for Flamedramon to look at the young fox digimon. He didn't really know why he was acting like this, but her face was beautiful to him. He had never seen anything like her in all his life. However, Renamon noticed his staring, and was getting annoyed.

"Why are staring at me?" she asked sternly.

"Flamedramon blinked his eyes as he quickly snapped out of his trance. 

"Huh? Uh…" he said trailing off. 

"I saw you doing this yesterday. Why are you staring at me?" she asked once again, but this time she said it with more anger. 

Flamedramon stood there in fear, for the first time in his life, as he tried to think what he was going to say to an angry Renamon. I don't even why I'm doing this myself. he thought, I'd better say something otherwise; I'm going to get another punch in the face. 

"Flamedramon!" another voice called.

Flamedramon quickly stood up in alarm, but because the roof was wet he slipped, and was soon sliding down the roof.

"HOLY SH-!" Flamedramon yelled as he saw the ground quickly rush up to his face. Flamedramon tried to land on his feet, but he didn't enough time, and he fell on his back. 

"Oh that hurt…," he said as he opened his eyes. There he saw looking over him was Guilmon. 

"There you are," he said, "I was wondering where you were." Flamedramon sat up, and looked at Guilmon. "Sorry Guilmon I was taking a run this morning." Guilmon gave Flamedramon a childish smile. "That Okay," he said, "It's just Takato was wondering where you are, and wanted everyone to meet." Flamedramon nodded, "I'll be there Guilmon just leave me for a second." Guilmon nodded, and was quickly running back to the forest. 

Flamedramon looked up at the roof that he once on top of, and sighed. "Great," he said, "You try to impress a girl, and you stare at her like some sort of idiot; and to top it off you fall off a roof." Flamedramon shook his head. "If Davis knew about this he would be laughing his face off." Flamedramon said as he got up started to walk back towards the park.

                Renamon watched Flamedramon as he left Rika's house, and headed to the park. What a weirdo. she thought. "I don't know why he keeps staring at me, but if he does it again I'll give him a harder punch." She said as she clenched her fist. However, she released it after she thought of something. Why haven't I hit him before? she asked herself. Maybe deep down, she liked it when he looked at her that way. Renamon shook her head, "That can't be it." She stated. "That dragon is making me think weird." Renamon sighed as she jumped down from the roof. "I'll have to think about this later." She added as Renamon went inside to wake up Rika

            The group had met in the park, and after the tamer got over their shock of how Flamedramon was healed made, their way to Hypno Headquarters. Normally Flamedramon would expect to be in backpack or in some sort of disguise for walking out in public, but as Takato told him people here knew about digimon, and they shouldn't be afraid. However, Flamedramon wasn't thinking about that instead he was thinking how embarrassing it was when he fell off that roof. Next time I'll try not to do that again. he thought.

Hypno Headquaters

            Yamaki looked at Takato with a confused face. Here he was doing some boring paperwork, and the tamers walk into his 25th floor office telling a story about this Flamedramon being from a different dimension. I have to lay off that coffee the cafeteria serves. he thought as he looked up at the group. 

"Takato, you know how bizarre that sounds." Yamaki said as he stood up from his desk.

"I know it sounds strange sir, but it's the truth." Takato replied.

Yamaki looked at Flamedramon through the dark lenses of his glasses, and then looked back at Takato. 

"I believe you Takato, but why did you come here?" Yamaki asked.

"Well, since you guys know so much about digimon we were hoping that you might know how something portals and that you can help him get home."

Yamaki sighed at that remark. Indeed, Hypno knew much about digimon, but portals that another area entirely. Hell, even Hypno didn't know that much about the portals that bring people to the digital world much less portals that go between dimensions! Yamaki looked at the dragon that stood there in anticipation to what he was going to say. "I don't know much portals, but I someone who might."

Yamaki went over to his desk, and grabbed the phone.

                Flamedramon was very nervous at this point. Was he going home or was he stuck here.

"Hey you okay." a voice said. Flamedramon looked over, and saw it was Terrimon. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine." Flamedramon replied. "It just that I'm bit nervous that's all." Terrimon smiled, and hopped on Flamedramon's face; watching the blade that came out from his helmet. 

"Momintai Flamey. These guys know what there doing."

"Flamey?" Flamedramon questioned. 

"Yeah, it your new nickname I gave you." Terrimon kidded. 

Flamedramon raised an eyebrow, and said. "You gave me a nickname?" 

"Uh huh. It's easier to call you that instead of Flamedramon. What you don't like it?"

"Well, it sounds weird, but I guess I can get use to it." 

Terrimon giggled, "There you go Momintai." Flamedramon smiled.

Suddenly the door of Yamaki's office opened up, and a man walked in. All that Flamedramon could tell was that he had long hair, but was going bald at the top. The man also had a beard, and looked like he was a least 35. "Yamaki this better be important I have been running projects all week, and you always…" The man stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the tamers standing there.

 "Takato, Henry, Rika! It's so nice to see you." Shibumi said with a smile. "It's good to see you too." The tamers answered as Shibumi shook each ones hand. 

"Well, you have all grown up since I saw you. How is it going?" 

"Were fine Shibumi." Rika answered. 

"Yeah everything's great." Henry added. Shibumi smiled, and looked at Gulimon, Terrimon, and Renamon. After he greeted the tamers' digimons he noticed Flamedramon. "Oh who's your friend?" he questioned.

Takato walked over between Shibumi and Flamedramon, and said, "Mr. Shibumi this is Flamedramon. Flamedramon this is Shibumi."

"It's pleasure to meet you." Flamedramon said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Well, I have never met a Flamedramon in person before, but it's nice to meet another friend of the tamers." After the greetings were finished, Shibumi turned towards Yamaki. "Now Yamaki what was it you needed me for?"  Yamaki adjusted his glasses as he looked at the long-time friend, and associate. "The reason I brought you here Shibumi is because that Flamedramon needs your help."

                After Shibumi sat down, in one of Yamaki's office chairs, Takato and Flamedramon told their stories about how the portal brought him here. Now throughout the time of the story, Shibumi didn't show any sign shock instead he was showing great interest. "A dimensional portal," he said, "not many of those around." 

Takato nodded, "We have never portal like it." He said.

Shibumi took his gaze from the young Takato, and looked at Flamedramon. "Now," he said, "You say this portal appeared in front of you out of nowhere." He asked.

Flamedramon nodded, "Yes, that's right. It appeared right after my Fire Knuckle collided with his attack."

Shibumi raised an eyebrow. "After your attacks collided?" he asked.

Flamedramon nodded again, and Shibumi stood up from his chair. 

"Yamaki, I'm going to need your computer." He asked. 

"Alright, I'll give you my passcode." After Yamaki punched in his code, Shibumi sat behind the computer, and immediately started typing. 

"Mr. Shibumi what are you doing?" Henry asked as he looked over the man's shoulder. 

"Well, right now I'm getting Yamaki's computer to hook up with Hypno's mainframe." Shibumi said as he continued to type. 

"This way I will be able to use the mainframe to search for any documented portals in the records." He added.

                After Shibumi finished typing in the last bit of code the link to Hypno's mainframe was complete. "Alright, now I am going to tell the computer to show any reports on dimensional portals that are in the records." As Shubumi said this, he typed in the kind of portal he was looking, and pressed search. "Now, since the mainframe has such a huge memory bank, it's going to take some time to do the search." However, Takato wasn't quite listening to Shibumi at that point; instead, he was looking at his D-Arc.

"Mr. Shibumi," Takato said, "there's another question I need to ask you?"

"What is it?" Shibumi asked.

"Well, when I first saw Flamedramon my D-arc scanned him as a rookie?" Takato said.

Shubumi gave a puzzled look. "A rookie?' he said, "but as I recall Flamedramon is an armoured level."

"We know Mr.Shibumi, but our D-arc scanned him as rookie." Rika said as she walked up to Shibumi.

 "That's strange." Shibumi said as he puzzled over this. "Flamedramon should be an armour-digivoled."

"Well, he isn't, and where if you would know why our digivices are doing this." Henry asked.

Shibumi stood up, and walked over to one of Yamaki's cabinets. "The D-arks would never do that." He said as he grabbed a black object. "The D-arks only scan what you show them. If it says he is a rookie than he is a rookie."

"But I'm not a rookie." Flamedramon exclaimed. 

"I know but, the D-arks don't lie so I'm going to use this Digi-scanner on you."

"Digi-Scanner?" Flamedramon questioned as Shibumi flipped a switch on the device.

"Yeah, what this does is scanner does is, well, scan your digital code into the computer." As Shibumi said this, he took the scanner, and went from Flamedramon's head to his feet. After Shibumi finished his scans, he went, and sat back at the computer, which had just numbers on the screen. "What's all this?" Takato asked as he peered over Shibumi's shoulder. "What you see right now is Flamedramon's complete digital code." Yamaki said as he sat beside Shibumi. 

Flamedramon looked at the screen in wonder. "My complete digital code?" he asked.

"Yes," Shibumi said, "all these numbers in front us are what makes you who you are. It's kind of like DNA to humans."

Shibumi scrolled down the large column of codes, and stopped at a certain section. "Yamaki come, and look at this." Shibumi said. Yamaki quickly moved over, and looked on the screen that was in front him. 

"How is this possible?" he asked as he looked upon the screen.

"What's wrong?" Flamedramon asked.

Shibumi looked over at Flamedramon, and pointed to the area of code that he was studying. On the screen the code was broken up, and a computer message beside it. 

It read:

CODE MISSING!

"Code missing?" Takato said with confusion. Shibumi nodded, and looked back at the computer. "It seems to me," he said, "That some of Flamedramon's main codes are missing from some of its sequences."

"Is he going to be okay?" Takato asked as he was starting to feel worry for his friend safety.

"To tell you the truth Takato, Flamedramon shouldn't even be alive right now." 

Everybody, including Yamaki, gave Shibumi a questionable look. 

Shibumi saw this, and explained what he meant. "His main codes are the ones that control everything about Flamedramon. His strength, his thoughts, everything is controlled by these codes." Shibumi said with interest. "With normal digimon if even one code is missing from this sequence the code would fail to run thus destroying the digimon."

"But how is he still alive?" Rika asked.

Shibumi scrolled even further down the line of code, and found Rika's answer. "Well, it seems that Flamedramon's digi-egg of courage has merged with him."

"Merged?" Flamedramon questioned.

"Yes, it looks like when your codes were taken the dig-egg of courage merged with you to fill in the gaps in your code."

"I'm guessing this transformation changed your power level from an armour-digivolue to a rookie level." Shibumi said as he continued to look at the computer screen. "But I think you attack powers are the same."

Flamedramon grew a look of concern on his face. "Will I be able to turn back into Veemon?" he asked.

Shibumi nodded, "Yes, you could go to your previous form, but that would now be called you in-training form." 

"Wait a second!" Takato said, "If that's true then what will happen to his other evolution forms?"

Shibumi shrugged his shoulder. "Don't know; this transformation has made Flamedramon become a new breed of Digimon. I would have no idea what it would do to his evolution ladder."

"But the real question is who would be able to extract data from digimon?" Yamaki said as he stood, and looked out to the window.

                Just then, the computer made a beep, and a message came on the screen. Shibumi looked at it, and saw that the computer had finished it search of the Hypno mainframe. "It looks like we have a match." 

Shibumi open the file, and a picture of the portal came on the screen.

"That's it!" Both Takato and Flamedramon said, "That's the portal we saw."

Shibumi looked at the two, and sighed. "I was hoping this it wasn't this portal." He said.

The tamers looked at Shibumi with confusion. "What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"It's an m-class portal... they are dimensional portals that only open up if something broke the temporal barriers." Shibumi looked over at Flamedramon, and said, "I believe when your attack collided with the Darktyrannomon's it must have broken the barriers, and pulled you in." Shibumi then sat back in the chair, and sighed again. "Another thing about these portals is that they produce copies of anyone who enters them."

"So you're saying there is another Flamedramon out there in the park?" Takato questioned. 

Shibumi shook his head. "Not here," he said, "the portal would leave a copy on the other side." Flamedramon stood there in shock. Here he was, trapped in another dimension, and a copy of himself was with Davis. They don't even know I'm here. Flamedramon thought as he tried to comprehend all this.

"How is this possible?" Flamedramon said; nearly yelling. 

"Calm down," Shibumi replied, "we don't know how this happens, but we do know is that the copies are very unstable, and I think if you came in contact with the copy than it would be reabsorbed into your digital code."  

"Well then, all we have to do is recreate the accident that opened the portal." Takato said as he looked over at Flamedramon with confidents. However, Shibumi shook his head. "It's not that easy to do." Shibumi added. "To get the portal to open at his dimension we would have to create the same variables that you and the DarkTryrannomon did. If we mess up one variable than the portal may open up in another dimension or even worse; it could open up as a black hole, and destroy this reality." 

Yamaki stood beside Shibumi, and said, "Shibumi, what are the odds that we could everything right?" 

Shibumi looked up with sadness in his eyes. "The chances of getting it right are one in a billion." He looked over at Flamedramon, and said, "I'm sorry Flamedramon you're stuck here."

Flamedramon stood there as he heard those horrifying words. No, it can't be! Flamedramon thought. It can't be.

"No." he said. "NO!" Flamedramon cried out. 

At that moment, before the tamers could stop him, Flamedramon broke into a run, and crashed right through Yamaki's office window.

 As Flamedramon fell, the 25 floors, he positioned himself to land on a taxi that was picking up someone. However, before the person could even open the door, Flamedramon landed on the roof of the cab, which bent it at an awkward angle. While Flamedramon did see the shock look on there faces he didn't stop. Instead, he continued to run he didn't where he was going he just had to run; runaway from all this.

"We have to go after him." Takato said as he and Guilmon were about to run after Flamedramon.

"Takato wait!" Henry called, "You won't be able to catch up with him." 

Takato stooped, and looked back at Henry. "I know that, but I have to at least try." Takato said, "He needs our help."

"I know that, but we need someone fast enough to catch up with him." Henry replied.

Rika looked over at Renamon. She knew that Renamon was very fast, and could possible catch up with Flamedramon. "Renamon, can you catch up with him."

Renamon nodded, "I think so."

"Okay, I want you to catch him,and tried to calm him down while we'll follow you with my digivice."

Renamon nodded again, and quickly jumped out the window pursue Flamedramon. However, as Renamon followed his path, one thought went throught her mind. How am I going to calm down a freaked out dragon?

Will Renamon catch up with Flamedramon, and what happened to Flamedramon's digital code?

Find out in the next chapter: Friendship 

Author Note: There you have it chapter 5 of A New World. I hope that answered everyone's question how is Flamedramon became a rookie. If anyone has questions concern this you can email me about it. 

Well, the voting for Davis coming to the Tamers world is very close. Currently the voting is 3-2 in favour of bringing him to this storyline, and I like how all of you are giving me good reason why, and why not. Still there is a lot time to vote, and if you haven't voted please do so. Also, to the reader you have voted, you can change your decision it's not final. 

I should have chapter six done in late Febuary or earl March depending on my schedule. Also, at that time I will announce the results of the voting.

Hope to see you later.

P.S. Sorry about the paragraphs being so close it seems my problem is that I use a program that isn't compatible with FF.net. I will try to fix it later on.


	6. Friendship

**Chapter 6: Friendship**

**By: RayD**

**Flamedramon's P.O.V**

It can't be. Flamedramon thought as he ran through Shinjuku Park. Flamedramon didn't really know why he was running, but he just felt he had to get away. Get away from what Shibumi said They're all gone. Flamedramon continued to think. He couldn't understand why he was pulled away from his home, his friends, and his family; why in the world did fate choose him to be taken away from them like this.

"It's not fair!" Flamedramon screamed as the images of his friends flashed before him. 

Flamedramon could only feel anger at this moment. He felt angry that he didn't try to hold onto the tree, and that his friends didn't even know that he was missing. Instead, a copy took his place, took his life. "I might as well be dead to them." Flamedramon said with a sad tone. 

I could be dead right now, and they wouldn't even know I was gone. that thought only brought more tears to Flamedramon's eyes as he continued through the branches.

"I have nothing to live for now." With that said Flamedramon pushed on, and continued to run through the park. 

**Renamon's P.O.V**

"Man he's fast." Renamon said as she jumped through the branches after Flamedramon. 

Renamon had honestly thought that she would be able to catch up with him in no time, but in fact, she was wrong. Instead, she was barely keeping up with him. If it weren't for powerful sense of smell, she probably would have lost him by now. But even if I catch up to him what will say? She thought. 

Renamon could still remember that look in his eye when Shibumi told him the odds of going back home. What she could see was that he was sadness. Hypno was probably his only hope of going back, and they even said that it nearly impossible to for him to get back.

"I know how you feel." She said to no one in particular.

While the tamers didn't tell him... But after the defeat of the D-Reaper, she and the other digimon had to pay a high price. That price was to leave their homes, and friends. When virus started to affect her, and the other digimon they quickly they would have to return to the digital world. They stayed there, away from their friends, and new home for over five mouths until Takato came back bring them to the real world. Normally Renamon would be able to live without it, but those five mouths were the hardest. She never told anyone, but by being in the real world, for so long she learned that here, in the real world, she something to live for. Here she had a home, and friends by her. However, that was all taken away from her when they left. During those five mouths, Renamon felt like a part of her was missing, and she wouldn't get it back. She remembered crying to sleep every night thinking about the Rika, and the others. She could remembered sometimes being more worried than Guilmon was about the promises they made to their tamers on that fateful day. 

Renamon shook her head, and quickly started to run faster. "That in the past," she said, "but right now I have to calm him down before he does something."

After that, Renamon quickly pushed off determined to catch the dragon.

**Flamedramon's POV**

Flamedramon pushed hard, not really knowing where he was going, but he didn't care. He pushed off even harder, but unfortunately didn't see the tree branch.

"SMACK!" Flamedramon flew back onto the grass, and was soon seeing stars. 

"Ouch!" he said as he laid there on his back. 

"I can never do anything right." He cursed himself, "I can't look where I'm going, and I couldn't even stop myself from being pulled my world." He added. "I'm nothing!" Flamedramon yelled as he pounded the ground with his clawed hand. More tears rolled down his eyes as he thought about the last moments he was with Davis. 

_Flashback:_

_Davis__: "I have to help him."_

_Cody: "You can't other wise you'll be sucked in."_

_Davis__: "I have to help him"._

_Flamedramon: "No! __Davis__, stay where you are."_

_The branch cracked, and started to break. _

_Flamedramon: "I'm sorry __Davis__ I tried my best."_

_Davis__: "Nooooooo! Flamedrrrramon!"_

Flamedramon opened his eyes as he left that memory. "Why did it have to be this way?" he asked himself. Flamedramon laid there for couple of minutes thinking.  

However, at that moment, Flamedramon noticed something forming around him. "Where did this fog come from?" he wondered. 

The fog that surrounded Flamedramon was so thick that he would probably be able to cut it with one of his talons, but this fog seemed unnatural.

Flamedramon adjusted his eyes, as the fog grew thicker and thicker by the minute. Flamedramon got up from the ground, and started to walk. I'm bound to get out of this fog if I keep walking. he thought as he made his way through the fog. 

Eventually, the fog started to faze out, and Flamedramon soon found himself in the clear. However, the fog seemed to surround the area like a big dome over an arena. 

"What's going on?" he asked himself.

"Snap!" Flamedramon's ears went up as heard the snapping of the twig behind him. He turned around, and stared at who was behind him. What he saw mad his blood boil, and eyes turn red for there standing right in front of him was none other then the digimon that caused his suffering, BlackTyrannomon.

**Renamon's POV**

            "Oh no!" Renamon said to herself as she felt a surge pass through her body. The surge she felt only came to her when there was a digimon arriving. "Not now, why did it have to be now." She said as she quickened the pace through the forest. 

"Damn it! They have to show up when I have to chase down a depressed dragon." Renamon sighed. "Just my luck."

However, when Renamon got deeper into the forest she noticed a familiar fog in the distance. "Oh no! I better go help Flamedramon if he's in there." Renamon ran into the fog, and was shocked at the sight she saw. There standing in the middle, of the somewhat, clearing was a large BlackTyrannomon. Great an Ulitmate. I won't be able to take him down without Rika. she thought, but as she was about to back off she noticed Flamedramon standing there. "Flamedramon get back we can't take him without the others." But Flamedramon didn't say anything instead he just stood there in silence. "Flamedramon?" she asked. Flamedramon didn't say anything instead he looked up at the BlackTyrannomon with a growl in his throat, and his eyes squinted like Guilmon's when he fights.   
"Uh oh!" 

Flamedramon launched at the BlackTyrannomon "FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon cried as his body was engulfed in flames. The BlackTyrannomon held up his claws, and blocked the fire dragon. Flamedramon flew back, and land back on his feet. 

"I better help him." Renamon said as she jumped up and unleashed her own attack "DIAMOND STORM!" 

However, her diamond only bounced off the big dino, and the BlackTyrannmon hit Renamon in the trees. Flamedramon held out one of his hands and yelled "FIRE KNUCKLE!"

The fireballs hit BlackTyrannomon in the chest, which tripped up the big dino. Flamedramon then started to charge him with fury in his eyes. 

**The Tamers**

            As the tamers walked towards the park, Rika's d-power started to beep in alarm. Rika quickly took it out of it holster, and examined the screen.

"What's wrong?" Takato asked.

"Renamon has encountered a digimon." Rika replied.

The entire group, except Rika, looked in shock. "A digimon, now?" Henry said. Rika nodded.

Guilmon sniffed the air, and nodded. "Takato, Rika's right there is a digimon here."

"Then we better get going." Takato said as he too grabbed his D-power.

"Which digimon is it?" Terrimon asked as he looked down from Henry's head.

"It's a BlackTyrannomon, and I have a feeling Renamon going to need our help." Rika said as she looked at her digivice.

"An Ultimate; then we better get going." Henry said.

The tamers nodded, and the group quickly started to run to the park.

"I hope Renamon, and Flamedramon can hold out until we get there." Takato said.

"I hope so Goggle head." Rika replied.

Rika looked down at her digivice, and looked at the compass on the screen. 

Don't worry Renamon I'm coming. she thought.

**Renamon's POV**

Renamon got up slowly as she tried to fight the pain in her back. Damn it that dino can punch. she thought. However, her thoughts soon disappeared as she saw Flamedramon deaking it out with the BlackTyrannomon all by himself. 

The BlackTryrannomon swiped at Flamedramon, but he dodged it, and quickly countered with a kick to the dino's head. 

"MEGA BLAST!" The BlackTyrannomon cried as he sent a fireball of fire at Flamedramon. 

The fireball hit Flamedramon square in the chest, and sent him flying back. Flamedramon lay still for a moment, but flipped back to his feet with rage in his eyes. Flamedramon then charged straight at the black digimon. 

Why is he doing this? Renamon questioned, What's wrong with him?

**Flamedramon's POV **

YOU DID THIS!!! Flamedramon screamed in his mind as he attacked the BlackTyrannomon.

I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF YOU!. Flamedramon with great anger came across with one of his claws came across, and cut the BlackTyrannomon down the chest.

The dino digimon screamed in pain as blood drip out of his wounds. The BlackTyrannomon swiped at Flamedramon, but the fire dragon dodged it, and threw another punch to the black dino's mid section. BlackTyrannomon grunted in pain, and opened his mouth for an attack. 

"MEGA BLAST!" The ball of fire headed to the dragon, but he dodged it. 

You will pay! Flamedramon thought as he drew his claw forward, and ramped it right into the dino's chest. The BlackTyrannomon's eyes bugled out as he felt the claw hit his heart. Flamedramon pulled his claw back, and jumped back from the dino. The BlackTyrannmon closed its eyes, and soon dissolved into data. Flamedramon stood there still with eyes raging with anger.

**Renamon POV**

Renamon stood there in utter shock. "He…took out an Ultimate….how?" Renamon looked where the Black dino was, and thought how badly he destroyed the digimon. Even she didn't do that to an opponent. She looked up at Flamedramon who still was still facing away from her.

She slowly walked up to him, "Flamedra…."

Flamedramon turned around quick, and pointed his claw right at her. "FIRE KNUCKLE!" 

Renamon quickly dodged the attack, and look at Flamedramon in surprise. "Flamedramon what are you doing?!" 

Flamedramon didn't say anything instead, he charged her, and threw a punch to her jaw. "Ahhhh…" Renamon screamed as she flew back and landed on the ground. Renamon quickly got back up, and went in a fighting stance. At that moment, Renamon looked into Flamedramon's eyes, and thought, His eyes….oh no… Renamon had seen that look in many digimon in her life. It was a look of pure rage. Like a digimon she knew, Cyperdramon, Flamedramon was filled with the battle, and he probably saw her as an enemy.

Flamedramon charged her again, and threw one punch after another. Renamon blocked them, but barely as she tried to think who she was going to stop him.

**Flamedramon's P.O.V.**

Flamedramon never knew where this other BlackTyrannomon, but it seemed to be much smaller, and quicker than the last one. Almost like it wasn't a BlackTyrannomon. Flamedramon shook his head. No! It is a BlackTyrannomon. I'll make him pay for taking me away from my home. He threw a punch then a kick, but it still blocked his shots. 

"Flamedramon stop this! Don't you know who I am?" Flamedramon growled at that those words. I know you, and you will die.

Flamedramon made another kick to the mid-section, and then quickly threw an uppercut to the jaw. Flamedramon smiled as he saw the look of surprise came across of the face of his opponent just before the dino flew back, and landed on the ground. Flamedramon walked over to the still, and pointed his claw at the figure. Now you'll pay…. he said in his mind. 

Flamedramon's claw then started to glow as he powered up for one final knuckle fire, but as he aimed, a voice came from the BlackTyrannomon that sounded all too familiar.

"Stop Flamedramon! It's me Renamon!"

Renamon breathed a sigh of relieve as she saw a Flamedramon look at her with a bit of surprise. 

"Flamedramon, it's me." Flamedramon shook his head.

"No, you're not Renamon." Flamedramon said as continued to hold the ready fireball at Renamon. "You're a BlackTyrannomon."

Renamon shook her head as she slowly got up from the ground. "No, Flamedramon you're imagining me as the BlackTyrannomon."

Flamedramon still held his claw aimed at Renamon ready to fire, but he was unsure on what to do.

"Flamedramon, you are doing this because you are mad at the BlackTyrannomon who started the portal. You are filled with rage about what happened, and I am sorry." Flamedramon looked at her sternly, and said

"How do I know you're not lying?" 

"I wouldn't lie because I know what you're going through." Flamedramon reminded silent.

"The tamers never told you, but after we defeated the D-reaper we had to leave the real world….."

The two stood there silent, but Flamedramon still had his knuckle fire ready.

"Me, Guilmon, Terrimon, and other digimons had to leave our tamers …." Renamon looked to the ground as she said those words. "We didn't see our partner's for over five mouths….We thought we would never see this world again."

Flamedramon continued to hold the flaming hand at Renamon but in his mind, he was still seeing a BlackTyrannomon in front of him.

"Flamedramon, I thought the same way as you. I thought I wouldn't see Rika or the real world again. I had almost lost hope of ever returning." Flamedramon blinked in surprise as she said this, but he still held his claw at her. "I felt that I lost a part of me, and that I won't get back. Flamedramon right now you are imagining me as your enemy because you feel anger at the BlackTyrannomon who did this to you, because he took you away from Davis and your friends."

Davis… Flamedramon stood back in surprise as he heard that name. At that moment Flamedramon's vision, began to change. The BlackTyrannomon in front of started to morph, and change to a fox-like figure with familiar yellow fur. What…..Renamon… 

Renamon noticed that Flamedramon's suddenly became normal as he blinked once, but then tears started to come to his eyes as he looked at her. "Renamon…." Flamedramon slowly lowered his claw, and the flames on his talons disappeared. Flamedramon fell to his knees, and started to cry.

"What have I…..done.?" he said as he looked at his claws, which were still covered in the BlackTyrannomon's blood. At that sight, Flamedramon's tears became worse, but he tried to hold it back; he didn't like to cry, and he didn't like when he cried in front of others.

Renamon kneeled beside Flamedramon, and placed a paw on one of the dragon's shoulders. 

"I'd ….attacked ….him for no reason." Flamedramon said between his tears. "I killed him like a….monster."

"You only defended you self." Renamon said, "He was going to attack you anyway." Flamedramon shook his head as he remembered what he did to the black dino. "I murdered him…like an animal."

"No Flamedramon, you defended you. If you didn't fight you would be dead."

Flamedramon didn't say and thing after that, instead he just sobbed his tears for the BlackTyrannomon, and his lost of his partner, and home. Renamon kept her paw on his shoulder as she saw Flamedramon cry slowly.

"I have nothing anymore …." Flamedramon whispered as he looked at the ground. Renamon got up, and placed her paws underneath his head. She pulled his head, and made him look into her eyes. "Don't say that Flamedramon." Renamon shook her head, "For a digimon who is strong you are very dumb." Flamedramon looked at Renamon with wonder to what she meant. "Haven't you noticed what you have here right now?"

Flamedramon looked at her with his tearful eyes, and shook his head. 

"Flamedramon… you have been here for two days, and you already have something that most would kill for…. You have friends." Flamedramon looked at Renamon with wonder to what she was saying. 

"Flamedramon, you have friends here, me, Gulimon, Terrimon, the tamers, were all your friends."

"But I attacked you…" 

"It was a mistake…you were upset, and I forgive you."

Flamedramon looked back at the ground, and said, "But….I don't deserve it….I don't deserve any friends. I always let…them down. Just like I did to Davis and the others….I didn't try hard enough…."

Renamon shook her head, and looked at Flamedramon.

"Flamedramon…do you believe in fate." She asked. Flamedramon looked up at Renamon's eyes and shook his head.

"Why..." 

"Cause…I don't believe that someone else controls my destiny." He said in a sad tone.

"Well, I believe in fate…and I think you were brought here for a reason."

"And what reason is that…" Renamon stood up, and looked right into his red eyes. 

"I don't know…You have to find that out for yourself."

"How…." He asked as he too stood up to face the kitsune in the eye. 

"By moving on with your life…" Flamedramon looked to the ground, and fell silent. Renamon noticed this, and said "Flamedramon, you told me Davis always tried to help someone out no matter what." Flamedramon looked up, and nodded, but didn't say anything as Renamon continued to speak. 

"What do think Davis would say to you if he where standing here right now?" She asked.

Flamedramon thought back to Davis, and said with a sad tone, "Davis would probably say to me…that I should move on." 

"Then you better move on." Renamon said as she continued to look at his crimson eyes. 

"But will I have ever see my home again…" Flamedramon asked.

"I don't know…"Renamon replied, "but there still that one chance you will go home, and you shouldn't give up hope about it." Flamedramon looked at the fox digimon with a surprised look. He had only met this digimon yesterday, and yet here she was trying to help him through this. It was almost as if she knew him all along, and that her words were always there for him. 

"Renamon!" A voice cried out. 

"Rika…" Renamon said as she saw the tamers coming out of the bushes and into view. 

"Where's the BlackTyrannomon?" Rika asked, as she held up her digivice ready for a battle. Flamedramon looked to the ground when she said that. He didn't want to tell them how he killed that BlackTyrannomon. It made him sick just thinking about it. However as he was about to tell them, Renamon said, "We destroyed him. Me and Flamedramon teamed up, and finished him quickly."

The tamers looked at the two in surprise. Taking out an Ultimate was hard, but Renamon made it sound like it was a walk in the park.

"Well, that's good to hear." Takato said, "We thought you might have needed some help."

Renamon gave Takato a stern look. "I only need help when I ask for it. Flamedramon helped out plenty." Takato nodded in agreement, he knew Renamon never wanted to be mentioned as a digimon who constantly needed help, and if someone did…Well let's just say, they would be aimed for some major hurting.  

"Ahhh man!" Guilmon said as he looked at the all the broken trees that were crushed in the battle.

"What's wrong boy." Takato asked.

"I missed it. I missed the battle Takato. I wanted to fight." Guilmon replied in a disappointing tone. 

"I know boy. Maybe we'll catch the next one." 

Guilmon nodded and gave his tamer a smile to that comment. "I hope so." He replied. 

 Flamedramon looked at Renamon in surprise. She had lied to the tamers about what happened, and how that she didn't tell them that, he went over the edge. I'm so relieved that she didn't tell them. he thought.

"Are you okay?" Takato asked.

Flamedramon looked at the brown haired boy, and nodded. 

"I'm fine…I'm sorry for what I have done." He said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry about it," Takato said as he walked up to the dragons face, "you had good reasons for it…Losing a home is never easy."

"Yeah, goggle head is right." Rika said, "We understand…"

Henry nodded, and said, "We will help you in anyway we can to get you home; even if the odds our low."

"You would do that…for me?" 

"Of course," Takato said, "You're our friend now, and friends stick together."

Flamedramon fell silent as heard those words. "Thank you…" he said, "I don't know what to say…"

Takato smiled, "Well you don't have to say anything."

Flamedramon smiled at that comment, "Thank you…so much." He said again, "I didn't realize that I meant that much."

"Of course you mean a lot. You're part of the gang." Guilmon said with a smile. 

Flamedramon couldn't believe his hears. After all the stuff, he did, they still thought of him as a friend. Renamon's right….I do have something here. he thought. 

"Well, now that we calmed everything down why don't we go get some sleep?" Henry said. 

"Yeah, it's getting late, Flamedramon why don't you come with Gulimon and me, and you can sleep at his house for as long as you like." 

"Are you sure? I can sleep somewhere else." 

"No, it's no problem." Takato said with a smile.

"There's plenty of space for both of us." Guilmon said.

Flamedramon nodded, "Thank you again…" 

Rika yawned as she felt exhaustion come over her. 

"Whoa, I never thought I would see the digimon queen yawn like that." Henry said jokily. 

Rika looked at Henry, and gave him of her death glare. Flamedramon gasped as he saw that face.

How can someone give off a glare like that! he thought. 

Henry saw the look too, "Uh…I'll be going now. I'll see you guys tomorrow…" he said as he started to walk back home.

"Me and Renamon will be going too. See you around goggle head." 

However, as Renamon passed by Flamedramon, he said with a small whisper. "Renamon…thank you…" 

Renamon glanced over at the dragon, and gave a smirk, but as she did this Flamedramon could have sworn he saw her blush come across her cheek. However, it disappeared, and Renamon said, "I'll see you tomorrow…"

Flamedramon nodded at this, and soon both Rika and Renamon disappeared down the park trail.

Flamedramon smiled, there was something about Renamon that made him feel weird. 

Why do I always get that feeling? 

"Hey, Flamedramon You're coming with us?!" Takato yelled, as he and Guilmon were starting make their way down the park trail to Guilmon's hideout.

"Yeah I'm coming." Flamedramon raced to catch up with the two, but as he did this, Flamedramon thought of one thing. 

I wonder what you are doing now Davis….

However, unknowing to Flamedramon, a dark figure loomed in the shadows watching him with an evil sneer. 

"So the Dragon of Courage has arrived…Too bad he didn't die in the portal like I had planned." The dark figure then turned away, and looked at a cloud of codes he had in his hand. "No matter…I will soon kill him, and his codes will quiet useful to me." The dark figure sneered as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Soon Flamedramon….you will die."

Who is this dark figure, and what is he doing with his codes. And will Flamedramon ever see his partner again. Find out in the next chapter of A New World: **The Reunion**

**Author Note:**

**Dang….I was late again on updating on my story again. I have to stop doing that. -_- Oh well I hope you liked this chapter and that you will excuse any problems within the chapter. I had a case of writer's block, and I forced myself to write this.**

**Anyway, I have counted all the votes, and I have the results to the whether ****Davis**** will come to the Tamer's world.**

**(Drum roll please) And the results are that yes, ****Davis**** will make his appearance in the tamer's world, and you can expect to be there in the next chapter. Thank you all for taking your time to vote, and give your opinions on this decision. It was very nice to read all your comments.**

**I think I will get the next chapter done in mid or late April. That depends on my schedule, and if that stupied writer's block comes after me again.**

**See you later.**

**-RayD**


	7. Reunion

**Chapter 7: The ****Reunion**

**By RayD**

****

**_Davis_****_   P.O.V_**

Davis intercepted the soccer ball in midfield, and dodged one defenseman, then two, and then he was on a breakaway with the goaltender. Davis dodged to the left then to the right, and soon the goalie was confused, but as Davis was about to take the shot, an image of Flamedramon appeared in front of him. 

___Davis__…… _A voice it said

"What the…Flamedramon?"

Suddenly the image of Flamedramon vanished from Davis' vision, and lost his footing.

"All shit" Davis said as he fell head first into the dirt of the field.

 Everyone in the gym class pointed, and laughed at Davis' fall. All expect T.K. who was standing on the sidelines.

What is wrong with him? he thought as T.K. saw Davis get up from the ground, and give a stupid grin to everyone.

Demiveemon watched from Davis' gym bag, and thought the same. Maybe I should talk to him later… he thought.

Davis shrugged off the fall as he got up, and walked towards T.K., but he kept thinking about that image. Davis could remember that these images started to come to him right after that incident with Flamedramon going through the black rift. His partner was fine, but something inside Davis told him that something happened that day. Something happened to his partner, but yet he couldn't put his finger on it. What am I missing… Davis thought as he sat beside T.K. 

"Davis, is there something wrong?" T.K. asked.

Davis shook his head, "No…it's nothing T.K. I'm just not in the game today…"

T.K. looked at Davis carefully. He knew he was lying, and that there was something bothering him, but what was it. 

After gym class, the two digidestined headed inside to get changed into their normal clothes. Davis took his bag and clothes; into a far corner of the change room so he could open his gym bag, and let Demiveemon have some air without the other guys seeing him.

The small digimon hopped out of the bag, and looked at Davis. "Davis, something's bothering you isn't it?"

"It's nothing Demiveemon…Nothing's bothering me." 

Demiveemon frowned at Davis. His partner was a terrible liar, and he knew that. "Are you sure?" Demiveemon asked again. 

Davis smiled, "I'm fine don't worry. Now jump into the bag I have to go to the Cafeteria for lunch. "

The little digimon nodded, and quickly jumped into the bag. Davis zipped up the bag, and was soon walking to the Cafeteria, but as he did that, he started to think. 

I hate to lie to Demiveemon, but I can't tell anyone that I am being haunted by an image of him as Flamedramon. The others would think I had gone crazy or something… 

            After Davis got his meal from the Cafeteria he sat down with the other digidestined, but he didn't say anything. When T.K. came over and sat down with the group they started to talk about strategies against the digimon emperor, but Davis remind quiet. He couldn't shake that feeling he got whenever he saw the image of Flamedramon. 

Why does he keep coming into my mind… he thought, Something must have happened that day…something…I just know it.

Davis looked inside his gym bag, and saw his little partner sleeping soundly. 

What happened to you...? he thought.

"So Davis what do you think." A voice called out making Davis lose his thought.

"Huh?"

"The plan Davis…What do you think?" Yolie asked. 

"Uhhhh….I think it's great…" 

Yolie gave Davis annoyed look, and said, "Davis, were you even listening to us?!" 

Davis shook his head, and Yolie started to go red in the face. "Why aren't you listening then?" Davis looked away from the others, and didn't say anything.

"DAVIS!" Yolie yelled. 

"YOLIE! Leave me alone!" he yelled, surprising all of the digidestined, "Just leave me alone…" Davis said as he grabbed his bag, and walked away from the digidestined. 

"What wrong with him?" Yolie asked.

T.K. shook his head, "I have no idea…" he said, "I ask him, but he keeps telling me there's nothing wrong."

"Maybe I should talk to him." Kari said as she was about to follow Davis.

"No…Davis needs sometime to think." Cody said as he ate his lunch.

"But…" Kari said worriedly.

"Cody's right Kari…" T.K. interrupted, "Whatever's bothering him he has to figure it out for himself." 

Kari sat down again, but she wanted to go see Davis. She hated seeing him like this. 

**Davis**** P.O.V.**

Davis washed his face in the courtyard fountain of the school. He couldn't believe that he yelled at Yolie like that, but he needed to be alone, and she wasn't letting up. Davis sat down on a bench it was a good thing that Demiveemon wasn't with him. After yelling at Yolie, he had taken Demiveemon to the computer room so he could play with the other digimon, and that he could think about this alone.

_"__Davis__….." _a voice called out. 

Davis turned around, and to his shock, he saw the image of his partner Flamedramon standing there. "Flamedramon…Why are you haunting me?" 

However, the image just stood there, and stared at Davis. "Flamedramon what's going on." but all of a sudden the image disappeared again. "Flamedramon!" Davis yelled, but it was gone. Davis clinched his fist as he looked at where the image once stood. 

"That's it!" Davis said, "I'm going to find out once, and for all." 

****

**_Later….._**

T.K. couldn't wait to go home. He had no homework for the weekend, and in about an hour his favourite show Yu-Gi-Oh was about to start. Life is good. T.K. thought as he rounded the corner of the hallway, and headed to his locker. However, he was surprised seeing Davis there leaning against his locker. "Davis…What are you doing here?" he asked.

Davis looked at T.K. and gave him a serious look. "T.K….I need you to do me a favour." T.K. looked at Davis with a serious look. 

"I need you to take care of veemon for me. I…have to go somewhere." 

T.K. glanced at Davis. "Go where?" he said. Davis turned away from T.K.

 He knew T.K. would try to stop him, but he had to tell someone. 

"I'm going to the digital world tonight by myself…" Davis said in a low tone. 

"What!" T.K. nearly yelled, "You're going to do what?!" 

"I'm going to the digital world tonight. I have to do something." 

"Davis you can't…The digimon emperor will get you." T.K. said as he tried to understand why would Davis be so crazy to do this.

"The digimon emperor doesn't attacks at night remember. I won't be long…"

 As Davis was about walk away, but T.K. grabbed his left arm.

"You're not going anywhere…" he said. Davis looked up at T.K., and gave him a glare that even he thought couldn't make. 

(Think of Rika's Death Glare, but ten times worse O_O)

"T.K. let go of me. I have to do this." Davis said as he tried to make T.K. release his grip.

"No Way!" he said, "What's going on Davis? You have been acting weird these last few weeks. Why are you acting this way?" Davis turned, and glared at T.K. with anger in his eyes. "You can't tell what to do, and it's none of your business. Now let me go."

"No! I won't." Suddenly Davis quickly swung his right arm, and hit T.K. right in his head causing him to fall to the ground. 

T.K. looked at Davis in surprise. He had never expected Davis to hit him, and he wondered where in the hell did Davis learn that move.

Davis looked down at T.K. with utter surprise. He didn't think about punching T.K., but it just happened, and he was shock he did it. 

"I'm sorry T.K…."Davis said, "I didn't mean to hit you, but you left me with no choice." 

T.K. got up, and rubbed his jaw. "At least tell me what's going on?" Davis looked at the ground, and said. "You remember gym class when I screwed up that breakaway shot?" 

T.K. nodded.

"Well, during that time…I saw an image of Flamedramon in the field." 

"An image?" T.K. questioned. 

Davis nodded, "Yeah an image of him, and he was calling my name like he needed my help." 

"So that's what's been bothering you." 

Davis nodded, "Yeah…it been doing coming since that day Flamedramon went through that dark rift."

"But Veemon is fine; you know that." T.K. said. "Why do you have to go to the digital world?"

"I don't know….besides this image I see…I keep having this feeling that something happened that day. That something happened to Flamedramon. That's why I have to go to the digital world, and if there is something there we missed."

"But how can you know that?" T.K. questioned, "Going to the digital world by your self is dangerous."

"I know that," Davis answered, "but I have to do this, and I'm asking you as a friend to trust me on this." T.K. sighed as he heard those words. He knew Davis was a good friend, but what he was doing was dangerous. However, Davis is being serious about this, and Davis wasn't serious about most things. "How long will you be gone for?" T.K. asked. 

"At least an hour," Davis replied, "it will take me sometime to find the place again." 

T.K. picked up his backpack, and looked at Davis. "I'm guessing you don't want the others to know."

Davis nodded, "Yes…I don't want them to worry about me." 

"Alright…but if anything happens I want you to email me right away ok?" Davis smiled. 

 "Thanks T.K. Demiveemon is with the others in the computer lab. Tell him that I am sorry I left him with you and that I will pick up some candy for him when I get back." Davis said as he started to walk down the hallways. 

"I will, but you'll be careful ok?" T.K. said. 

Davis turned, and smiled. "Aren't I always?" He said with a grin. T.K. shook his head. Same old Davis, he thought as he saw the goggle boy walk around the corner of the hallway. T.K. then started to walk towards the computer lab to go get Patamon, and Demiveemon, but one thing went through his mind. 

How in hell am I going to explain this bruise to my mom?   

****

**_Meanwhile in the Tamer's world_**

****

****

            Flamedramon grabbed another piece of bread from the pile Takato had brought. 

"Dam, Flamedramon you're almost eating more than Guilmon does." Takato said as he watched the dragon digimon eat another loaf. 

"Sorry about that…I just love this bread." Flamedramon replied, "I never tasted anything like it." 

Takato smiled, "Its okay. I'm glad you like them." Flamedramon nodded as he got, and walked outside into the park. It had been two weeks since Flamedramon had arrived to this world, and in those two weeks, Flamedramon had learned many things about this world. He meet all the tamers including Alice and Jeri, who was once a tamer herself, but her digimon died in the battle against the D-reaper. The news of a digimon dieing was something that he never even thought of. Back home digimon were reborn into a digiegg, but here they weren't. Instead, once digimon died here they didn't come back. Flamedramon also met other another set of pair of tamers named Kazu, and Kenta. It was somewhat funny because when the two first saw him they fainted right then in there. Takato later told him that Kazu and Kenta was big fan of the digimon show, and that seeing him was over whelming to them. It took almost an hour for them to get those two awake again, but once they did; the two introduced themselves. However, there had been one tamer that Flamedramon never got to meet. The tamers name was Ryo, and he had moved to China after the D-reaper incident. Henry managed to get an email to him, and Ryo sent his hellos. 

However, a new thought came into Flamedramon's mind, and he sighed. I wonder what you are doing now Davis...

****

**_Back In the Digital World_**

            Davis carefully walked through the dark dense forest as he held his digivice in his palm. Davis had never come to the digital world at night before, and he hoped he didn't have to again in the future. It was pitch black in the forest, and Davis could barely make out his surroundings as he searched for that clearing. 

"This is like looking for a needle in a haystack." Davis said as he walked through the darkness. Davis looked over; before he made the trip, he checked the computer for the location of the clearing, but now it seemed unclear to him if he had found the right place.

"Dam….I should be close to it at least." Davis said as he pushed through the thick trees.

_"__Davis__......"  _

A voice called through the depths of the trees. "Flamedramon….is that you?" Davis said as he heard the voice. 

_"__Davis__…." _The voice said again. Davis quickly followed the voice, and hoped that maybe find his answer to why his voice plagued him. 

_"__Davis__…" _it said again, and again.

Davis ran quicker, and quicker as he heard the voice continue to yell out. Suddenly Davis noticed that the voice was leading him. 

But where? Davis thought as he pushed through another set of bushes, and pretty soon he came into a clearing. 

"Where am I…?" Davis said as he looked around. However, that's when Davis noticed the what was in the clearing.

  "This is it… "Davis whispered to himself as he looked closer at the site. This clearing was the one they battled in two weeks ago. The hole that Digimon made to trap the digimon slaves was still there, and the trees that Flamedramon burned when he attacked where still charred from the fire attacks. However, Davis attention turned to the tree in the middle of the clearing that had a broken branch. Davis walked over to it, and looked and placed his hand on the park. "This is where it happened…"

After Davis continued to look around the clearing for anything that he missed, but there was none. All Davis found was a battlefield with no answers. "Maybe T.K. was right. There's nothing here."

Suddenly Davis' digivice started to beep loudly, and it started glow a blue and red colour. "What the hell…"

Davis quickly pulled his digivice out, and looked at the screen, but what he saw shocked him. On the screen of his digivice was a small message that read:

_Your Journey begins now __Davis__…_

"My journey…" But before Davis could question this, he suddenly saw a dark portal open up. Davis looked in shock to it as the portal started to grow bigger in size. 

Oh crap… Davis turned to run away from the every growing portal, but it was too late as Davis felt himself being swept off his feet by the gravitational pull of the rift, and seeing the darkness of the portal blind his vision. 

_(Sorry to interrupt, but to just make things clear this portal has made a copy of Davis so they're is another him left behind in the Digidestined world to carry out the events of Season 2. Hope that doesn't confuse you or anything ^_^ If you have questions email me. Now back to the story.) _

****

****

**_Tamers World_**

****

****Flamedramon jumped from tree branch to tree branch as he made his way through the park. This wasn't a normal stroll for him. Here he was heading back to the clearing where he first came to this world. Flamedramon brushed back the last of the bushes, and saw what he was looking for. 

"Well….I'm here again." Flamedramon said as he stepped into a park clearing; the same clearing were he first appeared. After the incident with the DarkTyrannomon, Takato showed Flamedramon where he had landed, and where the portal had opened up. Flamedramon looked at the clearing with a sad look. Even after Renamon's talk, he still felt sad about not having Davis around, but still like what Renamon had said he has to have hope. Without hope, there is no chance.

 "Flamedramon…" a voice said behind him. He turned around, and saw to his surprise was Rika.

"Rika…I didn't see you…" Flamedramon said, "What are you doing here?"

Rika shrugged, "I was bored this morning, and I thought of taking a walk through the park. By the way is gogglehead at Guilmon's house?"

Flamedramon nodded, "Yes he's there." He replied, but where's Renamon? Isn't she usually with you?" 

"Yeah, but I let her go on her own when she finished her training."

"Oh okay…" Flamedramon replied as he turned around back to the clearing.

 Rika looked at Flamedramon with quizzical look. She was no Einstein, but she knew something troubled the dragon just by looking at him.  "Flamedramon…is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No nothings wrong…I'm just thinking." Flamedramon said as he looked at the empty clearing. 

Rika turned around, and walked towards him.

"You're thinking about your world. Aren't you?" 

Flamedramon nodded, "Yeah…just thinking about Davis that's all…"

Rika brushed back her hair, and looked at Flamedramon with a curious eye. She hoped he would get out of his depression that he was in, but that wasn't that made her curious.

Through the past two weeks, Flamedramon acted weird all the time around Renamon. Like he was shy or didn't know what to say, and to Rika surprise; Renamon was acting very strangely around him too. Rika who still remember the night she and Renamon got back home after the DarkTyrannomon attack…

*Flashback*

  Rika walked into her house with a relief. This whole day wore her down a bit, but she still was amazed by seeing Flamedramon in their world. "Rika is that you?" Rika's grandmother called out.

"Yeah it's me." She replied, "Where's Mom?"

"Uh…she went out on a date with a young man tonight. She left some dinner for you in the kitchen."

Rika sighed; while she and her mom patched up things over the years. She still kept having those one nighter dates, and always-missing dinner with her and grandma. "At least she doesn't make me try on dresses anymore." she mused.

"No thanks grandma…I think I'll skip dinner tonight." Rika yelled down the hall as she got dressed in her nightclothes.

"Alright…I'm making some herbal tea. Would you like a cup?" Rika's grandma questioned.

"Yeah sure…I'll have some." Rika replied, "Renamon you want any?" 

However, Renamon didn't say anything; instead, she was looking out the window as if she was lost in a deep thought.

"Renamon...hey Renamon." Renamon snapped out of deep thought, and looked back at Rika. 

"Sorry Rika…I was…thinking. What do you want?" Renamon said in a somewhat nervous voice. 

"Would you like some herbal tea that grandma made?"

"No thank you…" Renamon said as she return to staring out at the night sky.

"Renamon what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"Uhhh….it was nothing." Renamon said as she tried to hide a blush on her face.

"Renamon. I know when you're lying." Rika said sternly. 

Renamon looked at Rika with uncertainly in her eyes. "I was thinking about Flamedramon…" She said with a blush, something that Rika had never seen her do, "I was wondering why I had never seen his kind before."

Rika gave her a puzzled look. "Yeah I was a bit surprised too, but Renamon…why were you acting weird around him?"

 At that moment, Rika could have sworn that Renamon became frozen at her words. "What do you mean…? Rika?" She said without looking in her tamers eyes.

"You know what I mean. You were acting very strange around him, and I would like to know why?" 

At that point, Renamon started to walk to Rika's side door so she could head outside, and think. 

"It's nothing Rika…it's nothing."

"But Renamon…" However, it was too late for Rika to say anything else to the Kitsune as she saw her partner disappear into the night. Rika stared out at the night, wondering why Renamon was trying to hide something from her. Rika closed her side door, and climbed back into bed. However, as Rika allowed sleep to come upon her. She thought about Renamon.

What are you hiding from me? Rika thought as she closed her eyes for the night. 

            Flamedramon looked over at Rika, and saw she was in a state of deep thought. I wonder what she thinking about. He thought. Suddenly, a strange feeling went through Flamedramon's body. It was unlike anything he had felt before. He quickly looked in front of him with a puzzled look. Something was wrong, and Flamedramon knew it. Rika saw this, and started "What's wrong Flamedramon?" Rika asked, but Flamedramon just stood there not saying a word, which made Rika even more nervous. "Flamedramon…" she said. 

"Something's coming…" Suddenly Rika saw her digivice start to flash a bright blue glow. "What the hell…" Rika grabbed her D-power from the side of her belt. The screen was blank, and only the color blue kept flashing. Flamedramon stood beside Rika, and was about to say something when all of a sudden a dark rift appeared in front of them. Flamedramon stared in shock as he noticed the portal was the same one he had been pulled through. "Is that….," but before Rika could finish her sentence the rift created a bright flash and a figure flew out nailing Flamedramon right in the chest. "Ahhh…." Flamedramon said as he landed on the ground. Lucky for Rika she got out of the way of the figure before it could hit her too. Rika looked over at the figure that lay on the ground. "Owwww….my head…." The figure moaned. Rika walked over, and kneeled down beside him.

 "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so…." He replied as he looked up at her. Rika looked in shock at the boys face. While this person looked like he was 17 years old, she could tell that the face was of Davis Motimiya. 

"Ahhh….my head." Flamedramon said as he got back to his feet. "Flamedramon….?" 

Flamedramon, and gasped what he saw. "Davis….It's you!" Flamedramon broke into a run, and wrapped his arms around Davis.

"It's really you! I can't believe it!" 

"Flamedramon….How did you get here…." Davis tried to say as he felt Flamedramon tighten his grip around him. "Flamedramon…let off…I can't breath." 

Flamedramon let go of Davis and stood there smiling. "Sorry Davis… I'm just happy you're here."

Davis looked at Flamedramon with puzzlement. "How did you get here?" Davis asked. But before Flamedramon could tell his partner everything that had happened to him; he saw Takato, Renamon, and the others come running through the park.

"Hey, Rika what's going on?" Takato yelled as they ran towards them. 

"Rika, are you alright?" Renamon questioned as she looked Rika over.

"I'm fine we just encountered the rift." 

"The Rift!" Henry said, "Where is it now?" Rika looked behind her, and saw that it was gone. 

"It must have disappeared when he came through." She said looking at Davis. 

"Uhhh…I'm lost here…but my name is Davis." He said to the others. Takato walked up to Davis, and held out his hand.

"My name is Takato." 

"Hey, you got goggles like me." Davis said as he noticed the yellow goggles around Takato's head.

"Yeah I do…" Takato said nervously as he tried to regain his composure. Davis attention soon turned away as he saw his reflection in the pond by them. "I look older…" Davis said as he placed his hand on his face. 

Flamedramon walked up beside his partner.

 "I noticed that too." Flamedramon said, "Maybe the portal had side-effects on you."

Suddenly a glow from Davis' pocket came out, and digivice floated into the air. The group watched in amazement as they saw the D3 morph into something else. After a minute, the glow faded, and it landed in Davis' hand. Takato, Henry, and Rika looked in utter shock as they saw that Davis' D3 had changed into a D-Power……..

**Who sent that message to ****Davis****, and why did his Digivice change to a D-Power. Could this mean something….Find out in the next chapter: A New Journey, A New Home……**

**_Author Note: Finally, I got this chapter done. I had midterms this mouth and I couldn't really write anything when I had to study for them. Anyway, thank you all for putting in so many reviews for Chapter 6. I was really surprised by all your nice comments. I would also like to thank Tsunami Wave, the Lonely Kitsune, and Waynemon for helping me out with coming up with ideas for this story. I would also like to give notice to you all that I will be starting up another story called Digital Destiny. It will be co-written by Tsunami Wave and me, and it should be up in a couple of weeks. Now I know some of you may think that because I am stating up another story that I will never be able to update this one. Well, I can tell you right now that won't happen. No matter what my schedule throws at me, I will finish this fic. That's a promise._**

****

**_-RayD_**


	8. A New Journey, A New Home

**-_- I did it again. I was late getting this chapter. Oh well at least I had a reason this time. For two weeks, I had to help set up the decoration for a wedding that I had to attend. Non-stop work and really no time to write any fics. I however, managed to get the first chapter of Digital Destiny out, but I kind of think I could have done it a bit better. Meh I guess I have to improve. Anyway, on with chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: A New Journey, a new home…**

**By RayD**

**_Shinjuku_********_Park_****_…_**

****

****

****

****

            Davis looked at the river with a sad sigh as he tried to digest to the situation that he was in. It was in the late afternoon, and Davis had just gotten back from Hypno headquarters. Apparently, his three-year aging was a side affect from the m-class portal since he was made of flesh, and not data like Flamedramon. They also told him about the whole situation that had happened two weeks ago with Flamedramon, and how it was nearly impossible to get back. And to make matters worse, the digi-egg of friendship disappeared from Davis' D-terminal. Yamaki only explanation for this action was that something or someone must have stolen the egg from Davis while he was being transported through the portal. 

But who would want to steal the egg, Davis thought, and how will I get home… Davis sighed again as he looked at his new D-arc. What am I going to do?…

"Hey Davis…" a voice called from behind. Davis turned around, and saw Flamedramon standing behind him.

"Hi Flamedramon…." 

"Are you okay?" Flamedramon asked as he stood beside Davis. 

Davis looked at Flamedramon, and tried to put up a smile for him. 

"Yeah…I'm fine." Davis said as he sat down on the ground, "It's….just so much to take…." 

Flamedramon sat beside Davis, and looked at him. "I know…When I first came here. I was lost."

"I don't doubt you. Finding out you are a rookie, and that returning home would be almost impossible. I would say that is lost." Davis said in a sad tone. 

Flamedramon glanced over at Davis, and saw the sad look in his eyes. I caused all this… he thought, If it weren't for me. We would still be home with the others. 

"Davis…I'm sorry." Flamedramon said as he stood up.

"Sorry for what?" Davis said as he looked up at Flamedramon.

"I'm sorry for…doing this to you. It's my fault that you're stuck here. If it weren't for me…you would be home with your family, and the others." Flamedramon said, "I won't blame you if you want to get a new partner." 

Davis looked at Flamedramon with shock on his face. "Flamedramon it's not your fault!" Davis said as he got up, and looked at his partner. "It was my choice to come here."

"Yeah, but it was because of me that you made that choice." Flame replied.

Davis shook his head, "Flamedramon I came here because I knew something happened to you, and I wanted to know." He said as he looked at Flamedramon. 

"We are partners Flamedramon, no matter what, and I would do anything to help you out." 

Davis pulled out his new d-arc, "Besides…even if I don't get home. Where still together right?" 

Flamedramon smiled, "Right." 

"Hey Davis, Flamedramon!" a voice called out. 

"Hey Takato." Davis said as he saw Takato walk towards them with a girl following him. From what Davis noticed, she had long black hair that went down her back, and wore a blue tank top with a pair of jeans. She also had brown eyes that were very similar to Takato's. 

"Davis, Flamedramon I would like to you to meet someone. This is…."

"WOW! You're actually Davis Motimiya! And Flamedramon! It's so nice to meet you!" The girl interrupted, "The name's Mandy Kumashiro."

"Uhh…hi." Davis replied, "It's nice to meet you." 

"When Takato emailed me who you where I thought he was joking me around, but here you are." She said, "I bet Kenta, and Kazu fainted when they saw you."

"Kenta and Kazu?" 

"They fainted when they met me." Flamedramon said, "Those two are very weird." 

"Aren't they always?" Takato said, "It took us over an hour to get them awake."

"That sounds like something they would do." Mandy said with a smile. Davis looked at them with confusion. 

"Who are Kenta, and Kazu?" he asked. 

"There tamers like us…well except…." 

"They act very weird." Mandy said finishing Takato's sentence. 

"There not that weird." Takato said, "I just hope they don't faint when they meet you." 

"Yeah it was hard to get them to awake." Flamedramon said, "But they really woke up when Rika dumped that cold water on them." 

"Well that's Rika for ya." Mandy joked. 

"Hey where are Rika, and the others?" Flamedramon said as he looked over at Takato.

"Oh yeah that reminds me. Rika's grandma offered us to make dinner for us at her place. She said she wanted to be a welcome gift to all of you. The other tamers will be there too." 

Davis' eyes went wide as he heard the mention of food. "Food…" he said, as he started to think about all the food that awaited him. 

"Uhhh…Davis you're drooling." Mandy giggled as she saw him go off into a dazed look. 

"Where's Rika's house!" Davis said as he wiped the drool from his mouth, "I'm starving!" 

Takato smiled, and said, "Alright follow me."  

**_Rika's house_**

****

****

"Whoa!" Davis exclaimed as he saw all the food before him. There were many kinds of dishes, shrimp won tongs, and rice…everything you could possibly imagine was on the table ready to be eaten. The other tamers stood in amazement, as they too were surprised to see the amount of food on the table. Grandma Seko smiled as she saw their faces light up. "Well sit down, and enjoy." She said in a kind voice, "I don't want it to go to waste." The tamers, and there digimon sat down on the floor, and started to eat. All except Renamon, who grabbed a plate of food, and walked outside. Flamedramon noticed this, and wondered again. Why does she eat alone? 

"This food is great!" Davis said ecstatically as he shoved some food into his mouth. "Thank you so much Mrs. Nonaka." The other tamers agreed, and started to eat more of the delicious food. 

Seko smiled as she saw them enjoy her dinner, "Glad you like it." 

However, Seko's attention was turned when she felt someone nudging her arm. She looked over, and saw Guilmon looking at her with his yellow eyes. 

"Uhhh…Mrs.Nonaka. Do you have some bread?" The red dino asked.

"Oh I almost forgot." Seko stood up, and walked towards the kitchen. She was gone for only a few minutes, but then returned with a plate of bread. Guilmon's eyes went wide as he saw Mrs. Nonaka carry the plate to them. 

"Here you go." Seko said, as she placed the plate down.

"Thank you so much!" Guilmon said as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"I made them especially for you, and Flamedramon." She said. Flamedramon looked up at her, and nodded.

"Thank you for your generosity." He said as he grabbed one piece. However, Flamedramon only took a small bite out of the piece. In truth, he wasn't really hungry, and only wanted something small to eat; but he didn't want to insult Mrs. Nonaka's cooking, and the bread did look good. 

"Hey Guilmon. Bet I can eat more then you can." Terrimon joked as he grabbed another egg roll. 

"Terrimon…don't even think about it." Henry said, as he looked at his bunny-haired digimon. However, as usually, Terrimon ignored his partner. "So Guilmon…wanna bet that I eat more then you?"

Guilmon smirked when he heard the challenge. "You're on!" he said, as grabbed another bread from the plate.

"Guilmon, don't eat too much. You'll make yourself sick." Takato warned. 

"Don't worry Takato. I won't." Guilmon said with his mouth stuffed with bread. 

Takato sighed, I guess he'll have to learn the hard way. he thought. 

Mandy stared at the two digimon as they started there eating contest, but turned to look at Rika since she didn't want them to see them stuff themselves with food. "So Rika…Where is your mom?" she asked.

"Oh she had to do a modeling shoot at some fancy place in town." Rika mumbled, "She'll be back tomorrow." Rika grabbed a bowel of rice, and looked to Mandy. She and Mandy had been good friends for a while now. They meet a couple of mouths after the D-Reaper incident, and instantly took a liking to one another. Something Rika didn't do that often, but Mandy was different. She was very kind, but be very strong, and tough when it needed to be. Very much, like herself. Maybe that's why they had been friends for so long since they were so a like.

"How was your vacation in Canada?" Rika asked.

"It was okay." Mandy replied, "I got some pictures. Do you want to see?" 

"Okay." Mandy then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a booklet with all her pictures of Canada.

Flamedramon looked out to the darkening sky, and thought that maybe Renamon would be lonely out there. 

However, he stopped. What if she still thinks I'm weird…or she hates me…. Flamedramon thought kept racing on as he became consumed with worry. Forget it…I'm going. Flamedramon stood up, and politely asked, "Mrs. Nonaka thank you for the food, but may you please excuse me. I would like to go outside for some fresh air."  

"Yes you may." Seko replied. Flamedramon bowed his head in respect, and walked outside.

mmmm…I wonder why Flamedramon is leaving? Davis asked himself as he finished his bowl of rice. He's usually went crazy when someone mentions food... but now he didn't. I wonder if it has something to do with Renamon. he puzzled.

**_Renamon…_**

****

Renamon looked out to the city that glimmered with bright lights. Shinjuku was a very beautiful city when night fell, but still her thoughts were somewhere else. Nothing to do… she thought to herself, No opponents…no challenges… suddenly an image of Flamedramon passed through her mind, and she shook her head. I'm doing it again…but why? throughout the pass few weeks, Renamon would think about Flamedramon. Remembering his face, and his battle skills that he demonstrated when he attacked the DarkTyrannomon. However, she also noticed that she wanted to be around him more to talk, but she was always too nervous, and stayed quiet. Could I be…NO! Renamon shook her head, I only met him two weeks ago…I can't be…That dumb dragon is making me act weird. 

Suddenly Renamon stopped her thought as she heard a faint foot step coming up from behind her.

"Don't punch." A familiar voice said, "It's only me."

Renamon turned around, and saw Flamedramon standing there. "Oh…hello Flamedramon." She said in a nervous voice. Damm it I'm doing it again! she thought. 

"Uhh…how was your meal?" Flamedramon asked, How was your meal? What are you thinking?! Flamedramon yelled in his mind. "It was nice, but I wasn't that hungry." She replied.

"Me either…" Flamedramon said as he sat down on the roof with Renamon. The two sat there quietly not saying a word as the sun grew dimmer on the horizon. Flamedramon looked over at Renamon, and thought. So beautiful….but what should I say…. Suddenly, Flamedramon got an idea, and turn towards Renamon. 

"Renamon…may I ask you a question?" 

"What is it?" She asked as she looked over at the dragon digimon. 

"Why do you eat alone?"

Renamon paused, "I eat alone because of my belief."

"A belief?" Flamedramon questioned.

"My kind, don't eat with anyone that they respect. It's supposed to show that we know and respect the individuals."

"So you respect me?" Flamedramon said nervously, wondering what she would say to that. Renamon looked at Flamedramon, and nodded. "Of course, you are a friend, and I respect friends."

Yes! She thinks of me as a friend! Wait, is that good. What if she just wants to just be friends? Oh no! Flamedramon thought, as he looked at Renamon, and said, "Thank you Renamon.I really appreciate your friendship."

Renamon smiled gave a small smile, but quickly stopped so that Flamedramon couldn't see it. For some reason, she wanted to be tough around him. She didn't want to show weakness, but still when she looked at him, she got that weird feeling again. I'd better go train. Get my mind clear of things. Renamon thought as she stood up, and started to walk towards the edge of the roof. However, while training did clear the mind, it was very lonely when you train by yourself. Flamedramon stood up, and walked over to Renamon. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"I'm going to train." She said.

"Oh…I see…" Flamedramon replied with sigh. I guess she wants to be alone for a while. he thought. 

Renamon noticed his sigh, and wondered. Well…I could… "Flamedramon if you want to train also. You can come with me." She said looking over her shoulder. Flamedramon eyes light up, but he kept his face neutral. 

"I would like that…" he said. 

"Then come with me." Renamon replied as she jumped down from the roof, and headed to another section of the house. Flamedramon quickly followed the kitsune to the other building. I hope I don't screw this up. he thought as he followed her inside.

**_Davis_****_…._**

****

"Whoa…." Davis moaned as he relaxed on the floor. He had just finished his meal, and was trying to get over the stomachache he had. Mandy looked at Davis, and pointed to his stomach. "I think you ate too much Davis." She said. 

Davis moaned, "Yeah I thinks so…but those egg rolls were so good." He said as he laid there on the floor.

"Looks like your egg rolls got another one grandma." Rika said as she placed her bowl of soup down on the little table in front of her. 

"I told you Rika he would love my egg rolls." Seko said, as she washed the dishes.

"Owww…..too much." Moaned Terrimon has he collapsed to the ground.

"Too….much…bread." Guilmon said as he too fell to the ground beside Terrimon.

 The two had been at their little eating contest for a while now, and it was starting to take a toll on their stomachs.

"I told you not to eat that much." Henry said. 

Terrimon grinned, and just said, "Momintai Henry….Momintai." Soon after Terrimon fell asleep from all the food he ate. Henry sighed, Terrimon always fell asleep after he had a large meal, and Mrs. Nonaka's meal was big.  

"Are you okay boy?" Takato said as he looked at his partner.

"I'm fine…Takato…Just so full." Guilmon moaned as he laid there on the floor.

"Well just lie down, and rest." Guilmon nodded, and feel asleep. 

"I wonder where those idiots Kazu, and Kenta went." Rika questioned as she looked at the clock, "they're late."   

Suddenly, the door of Rika's house flung open, and Kenta and Kazu crashed in on the floor.

"Sorry where late…."Kenta said as he tried to catch his breath, "We missed our bus because of Kazu's directions."

"It wasn't….my…fault!" Kazu crowed out as he breathed in deeply.

"Why are you two breathing so hard?" Henry asked.

"You know Mrs.Yoko's dog down the street." 

"That really mean pit bull?" Takato questioned. 

"Yes….well Kenta brushed against the dog's gate, and he opened it." Kazu exclaimed. 

"I said I was sorry!" Kenta said, "At least we got away from him."

Davis looked at the two boys with a bit of confusion. "Uhh…hi." He said, "You must be Takato's friends."

Kenta and Kazu looked over, and gasped as they saw none other than the world famous Davis Motimiya sitting at the table.

"It's…it's…" Kazu said as he tried to find the words. "Davis…" Kenta finished the sentence. 

"Yeah that's my name." Davis said with a smile. 

Suddenly, both Kenta and Kazu fainted, and landed on the ground. Rika rolled her eyes as she saw the two laying on the ground. "I'll go get the cold water." She said as she walked out of the room. 

"Oh no here it comes." Takato warned as Rika walked back in with bucket of cold water.

"Wait!" Mandy yelled, "Let me do it." 

Rika looked at Mandy, and smiled. "Alright here you go." 

Rika handed the bucket to Mandy, and stood back. Davis looked at Mandy, and thought Those guys aren't going to be happy when they wake up. 

Mandy stood over the two boys, and gave an evil grin. "Wake up boys." She said as she poured the water on the two.

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"THAT'S COLD!!!" Kazu screamed as he got up, and looked at Mandy. 

Mandy looked at the two with an innocent look. "I guess you shouldn't faint." She kidded, "Otherwise, rain falls." 

"Very funny," Kenta said as he dried his glasses, and looked at Davis with shock. "So you're Davis…." He said.

"Yeah, I am…"

"Could you sign my shirt!" The two tamers yelled at the same time. Rika rolled her eyes, Idiots…It's just Davis Motimiya. she thought. 

Davis looked at the two with confusion. Takato had warned him that these two would be weird, but this isn't what he expected. "Uhhh…sure." Davis said as he grabbed a pen. 

After Davis finished signing the two's T-shirts, they sat down, and talked. Davis tried to listen, but all Kenta and Kazu talked about was about the T.V. show, and other weird things. Soon after that, Mandy and Kazu got into an argument about who was the better character in Evangelion, Rei or Asuka. 

            Takato sat back, and didn't say a word. He knew Mandy could keep this argument going for a long time; and if he were to step in…well let's just say that Kazu and Mandy didn't like someone to get in the middle of their arguments.  

 However, Davis ignored the two arguing, and started to drift off in his thoughts. He looked at his new digivice, and wondered what the slot in the side of it was for.

I wonder if I am supposed to put something through here. he wondered as he glanced down at the slot. 

"Hey, Henry is this slot in my digivice used for something?" Davis asked as he looked over at the blue haired boy.

"It's for digimon cards." Henry replied, "You swipe the card through it." 

"Digimon cards? What are those?" he questioned. 

"Well, they are cards that help boost your partner in a battle. If you want, me and Henry could teach…"

"I'll handle this goggle head." Rika interrupted as she stood up, "Davis come with me."  Davis looked up at Rika, and wondered what she was planning. "Alright…" he said as he got up, and followed her down the hallways.

Takato sighed, "She's doing it again."

"She's going to teach Davis the card game. Isn't she?" Mandy questioned. Takato nodded.

"Awww man, it's bad enough that I get beaten by Jeri all the time." Kazu whined, "Now I have to worry about Davis beating me."

At that moment, Mandy started to laugh, "You…..lost to… Jeri! Oh, my god, I have beaten her so many times. You must really a really bad player." 

Kazu flustered as he heard those words. "Why you little…."

Takato shook his head as he saw the two started to argue again. 

"Hey, Takato do you think Rika can teach Davis." Henry asked.

Takato smiled, "Yeah…I just hope Davis can handle her way of teaching." 

Henry nodded as he glanced back at Mandy and Kazu auguring. 

****

**_Flamedramon…_**

****

"Wow!" Flamedramon exclaimed as he looked at Renamon's training room. The room was like a large gym; it was completed with a set of weights, some exercise equipments, and a punching bag that looked like it was hit by a train.

 "It's so big…" Flamedramon added.

Renamon nodded, "Yeah it is. After the D-reaper, Mrs. Nonaka turned this guesthouse into a training room for me as a gift for protecting Rika. I tired to refuse, but it was already built." 

Flamedramon looked over at the weights, and the punching bag that were in the corner of the room. "You must train for hours." Flame joked as he glanced at the beaten up punching bag. Renamon shrugged, "I train for three hours in the morning, and two hours at night." Flamedramon glanced at the Kitsune with a bit of shock. "You train for five hours a day." 

"Yes, and I mediate for about an hour a day." Renamon replied as she walked over to the punching bag, and started to work on some punching moves. Flamedramon didn't say anything else after that. Instead, he grabbed a 100 pound weight, and started to lift it with his calws. However, as he did this he looked over at Renamon a few times. Watching her punch that bag with all he might. Flame also noticed that she was very graceful when she did her moves. They weren't thrown hard, but still affective against the target. The way she does it…it's almost like a dance. he thought, but she sure is beautiful. 

Renamon hammered at the bag harder then usual. She wanted to get her mind clear, but somehow she couldn't. She thought this training would clear her mind, but it didn't. As she continued to throw her kicks and punches at the bag, Renamon glanced over at the fire dragon that was with her. He was picking up one of the 100 pounds weight with his right claw, and lifting it without much difficulty. By her count he had done over 100 reps with those weights, and showed no sign of fatigue.

He's strong, and handsome…. Renamon stopped, I'm doing it again. Damm it, why do I keep doing that! she continued as she stopped her punching. Flamedramon noticed this, and placed down the weights. 

"Renamon is there something wrong?" 

"No there isn't." she lied, "I just wanted to take a break." 

"Oh…" Flame replied. Flamedramon placed the weights down, and sat down on one of the benches near Renamon. Alright Flame, don't be nervous. Be tough that what she likes. he thought. 

"Well this is certainly a big gym." Flame said nervously. Renamon looked at Flamedramon, but quickly turned away. She kept thinking about wanting to see under the mask seeing his true face. No! I have to get mind off this. Suddenly Renamon got an idea, and glanced at Flamedramon. "Flamedramon come with me. I'll show you another room."

Flame stood up, "Another room? There's more?" he questioned. Renamon nodded, and head to another door. Flamedramon followed her, and they were soon in a large, but an empty room. From what Flamedramon could tell was that the room looked like it was modeled after an ancient Japanese house. The floors were padded the walls were held up with nice wood, and the room was lit with some candles that were hung on the sides of each wall. 

_(Picture the room that was in the movie: The Matrix.)_

"This room is used for sparring," Renamon explained, "it's where I practice my hand to hand combat." 

"It looks hardly used." Flamedramon observed. 

Renamon nodded, "I have used it once with Guilmon, but he prefers to play rather then fight." 

"I see…" Flame replied as he looked over at Renamon.

Renamon smirked as she folded her arms as she looked back at Flamedramon. "I never get someone who's worthy enough to fight, and to really test my skills." 

Flame raised an eyebrow to this. "Renamon are you challenging me to a fight?" he asked. The kitsune smirked, "If the shoe fits big boy." She joked, "Do you accept?" 

Flamedramon smiled, "Alright I accept." 

"Good," Renamon said, "there are two rules in a sparring match." 

"And what are they?" he asked. 

Renamon stretched her arms, and said, "One we don't use attacks, only hand to hand combat, and the other rules is that the winner is declared if the opponent gives up. That is something that I won't do." She finished. Flamedramon nodded, and started to take his gauntlets off. "If we aren't using attacks then I might as well take these off." 

Renamon nodded as she watched Flamedramon loosened the belts around his hands, and pulled the gauntlets off his hands. Renamon looked at his hands as he did this. His hands had three fingers that were tipped with long sharp talons. His hands, in Renamon's opinion, where very similar to Greymon hands, a dino type digimon that she had encountered in the digital world. Flamedramon gazed down at his true hands for the first time. During the whole time being a Flamedramon, he had never taken the gauntlets off, and seeing these hands was something new to Flamedramon. "Are we going to start?" Renamon asked, "Or are you going to stare at your claws all day." 

"Sorry…" he said, "Let's begin." 

Renamon nodded, and got into a fighting stance. Flamedramon quickly did the same, and got ready for the match.

"Begin…." Renamon said as she charged Flamedramon to begin the sparring match.

**_Davis_****_….._**

****

            Davis followed Rika into her bedroom, and noticed that it was well neat and tidy. If she saw my room, she would think it was hit by a tornado. he mused. Rika walked over to a draw, and pulled out two decks of cards. One was her own, which was in its card protector, the other was bare, and I bit worn. Rika turned around, and handed the bare deck to him. "This deck should suit you well," she said, "It's filled with vaccine type, and is a good beginner's deck. It helped me learn to use the cards." Davis looked at the deck, and was somewhat shocked. 

"You're going to give me your old deck?" he said with shock.

"Yes I am. You're going to need a good deck if you want to be a great tamer." Rika finished.

"But I'm a digidestined…not a tamer." Rika grabbed Davis' D-ark from his hands, and showed it to him.

 "Look here gogglehead brains. This digivice is not like your old one. It has a slot down the side, which means you are a tamer now, whether you like it or not." She said in a stern tone.

Davis looked at her with a surprised look. "Uhhh….ok…but what do I have to do as a tamer." Rika took her cards out, and shuffled through them. "As a tamer, you have to help train your partner to be the best, and to help him in any battle with these cards." She explained, "Every second day I want you to come here for lessons on how to use these cards." 

"You're going to teach me….why?" Davis questioned as he looked at the deck in his hands.

"Well…you if we have trouble, like with the D-reaper, we will need all the help we can get; and if you learn the card game you can help us and Flamedramon easily if the need ever arises."  Davis nodded, and placed the cards in his pocket. "Thanks…I will take care of it." He promised.Rika smiled, but then pulled out a card from her deck.

 "You're going to need this." She said as she handed him a digimon card. Davis looked at the card, and was shocked to see a picture of his friend's face on it. "It's always good luck if you have card of your partner in your deck." Rika said as she pulled out her Renamon card, and showed it to Davis. "Oh ok…" he said, "Do I need a notebook tomorrow?" he joked. 

"No," she replied, "but I will push hard in training so be ready for your first lessons tomorrow." Rika said as she walked back towards the dinning room. Davis looked at Rika, and looked at his new deck. I guess there's no time like the present to learn something new. he thought.

**_Takato….._**

****

"Damm it Kazu, why did you have to open your big mouth." Takato said as he got a cold cloth for Kazu's eye.  "Owww watch it jumlee that hurts!" Kazu complained as Takato rested the cloth on his eye. Mandy sat down on the floor looking at Kazu. "Sorry for hitting you Kazu, but you know it's not nice to call a girl little, and dumb." She said. Kazu glanced over at Mandy and nodded, "Yeah you're right…last time I call you that." 

"Well at least you know now that Mandy can give you a black eye." Kenta joked.

"Oh shut up." Kazu mumbled. At that moment, Rika and Davis walked back into the room, and looked at Kazu with a wet cloth to his face. 

"What happen to you?" Davis asked. Henry stood up, and grabbed the cloth to soak it again with water. "He and Mandy go in a fight, and she hit him after he called her little dumb girl." Henry explained as he walked back into the kitchen where Seko had a wet cloth ready. "Worse mistake ever…." Kazu said, "Now how am I going to tell people at school about this. They're going to laugh there heads off when they find out I got a black eye from a girl." 

"Well, I have an idea." Mandy suggested, "Tell them you got it in a bar fight." At that moment, Takato started to laugh. "Kazu…..in a bar fight….that's hard to believe." 

Rika shook her head, "No way is anyone going to believe that." She said. 

"Well think of something later." Takato said, as he sat back down beside Guilmon, who started to awake. 

"*yawn* that was a good nap…" Guilmon said as he stretched.

 "Your stomach ache is gone?" Takato asked. Guilmon nodded, but then noticed that Flamedramon wasn't at the table. "Uhh…Takato where is Flamedramon?" 

"He went outside Guilmon." Davis said, "I think he said he wanted some fresh air."

"Oh…I'll go see him then. Thank you Davis." Guilmon said as he stood up, and walked outside. 

"It looks like our digimons are good friends." Davis observed. 

"Yeah they are." Takato said, "I swear those two act like long lost brothers." He joked.

 Davis smiled as he sat down on the floor with the others. Rika sat beside Mandy, and Henry sat beside Kenta and Kazu.

At that moment, Rika's grandma walked into the room, and looked at Mandy. "Mandy you're mother just phoned, and said she won't be coming home for awhile. She has to work late. So I asked her if it's was alright if you can stay over tonight." Mandy's eyes light up as she heard Mrs. Nonaka. "She said it was ok if it was alright with you." She continued. 

"Is it alright with you Rika?" Mandy asked. 

"Of course it is." Rika replied, "That way you can tell me about your trip in detail." 

"Alright then it's settled. I'll go tell Mrs. Kumashiro." 

Mandy smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Nonaka."

Davis face went gloomed as he realized that he didn't have a place to go. Where am I going to live? he asked himself.

"By the way Davis," Takato said, "I talked to my parents, and they said you may stay at our place for as long as you like." 

"Really?!" Davis exclaimed. 

Takato nodded,"Yup you can stay with us on one condition."

"What condition is that?" Davis questioned. 

"That you sign up for high school." Takato answered.

"Wow where going to have the world famous Davis join our school." Kazu exclaimed.

"That;s will be so cool!" Kenta agreed. 

Henry shook his head. "That's going to be a problem. If people find out that, you're the real Davis we will have problems."

"Got that covered Henry," Takato said as he looked over at Davis. "My dad says that we should enlist you as Davis Matsuki, and say to the school that you are cousins of ours from out of country." 

Davis looked at Takato in shock, "Are you sure you want me to live with you?" 

Takato nodded, "Yup."

"Then I have no choice, but to accept." Davis replied.

Rika grinned, "Now that seems funny, two goggleheads sleeping under one roof." 

"Well goggleheads have to stick together." Davis joked. 

"Got a point." Mandy said as she started to yawn. Henry at this time yawned too, and thought that he should head home too. "Well, now that we got that settled I'm going home to sleep." Henry bent over, and picked up the Terrimon, who was still sleeping, from the floor. The bunny digimon only mumbled as he continued to sleep. "I'll see you all later bye." He said as he left the house. 

"I guess I should take you to your new home." Takato said, "Mom will be getting worried about us."

"What about Flamedramon, and Guilmon?" Davis asked. 

"They'll be going to the park to sleep." Takato replied as he got up, "We'll see them tomorrow."      

Davis stood up too, and followed Takato to the door. "Alright."

"You two have a good night." Mandy said. 

"Yeah good night." Rika said as she followed the two outside. 

The two-goggle boys smiled, said goodbye, and started to walk towards Takato's home.

**_Flamedramon…._**

****

****

It had been two hours since the match began, and still the two digimon continued to fight. Renamon tried to sweep kick Flamedramon, but he jumped back, and charged her for an attack. Renamon quickly dodged out of his charge, and jumped back.

 However, unknowing to them, Guilmon came into the room, and saw the two sparring. There really going at one another. he thought, I wonder who will win. Guilmon decided to sit down off to the side, and watch the whole match. 

Flamedramon went for a kick to the mid-section of Renamon, but she saw the move coming, and reversed it the move sending a punch to him. The sound of a crack was loud as Renamon's fist nailed Flamedramon in the jaw. For Flamedramon the pain was extreme, but he didn't show any signs of pain. He didn't want to show weakness in this battle. 

Renamon quickly tried to punch Flame again, but instead the dragon caught her arm, and landed a kick to her chest. Renamon flew back, but quickly got to her feet. Flamedramon looked at Renamon with exhaustion on his face. Indeed, Renamon was very powerful for a rookie level, and he could see that this fight was never going to end.

I have never had this much difficulty with an opponent before. Renamon thought, Will I ever beat him? 

"Why don't we call this a draw?" Flamedramon said as he tried to catch his breath. 

"I don't want a draw." Renamon replied as she too was trying to catch her breath.

Flanedramon shook his head, "We have been at this for two hours, and we still haven't even finished a round. Why don't we call it a draw?" Renamon sighed she knew Flame was right. She was really exhausted, and really wanted to sleep right now, but still a draw was no victory. "Alright it's a draw." She said in agreement. Flamedramon nodded, and walked towards her. "That was a good battle." He said, "You're very strong." 

Renamon nodded, "Thank you…you weren't bad yourself. I have faced many opponents, but you'll be the hardest to defeat."

Flamedramon looked at Renamon, and said, "I guess I will take that as a complement." 

"That was fun to watch." Gulimon yelled happily, as he ran towards them. Flamedramon glanced over at Guilmon. "Hey Guilmon, where are the others?" 

"They all left, time for bed." Guilmon replied. 

"Oh I guess I better go too." Flamedramon looked over at Renamon, and said, "See you around?"

Renamon nodded, "Of course, Flamedramon." 

"Alright," Flame said as he picked up his gauntlets that he took off. However, as Guilmon and Flamedramon were about to leave; he turn towards the kitsune, and said, "Hey Renamon,"  

"Yes…" 

"If you want another sparring match I would gladly do another." 

"Thanks Flamedramon…goodnight."

"Good night." Flame said as he walked off with Guilmon into the night. 

Renamon walked up to the candles, and blew them out. Maybe the next time they sparred she will be the victor. However, another thing clouded her mind. This new feeling every time he was around the fire dragon. I wonder what it is… she thought, Maybe I will figure it out later. Renamon thought as she blew out the last candle.

However, as the tamers and digimons fell asleep, a dark shadow loomed over the skies. "So it seems the tamer has an arrived sooner than I expected…." The figure sneered, "No matter….soon the legendary fire dragon will die, and the prophecy will never come to past, and this world will be mine." 

The figure held out his hand, and marvelled at the digi-egg of friendship that now was in his hands. "With your codes, and the digi-egg…..your destruction will come from someone you know all too well. Prepare your self Flamedramon….Prepare." And with those last words the figure vanished, taking the digi-egg, and the codes with him…..

**Who's is this guy? What prophecy is he talking about? And what will he do with the digiegg of friendship? Find out in the next chapter of A New World: The Secret Weapon**

**_Author Note: Well I did it again. Late as usual, but a least I got the chapter out.  I am so lucky that I save my stories to a disk. A few weeks ago, I got a virus over the net, and it erased all my files. Thankfully, I don't save stories on the hardrive anymore. Anyway, I would like to thank Tsunami Wave for helping me with certain plots, and the Lonely Kitsune for allowing me to use her character (Mandy Kumashiro) in my story. However, I would really like to thank Waynemon for giving me ideas, and even sending me a sample chapter of them. Thank you all so much for your support, and opinions. BTW if I am late again updating again, all the readers out there can tar and feather me since I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter for awhile. Plus, I know the sparring session between Renamon and Flamedramon, but I wanted to cut down on certain parts. I promise you the next one will be longer. Anyway, I have to go, and continue on writing. Hope to see comments from you all._**

****

**_-RayD_**

****

****

****

****


	9. The Secret Weapon

**_Author Note: *Walks out with feathers all over him.* It seems some authors, I know, took that tar and feather seriously.*spits out feathers* And you know who you are.*Death glare*_**

**_ Anyway, this chapter is all about what this mysterious figure is going to do with the Digi-egg of Friendship, and reveals some light on this so-called prophecy. I would also like to mention that this was an idea that was first brought to me by Waynemon; another Author who I am very fortune to know as a friend. So I say thanks Waynemon for taking the time to talk, and give me ideas for this story. It's really appreciated.  Also, to others out there who haven't seen his work I suggest you take a peek at them. They have some spelling and grammar mistakes, but the stories are very creative, and mind blowing. Well now that I have said my thanks, on with chapter nine._**

**_*walks off still covered in feathers*   _**

****

****

**Chapter 9: The Secret Weapon**

**By RayD**

**Original draft written by Waynemon**

The figure smiled as he looked at the many screens of people around the world. They were either walking to a destination or doing a task that was in front of him. The figure sneered once again as he held the digi-egg of friendship in his hands. Who shall I choose…. the figure thought as he went through visions and visions of people. The figure raised his hand, and the image fainted replacing with a new image of a big island. From what the figure could tell, it was a land, that the foolish humans, called Britain. "Perhaps my potential slave shall be here." He said with an anonymous tone as he zoomed on a small town off the coast of the large island. "The one I need is here…" he whispered.

**_In a _****_Small_********_Town_****_….._**

****

****

"Man…more homework." Wayne Osman moaned as he walked towards his apartment home. Wayne was just a normal teenager with brown hair, and brown eyes. Wayne looked up as the bright sunlight hit his white shirt. "Well, I hope mom's home. I can sure go for some food right about now." He said as he walked into the apartment elevator, and pushed a button. As the elevator moved up, Wayne thought about how different it was from living in the country to the city. Him and his mother used to live in the country, but moved when she got a better job in the city as a secretary for the Toei animation studio nearby. It was no problem for Wayne since he was a big digimon fan, and loved peaking around the office where the series was made. 

"Hey mom I'm home." Wayne said as he walked in the door.

 "Hi, how was school today?" Wayne's mother called from the kitchen. 

"It was okay," Wayne said as he placed his bag on the floor, "do you have anything to eat?" Mrs. Osman smiled, "Sorry, I'll make you a sandwich if you like." 

"That ok mom. I'll just go on the computer for a bit." Mrs.Osman looked up at her son from the dishes that she was washing, "Alright, but I have to go to work soon so can you keep an eye on the place for me."

Wayne rolled his eyes, "There still keeping you on the night shifts?" he said dryly.

"Afraid so…I won't be home until 10 o'clock tonight," Mrs.Osman said as she dried her hands, "so I made some late dinner for you in the oven." Wayne shivered as he thought about the late dinner that lied before him for tonight. 

Old tuna casseroles…..gross. he thought. 

"Uhhh I'll have it later mom. I'm just going to go on the computer for a bit." Wayne said as he walked down the hallway to his room. "Just don't be on for too long." She called back, "I want you to do your homework." 

Wayne sighed, "I will mom. Don't worry." He assured her as he walked into his room, and closed the door. Wayne threw his bag on his bed, and sat down at his desk. "I wonder if I got any emails today." Wayne asked himself as he started up the computer. As Wayne waited for the computer to boot up he gazed around his room, which was filled with pictures, and drawings of digimon on his wall. Ever since the series started, Wayne loved to watch the series, and some times imagined that digimon were real. Oh well…I guy can dream can't he. he thought. 

"You got mail." An electronic voice said, breaking Wayne from his thought. Wayne looked at the screen, and saw that the one email he had in his inbox was from someone he didn't know. 

_To: wayneosman@network.com_

_From: unknown_

_Title: none_

Unknown? Why would it read unknown? he thought, I guess I should open it. Find out whom it's from. Wayne placed his hand on the mouse, and clicked on the email, but as the computer was opening it, the screen went back. "Ahh man, I better not have gotten a virus." He hoped as he tried to get the screen back up. "Mum will kill me if I screwed up the computer." However, the screen turned a dark blue, and started to swirl around in a hypnotic pattern. 

"What's going on…?" Wayne questioned as he saw the image spin faster, and faster. At that moment, he started to feel a weird tingling feeling in his hand. Wayne looked over, and gasped at what he saw. His hand, and slowly his arm were starting to become data. Wayne watched in horror as he saw the data flew up and went into the computer. 

"What the hell!" Wayne screamed as he tried to get up, and get away; but it was no use. The transfer was speeding up, and he started to lose feeling in his limbs. Wayne tried to call out, but his face turned into data as well, and he was being slowly sucked into the computer. Wayne tried to free himself, but it was vain as he felt darkness surround his vision.

**_Somewhere in the Digital World…_**

****

****

"Wake up…," a voice bellowed in Wayne's mind, "Wake up human." 

"Where…am I?" Wayne mumbled as he opened his eyes, and saw only darkness surrounding him. Wayne glanced up, and saw that his hands and legs were chained to a stonewall. Suddenly, a set of red eyes appeared out of the darkness, looking at Wayne right in the eyes. "In my world…human." The voice boomed again. 

"That sure gives me a lot of information." Wayne joked, "How did I get here?"

 The red eyes only sneered at the young man. "It's funny how you humans use so many electronic mail." Wayne looked at the evil eyes in shock. "You sent me that email." 

The face smiled, "Precisely…human." Wayne yanked on the chains in anger as he heard those words. "Why did you bring me here, and who are you?" he demanded. 

"My name is to no concern of you, and you're here to destroy this digimon." Suddenly, an image appears in front of Wayne, and instantly recognizes it as Flamedramon from season 2 of the series. "Flamedramon…"Wayne said in disbelief. 

"Yes….and you will kill him my slave." 

"I am not your slave," Wayne exclaimed, "and I will never be."

The evil face smiled, "You will after I change you into Raidramon." Wayne face went into shock. "Digimon aren't real…," he said, "there only fictional."

The dark figure smiled at the young man's disbelief. "Digimon are real and soon…you will become one when I merge the digi-egg of friendship with you. 

That's the same egg that Davis has. he thought, but that's impossible…it's not real.

 At that moment, an object appeared in front of Wayne, and he instantly recognized it as the digi-egg of friendship. However, all of a sudden, the egg flew towards Wayne at a great speed. Wayne quickly pulled at his chains in attempt to get away, but he couldn't. The egg continued to charge towards the young boy, and eventually it disappeared as it entered his chest. At the moment, all that Wayne could feel now was pure pain as he felt the power of the egg start to course through his body. 

 The dark figured chuckled as he snapped his fingers, and released the chains around Wayne's hands. Wayne collapsed to the floor as he felt the pain inside him intensify. "What is happening to me…?" Wayne gasped as he noticed his skin start to turn black in color.

"You're becoming Raidramon….and when the transformation is over your mind will be wiped, and you will be my slave." The figure said with amusement. Wayne looked up at the figure, "Why me, and why this digimon?" he said weakly as he felt his white shirt start to rip as he grew in size. 

"I picked you because the digi-egg of friendship only chooses the ones with a pure heart, and you my foolish human, have that quality. As to why I chose Raidramon…well Flamedramon will not fight him because Raidramon is a part of him, and being such an honourable digimon, he will not fight him." The evil figure walked towards Wayne, and looked down at him. "The perfect enemy for the legendary fire dragon." He finished. 

Wayne looked in horror as he saw his hands start to fall apart, and change in black paws with three claws to each finger. 

"Why do you want Flamedramon…dead? Ahhhhhh!!!!" Wayne screamed as he felt his spine grow longer, and felt the ripping of his jeans as a new tail formed. 

The evil figure smiled, "For a human, you sure have many questions, but no matter…you will never know why I want Flamedramon dead."

Suddenly, the pain inside of Wayne intensified even more as he felt his arm and legs change in there joints. He could also feel his origins inside him start to morph, and rearrange themselves. "I'll get you for this…" Wayne threatened, as he's voice started to deepen as the change progressed, "if it's the last thin I do…I will make you pay."

The figure smiled as he saw the last bit of clothing rip off, and the change almost complete. "Your threats mean nothing to me slave. For you will not remember that this even occurred." 

As Wayne's head grew outwards and spike came out his sides, he kept running one thought through this mind.

 Don't harm Flamedramon. Don't harm Flamedramon. he kept repeating as his memories started to fade from his mind. However, Wayne kept repeating that line over and over in his head until his vision blurred, and went black as night.

The figure walked over to Wayne's still form, and smiled. Perfect…Now to wake him.

"Wake up my slave." He said as he snapped his fingers. 

Wayne opened his eyes, and stood up on his four powerful paws. The newly transformed Wayne looked at the mysterious figure with now blazing red eyes.

"What is your bidding my master…" He said with deep and evil voice. The dark master smiled as he heard Wayne's words. He turned around, and snapped his fingers causing the image of Flamedramon to reappear in front of them. "I want you to destroy the legendary fire dragon." He said, "Use whatever methods you see fit to see to that, and if someone tries to stop you…"

"I will destroy them…" Wayne finished.

 The evil master smiled, "Good…then off you go." The master turned, and with a waved his hand causing a black portal to open up. Raidramon walked towards the portal, and looked back at his master. 

"Do not fail me…" The figure said dryly, "I will not tolerate failures."

Wayne looked at his master, and gave an evil smile. "I will not fail…The fire dragon is good as dead…" 

After those words, Wayne looked back at the portal, and jumped through.

As he saw his new slave go through the portal, the dark figure sat down on his throne. "Soon…the chosen one will be dead…and the prophecy will not come to pass." He said to him self as he gripped the arm on his chair with his claws, "The digital world and the real world will fall into my hands…" He said as he watched the images of the real world, waiting to see his new slave to take out his prey. 

_(I know this is a bit of a cliché, but I promise there will be more to his plans.)  _

 **_Zhuqiaomon…_**

****

****

"It has begun…"Zhuqiaomon whispered as he looked over his quadrant of the digital world. For the past week, Zhuqiaomon had sensed the arrival of Flamedramon and Davis, but kept it a secret from the others since it was his quadrant, and his problem to figure out. However, this secret weapon that the evil has sent, maybe a cause for a concern. "If this being can change humans into digimon, and manipulate portals then he must be what the legends speak of. The dark one…" Zhuqiaomon narrowed his eyes as he thought this, "If he is the chosen one…then I must speak with the tamers soon. Otherwise I maybe too late." The bird digimon said as he spread his wings, and took off into the digital sky.  

****

****

****

****

**_The Real World…_**

****

Flamedramon quickly slashed at one tree then turned around, and turned around to slash another tree with his razor talons. Flamedramon then back flipped, and stood back as the large tree branches came crashing down from being cut by his talons. The dragon breathed hard as he saw this. I'm getting better at this. he thought, Maybe next time around I'll win the next sparring match. Flamedramon thought with a smile. He had been training for hours on his hand-to-hand combat skills. After the sparring match with Renamon, Flamedramon realized that he relied too much on his attacks, and not enough on his close combat skills. Flamedramon wiped the sweat from his head as he thought this over, and suddenly found himself thinking of the beautiful kitsune again. 

What's wrong with me…I keep thinking about her, and I can't stop. Flamedramon sat down on a nearby rock, and continued to think. This is so much more…then what I felt for Gatomon. Flame stared out to the evergreen forest, What is it that I'm feeling? he questioned himself.

"Hey Flamedramon." A voice called from behind him. Flamedramon turned around, and saw Davis walking up the trail with Takato, Rika, and Guilmon. Flame also noticed that Davis was wearing different clothes. Instead of his brown shorts, he wore a pair of blue jeans, and his shirt was nice shade of red that matched the color of his armour. However, he still wore his goggles on his head like Takato. I guess they couldn't get Davis to take his goggles off. he mused as he remembered that Davis was very stubborn about taking off those goggles.

"Hey Davis," Flamedramon replied, "How was high school?" 

 "Not that good," Davis said with a sigh as he recalled his first day at High school. "I got mega amounts of homework, and I had to try to convince people that I was Takato's cousin."

"No kidding," Takato said, "I'm surprised some of the kids bought that story you told of you being a long lost orphan, and that are faraway cousin raised you from a little baby." Flamedramon raised an eyebrow to this

Davis turned around, and smiled, "Hey they believed it didn't they?" 

Rika rolled her eyes, and looked towards Flamedramon. "So what are you doing Flamedramon?" she asked.

"Uhh…I was training." He said, "Trying to improve my skills." Davis looked at Flame with confusion. As long as Davis knew him, Flamedramon was never interested in training. It was usual eat, fight, and sleep that was all. 

"Then you wouldn't mind if I join you." A familiar voice said from behind him. Flamedramon glanced over his shoulders, and saw that there sitting under the shade of the trees was the beautiful kitsune.

"Hello…Renamon." He said nervously, "I didn't see you there."

Renamon smirked, "Good then I'm getting better." She said as she walked towards them.

"Hi Renamon." Guilmon said with a grin, "You want some bread? Takato brought some." 

Renamon shook her head, "No thanks Guilmon." 

Guilmon then turned to Flamedramon. "What about you Flamedramon?"

Flamedramon glanced over at Renamon, and thought that maybe he should hold out a bit. Make him self look tough in front of her. "No thanks, I'm good." 

However, at the worst possible moment, Flamedramon's stomach suddenly made a loud growl.

Renamon smirked as she saw this blush come over Flamedramon's face.

"Here Flamedramon have a bread." Guilmon said as he handed the dragon a loaf. 

"Thanks Guilmon." Flamedramon replied. 

Flamedramon took the bread, and was about to take a bite out of it, when the winds of the park started to pick up.

Davis looked up, and noticed the clouds grew dark, and more windier. "What's going on?" Davis questioned as he continued to see the sky grow darker.

"I don't like this…" Rika said. 

"I agree." Takato suddenly felt his digivice start to beep. Soon after, both Rika and Davis' started to do the same. Renamon narrowed her eyes as she felt an uneasy feeling within her. "Something is coming…" Renamon mumbled. 

Flamedramon glanced at Renamon, and nodded, but before he could say anything a black portal appeared in front of them. "That looks like the same rift as before…"Takato yelled as he tried to get over the sound of the increasing wind.

Davis placed his goggles over his eyes to shield them form the harsh wind, and noticed a figure step out of the portal. "Something's coming out…" he said. At that moment, a figure jumped out of the portal, which closed soon after. 

Flamedramon gasped as he saw who the mysterious figure was. It was none other than his other form; Raidramon. Davis looked at the new digimon with shock. "How can this be…"Davis whispered, "its Raidramon?" 

The Raidramon stared at Flamedramon with bright red eyes, and give an evil smile that Flamedramon didn't like. 

"Fire dragon! Prepare yourself for destruction!" 

Flamedramon eyes went wide as he saw the Raidramon charge him for an attack.

****

**_Wow! Flamedramon vs. Raidramon who will win this battle and will the tamers find out that this Raidramon is actually human? Find out in the next chapter of A _****_New World_****_: A Dragon's fight_**

****

****

**_Author Note:_**

****

**_*Walks out* Well at least now I got those feathers out of me. That will be the last time I open my big mouth again. Anyway, there is chapter nine for ya, and I hope you enjoyed it. Again I would like to thank Waynemon for giving me this idea, and for helping me out on other things with the story. I will try to get Chapter 10 out in a couple of weeks, but with my final exams coming up, I will have to put this aside. However, when I get free time I will write the chapter. Also, thanks to you all for your nice reviews, and compliments about this story. Hope to see more soon._**

****

**_-RayD _**

****


	10. A Dragon's fight

**Chapter 10: A Dragon's Fight**

**By RayD**

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon cried as he sent a large bolt towards Flamedramon. 

Flamedramon quickly pushed off with his legs, and dodged the blazing blue lighting. Raidramon growled at his failure, and charged again. Davis pulled out his digivice, and glanced up at Raidramon again. How can this be… he thought. 

Takato quickly grabbed his D-ark from his pocket, and turned towards Guilmon. "Guilmon, help him out." He said.

"Alright." 

"Renamon you too." Rika said as she too grabbed her D-ark from its holster, and prepared for a fight.

"Already on it…" Renamon replied as she ran to join in the fight. 

Flamedramon jumped back, and landed on a branch of a tree. "Why are you attacking me?" he questioned as he looked down at his other form. 

"It is my master's bidding." Raidramon replied in an evil tone. "That is all there is." 

At that moment, Raidramon slashed the tree, and caused it to break apart at the trunk. Flame jumped out of the tree in time, but lost his footing, and landed on his back. "Ugh…" Flame moaned as he landed on the ground. Flamedramon quickly tried to get to his feet, but a paw stepped on his chest preventing him. "Time to die fire dragon." Raidramon said as he looked down at Flamedramon.

"Diamond Storm!!!"

"Pyhro Sphere!!!" Two voices cried out as shards of diamonds, and a fireball hit Raidramon in the side causing him to fall onto his back. Flamedramon jumped back flipped on to his feet, and saw Renamon and Guilmon standing there in fighting stance. 

Raidramon looked up at the two with his glowing crimson eyes. "Interfere with my mission, and you will be deleted."

Renamon smirked, "That isn't smart coming from a guy who's outnumbered three to one."

"Make that four to one." A voice added. The others looked over and saw Terrimon, and his tamer Henry. "Sorry for being late guys. Terrimon help them out."

The bunny digimon nodded as he too joined the others.

****

****

**_Davis_****_…._**

            Davis stared at Raidramon with shock. How can there be another Raidramon? I'm the one who holds the digiegg of friendship. Suddenly Davis remembered that the egg disappeared on him when he first arrived into this world. Could someone have made the egg have its own life, and if someone did, why would they send it to attack Flamedramon? Davis looked at his digivice for any stats on Raidramon, but all it said was _Error_…_human factor_

"Human factor? What human factor?" Davis said to himself. The other tamers looked at there digivices, and found the same result. "What's going on?" Rika asked, "Why isn't it showing any stats?"

"I don't know, but if we worked together we can beat him." Takato assured, "Davis, you up for this?" Davis looked over at Takato, and smiled. 

"Don't worry about me. Let's take this Raidramon out." He said with enthusiasm.  However, deep inside Davis was worried. Facing Raidramon was something that Flamedramon never did, and the thought that his partner would lose crossed his mind. No, I can't think that, Davis thought, but do we want to fight Raidramon?

 Davis quickly grabbed his cards from his pocket. Whatever's going on…I have to help Flamedramon no matter what. 

**_Flamedramon…_**

****

I can't fight him. Flamedramon thought as he stared at Raidramon. It's like facing yourself, but yet it isn't. I can't fight him. However, Raidramon charged through, and slashed at Flame. Flame quickly put his talon up, and blocked the attack, and caused sparks as his talon collided with Raidramon's claws. Renamon quickly charged Raidramon, and kicked him the side getting him off Flamedramon. 

"Why aren't you fighting back?" Renamon yelled. Flame looked over at the kitsune as she gave him a glare. "Why aren't you fighting back!" she repeated.

"I can't fight him that why." 

Renamon was about to press the question further when all of a sudden she saw Guilmon and Terrimon go flying by her head, and into the trees. 

The two digimons collided with the trees hard, and Guilmon was seeing stars from it. "My head hurts Takato…" Guilmon said with a moan as he fell unconscious. 

"Yeah that was one hell of a hit." Terrimon mumbled as he fell to the ground.

"Guilmon!"

"Terrimon!" 

Henry and Takato yelled as they rushed to aid there partners.

Flamedramon looked at the Raidramon with a growl. Raidramon smirked as he saw the look of an anger pass through the fire dragon's face.

"Now it's your turn fox face!" Raidramon dashed hard to Renamon, and knocked her down to the ground. Flamedramon tried to intervene, but Raidramon turned, and knocked Flame into a tree trunk. 

First, I'll take the fox out. Then the fire dragon will be an easy prey. Raidramon then quickly rushed Renamon again with glowing eyes.

Rika stared in horror as she saw the large black digimon approached Renamon fast. Renamon saw this, but as she tried to get up pain surged through her ankle, and she fell to the ground. I must have twisted my ankle. Renamon thought, I can't move. Renamon looked up, and crossed her arms as she wanted for the final strike from Raidramon. 

****

****

**_Flamedramon….._**

"Uhhhh that was a hard shot." Flamedramon moaned. 

"Renamon watch out!" Rika cried. Flame looked up, and saw that Raidramon was rushing her for a final attack. At that moment, Flamedramon mustered up the strength to get to his feet. Davis saw this, and quickly grabbed the speed card. 

"I hope this works…Digi-modify Speed activate!!!" Davis yelled out as he slashed the card. Suddenly, Flamedramon felt aments power in his legs, and quickly pushed off. "Don't you touch her!" Flame yelled as he tackled Raidramon, and pinned him to a tree. 

**_Renamon…_**

Renamon looked up weakly as she noticed Flamedramon pinning Raidramon. However, Renamon noticed that Raidramon's tail quickly wrapped around on of Flamedramon's ankles. "Watch out!" she cried, but it was too late. Raidramon quickly pulled his tail, and tripped Flame onto his back. Renamon again tried to get back on her feet to help Flame, but the pain surged through her again, and she fell.

 Rika quickly rushed to Renamon. "Stay down Renamon." 

"No, I have to help him." She said as she saw Flame roll on his back to avoid a slash.

Again, Renamon tried to get to her feet, but her ankle surged again with pain.   
"Stay down Renamon, you can't help him with this ankle!" Rika repeated. 

Renamon looked at Rika, and knew she was right. She was in no way to fight, and now with Guilmon and Terrimon our cold. Flamedramon had to fight this digimon on his own.

****

**_Flamedramon…_**

****

Flamedramon jumped back, dodged another blue thunder. There has to be a way to stop him. he thought as Raidramon charged for another attack. First Raidramon, slashed at Flame's head, but he blocked. However, Raidramon countered, and slashed Flamedramon in his unprotected mid section causing a gash to appear. 

"Ahhhh" Flame yelled as felt the claws leave there marks upon him. Raidramon then turned around, and kicked Flame with his rear legs causing Flame to fall to the ground. Flamedramon looked up at Raidramon, and saw the black digimon's claws were right by his throat.  

"Times up Fire dragon," Raidramon sneered, "You lose." Davis stared in horror as Raidramon was about to make his final attack. 

"NOOO!!! FLAMEDRAMON!!!" Davis yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, Raidramon eyes went wide as he heard the word Flamedramon. He got off Flamedramon, and stared at him. "Flamedramon…," he said as images started to flow through his mind, and the phrase "Do not harm Flamedramon." kept repeating in his mind. The images he kept seeing were of an email, a dark figure, his hand changing…the images soon started to accelerate faster, and faster. The images and the voice kept repeating over, and over. "Make it stop…" Raidramon whispered, "MAKE IT STOP!!!!" he cried as the unknown memories filled his minds, and fell to the ground in agony. The tamers stared at Raidramon in confusion, and shock to what was happening to him. Flamedramon quickly got up to his feet, and went to Raidramon side. He looked into Raidramon's eyes, and noticed that they weren't red anymore. Instead, they were a calm blue, which showed both pain, and fear. "Make….it stop…."Raidramon whispered as he slowly fell unconscious from all the pain. Davis quickly ran towards Flamedramon, and looked at his bruised partner. 

"You alright?" Davis asked as he saw Flamedramon holding onto the wound that Raidramon had given him in the battle. "I'm fine," Flame moaned, "but we have to get Raidramon to Hypnos." 

Davis looked at the black digimon, and back to his partner. "Alright, we'll get him some help." At that moment, Takato and Henry managed to get there digimon awake.

"Did I miss much?" Guilmon asked as he tried to fight off the dizziness that Raidramon gave him. 

"No, you didn't boy, but let's get you up." Guilmon nodded, and stood up on his hind legs. 

Henry picked up Terrimon, and placed him on his shoulders. "And I thought the devas were hard…" the bunny digimon moaned, "but this guy takes the cake." 

"Yeah, but I wonder what happened to him." Henry said.

"Hey Takato, Henry…" Davis called out to the others, "give us a hand." 

Takato looked over at Davis, and along with Henry and Guilmon, walked over.

"Help me pick him up, and get him to uhhhh Hypnos you call it." Davis said as he got over to one side of Raidramon. 

"Should we help him? He might come after Flamedramon again." Henry questioned.

"He won't," Flamedramon answered, "I looked in his eyes…there something different about him." 

Davis pulled out his digivice again, and pointed it towards to Raidramon. Once again the data said error, and human factor again. "Human factor? He's a digimon for crying out loud." 

Takato looked over Davis' shoulder at the screen. "Human factor?" 

"Yeah I got this before when I scanned him. Davis said looking over at Takato, "What does it mean?" 

Takato shrugged, "I have no idea, but we should get him to Hypnos." 

As Guilmon, Takato, Henry, and Davis got into position to lift Raidramon, Flamedramon glanced over at where Renamon was. I hope she's alright. he thought. 

The group slowly, but surely lifted the large black digimon. 

"Flamedramon go see if Renamon and Rika are ok? We'll take Raidramon to Hypno." Davis called out as the group started to walk slowly carrying Raidramon.

"Alright." Flamedramon said as he walked towards Renamon and Rika.

Davis smiled as he saw his partner walk over to the kitsune. Ever since that night, Davis had been suspecting that maybe Flamedramon had something for Renamon. Good luck buddy. Davis thought as he and the others took Raidramon towards Hypnos.

****

****

**_Renamon…_**

****

Renamon growled in frustration as she tried again to get to her feet, but the badly injured ankle stopped her from doing that. "Renamon, try not to put weight on it. You're going to make it worse." Rika said as she tried to help support Renamon up. "I can stand on my own, Rika." Renamon winched at the pain that came from her ankle. Rika looked at Renamon, and shook her head. "You and your pride Renamon," 

Renamon smirked as she heard her tamer say that, but her thoughts changed as she saw Flamedramon walking towards them. Renamon looked to the ground, and tried not to look at Flamedramon as he was walking towards him. Oh just great, she thought, I don't want to look weak in front of him. she thought as she tried to conceal the bad ankle by standing up straight more. Rika looked up at Renamon, and saw that look of frustration, and embarrassment? Why would she be doing that? Rika questioned herself.

****

****

**_Flamedramon…_**  

As Flamedramon walked towards Renamon he tried to cover up the cut on his side, and to walk straight up. Dam Raidramon hit me hard, he thought, but I have to be tough…. However, as he looked up and saw Renamon's face, the odd feeling returned to him again. "Uhhhh….Renamon are you alright?" he said nervously. 

"I'm fine…"

"She can't walk." Rika interrupted. Renamon looked at her tamer with a sighed. So much for not looking weak. 

"I have injured my ankle so I will have some trouble walking. Where are they taking Raidramon?" Renamon questioned as she watched the others carrying him down the path.

Flame glanced over his shoulder, and saw the others "There taking him to…Hypno so he can get help." 

"Flamedramon, are you nuts?!" Rika exclaimed, "He tried to kill you." 

"I know that, but he needs help, and I… I have to help him."

Renamon looked at Flamedramon with great puzzlement. First he doesn't fight Raidramon, and now he's helping him. Why is he doing this? 

"Flamedramon why don't you carry Renamon to Hypnos." Rika said as she loosened her grip on Renamon, "I'll go help the others." 

Flamedramon looked at Rika, and suddenly became nervous. 

Me, carry Renamon…

Him, carry me…. Renamon thought. 

Rika looked at the two were looking like in a trance, "Is there a problem?"

"Uhhh no problem." Flamedramon said, snapping out of his trance. 

Renamon nodded in agreement, but didn't say a word. 

"Alright, then I'm going to catch up with the others. Make sure you get Renamon to Hypnos Flamedramon.

Flamedramon looked at Renamon, and quickly tried to hide his blush. 

"I'll get her there Rika." 

Rika nodded, and quickly ran ahead to catch up with the others leaving Flamedramon and Renamon alone.

As soon as Rika was out of sight, Renamon looked at Flamedramon, "I don't need help to get there." She said as she tried to walk, but then pain surged through her ankle, and she fell right into Flamedramon's arms. Renamon blushed, and looked away from the fire dragon. Flame froze as he realized that the strange feeling he had was becoming worse. "Uhhh…you ok?" he asked trying to cover his blush.

Renamon looked up at Flamedramon, but quickly turned away from him as she felt her own blush come upon her face. What's wrong with me? she thought, I'm doing it again…could it because of him…

"Renamon, you ok…?" Flame repeated. Renamon snapped out of her thought, and looked at Flamedramon in the eyes. "I'm fine…just…take me to Hypno." She reluctantly said. Flame nodded, and without even thinking picked Renamon up from the ground, and held her close to his chest. Immediately, Renamon looked up at Flame with a surprised look. "Uhhh…I hope you don't mind me carry you like this." Flamedramon said as he tried to figure out why he even picked her up like that. Renamon looked away from Flame as soon as she felt her face redden again. 

"Just get me to Hypnos fast, and don't you get any bright ideas about this." Flamedramon nodded, and pushed off with his legs, and ran towards Hypnos. However, as Flamedramon did this, Renamon looked at her purple gauntlets, and found blood smeared on it. She looked closer, and found that the blood wasn't hers, but Flamedramon. How did his blood get on my glove? she thought, but at that moment she noticed the cut down Flame's lower chest. She hasn't noticed it before since it Flame had covered it with one of his claws before. Why was he hiding that injury? she thought, Was he trying to hide them from me? those thought rang through her mind as Flamedramon carried her to Hypnos. Perhaps later on she should ask him about that.  

**_Somewhere in the Digital World…_**

****

            "Mmmm…..it seems I have underestimated his power," The figure sneered as he watched Flamedramon carry Renamon to Hypnos. "No matter…my slave will soon destroy himself, and delete all the memory of that foolish human's mind. Besides…now that I know the power levels of Flamedramon, the next warrior I send against him, will destroy him." The figure smiled as he looked at Flamedramon's codes that he had captured. "You have three days fire dragon. Train well…for you will die the next time."

**_Hypnos…._**

****

"Finally, we're here." Davis gasped as the group managed to get inside the lift of the first floor of Hypno HQ. "Man, he's heavy." Henry said as he whipped his forehead, which was covered in sweat.

"Well at least you know what heavy weight is like." Terrimon giggled.

"Not funny Terrimon."

"Sorry, I was trying to lightenthe mood." Terrimon kidded.

"Don't Terrimon, you and the others almost got killed." Henry said as he looked down at the bunny digimon.

"Moemintai Henry," Terrimon giggled as he hopped onto Henry's shoulder, "That guy could never beat little old me." Henry rolled his eyes at Terrimon's sarcasms.

Davis continued to look at his digivice as it kept reading "human factor." across the screen. "I wonder why his eyes changed like that." Takato pondered as he looked over at Davis. 

Davis looked up from his digivice, "I have no clue, but I hope Yamaki can figure this out." 

Takato nodded in agreement, "I hope so too."

"Hey hold the elevator goggle heads!" Rika yelled as he ran towards the elevator. The door were about to close, but Davis placed his hand on them, stopping the door from closing. However, the elevator was already filled up, and Rika had to squeeze in between Davis and Takato. 

"Thanks for holding the elevator Davis." 

"Uhhh no problem…" Davis said as the doors closed, and the elevator started to go up to the 25th floor.

**_Wayne's Dream_**

Darkness was all around Wayne as he ran. He didn't know where he or how he got there, but all he had to do now was run.

"What do you want with me?!" Wayne cried as he continued to run from the red-eyed Raidramon. The Raidramon continued to chase Wayne, and was quickly coming closer towards him. Wayne turned around once again, but as he did this, he tripped over his feet, and flew head first to the ground. Ouch…that was smart. Wayne thought as he slowly recovered from the fall, but as he tried he felt a paw step on his back. Wayne looked up in shock, and saw those red eyes glare at him. "What do you want with me?" Wayne said nervously. Raidramon looked down at Wayne with a cold stare.

"I will be erasing your mind of my master, and the transformation that you experienced."

"What! Can't we talk about this?" 

Raidramon shook his head. "Orders are orders, and you will remember nothing of me or my master." Wayne looked in horror as the Raidramon glowed, and blew up in a giant ball of fire. Wayne screamed as he felt the intense heat and pain hit him hard.

**_Hypnos Lab…._**

****

Yamaki wiped his dark glasses with a tissue as he, and the tamers stared at the still Raidramon that laid on the lab table with wire hooked up to him. "First a Flamedramon, then a person, and now a Raidramon." Yamaki placed the glasses back on his face, and looked over at tamers. "Why do you keep having more things coming out of portals anyway?" 

"I don't know…luck I guess." Takato said as he looked through the glass with Guilmon.

""It may have been luck at first Takato, but now this is getting ridiculous." Henry said as he tried to balance Terrimon on his head. Davis looked at his digivice, and back at Raidramon. "I wonder who would have sent a digimon to kill Flamedramon?"  

"That's what we should as him when he wakes up." Rika said coldly as she looked at Raidramon, "By the way, what happened to him back at the battle?" 

Yamaki adjusted his glasses, and looked at the tamers. "Shibumi has found that this Raidramon experienced an overload of memory data at that moment."

Guilmon looked over at Yamaki, and tilted his head. "A memory overload?" he questioned.

"Yes, it seems that he had a substantially large amount of covered up memory. Something triggered it, and the memories flowed into his system, but the amount must have been too great, and caused him to go into shock."

"Will he be okay?" Davis wondered. Yamaki looked over into the room, and saw his friend typing furiously at the computer inside. "I am not sure…Shibumi doesn't want anyone to enter the lab until he can figure it out himself, but from my observation…I think he will be fine." 

At that moment, the door of the room opened, and the group turned to see Flamedramon and Renamon walk into the room.

Davis turned around, and walked over to his partner, "Hey Flamedramon, how you doing?" 

Flamedramon grinned, "Doing good Davis except for this cut that Raidramon gave me." Davis looked at Flame chest, and saw a bandage wrapped around the cut. The Hypnos technicians must have token care of the injury. 

"Renamon, is your ankle better?" Rika asked as she walked over to her.

"It's better now…it turn out to be only a sprained ankle." Renamon said. 

"So it won't affect your training?" 

"No it will not." Renamon replied. Flamedramon looked at Renamon with a smirk. He had been there with Renamon when the doctors had examined her. They had told her that she needed to lay off on the training, and to take a break from fighting. Of course, when Renamon heard this she forced Flamedramon into promising her that he wouldn't say a word about this to the others or she would beat the crap out of him. 

Stubborn as always… he thought, but…so beautiful. Flame shook his head, I'm doing it again…why do I keep doing that? but that thought quickly escaped Flame's mind as he noticed through the glass the still form of Raidramon. 

Flamedramon moved by Davis, and looked inside the lab. "Is he going to be alright?" he said without looking at Yamaki.

"It's still unsure at this time. Shibumi is still running his test, and he should be finished soon." Yamaki looked over at the tamers and Flamedramon, and adjusted his dark glasses again. "We just have to wait that's all."****

Suddenly, Flamedramon went up to the door that lead to the lab, and walked through it. "Hey wait a minute. Shibumi isn't done with the exam." But Yamaki words went unheard to Flamedramon as he walked inside; and soon after him, the others quickly followed him inside.

Something tells me that I'm going to get a migraine after this. Yamaki thought as he followed them inside.

Shibumi looked up at the group from his keyboard, and stood up. "Yamaki didn't I say to let me to finish my examination."

"We're sorry Mr.Shibumi," Takato apologized, "but we just wanted to see if Raidramon was alright."

Shibumi sighed, "He's stable, but I don't want you kids being here. He could awake, and attack you all."

Terrimon jumped down from Henry's head, and walked over to Shibumi.

"Momintai, we can protect them if that bloat awakes."

 "He does have a point sir." Henry said as he picked up the bunny digimon, "We can handle ourselves against him." 

Shibumi looked at Yamaki, and looked back at the tamers. 

"We will be prepared for anything." Flamedramon added.

"Alright…" Shibumi sighed, "you may stay, but please don't touch any of the equipment. I still need to finish the examination." 

Davis smiled, and nodded his head. "Thank you sir, we won't touch anything."   

Shibumi smiled, and sat down at the computer. "It's alright, but now I have to figure why your digivice keeps reading him human factor. Even my scanners are doing the same thing, and I can't seem to figure it out."  Yamaki quickly walked over to Shibumi's computer, and looked on the screen through his dark glasses. "Are these readings correct?" he questioned.

Shibumi nodded, "Yes they are, but I just understand this. The code is so complex that I can't even understand it. It seems this digimon's code has been altered somehow." 

Flamedramon walked over at the screen, and glanced at all the flowing codes that went by the screen. "It's very similar to what happen to your codes Flamedramon, but yet more complex." 

"So the same thing happened again?" Flamedramon questioned.

"Yes, but there is a foreign code within him."

Yamaki looked over at his friend, "Foreign?" 

"Yeah, there something here in this code, that the computer is having trouble understanding. I'm going to run a scan, and see what it is."

However, while Shibumi started to run the test, Rika walked over to the still figure of Raidramon. Rika looked over the Raidramon with some sadness. Seeing all the wires, and bandages all over him was a sad sight to see. When she first started being a tamer, that feeling would probably had never crossed her mind, but now…it just looked so sad to see another digimon in pain like this. Rika sighed, and turned around, and was about to walk back to the others.

"Uhhh…I'll have it later mom. I'm just going to go on the computer for a bit." A voice mumbled. Rika stopped, and looked down at Raidramon. Did he just say something?

"Rika, is there something wrong?" Takato questioned. 

"Ssssh…I thought I heard Raidramon mumble something."

"I will mom don't worry…" Raidramon continued to mumble.

"Mom…?" Takato questioned as he looked at Rika with a confused look.

"Yeah I know weird isn't it?" Rika replied as she folded her arms, and looked over at Takato.

"I wonder if I got any emails today." Raidramon continued to mumble, "I guess I should open it, and see whom it's from."

"It looks like where getting somewhere with this." Rika said as she looked back at Raidramon.

"It sounds like whatever happened, started from an email." Takato whispered, so he wouldn't wake him up.

"Ahhh man, I better not have gotten a virus." Raidramon continued to mumble, "Mum will kill me if I screwed up the computer." Takato looked at Rika with a shocked expression. "Rika you think…that he could be…"

Rika looked up at Takato, and realized what he was thinking. "No way that's impossible."

"Hey what's going on?" Davis questioned as the others noticed the two talking. Shibumi stopped typing, and Davis walked over to Takato and Rika.

"Davis I think I know why are D-arc's keep reading Human factor…." But before Takato could finish his sentence, he notice Raidramon suddenly start to struggle, and break out in a cold sweat.

"What's going on…?!" Raidramon said with fear in his voice. 

"What's wrong with him?" Flamedramon observed as he quickly rushed to Davis' side.

"What the hell!!" Raidramon yelled as his eyes' snapped open, and he broke free of the wire that where hooked up to him. 

**_Wayne_****_……_**

****

Where am I? Wayne shouted to himself as he looked at the ground trying to catch his breath. However, as he did this, he noticed a set of black paws in front of him, and wondered where his hands where, but at that moment he realized they were his hands. "My hands…..what happened to me?" Wayne quickly stopped as he heard his voice, which was deeper than before. At that moment, Wayne noticed two people standing by him, and the others at the computer. They were all staring at him.

"Uhhhh….he's up." The red haired girl said as she backed away from him.

"Get over here quickly." A bearded man said, as he stood up from the computer. Wayne looked over at them, "What happened to me." He said a bit louder than before. "What did you do to me!!" he screamed as he jumped off the lab table, and huddled to the corner. Why did they do this to me….

**_Flamedramon…._**

****

Flamedramon looked at the Raidramon with confusion. First, this Raidramon was trying to kill him, but now it was cowering in the corner, and looking like he was afraid of them. Also, why was he saying that they did something to him.

"What did you do to me!!" again the Raidramon yelled.

"We didn't do anything to you." Flamedramon replied, "You are the one that attacked us." The Raidramon looked at Flamedramon with a confused look. "I didn't attack anyone." The black digimon said, "Just stay away from me."

Flamedramon walked up to the Raidramon, and kneeled down to face him in the eyes. "Just calm down, we're not going to hurt you." 

"Then why did you turn me into this….monster!" he cried out.

"We didn't turn you into anything." Guilmon interrupted, "You came out of a portal, and attacked Flamedramon."

"Flamedramon….I remember you name somewhere." Raidramon whispered, "But I don't remember why, and I don't remember any fights." 

Davis looked at Raidramon, and wondered about something. "You're not a digimon…are you?"

The Raidramon shook his head, "No…My name is Wayne Osman, and….I wasn't this." He said in a sad tone.

"He's right." Shibumi said as he walked over to the others. "I have just finished doing the testing on that foreign code, and I have found that it is actually DNA."

"And we have also found that this is almost a perfect match to a human DNA sequence." Yamaki added.

"So you're saying that this Raidra…I mean Wayne was in fact a human before?" Henry questioned.

"Yes…he is human, but merged with the digiegg of friendship."

"But that egg went missing when I came here." Davis puzzled over, "How could have gotten inside of him?"

Shibumi shook his head, "I still have no idea to how this is possible."

"Then why did you do this to me!" Wayne shouted as he tried to remember his past. 

"We didn't do this to you. In fact this kind of transformation is too far advanced for any human to understand, and it isn't natural." Shibumi added.

"Is there a way to change him back?" Takato questioned.

"We will have to study his digital codes a bit more to see if we can split the DNA from the digital code, but that will take some time."

Renamon looked over, and saw the Raidramon's eyes started to water with tears.

"You…mean I'm stuck like this…" Wayne said, trying to stop himself from crying.

Yamaki looked at Shibumi, and nodded, "For now you are, but we will try to figure out a way to reverse it."

Suddenly, Shibumi computer started to go fuzzy, and make cracking sounds. The others looked over to the computer, and as they approached the screen the face of the sovereign Zhuqiaomon.

"Who's that?" Davis questioned.

The bird digimon glared at Davis, "My name is Zhuqiaomon human, and you address me as such." 

"What brings you here Zhuqiaomon?" Takato said with a bit of worry since the only time a sovereign did call them was when the digital world was in danger. 

"I am here because of those two." Zhuqiaomon grumbled towards Flamedramon and Davis. 

"Us…why us?" Flamedramon questioned. Wayne walked closer to the TV. Screen, and wondered who this Zhuqiaomon was. The virus type noticed Wayne at that moment and sighed, "It seems the dark one has already tried to kill the fire dragon."

"Fire dragon? Who's that?" Guilmon pondered. 

"I will explain later, but right now I demand to see you. Go to the portal in the park, and I will speak with you about this."

"Alright, but we will need to contact the other tamers about this." Takato replied.

"Grrrr….there is no time human! I just need to speak with you, the Flamedramon, the Raidramon, and the human Davis."

"How did you know my name?" Davis said with concern.  

"Just come to the portal in the park you pathetic humans!" and with that the screen flashed, and returned to normal.

"Well…he seemed to be in an angry mood." Wayne said as he wondered what was going on.

"And what does he want with us." Davis added.

"No idea, but we better see him. It must be important." Henry said as he headed towards the door.

"Wayne come with us. He might be able to help you." Takato called to him.

Wayne nodded, but could only think aboutwhy he couldn't remember his past. Suddenly Terrimon jumped off Henry's shoulder, and landed on Wayne's back. "Hope you don't mind Henry, but I have never ridden a human/digimon." He giggled, "Hope you don't mind Wayne."

Wayne looked up at Terrimon, and sighed. "Alright…" 

Rika quickly walked in front of the others, and looked behind her "Then we better get going. We don't want to keep him waiting."

"Yeah."

"We'll stay here, and try to figure out what's going on, and if anymore m-class portals show up." Shibumi called out to them as they left the lab.

"Thank you Shibumi, Yamaki we owe you one." Takato called back as they left the final door, and headed back to Shinjuku Park…..

**_What is the sovereign going to tell Flamedramon and Davis, and will _****_Wayne_****_ become human again? Many questions being asked, but will there be answers. Find out in the next chapter of A _****_New World_****_: The Prophecy._**

****

****

****

**_Author Note:_**

**_Well this is by far the longest chapter I have ever written for the story, and I hope you all out there liked it. I would like to give big thanks to Waynemon again for chatting with me, and helping me out on certain scenes for this chapter. Also a bit on the updates, Tsunami Wave has written the second chapter of Digital Destiny, and it is already posted, but right now me and Tsunami have decided to place this story on the backburner for a while. We both have stories we want to work on, and we don't really have any more idea as of now for the next chapter. So were taking a break from it, and are going to concentrate on our stories that we want to finish. So I am sorry to all the people out there that really like Digital Destiny, and are hoping for another chapter. Also, just as another note, me and Tsunami are not going to abandon it. We are planning to finish this story, and we will work hard on it when we have the ideas to move it one. _**

****

**_Well that's everything from me,_**

**_See ya,_**

**_-RayD_**

**** 

****

****

****

****

****

****


	11. The Prophecy

**Chapter 11: The Prophecy **

**By RayD**

Renamon glanced over at Flamedramon as she walked beside him towards the stoned hut. I wonder why he wouldn't fight Raidramon…The Kitsune thought as she continued down the path. Through out that battle he kept avoiding any chance of fighting back and why was he hiding that injury from me? she questioned herself; Maybe I'll ask him when I have the chance.

"Hey Renamon…" Guilmon whispered in the kitsune's ear. Renamon looked down at the red dino, and sighed. "What is it Guilmon?"

"Why is your skin going red when you look at Flamedramon?" 

Renamon froze, God please don't let Flamedramon hear that. she hoped as she looked over at Flame, but fortunately, he had walked ahead of her and Guilmon, and couldn't hear Guilmon's whispers. 

"Listen you big lizard. Say that again, and I will beat the living crap out of you. Do you understand?" She said trying to control her tone so the others couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry….I just wanted to know what makes your skin go red like that."

"It's kind of hard to explain Guilmon…"

Guilmon titled his head, and smiled, "I think I know…you like him don't you?"

Renamon glared at Guilmon, and was about to hit the red lizard when she stopped. "Let's just get moving…" she said trying to calm herself. Guilmon nodded, and along with Renamon caught up to the others as they started to talk about Zhuqiaomon. However, Renamon's thoughts return to what Guilmon had said before. Is it true…could I…no…Guilmon is just being an idiot again. I could never feel that way. Stupid dino. Renamon thought as she quickly walked beside Rika, and tried to place her mind on something else.

**_Flamedramon….._**

****

****

Is there someone trying to kill us? Flamedramon thought as he followed the tamers to the park. Ever since the group had left the two towers of Hypnos, Flamedramon had been pondering all the incidents that had happened in the past few weeks, and in all the cases, it seemed that someone was targeting him and Davis. 

But why?... he thought.

"Hey Flamedramon, you ok?" Davis asked as he noticed his partner in some deep thought. Flamedramon looked over at Davis, and nodded, "Yeah I'm okay…I was just thinking…." 

"Oh…about what?" he whispered to the dragon. Flamedramon glanced over behind him, and looked over at Wayne. 

"I was just thinking why someone would want us dead and…" Flame trailed off as he looked over at Wayne again. Davis noticed this, and sighed.

"You feel that it's your fault that he was pulled into this don't you?" 

Flamedramon only nodded, and carried on walking. 

"I know what you're feeling…but you know what." 

"What?"

"He's going to some friends to help him through this, and I think we should be the first to help him." Davis said with a smile. Flamedramon joined in a smile, "I guess so…, and we better talk to him now otherwise he might take out Terriermon." Davis glanced over and saw that Terriermon was now hopping up and down on Wayne's back, and talking non-stop to him. From the look on Wayne's face, he was about to blow up at the small bunny digimon. 

**_Wayne_****_…_**

"And you know what, you're the first digimon/human I know, and you feel like a pillow when I jump on you." Terriermon giggled as he continued to jump. Wayne looked up at the bunny digimon, and gave sigh. God, does he every shut his mouth! he thought, If he keeps this up I am going to… Wayne stopped himself before carrying on. Anger wouldn't help him in the situation he was in right now, but man, this bunny wouldn't shut his mouth. However, Wayne looked over at Flamedramon and Davis. These two were suppose to be fictional character, but yet they were real, and digimon were real. But what was worse…he was a digimon, and that might stay like that for the rest of his life. At that thought, Wayne grew sad, if he couldn't return to his normal self then how would he explain this to his mom. She would probably scream at me…and run away. That thought brought a tears to Wayne's eyes as he continued to follow them, but since he was too preoccupied to look where he was going he bumped right into the back of Flamedramon. Flamedramon and Davis turned around, and looked at Wayne. 

"I'm sorry…I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Don't worry about it Wayne. I was going to talk to you anyway." Flamedramon replied.

"You were?" Wayne said with a curiosity in his voice, "about what?" 

"Well what's your full name, where you live? Stuff like that." Davis replied. 

Terriermon looked down at Wayne's, now blue eyes, and smiled, "Yeah tell us…I have been doing all the talking lately, and I want to take a break." 

Wayne looked at them, and nodded, "Well there's not much to me. I lived in Britain, and I am a big digimon fan, but…right now I wish I was normal again, and I could forget about digimon." Wayne looked to the ground with a depressing expression on his face.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure we can help you get back to your human form." Flamedramon said as he tried to cheer up the saddened Raidramon.

"Yeah, and if you think about it…you're actually quite lucky." Davis said. Wayne, and Flamedramon looked at Davis is a puzzled look. "How am I lucky?" Wayne questioned.

"Well I haven't told many people, but turning into a digimon would be really cool. I even sometimes dream about changing into an Exveemon or a Palidramon." 

"You a digimon…." Terriermon quickly started to laugh at this, and almost fell off Wayne's back. Davis rolled his eyes, and looked over at his partner. Flamedramon was a bit taken aback by this. For as long as he knew Davis, he had never expressed a desire to become a digimon. 

"I never knew you wanted that Davis…"

"Well it's something that I don't talk about that much, but Wayne you are experiencing something that no human has ever experienced. You are the first human to experience being a digimon, and maybe you should think try to think of the good sides about it." Wayne looked to the ground with a sad look. Good side? How could there be a good side to becoming a freak show, and losing your family?

 Flamedramon noticed this, and looked down at the human turned digimon.

"If it means anything to you…we know that what you're going through must be hard, and we're here to help you as your friends." Wayne looked up at the Flame with a surprised expression. "Really…"

Davis and Flamedramon nodded, and Terriermon giggled as he looked down at Wayne from at the top of his head. "Yup…we're you're friends." 

"Thanks…" Wayne said as he smiled for the first time in the whole day.

**_Guilmon's hut_**

****

****

"Takato, I found it." Guilmon called out from inside his tunnel. Takato jumped down, and looked up to see the portal glowing at the end of the tunnel. "Alright thanks Guilmon." 

"Now that weird," Davis said as he followed the tamers down the hole.

"What is?" Rika asked looking over at him.

"The portal it's not a television." 

Rika rolled her eyes at that comment. "In this world, portals are not television sets so don't expect a lot to be the same around here." 

"Uh okay…" Davis said as he looked over at Rika. Man she didn't even smile at that. I guess she's not quick to humour. he thought. 

Flamedramon, Wayne, Terriermon, Henry, and Renamon quickly followed them down the hole also. 

"So we're actually going to the digital world." Wayne said with a bit of excitement, "I always dreamed that it was real." 

Henry looked behind, and smiled, "Yeah, but I'd be careful how you enter the portal though."

"How come?"

"You'll see what I mean when we jump in."

Takato placed his goggles over his face, and looked at the group behind him. "Alright guys, let's head to the digital world, but be careful we don't want anyone getting lost." 

"Don't worry goggle head," Rika replied as she placed her sunglasses over her eyes, "We'll get there with no problem." 

The others looked at the tamers in wonder to what they were talking about. 

I guess their digital world is more dangerous than mine is. Flamedramon thought. However, before he could question the tamers further the portal flashed, and pulled them into the digital world.

****

****

**_Somewhere in the digital world…_**

****

Blackness surrounded the skies above a certain area of the digital world. It moved around the skies in a circular hypnotic way around a stoned platform. A lone figure stood upon the platform, and gazed down on it looking at kanji symbol of darkness that was engraved into the stone slab. The figure raised his hands, and revealed a single sphere of coding to the darkness that shrouded around him. 

The darkness around him could be described as infinite; boundless; as if it had a life of it own. It moved around the figure like a ghost; spreading it's terror to those you would be so unlucky come in its presence. However, the figure continued to walk towards the platform, still holding the codes in his claws. As he approached the centre of the platform, the Kanji symbol, below his feet, began to glow with a ghostly purple light as if it was responding to the figures presence. 

The coding that was in his hand was not large itself. It glowed in a pale blue colour, and the data streams inside rotated around a single core that lay within its spherical shape. However, although small, if one were to gaze into it's depths of coding and matter; a feeling of great insignificants would form in they're minds. Such an illusion was as much as the darkness presented; thus enhancing the spheres' power. The figure stood over the middle of the kanji symbol, and released the orb of coding into the dense air that was above the symbol. The sphere floated there in its place, and the revolving ring of data that was around the core, started to accelerate at a quicker pace. The symbol of darkness grew brighter with its purple light, and pulsed in rhythm with the rotation of the sphere. But after a few pluses from the glowing symbol, a pillar of light stuck down from the black sky from above, and pierced the sphere of coding. The figure stood there, unfazed by the beam of light, and slowly waved his hand in the air while he whispered words under his breath. As he did this, the wind around him started to pick up speed, and caused his robe to flitter around his body in many directions, but the figure ignored this as he continued to murmur words, and move his hands through the air in a smooth pattern. The kanji symbol of darkness started to glow even brighter as the figure continued his chanting. As this continued, small glowing orbs appeared around the sphere of coding that floated in the air. The figure's robe rippled around his feet as the wind around him increased, and caused it to move it in all directions; but the figure smiled for he knew that the spell was almost complete. 

The figure stopped his chanting, and with a simple wave of his hand, the orbs of light begin to slam into the codes causing it to shudder with every impact, and making the sphere grow larger with every orb that it absorbed. The figure raised his hand to the air, and caused the dark clouds above him to open up and bring an intense black light slamming into the sphere; making a wave of darkness to envelop the platform. But in a moment the wave floated to the ground, and hovered the above the surface revealing a dark silhouette lying on the stoned platform; breathing in shallowly. The eyes on the silhouette glowed in a dark sapphire shade as it continued to breathe in shallowly. This caused the figure in robes to smile as the winds calmed, and allowed his robe to relax around his feet.

"Soon…Flamedramon…your greatest opponent shall come." He whispered as his words were carried off into the winds of darkness. 

**_The Tamers…_**

****

****

Flamedramon moaned as consciousness came over him. The trip through the portal was very bizarre in his opinion. All he could remember was falling endlessly into a mist of green numbers and symbols; and seeing the others tumbling after him towards a globe of data that lay below them. But as Flamedramon started to regain his senses, he found that he wasn't in the midst of symbols and numbers. Instead, he was on something that felt soft, and smooth to touch. Flame wondered what in world could be this nice. He slowly opened his eyes to see what it was. However, Flamedramon's mind raced at a hundred miles a minute when he saw that the smooth, and soft surface that was under him was in fact Renamon. The fire dragon froze in both happiness, for being near the one digimon that he thought was so beautiful, but yet was terrified to what she would do to him if she woke to see him on top of her. God please don't wake up. he begged in his mind. However, that hope soon slipped as Renamon's opened up, and looked right into Flamedramon's eyes. 

"Uhhhh…hi Renamon." Flamedramon said nervously as he tried to hide his blush. Renamon laid there frozen. Normally she would be furious at this, but instead her anger was held back, and she looked at Flame with a calm expression. "Flamedramon…"

"Uhhh…yes Renamon?" Flame replied. 

"Get off me now…or I will be making sure that you have an early funeral."

Flamedramon quickly stood up from the ground, and looked away in reddish blush. "Sorry Renamon…" he hastily muttered as he looked away from the kitsune in embarrassment.

Renamon sighed as she stood up and dusted off herself "Don' worry about it." Flamedramon nodded, and noticed that Renamon was having a slight redness to her face. Is she blushing? he wondered to himself, Could it be…

"Ahhh Terriermon, get off my face. I can't breath." Wayne shouted as he pushed the bunny off his face, which made Flamedramon turn away from Renamon. 

"Well sorry!!" Terriermon yelled back. "It's not my fault I had to land on top of a jerk."

 "What did you call me!" 

"You heard me!" Terriermon growled. The two digimon looked at one another with frustration in they're faces. Flamedramon looked over at the two, and shook his head. They're like Cats and dogs.

"Is everybody here?" Takato called out as he too stood up from the dusty ground. 

"Yeah I'm here," Davis replied as he dusted himself off, "but what was the deal with that portal. I nearly got knocked out by a number three…" However, Davis voiced trailed off as he noticed that this clothes had changed. 

"Davis what happened to your clothes?" Rika questioned as she regain her senses from the whole trip.

"I have no idea…" Davis whispered as he looked down at his new outfit. His jacket still had it tuff of white fur up at the collar, but now the fire patterns had disappeared, and were now replaced with the kanji symbols of fire that were sown into the back, and the side of his shoulders. The goggle boy also noticed that his he no longer was wearing his shorts, but a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of nice brown boots that matched the color of the dry dirt. "Wow…this is sweet." He said in amazement. "They fit me like a glove."

"They smell weird." Guilmon stated as he sniffed the new garments that Davis now wore. 

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Henry grumbled as he stood up from the ground. 

Davis smiled, and adjusted the jacket with a tug on the front. "Well it is different…but they are nice." 

"Davis you got new clothes." Davis turned around, and spotted his partner, and the other digimon approaching them. Wayne and Terriermon were still arguing to one another, and Henry hastily picked up the bunny digimon so he could calm down.

Rika rolled her eyes at this meaning less fight, and turned her sight to the far landscape that was the digital plain. Though it had been only a couple of years since the tamers had visited the digital world, the scenery hadn't changed a bit. The digital world still processed the dry and deserted wasteland that surrounded them. Rika continued to scan the area, but could not find any sign of the virus Sovereign anywhere. "He wanted to see us so where is he?"

Suddenly a huge shadow came over the tamers, and the wind around them started to pick up in speed. The tamers looked up, and saw giant wings, that seemed to stretch endlessly, where above them. Takato realized at once that the wings belonged to the digimon sovereign, Zhuqiaomon. 

Davis and Flamedramon looked up in astonishment at the size of the bird. Zhuqiaomon circled the group, and landed in front of them with a large flap of his mighty wings. The group shaded their eyes as the wind kick up dirt, making it hard to see. When the dust finally settled they uncovered their eyes, and looked up at Zhuqiaomon. 

"What an entrance." Wayne said as he looked up at the large bird.

Zhuqiaomon glared down at the human with a scowl in his eyes. "I came here myself since I know it would take you humans forever to get to my palace." The tamer nodded, except for Davis and Flamedramon; who were wondering what the bird's problem was. 

Takato adjusted his goggles on his head, and looked up at the bird digimon. Guilmon stood beside his tamer so that he could give his friend some support. Since talking to a sovereign was difficult, especially when the sovereign hates humanity. Takato cleared his throat, and composed himself so that he would look strong and professional with him. 

"What is it did you want to speak to us about?" Takato spoke in a clear voice. Zhuqiaomon glared down at the human known as Takato. "I have brought you here to speak about those two." He said as he moved his eyes to Flamedramon and Davis. "Come forward you two." Zhuqiaomon said in a hard tone. 

Davis looked at Flamedramon and took a deep breath since he was unsure to what this sovereign wanted, and stood in front of him. Flamedramon came up beside Davis, and looked up with serious glare. Zhuqiaomon looked at the two, and studied them with his four red eyes. Davis felt a bit uneasy as those red eyes watched him. For Davis they were we're like ice, cold and hard. They watched him and Flamedramon with no compassion or kindness within them. However, Davis stood tall, and tired to look unfazed by the glare that the large bird bestowed on them.

Flamedramon stood tall also, and watched as the cold eyes moved from Davis towards him. 

"So you are the legendary fire dragon…the one that will save the digital world...," whispered the large bird. Both Flamedramon and Davis looked at Zhuqiaomon with confusion. 

"Fire dragon?" Flame questioned.

"Yes…you are the fire dragon spoken from the prophecy." Zhuqiaomon said as he continued to stare at Flamedramon. The tone that the large bird used could only be described as emotionless, but yet threatening in a way. 

"What prophecy?" Henry asked as he looked up at Zhuqiaomon with Terriermon hanging above his head. 

Zhuqiaomon looked at the blue haired boy with a bit of annoyance. These humans never kept quiet, and where always questioning everything. This was one reason why the bird digimon hated them with a passion. 

"Allow me to explain…" Zhuqiaomon said dryly as he tried to contain his patients with these inferior humans.  

"I have brought you here because there is a danger in the digital world." 

The tamers at that moment stood to attention, and placed all the eyes on the sovereign. Zhuqiaomon saw this and continued with what he was saying. "I have sensed a dark force that is threatening the entire existence of the digital world." 

"Have the other sovereigns been contacted about this." Takato asked.

"Don't you think I haven't already tried!" Zhuqiaomon snarled as his patients wore thin with the tamers. "My attempts to contact the other sovereigns have been blocked from this force. This is all happening just as the prophecy of fire predicted."

"The prophecy of fire?" Rika questioned, "What's that?"

Zhuqiaomon sighed with anger in his tone as he wondered how long he could stand talking to these humans. "It's an ancient prophecy that was first written when the digital world came into existence. It spoke of a deadly force that would appear, and attack the digital world. However, the prophecy spoke of a digimon that would come from another plain of existence. He would bear the symbol of courage upon him, and would be a new breed of digimon. However, courage would fail against the darkness, but from the ashes of courage, the sprit of fire would be born, and the legendary dragon would gain the powers of all digivolution. Then he shall break the dark force hold, and return the digital world to peace." Zhuqiaomon looked up at Flamedramon, and narrowed his eyes. "All these point to you as the one." 

Davis stared at Flamedramon with amazement, and stood beside Flamedramon. Flamedramon glanced over at Davis, and nodded to thank his partner for being there for him, but he turned his attention back to Zhuqiaomon. "Zhuqiaomon, I can not be this fire dragon in this prophecy. I neither have the power of all digivolutions. This could be another digimon." 

As Flamedramon continued to speak to Zhuqiaomon, Rika walked over, and stood beside Renamon. "Renamon, what does Zhuqiaomon mean by all levels of digivolution?" she whispered into one of the kitsune's ears. Renamon took her eyes off Flamedramon, and looked at Rika. "All levels of digivolution means that a digimon can possess all the powers of a rookie, champion,ulimate, and a mega al in one form." 

Rika looked at Renamon in a bit of a surprise. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. It's always been a myth." Renamon replied as she turned to look back at Flamedramon who was still talking to Zhuqiaomon.

Zhuqiaomon growled a bit, "Accept it or not you are the fire dragon that is in the prophecy. Your tamers clothes are proof of that."

Davis looked down at his clothes, and looked back at the large bird. 

"Those clothes he wears are the same garments that the prophecy describes the tamer of the one. Fate has chosen you to be the digimon to save the digital world. Something I don't understand." 

What's his problem? Davis thought, He's had a bad attitude ever since we started talking.

However, Davis attention turned to Henry who walked in front of them. "Zhuqiaomon we have a friend here that has been changed into a digimon," Henry said as pointed over the Wayne, "and we ask you if you could change him back." 

"Change him back?!" Zhuqiaomon yelled out. "I can not change him back. It is beyond my powers, and if I could I would not help such an abomination like him!" Wayne looked down at the ground in despair. His only chance to return to his normal self was gone, and now he was stuck as a freak forever. "I am an abomination…" he whispered to himself. 

At that moment, something inside Davis snapped, and he was ready to explode. 

"HEY BACK OFF BIRD BRAIN!" Davis yelled at the top of his lungs. The tamers and digimon froze in their places. No one had ever yelled at Zhuqiaomon, and if someone did…well they won't be living for long. 

"What did you call me human?!" He said with anger in his voice.

"You heard me back off bird brain! It's not Wayne's fault that he was turned into a digimon, and what is your problem with humans!" Davis said as the words just exploded from his mouth. He wasn't sure where these words came from, but somehow he knew what to say. "You brought us here because you need our help to save the digital world. If you want us to help you better give us more respect." 

The tamers looked at Zhuqiaomon in wonder. No one had ever done that to Zhuqiamon, and the tamers were afraid that Davis would be ashes in seconds. Takato's mind raced as he saw the anger look in Zhuqiaomon's eyes. He better not attack Davis. he prayed.

Zhuqiaomon growled a bit, and suddenly did something that the tamers would never expect from him. He nodded slowly in agreement, but he didn't say anything. "Wow…did Zhuqiaomon just agreed." Guilmon whispered to Takato. Takato just stared in disbelief, and glanced over at his partner. "I guess so…but I am surprised that he did." He whispered back. 

Davis relaxed, and looked up at the bird. Note to self, try not to yell at powerful digimons all the time. he quietly thought to himself. 

Flamedramon looked at his tamer, and smiled at Davis. Zhuqiaomon turned towards Takato, Rika, and Henry, and with a wave of his wing, a portal appeared in front of them. "This will take you back to the real world." He said with a grumble, "but be on guard the dark force will be back, and I don't want the digital world to be destroyed just because you we're laying around." 

"We won't Zhuqiaomon, and thanks for the message." Takato said as he walked towards the portal. As the tamers, walked towards the large portal, Zhuqiaomon looked at Flamedramon and Davis. "You two better remember the path you are about to begin." He said crossly. The others stepped into the portal, and took them away. However as Davis was about to step in he saw Zhuqiaomon staring at him.

 "And you human…" The giant bird said coldly, which cause Davis to glance over at him. "Call me bird brain again…and I will burn your flesh to the bone." Davis nodded, the thought of being blasted to bits, didn't excite him, so he nodded, and stepped into the portal. 

Flamedramon took one last glance up at Zhuqiaomon, and wondered about the prophecy. It was strange being named the one that would save the digital world, but he knew that he had to do it no matter what. With that, Flamedramon stepped into the portal, and it closed behind him.

Zhuqiaomon turned around, and took off into the sky. He had done what was needed, the rest, unfortunately to him, was up to Flamedramon, and the tamers. This will be a large battle. he thought.

**_So Flamedramon is the legendary fire dragon that was prophesied, what will be in store for him, and who is the mysterious opponent that the dark one has created now?_**

****

**_Find out in Chapter 12 of A New World: A Night With A Fox_**

****

****

****

**_Author Note:_**

****

**_Well I was late with this chapter. At least no one has thrown tar and feathers on me this time. *a figure appears, and throws the tar and feather on* Ahhh me and my big mouth. *sighs* Anyway, as you can probably tell from the next chapter's title I will probably have some more Flamedramon and Renamon scene. However, I am going to try to give the other characters some spots too. For example, I haven't really given characters like Guilmon, and Takato enough spots in the story so I will be trying to get some more in. I would also like to thank Waynemon, and BlueDragonus for taking the time to help me on my writing. I owe you one._**

****

**_For updates I will be trying to write the third chapter of Digital Destiny, and start to write an original story that I will post on fictionpress. Unfortunately, fictionpress screwed up my pename so I had to make a new one called DarknessDragon. Yes, I know, it's a crappy name, but that's what I have until I can think of something better. _**

****

**_Well I have to go and get this tar and feather off me, and get going on the other stories. _**

****

**_Also I think I will get chapter 12 done in maybe late or early July depending on the workload I get._**

****

**_Well bye for now. *walks off with the feathers still sticking to him*_**

****

**_-RayD  _**

****


	12. A Night With A Fox

**_Chapter 12_**

**_A Night out with a Fox_**

****

**_By RayD_**

****

****

"How many more test?" Wayne complained as he sat on a cold lab table in a lab. "It will only take a few more minutes Wayne. I have to get as much information from you." Shibumi said as he continued to look at his computer, and watched the results that were coming in. "Alright…but this is getting annoying." Wayne mumbled as he lay down on his stomach, and tried to relax while the test continued. He wondered about his home, and if his mum was worried about him. "I hope they tell her that I am alright." He said to himself, but soon stopped at that thought. No…how could they even explain…Excuse me Miss Osman, but we found your son, and he is a digimon… Wayne closed his eyes in sadness. She would never believe it…I might as well be dead to her now. he thought as a tear rolled down his face. "Wayne you have visitors." A voice over the speaker spoke. "I do…" he said lifting his head. At that moment, Wayne saw Rika, Henry, Takato, Davis, and another girl, which Wayne had never seen before, walked into the lab.

"Hey Wayne how are you doing?"" Davis asked as he walked into the room. "I'm fine." Wayne replied trying to give a happy smile when he felt sad inside. "We thought visiting you might cheer you up." Takato said. Wayne nodded, and looked at the others, but stopped at the new girl. "I haven't seen you before." The girl smiled, and Rika walked beside her. "This is a friend of mine Mandy. Mandy this is Wayne." Mandy bowed in front of Wayne, and gave a cheerful smile. "It's nice to meet you." Mandy said as she looked at him with her blissful looking brown eyes. "So you're the human turned digimon that Terriermon was talking about." Wayne rolled his eyes at the mention of the bunny digimon. "Yeah no offence Henry, but Terriermon is a big mouth." 

Henry smirked, "Don't worry about it." 

Wayne nodded, and noticed that the digimon partners weren't with them. "Where are the others?" he asked in confusion. 

"Oh they couldn't come, Wayne. We wanted them to stay, and guard the area."

"Just in case if there's trouble." Rika said as she looked to the ground in her notorious digimon queen look. "Oh I see…" Wayne thought as he stood up on all fours, and tried to walk, but fell face forward in a loud crash as his legs tripped over themselves. "Hey you alright." They all asked as the tamers helped Wayne back up to his feet. "Yeah I am. It's just that it's weird trying to walk on all fours." Wayne said as he stood up. 

Shibumi looked over his computer screen, and rolled his eyes. "Wayne I told you that you shouldn't try to walk. Your mind is still trying to get use to your new body."   

Wayne looked at Shibumi with annoyance, and sighed. "Well it doesn't help with me being stuck here in this lab all day with you testing and poking me." Shibumi walked over to Wayne, and started to take out the wires that were hooked up to him. 

"Well I am finished now, so you may go if you wish." Wayne smiled cheerfully as he was finally being released from the confines of Hypnos labs. "Thank you, sir."

"Thank me by not getting hurt again, and coming in for some testing at a later time."

Wayne smiled, and jumped off the table. "Alright! I promise." He said with excitement as Wayne realized that he was getting out of the lab. "Well come on then, we'll show you around." Mandy said as she walked towards the door. Wayne looked over at the new girl known as Mandy, and followed her along with the tamers.

**_Flamedramon….._**

****

****

****

Flamedramon flipped back, and slashed at the bark of the tree that was in front of him. He pulled back, and kicked at the tree with such force that leafs from the ground flew up, and followed his kick like a spirit moving among the living. He then spun around, and brought his other clawed foot in for another attack, which caused part of the tree to fly off, and land a couple of feet away. 

Flamedramon relaxed after that, and looked at the tree as he tried to catch his breath. The training that he had done all that morning was hard, and difficult, but he needed to do something to put his mind on something else while digested the destiny that lay before him. "The question is….will I fulfill it." Flame wondered as he looked at the sky.

"Awwww the new digimon is questioning himself." A voice whispered behind the dragon digimon. Flamedramon turned around, and looked to see a little purple digimon standing on a tree just above his head. The digimon had green eyes that were deep enough to match the leafs of the trees that surrounded him. "Who are you?" Flamedramon questioned. The little digimon smirked, and jumped down from his perch to another branch that was eye level with Flamedramon. This allowed Flame to see that the digimon wore a set of red gloves, and a red scarf that was tied around his neck. The digimon also had an evil kind of happy face that was on his chest.

"My name is Impmon, and I am the most power digimon in all of existence." The purple digimon said as he looked at Flame with his arms folded in front of him. 

"Well I am Flamedramon." 

Impmon smirked, and leant against the tree with his eyes half closed. "Yeah I have heard about you, and I have also heard about you the way you act around Renamon." Flamedramon looked at the Impmon with confusion, and shock. "What are you talking about the way I act?"

Impmon laughed at this, and looked at the dragon digimon with a smirk. "I am not blind Flame head. I was in the trees when you fought that Raidramon, and I saw you hide that cut from her." Flamedramon looked at his lower chest, and looked at the scar that was left from the battle. "So you were there, and you didn't help." 

"Well that Raidramon would be too easy, and I wanted to see if you weaklings could take him out yourselves, but I am more interested why you act so friendly, as we shall say, to fox face." Flamedramon looked away from the little digimon, and started to walk away. "It's Renamon and she and I are just friends …and I suggest you not be so ignorant about how much power you have." Impmon's eyes flared in anger at this, and he lifted one of his fingers making a fireball to appear. I'll show you Flame head! However, before the little virus could fire his attack, a yellow blur suddenly appeared behind him, and picked him up by his scarf. "Don't you know it's not nice to play with fire?" Renamon said with a smirk as she held the little one up. "Ahhh let go you fox." Impmon complained as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but to no success. "It's unwise to pick fights that you know that you can't win." She said in a cold tone. 

Impmon wiggled more as he tried to kick the fox digimon, but she held him out just far enough that he couldn't pull such a manoeuvre. Flamedramon stood there watching the two in wonder.  "What are you talking about I could defeat that Flame head and you with one stroke of my finger!" Renamon shook her head, and sighed. "If you had fought, I believe Flamedramon would have cooked you into ashes." 

Impmon looked at Renamon with a dark glare. "Whatever!!!! Now let me go now!!!" The little digimon yelled. Renamon smirked. "Alright I'll let you go…" Impmon's eyes went wide as she trailed off like that since he knew something bad was going to happen. Renamon pulled back, and threw Impmon by the scarf into the air. "WHAAAAAAA!!!!" the little virus cried out as he flew through the air, and landed into the lake with a hard splash. Flamedramon kind of smiled, and looked at Renamon. "You know him?"

"Unfortunately yes…" she said dryly, "His name is Impmon, and he's a digimon that is all talk."

"Oh I see…" Flamedramon replied as he turned away from the kitsune, and looked at the tree he had been training on for the last few hours. 

Renamon stared at Flamedramon, and could see that he was in a state of deep thought. She jumped down, and approached Flamedramon. Flamedramon didn't notice this, and continued to stare. "Thinking about something?" 

"Huh….what made you say that?" 

Renamon shook her head, "Well you are staring at that tree intently, and from the marks you have been training hard. Hence you must be trying to get something off your mind." Flamedramon sighed; somehow, he couldn't hide his distress from her it was like she could read him like an open book, and always see right through his mind. "Yeah something has been bothering me…" he said as he sat down on a log. Renamon followed him, and sat down beside him, but not too close since that odd feeling was coming upon her once again. Flamedramon looked up at Renamon, but looked at the ground. "It's what Zhuqiaomon said…." 

"About the legend?"  She said looking at him. Flamedramon gazed up at her, but turned his brownish red eyes away. "Yeah…" 

"What about it?" 

"It's too much….to live up to Renamon. That sovereign said that I am the one that will save the digital world." Flamedramon stood up, and shook his head as he thought it over. "I don't know if I can live up to that Renamon." 

"Well the whole thing is a myth…and myths are not always true." Flamedramon looked at the trees, and looked at the young kitsune. "But so far this myth has been right so far….me and Davis being from another dimension. The dark force….maybe this is the reason I was brought here…." Renamon looked over at Flamedramon, and stood up from the log from what she was sitting. "Does your heart tell you that you are here for that reason?" she questioned. Flame was taken aback by that, how did his heart had to do with this….his heart was for her, but he didn't want to say that to her since he was still trying to understand it himself. "No…to tell you the truth I am not sure."

"Then fate didn't bring you here for that reason."

"How do you know?" Flamedramon asked, "How do you know what I was brought here for?" 

"I never said I did…I am just saying that if your heart does not say that this is the reason then you must be here for something else." She stated, "No one can tell you what your reason is…it's just there, and I think you shouldn't worry about this…instead train hard, and prepare yourself." 

Flamedramon nodded, and looked at Renamon. "Thanks…I guess I need to think about somethings." The fox nodded, and sat back down on the log, and looked at the sky like she did before. Flamedramon turned around, and was about to processed with his training when he looked at Renamon over his shoulder, and took in every detail of her fur, her eyes, her gloves, everything about her seemed to be fascinating, but yet he couldn't come up with the words to say. However, Flamedramon remembered something that she had said before. Doesn't she train during this time…and why did she come here? he thought. A slight smile went across the dragon's face as he realized that he had something to talk to her about, and maybe get to know the real Renamon and not the fighter type that she appeared to be. 

"Renamon? Don't you usual train at this time?" he asked.

Renamon looked over at Flame, and kind of looked to the ground as if she was ashamed of something. "Yes…but I got bored, and thought of taking a walk through the park. I just happened to see Impmon flapping his mouth off as usually, and thought I should teach him a lesson."

"Oh I see…"

 She said, but the truth was that she was there because of him. Renamon couldn't understand, but when she was training, she would always see his face, always have a strange feeling about him. The reason came to the park was to see him, and hope that maybe the feeling would go away, but in fact, it grew stronger with ever time she saw him. Of course, she never told Rika about this since she would probably make the assumption that her digimon was going crazy over Flamedramon, but it was not true…it couldn't be. 

"Oh I see…just wondering." Flame replied as he started to get into his fighting stance. 

Renamon looked at Flame, and thought about the day that Wayne. That's when she remembered something about that day. "Flamedramon…why didn't you fight Wayne?"

Flamedramon stopped, and looked over at the vixen. "While…I didn't fight him because he was me…" 

"He was you?" She questioned.

"Yeah…we'll in a sense, I felt that he was me." Flamedramon sat down on the log, and looked up at Renamon. "You see…Raidramon is my other form when I use the digiegg of friendship, and  when I saw Wayne I could sense something familiar…like I was looking at myself in a mirror. That's why I didn't fight back…I felt it wasn't right. I know it seems weird, but it's what I felt."

"It's not weird…you followed your heart that is something you do more often." Renamon replied. Flamedramon stared at Renamon with a surprised look. If he did follow his heart, he would want to ask her on date, but he would most likely be shot down, and damage the friendship. However, the feeling that flooded him every time he saw the kitsune, was overwhelming. Perhaps if he asked her out, but changed it so that it didn't seem like a date. Maybe that could work…

Renamon sighed, and stood up. She thought the strange feeling that she felt about Flamedramon would disappear if she came to him, and talked, but that didn't seem to do anything. I just wasted my time coming here…training will probably help me get this away from me. she thought. "I'll see you later Flamedramon, Rika will probably be worried about me, and I don't want to cause concern for her." 

"Uhhh Renamon can I ask you something?" the dragon questioned. 

Renamon turned around, and looked at Flame with a puzzled look. "You may…what is it?" 

Flamedramon took a deep breath, and tried to keep his nerves steady. "I was wondering…would you…show me the town tonight?" 

While Renamon didn't show it on her face, she was shocked by Flame's request, and could feel a blush coming upon her. "Flamedramon…are you asking me on a date of some sort?" 

"Uhhh no…it's just that…Guilmon told me that you knew a lot about the city since you had been here the longest, and I am not sure…about the city as you do." He said while trying to not look at the kitsune's face. 

"So you want me to show you around the city correct?"

Flamedramon nodded, "Yeah…I just wanted ask if you would do that….you don't have to if you don't want to…" he said nervously. 

"Alright we can do it tonight if you wish." 

Flamdramon looked up in surprise, and shock. "Uhhhh sure…pick you up at seven?" 

Renamon nodded in agreement.

"Then I will see you at seven." he said with a big smile. The young kitsune nodded, and jumped off into the trees heading towards Rika's house. 

Flamedramon smiled, and raised his arms in delight. "I have a date with…..the most beautiful digimon on this earth…life is good." He said to himself.

"Beautiful digimon?" Flamedramon froze, and turned around to see his friend Davis standing there looking with surprise. "Davis…I didn't know you were there…" 

"Yeah…well I was with the others, but they had to go see what fell in the lake, and I wanted to see you where…I guess I found out more than I could bargain for." He said with a smile. Flamedramon looked away, and felt embarrassment come across him. "I was just rethinking about a movie I saw…it was a scene." 

Davis shook his head, and smiled even more. "Flame I know you're lying, you can tell me if you want." 

Flame sighed, and gazed up at Davis. Davis walked over to his partner, and looked into his crimson eyes. He could tell that Flame was indeed lying, but he looked embarrassed. "Hey don't worry I won't tell a soul if you like someone." 

"…uhmm thanks Davis…I appreciate it…" 

Davis smiled, "Hey, what are friends for…but if it's alright, can I ask you who the lucky digimon is?" 

Flamedramon sighed and looked to the sky. "It's Renamon…" 

"Rika's digimon? I never knew you liked her…well that would explain why you have been acting weird lately."

"Acting weird?" Flamedramon asked.

"Yeah I have noticed that you seem shy around her and you not really yourself when she is near." Flamedramon blushed crimson as Davis told him that. 

"Is it that noticeable?" he replied as he tried to regain his composure. 

Davis shook his head, "Don't worry about the others…I think I am the only one that notices it since we have been a team for so long, and I know how you really act."

"But when I am Veemon I am very different from being what I am now." 

"Well not really, in all your forms you seem to act a specific way with people no matter what form you are, and when you are with Renamon I noticed that you become shy around her." Davis grinned, and looked at his partner. "I guess its tamers or partners intuition."

"Don't girls get intuition?" Flame kidded. 

"You know what I mean Flame!" Davis nearly yelled as he realized what Flame was saying. Flamedramon chuckled, and looked to the sky once more. 

"So…have you told her that you like her?" He said as he sat down, and looked at his partner. 

"No I haven't….that is something that even I am not sure about…" Flame mumbled as he watched the sky. "But I hope I can get to know her more…before saying anything." 

"Well…if you need my advice…I will gladly give it to you…" Davis mumbled as he remembered the last time he gave advice to Flame about love he and Veemon, back then almost was killed in the forest when they tried to make him digivolve to Exveemon so he could impress Gatomon. "That's alright Davis…I think I am just going to see where this goes for tonight…" 

"Uhhh Flame didn't you like Gatomon?" Flamedramon looked at his tamer and shook his head. "No I didn't…I realized now that it was only a crush that I had…Gatomon liked Patamon more than me anyways."

"But I guess you really /like/ Renamon."

"I don't know if I /like/ her in that way, Davis. Tonight…is just maybe allowing me to see more than what she really is."

Davis smiled at his partner, "You know I'm very happy for you. That you found someone, but just one advice to you Flame." 

  "What is that?" Flame questioned.

"Tell her how you feel when you get the first the chance maybe she feels the same way about you." 

Flamedramon sighed, and glanced at Davis. "That will be the hard part Davis…but right now I just want to get to know her more, and maybe I'll tell her."

Davis stood up, "Well…good luck on tonight. I'm going to be heading to Rika's house for my card lessons now I'll see you around." 

"See ya Davis, and thanks."

Davis smiled, and waved as he walked down the stone path that lay underneath his feet. Flamedramon waved as well, he always valued Davis' opinion, and thought about what he said. Should I tell her how I feel… that one thing seemed to terrify the fire dragon the most. "Maybe tonight…I will…" he whispered to himself.    

Meanwhile the other tamers rushed to the lake. They had seen a purple object flying through the sky, and crash land into the park lake. "That sounded like Impmon." Takato wondered as he looked at the lake for any sign of the little virus. 

"Impmon?" Wayne questioned as he walked and stood beside Takato. 

"He's just another digimon that we know."

At that moment, a sound of splashing and profanity was heard coming from the shores of the lake. "Must be Impmon, no one can say that many swear words in one sentence." Rika mumbled as she looked towards shouting. 

"Well he better not say stuff to me." Mandy said as she walked towards the sounds. The others followed with Wayne at the back. 

"Bah!!" Impmon spat out as he shook himself trying to get dry from all the rain. "Dam fox…I'll get her next time."  He said to himself. 

"Big words again Impmon?" Rika said as she came out of the bushes, "Too bad you never back them up." 

Impmon glared at her, but then stopped when he saw the others coming through the bushes as well. "So it was you that we saw fly over the place." Henry said, "You must have ticked Renamon off again." 

"Well it was because of this new digimon I saw." He grumbled as poured the water out of his gloves. However, as he did this, Impmon noticed Wayne standing behind Takato. "What the hell!! Another one! Where are all these digimon coming from!" Wayne raised an eyebrow to this, and wondered what the heck was wrong with this digimon. Impmon noticed this, and grew angry. "What are you looking at doggie boy." He said with a sneer. Wayne rolled his eyes, "Doggie boy oh that hurts my feelings, and besides technically I'm not a digimon." 

"Not a digimon? What are you taking about?"

"He used to be a human, but was changed into a Raidramon. His name is Wayne." Mandy said answering the small virus' question. Impmon looked at the Wayne with shock, and surprised everyone by falling back, and landing in the lake again. 

The tamers looked at him with shock. "He fainted?" Henry said, as he looked with surprised. "I never knew he was capable to do that, but we better get him out of the water." Takato concluded as he went into the water, and picked the small digimon from the waters. Rika shook her head, and started to walk away. 

"I'll see you later you guys." The red haired girl called to them as she left.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mandy said. Rika turned over her shoulder, "I have to go and train with Renamon, and get ready to teach Davis. I'll see you all later." Before they could say anything else, Rika disappeared from view, and walked down to the main street towards her house. 

"She's teaching Davis digimon card?" Wayne wondered.

"Yeah she suppose to be teaching him every second day I think, but what we should do is plan out a security plan." Mandy, Henry, and Wayne looked at the goggle head with a odd look. "A security plan?" Henry questioned.

"Yeah, we should have other digimon, and have us patrol the area in case this dark force appears again."

 "Well you have a point, but this dark force is after Flamedramon in particular." Henry said as he stood up. "So we should be protecting Flamedramon?" Wayne concluded.

"But we can't protect him 24/7 we have school, and parents to deal with." 

"I know! Let's get Flamedramon a bodyguard!" Mandy smiled, "have one of the digimon be his bodyguard." 

"Good idea, but which digimon should it be?" 

"Well…Terriermon is way too small, and I don't think Suzie will let him go anytime soon. If he is gone for more than one day then she becomes sad." 

"Yeah, and it can't Guilmon because he isn't that experienced in fighting." Takato said throwing a rock into the lake. 

"I could do the job if you want. It's the least I can do for you for helping me." Takato shook his head. "No Wayne, you're still getting use to your digimon body, and you don't know any attacks." 

Wayne sighed, he knew what Takato said was true, but he still wanted to help. "He's right Wayne. You can't do much right now until you learn a few attacks, and it might take a while." 

Wayne nodded, "I guess your right…"

Mandy looked down, and saw that Impmon continued to lay there on the ground looking like a fish out of water so to speak. At that moment, Impmon stood up, and rubbed his head. "Bah boom…my head hurts…" he mumbled, and looked up at all the tamers who were looking at him. "What the heck are you looking at?!" You can't blame a digimon for fainting!" He yelled out as he stood up, and jumped into the bushes. 

Takato shook his head, and turned to the others. "So then we need a digimon who is strong, experienced, and not small." 

"How bout Renamon?" Mandy suggested as she adjusted her hair, "We could give her the job, and have Flame stay at Rika's house. She does have that big guest room available. He could sleep there." 

"And Wayne can sleep at Guilmon's house. Good idea Mandy, but will Rika allow it?" Takato pondered.

Mandy smiled, "Don't worry I can get Rika to accept him." 

"Yeah, but what about Renamon or Flamedramon for that matter; they might not agree with this arrangement." Wayne mumbled as he walked around trying to get use to his four legs. "Well, it's for his own safety, and he'll probably understand." Henry concluded as he smacked a mosquito that tried to bite his arm. "Alright we'll do that, but I'll get Davis to ask Rika when he goes for his card lessons." The other three nodded in agreement, and Takato turned to the Raidramon that stood beside him.  

"Now that we have that settled, let's show you Guilmon's house Wayne."        

**_Somewhere in the digital world…_**

****

****

****

****

Darkness was all around the figure as he stood on the cold stoned floor with interest in his eyes. He had been standing there for the past day watching, and glaring at his newest creation. While his first attempt to kill the legendary fire dragon had failed, it allowed him to gather information on his enemy's strengths and weaknesses, and place them in the harsh training that he placed on his creation. 

The creation stood in the middle of the stoned platform, from which he was born from, with closed eyes. As though he was waiting for something or someone, no one knew what was going through this dark one's mind as he stood there like a statue. The cloaked figure walked to the edge of platform, his footsteps clicked as his claws came down on the stone that lay underneath him. The echoing clicks seemed to go out through the darkness that was around them, and suddenly fall silent to the cold, and blackness that it presented. The figure stopped in front of his creation, and held up his clawed hand. He looked at the creation that continued to stand in the platform not moving an inch, and still with his eyes closed. The figure began to mumble a few words under his breath causing his hands to glow in a crimson red that resembled the color of blood. The dark fog that once surrounded him, now parted away from him, as if the darkness it self trembled at the power that was within him. The figure continued to chant, and the glow on his hands grew to such force that sparks flew from it like tentacles reaching for succulent prey. 

Such a site would cause the brave to cower, but again the creation stood quiet, with his eyes shut to the world that was around him. 

  The figure suddenly released his spell causing an intense light to erupt from his hand, and shoot out rays of crimson into the darkness. After a few minutes, the rays faded, and formed red-eyed figures in the dark fog. They looked at the cloaked figure then at the creature with sinister eyes. "Kill the creature…" The dark master commanded as he waved his claw in the air in a commanding stance. The dark eyes sneered, and charged the creature, and brought there sharp claws out. However, the creature finally opened his eyes to this danger that was around him. His eyes glowed in sapphire light, which seemed to discharge blue coloured fumes into the dark air around him. The red-eyed opponents continued to charge at the creature, but all of the sudden the thing disappeared into the dark fog. The red-eyed minions looked around for the creature, but couldn't see him through the endless darkness that was around them. Had the thing run away or was it toying with them? That question was answered when one of the red-eyed blew up into data than another and another. The rest looked around frantically as they saw there comrades be destroyed by something that was hiding within there own darkness. One red eye's fears overcame him, and he tried to run from the coming death that was falling all around him. However, he was stopped when a set of Sapphire eyes appeared behind him, and a cold blade sliced through his chest. The red-eyed all tried to run as well, but the creation chased them down, and cut them up so fast that they all seemed to die at the same time. When it was finished all the data of the red-eyed creatures swirled around in a circular pattern, and was absorbed by the creation. 

The master smiled at this, and approached the digimon that stood in the shadows. "You have completed your training…now tomorrow you will destroy Flamedramon at any cost. Do you understand?" The digimon moved out of the darkness, and sneered as he allowed his black armour to shine off the little bit of light that was around him. "The fire dragon will be dead…as you command."

**_Renamon…_**

****

****

****

Renamon grabbed a brush from Rika's dresser draw, and started to clean up her fur a bit. She had been training for hours that day, and it seemed to be in a mess from all the rolling, and punching that Rika's training had involved. It was getting late, and the clock was getting close to seven. Flamedramon could be there anytime, and yet she looked like a mess. She combed her fur quickly as she tried to straighten it out. Though she had not mention it to Rika, being near Flamedramon was something that she enjoyed to do. For some reason hearing his voice, and seeing his face made her feel warm inside. As if she was, complete in a way. Perhaps it was only her imagination that seemed to do that to her. On the other hand, maybe it was because Flamedramon was from a different dimension, and that he had some weird affect on her codes that would caused her heart to race and be uneasy when he was near. Renamon shook her head to that idea. "Is it because of me that I act that way…" she wondered, "Could I be feeling something for him…" She said looking into the mirror as if she was facing her inner self, and was asking that question to it. However, one answer seemed to echo through her mind…, but yet it was answer she didn't want to hear. "Hey Renamon." A voice called out. She looked over to the doorway where the voice came from, and noticed that it was none another than Rika. "Yes Rika?" she questioned as she looked at Rika while still brushing her fur. 

"Why are you brushing your fur, and making yourself look all nice?" Rika asked as she walked into her room. 

"I am going out tonight…" she said in a mumble. 

Rika looked up with surprise. "Your going out…with who?" 

Renamon looked back at the mirror, and continued to brush her fur. "I'm going out with Flamedramon tonight…" 

Rika's eye widen at this, was her digimon going on a date? "You're….going on a date?" she said in near disbelief. 

"No…it's not. Flamedramon asked me to show him the town, and I am doing this for him." Rika smiled, and folded her arms. "Renamon…guys don't just ask girls out to show them a town…it usually means a date." 

Renamon looked at Rika, shook her head, and continued to brush the fur around her ears, and move down to the fur on her chest. "It's nothing like that Rika…it's a simple requests from a friend."

"A friend or very close friend." Rika said with a smirk. Renamon shook her head at this. "I don't find your comments amusing Rika…and I would appreciate if you didn't say that kind of theories to Flamedramon. He's a good friend, and I don't want him to get ideas." 

"Alright I was kidding…" Rika replied, and heard the doorbell rang. "I better get that…oh and Renamon can I ask you one thing?" Renamon looked up, and paused in her brushing. "Yes?" 

"If this isn't a date than why have you been in front of that mirror for over thirty minutes making yourself all look nice for something that isn't a date? Also I noticed you have one of my nice hair pins in your fur so why are you putting that on?" 

Renamon looked at the mirror and gasped. Her fur was all nicely combed, and a beautiful hairpin that shined brightly, was placed right near her right ear. She must have placed it in her hair while she was brushing her fur, but yet she didn't remember it. "I…sorry Rika…I'll take it off." 

"No don't…it looks good on you, and I think Flamedramon will like it as well." She kidded. Renamon looked at Rika, and decided to show her up, and wear it for the night. "I will be outside in the court yard…" The kitsune said as she walked towards the door. "I'll tell Flamedramon to meet you there when he comes." Rika added as she left the doorway. Renamon sighed at that comment. She knew Rika was only saying that to try to make her feel embarrassed, but was she right? Was somehow her inner self-trying to make herself attractive to the dragon digimon. 

"Forget it…" she mumbled to herself as she looked to the sky in hopes that these ideas that clouded her mind would somehow leave her, and float into the night sky. However, that wasn't the case, as they remained deep inside her. What was this feeling…why was she feeling this way?…so many questions, but they no answer seem to be in sight.

**_Davis_****_…_**

****

****

"Why did they have to place this on me?" Davis wondered, as he strolled down sidewalk of the city. It was nearing seven o'clock, and the streets of Shinjuku were starting to die down as people headed home for rest and a good home meal. However, Davis wasn't going home, he was heading towards Rika's house to talk to her about the bodyguard situation that Takato thought of. In truth, Davis thought it wasn't necessary since Flamedramon could take care of himself, and with him learning about the cards could help out if the need arose. However, he had thought it over and realized since Flame liked Renamon. If they lived together his partner could get to know her more, and maybe even say how he felt. The goggle head smiled at the thought of seeing Flame in love with someone he cared about so much, but still he had to go through one obstacle, and that was Rika. Even though he had been in the tamers' world for a few days, he knew that Rika was a hard type of girl that would most likely not like to have a male digimon living in her house with her female digimon. "Dang it Takato why did you have to send me to do this?" he mumbled to himself as he walked up to the main doors that was Rika's house. Ever time Davis came to her home it always seemed to be more beautiful then the last time. It was built in an old ancient Japanese home style that even with the city around it, managed to focus around plant life within its courtyard. This was all expensive to normal standards, but when your mom is a model then you can pretty much afford anything. Davis walked up to the door, and knocked. At that moment, women opened the door, and looked at Davis with blue eyes. She had fair brown hair and a cheerful smile on her face. "Hello who are you?" she asked. 

"Uhhh Davis Matsuki ma'am." Davis said keeping the lie about his name up. 

"Oh are you related to Takato Matsuki?" she questioned looking down at Davis. "Well…yes…I am his cousin from out of town, and they took me in…heh heh." Davis mumbled as he tried to get the words out. 

"Well it's nice to meet you Davis. I am Rika's mother." 

"Oh hello Miss. Nonaka" Davis said as he bowed in front of her. His mother always told him to bow to adults that he had just met, and since he had never seen Rika's mother it seemed proper. "Don't worry now what can I do for you?" Davis seemed taken a bit surprised by this women's kindness. She was nothing like Rika, who was kind as well, but cold, and hard headed. Perhaps she gets it from her father. he thought.

"Uhm yes is Rika home?" he asked.   
"I'll go check for you." With that, she closed the door, and walked down the hallway. "Rika a boy named Davis is here to see you." She said walking towards her daughter's room. Rika walked out, and looked at the clock. It was 6:45, but Davis wasn't scheduled for his card lessons until 7:30. I wonder why he's early? she thought. "Alright mom I'll get it." Rika replied. 

"So he's another boy I see." Her mother mused as she went into the kitchen. Rika rolled her eyes at this. "Mom he's just a friend, and please don't try to embarrass me in front of him." She said as she walked to the front door. Her mother laughed, and started to help Seko in the kitchen.

 Rika opened the door, and looked to see Davis standing there. "Davis what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here for another hour." 

 "Well I had to come here and talk to you about something." He said rubbing the back of his head in a nervous expression. Rika raised an eyebrow to this. "Well come inside and talk to me about it." Davis nodded, and followed inside into Rika's home. It was beautiful inside with the walls covered in ancient pictures and writings of Japanese tradition. Davis took he's shoes off, and followed Rika to a large room that had a large television, and a table on the floor. Rika sat down on the floor, and pulled out her deck. "Now what did you want to speak with me about?" she said in a cold tone. Davis sat down, and placed his deck on the table. "Well first off this wasn't my idea, and if you get mad don't go crazy over me." 

Rika looked at the goggle head in a weird expression. "What are you talking about?" Davis took a deep breath, and explained to Rika about the plan that the others had cooked up.

"Who the hell was the one that came up with this plan?!" Rika said in anger, "Renamon doesn't need to protect Flamedramon, and living here that's out of the question."

"Look I am the same way too. Flamedramon doesn't need help he can take care of himself." 

"Oh so Renamon isn't good enough to protect your digimon?" 

"What? I didn't say that I am just saying that he can take care of himself." Davis said trying to defuse the situation. Rika folded her arms, and glared at him like he she was going to stab him with ice. However, Davis knew that he promised Takato that he would try to get this to work. "I know you don't like it, but they wanted me to ask you if it was okay to do this. Besides they do have a point, if that dark force does come after Flamedramon he will need some help. And besides with Wayne here Guilmon's hut isn't big enough to house them all. So we need another place for Flame to sleep."

"Why can't he sleep at your place?" she questioned.

"Have you seen Takato's room? That wouldn't be able to house Flamedramon, and with customers coming into the bakery, he might be seen."

 Rika looked at her deck, and puzzled. Davis did have a good point, but still…allowing another digimon to live here was something that she really needed to think.

"Alright…we do have a guest room that my mom hardly goes to…so he could stay there, but I will have to ask Renamon about the bodyguard job. If she says ok then I will allow him to live here. If she doesn't then no deal, understand?" 

"Agreed." 

Rika got up from the floor, and looked down at Davis. "I'll go ask her…you stay here and get your deck ready for lessons today." Davis nodded once again, and watched as Rika left the room. Man, I have heard of tough girls, but she takes the cake. Davis thought, but at least she said yes…I just hope Renamon accepts the bodyguard job.

Meanwhile, in the park, the dragon of courage looked at his reflection in the lake. He placed his claws in the lake, and washed the dirt that was on the edges of his blades. He had done some more training after Davis had left, and managed to dirty himself up. After he had washed his blades he threw some water on his mask hoping that it make it look better than it was before. Usually Flamedramon didn't do this, but tonight he was going out with Renamon. The one digimon that he thought was the most beautiful digimon in existence. "I hope I look okay for tonight." He said to himself as he washed more water over his armour. "I don't want her to think I don't care about this." He continued to mumble. Flamedramon stood up, and looked at himself again in the reflection. 

"Why are you doing that?" a voice said from behind Flamedramon. He turned around and saw standing just a couple feet away from him was his friend Guilmon. He looked confused, and had his head tilt to one side. "Why are you looking at yourself in the lake Flamedramon?" he questioned again. Flame smiled at Guilmon's curiosity, and walked to his friend. "Well I am just looking at my reflection…"

"Why?" Guilmon questioned once again. "Well I want to see if I look dirty or not." He answered.

"But Flamedramon, why would you look at yourself now instead of in the morning?"

 "Well…I'm going out tonight…" he said looking away. 

"Oh you're going out with Renamon?" Guilmon said cheerfully as if he guessed the right answer on a game show. 

However, Flamedramon's eyes went wide to this. "How did you know?" he asked.

"I dunno…you two seem so good together, and it just popped in my head." 

Now it was Flamedramon's turn to be in wonder, "Good together? What do you mean Guilmon?" 

"Well, you two seem to be perfect…and you both act shy when you're around one."

"I hope you're right…" he mumbled. 

Guilmon smiled, and grabbed a flower that was in the grass. "Flamedramon, why don't you give this to her?" 

Flamedramon looked over, and saw the white flower that the red dino held in his claws. It was a pure white rose that seemed to look so innocent, and untouched. Like it never saw the sins of the world, and kept its purest form. Flamedramon grabbed the flower, and looked at it. "Why Guilmon?"

"Well I saw on a movie once that the guy takes a flower to a girl, and I noticed you didn't have a flower so I got that for you to give to Renamon." He said smiling. Flamedramon smiled as well. "Thank you Guilmon…I will." 

"Okay have a nice night." With that, Guilmon turned around and headed back up the path leaving Flamedramon alone looking at the white rose that was still in his claws. Guilmon never seemed to stop surprising him. For a digimon that seemed so, childish…he still could see the truth behind things, and try to help to move something along. "Thanks Guilmon…for your help." He whispered, "Perhaps, I will tell her how I feel tonight." 

**_Renamon…_**

****

****

Renamon sat on the cold grass, and looked to the night sky. She could tell that it was getting closer to seven, and her night showing Flamedramon around would soon start. However, could she even see him with this strange feeling inside herself? 

"Renamon are you our here?" A familiar voice rang out. "Is he already here?" Renamon asked as she saw Rika walk across the courtyard towards her. 

"No he hasn't, but I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"What is it then?" She asked.

"Well, Davis has just told me that the others think you should be a bodyguard to Flamedramon." Renamon froze at that idea. Her being a bodyguard…was fate trying to keep them together or was it just coincidence that this was all happening. "Go on…" she muttered.

"And since Wayne needs a place to sleep, they think Flamedramon should come and live here with us in the guest room. I said that I wouldn't allow it unless you want to do the bodyguard job."

Renamon looked to the ground, and thought. If she took the job then Flamedramon would be living with them, and the strange feelings that she was having would become stronger furthering plaguing her mind. However if she didn't accept then how would she feel after…Would it be emptiness…That was the answer that came into her mind. "If they think it's needed then I accept the job." She said looking up at Rika once again. Her partner nodded, "Alright then…I'll make sure that room is unlocked, and you can tell Flamedramon about this arrangement on your not date." She mused. Renamon rolled her eyes, and looked back at the sky. However, as she did this they heard a faint sound at the front door. "That must be him now." Rika concluded, "Shall I get it?"

Renamon stood up, and walked passed Rika. "No I can get it…" she said. 

Rika smiled at this, and shook her head. "She's too easy to mess around." 

Meanwhile at the front door, Flamedramon stood up straight, and tried to make him self-look tough and strong. He checked himself over, and looked at the white rose that he had in his talons. Wait a minute…is this a date…or is Renamon just playing tour guide? that thought raced through his mind. What did Renamon think this was? Was she serious or did she even feel something for him. If she didn't….Flamedramon shook his head, he couldn't think that way, but still the rose could give her the wrong idea about him. Quickly Flamedramon tried to place the flower somewhere else, but he soon heard the door open, and froze. Crap…. He stood up straight, and looked up to see Renamon. He almost gasped at the site that was in front of him. Even though he thought Renamon was beautiful at first, but now she looked even better. Her fur was all nicely brushed, and it seemed to brightly shine from the lights that came from the house. Flamedramon also noticed right by her right ear was a beautiful hairpin that was sliver, and contained a blue jewel on its crest. 

If this wasn't a date to her…then this will be some hell of a tour. he thought to himself as he tried to keep his mouth from hitting the ground. 

Renamon was stunned as well at Flamedramon's appearance. His armour was all cleaned, and his fur was, like her self, was brushed. Even his blades looked cleaned as if he cleaned them to perfection. In Renamon's opinion, he looked very handsome, but then her eyes fell upon the white rose that the dragon held in his claws. It wasn't tight, but he held it gently so it wouldn't be harmed. Was that rose for her? She wondered. 

"What is the rose for?" she asked as she tried to fight a blush that seemed to be coming to her face. Flamedramon snapped out of his trance, and looked at the rose. How was he going to explain this? "Uhmm…it's for you…I thought it would be nice to give you something for taking the time to show me the city." He said nervousily as he held the rose out to her. Renamon took the rose from his claws, and looked at it. It was very beautiful, and was so white, and pure. Renamon looked up at the dragon, "You know…these are my favourite kind of flower…how did you know?" 

"Well…Guilmon found them by his hut…I didn't know they were your favourite." He said trying to get his words to leave his mouth properly. 

Renamon nodded, and looked at the rose once again. A gift from him… she thought, How…he didn't have to… "I should…go place this in water…" Renamon said as she tried to hide her blush. 

"Wait a minute…why don't you put it in your fur?...If you want to that is…" Flame mumbled hoping he didn't upset her. Renamon looked up at Flame, and looked at the rose. Then she did something that Flame wouldn't have expected…she took the rose, and placed it right beside the hairpin that was already near her ear. She looked up at Flame, "How do I look…" 

Flamedramon's heart raced as he heard that question. In truth he wanted to spill out everything…everything that he felt…everything that he thought of the kitsune, but it wasn't the time to say. Instead, he looked at her, and smiled. "You look great."

At that moment, Renamon felt a strange feeling in her that made her look at Flamedramon in surprise. No one had ever said that to her probably since she would have punched them in the nose for the comment, but Flamedramon was somehow different. In a strange way…she liked it when he said that. "Thank you…"

Flamedramon smiled at this, "So where should we start?"

"Let's start in the marketplace, and work our way out. All you have to do is follow me, and you'll see the sites. That is of course if you can keep up with me." She mused. Flamedramon smirked, "I think I can keep up with you." 

"Then let's go." With that said, the two digimon took off from the roof, and began there night out.  

**_Davis_****_…_**

****

****

****

 Davis sighed as he lost another match against Rika. "Man I lost again." He mumbled.

"You should always be on guard for unexpected things in the battle." Rika said as she collected her cards from the playing board. 'I'll keep that in mind." He replied as he looked at the clock. "Whoa it's already nine?!" he said with amazement at the fact that they had been doing this for three hours. Rika looked at the clock as well, and placed her deck on the table. "I'll go get us something to drink, and we can finish up on this after." 

"Alright that sounds like a good idea." Davis cheered. Rika stood up, and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. Davis laid back on the floor, and looked up at the ceiling allowing his mind to wander. He thought about home, and about all his friends that he left behind. I guess I won't be able to make fun of T.K. anymore…or help the guys defeat the digimon emperor. However, Davis remembered what Shibumi had said about the portal creating another couple. That thought brought a smile to his face. At least part of me is there…I guess. Heck maybe my other self got the guts to ask Kari on a date. he mused. However, his dream faded as he heard Rika's footsteps come back into the room with two glasses, and a bottle of soda in her hand. "Napping?" she said as she started to pour the soda into the glasses. "Nah just thinking…sorry about that." Rika shrugged, "It doesn't matter to me." She said coldly. 

Davis looked at Rika as he sipped his on the soda. Rika sort of reminded him of Kari except she was a lot tougher, wore different clothes, and was seventeen years old. Though Davis was seventeen as well, he realized that he had lost 5 years of his life…five years of what could have been good times. Davis sighed and looked at the table.

"Is something wrong?" Rika asked. 

"Huh…no nothing is wrong just thinking…"

Rika rolled her eyes, "About what? About your home?" 

Davis nodded, "Among other things…I just realized that because of that portal…I lost five years of my life…" Rika looked at the goggle head with concern. It was true that what had happen had taken five years away from him, but yet it didn't cross his mind at the beginning. Only now that he figured it out. "Yes…you did, but at least your not 12 anymore. Can you imagine how hard it would have been to hide you? You wouldn't be able to go to Takato's school, and it would have probably been weird for you to hang out with a bunch of 17 year olds."

"I guess so…" he mumbled as he stared at the soda that was left in his glass.

Man he's really shook about this. Rika observed as she watched Davis just look at the glass like it was the center of the world. Rika looked at her soda as well, and tried to think of something that would get his mind off of it. That's when a question went through her mind. Something that had always wanted to ask to the character Davis about when she was watching the show, and since the real Davis was here…perhaps he could answer it.

"Davis what did you see in Kari?" 

Davis' eyes went wide, and looked nearly knocking his glass over. "Uhmm….uh…what did you say?" Davis mumbled out as he was got off guard by her question. 

"What did you see in Kari?" she replied, "you were always chasing her, and I just wanted to know why you liked her."

Davis looked to the ground as he tried to keep his composure. No one, not even Flame, had asked him that question. "Why do you want to…know about that?" he asked looking at the red head girl that was across the table from him. Rika shrugged, "I dunno just curiosities I guess…I always wondered why someone would be attached to a girly person like her."  

 Davis blushed, "Well…I like her because she is nice…pretty…and T.K. always tries to get her." 

"Is that it?" Rika questioned, "It's seems very short." Davis looked up at Rika, and shook his head, "Well…I just like her that's all so leave me alone about that besides you probably have never had someone you liked in that way!" 

Rika looked at Davis with shock. She didn't expect him to blow up like that, but still she wasn't just going to stand there and let him say that to her. "Hey cool it goggle head! I am just asking so I could get your mind off the fact you lost 5 years of your life, and not be so depressed! And I have you know I did like a boy once, but he hurt me in so many ways you can never possibly imagine. So I suggest you stop, and think about something before you say it!" Rika stood up, grabbed her glass, and walked out of the room in a huff. Davis watched this, and froze. Oh my god… I opened my big mouth… He quickly stood up, and followed Rika. He rounded the corner, and saw her sitting at a table in the kitchen. She was looking outside, and had an angry look upon her face. Davis walked up to her slowly, and looked to the ground. "Look I'm sorry…about what I said." He mumbled, 'I shouldn't have said what I said." Rika looked over at Davis, and shook her head, "Forget about it…it was something that happened a long time ago." Davis pulled out a chair, and sat down facing Rika. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked hoping that maybe he could straighten things out. Rika sighed, and gazed out the window once more. The boy had hurt her heart was none other than the guy she hated at the same time. Ryo…why did you leave me when I told you how I felt? she thought. 

Davis looked at her with a puzzled look, "Rika?"

"Yes?" she said looking back at him. 

"Did something bad happen to you and another guy?" 

Rika nodded, "I told the guy…how I felt, and he left me because of it."

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Davis said. However, at that moment he reached over and placed his hand on hers to try to assure her. Rika looked at him with a surprised look. Normally she would have pulled her hand away from his, but she didn't since she could see that Davis was worried. 

Davis was surprised that Rika hadn't smacked his hand away, and how he got the guts to even do such an act. However, he looked up and took a deep breath. "Rika what that guy did to you was wrong, and I think he didn't deserve your friendship in the first place, but for me I valve you as a friend, and I would never try to hurt a friend that is here to help me."

Rika looked at the brown haired boy that was in front of him, and she smiled. His words were somehow comforting, and his concern was nice to hear. Rika then found her cheeks going red, and tried to fight it so it wouldn't show. Davis was going through the same thing, but was losing the battle. Rika looked up at Davis, and stood up from the table taking her hand from underneath his. "Thanks Davis…it's nice to know that…but if I think you should know…if someone hurts me…I kick there ass." She said coldly. Davis sweat dropped at this sudden mood change. And I thought she was mellowing out…oh well. he thought. 

"Now let's get back to our lessons you still have a lot to learn." Davis nodded, and the two tamers walked out of the kitchen and back to the room where there cards were. 

**_Flamedramon…_**

****

****

Whoa, this is a good night. Flame thought to himself as he sat beside Renamon. The two digimon had seen much of the city including the marketplace, the main square, and even the two towers that Hypnos HQ resided. However, they had passed a theatre that was showing a strange movie called the Matrix. It caught there eye when they noticed a human, by the name of Trinity in the movie, was kicking someone in the head. It seemed interesting, and Flamedramon wanted to see a bit more. Renamon didn't argue since this movie showed good fighting techniques, and perhaps could use them in battles for the future. The movie was quite long, but Flamedramon didn't mind since he was sitting beside the one digimon that he cared the most about. He glanced over at the kitsune once more taking in all the beauty her face presented, but he noticed something else on Renamon he hadn't seen before. She was smiling…for the first time he saw Renamon smiling, and it was captivating to see since it seemed to bring more beauty to her. However, that was short lived when Renamon looked at Flame. "What were you staring at this time?" she questioned with annoyance.

"Uhm sorry I was just looking at your….smile…" Flamedramon said nervously, "It was beautiful…"

Renamon suddenly blushed, and looked away. Not only because of the nice comment that the dragon digimon said, but also because of the reason she was smiling. Flamedramon probably thought she was smiling at the kung fu moves that were in the movie. However, she was smiling because…he was near. She couldn't explain it, but tonight felt great to her. Being with someone for once, and not roaming the city alone. 

"My smile isn't nice." She said trying to get her composure back. 

"Yeah it is…I wish you showed it more…it's really nice to see you smile." Flamedramon replied. Renamon smiled again at his kindness, but then stood up al of a suddenly. What's wrong with me? she wondered, What is this strange feeling that I am having? 

"Renamon are you alright?" Flame questioned as he stood up and looked at the kitsune. 

"Yeah… I'm fine…why don't we call it a night Flame. I believe I have showed you around the city enough." 

"Alright, but I want to show you something first." 

Renamon turned around and looked at Flamedramon with a puzzled look. What was he planning she wondered. "Alright…lead the way."

Flame smiled, and turned around darting off with Renamon in pursuit. Now Renamon wasn't sure what Flame wanted to show her, but she didn't have anything else to do. Might as well see what he wants.

An hour later the two found themselves approaching an old factory located on the downtown side of West Shinjuku. It was run down like any other old place. The windows were shut, and the walls were corroded in rust from the rain that would fall occasionally on the city. Renamon looked at the building with wonder. She had been by this building many times, but was so special about it for Flame to drag her out here. 

"Come on it's just in here." Flamedramon said as he walked inside. Renamon sighed, This better be worth my time… she thought to herself. Renamon walked inside and saw that the place had no equipment what so ever, and that dust was littered all over the place. "Flamedramon, why did you bring us here? I have been around this factory, what so special about it?" she said. Flamedramon turned around, "Its worth it just follow me up to the top." He said hoping she would follow. 

"Alright…" Renamon mumbled as she followed Flamedramon up a set of stairs. The set of stairs seemed to be endless going up higher and higher almost as if the stairs would go to heaven it self. Finally, Renamon looked up to see Flamedramon standing by a door. "There is an old saying that Davis once told me…nothing is always what it seems." That's when Flamedramon opened the door, and Renamon gasped at the site. The door had in fact lead to the roof of the tall building allowing the view of all of Shinjuku to be seen all around. The lights of city burned bright, and in twilight sky. "What…do you think?" Flame asked. 

"It's beautiful…I have never seen the city like this…" She said barely allowing the words to escape her mouth. Flamedramon smiled, Yes…but they are not as beautiful as you… he thought. Flame took a deep breath, and looked at Renamon with determined eyes. "Renamon…" he said.

She turned around and looked at Flame. "Yes?"

"I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?" Renamon said as she felt a feeling of anticipation come upon her. Wanting to know was Flamedramon going to tell her something important. 

Flamedramon's heart raced as he knew this was the time to find out if the fox digimon felt the same way about him, and how would she take the news that he loved her with all his heart. "Renamon…I..lo."

"HEY FOX FACE AND FLAME HEAD!!" a familiar voice broke out from behind them. Flame turned around, and saw that it was Impmon. He stood there with his arms crossed, and a smirk on his face. "What do you want now?" Renamon said coldly as she looked at the little virus. 

"Oh just checking up on your little date with Flame boy there." Renamon glared at Impmon with utter hate in her eyes. 

"You were following us!" she said nearly yelling. Flamedramon too was pissed as well. The little virus had interrupted his chance to tell Renamon how he felt. Something that was important to Flame. 

"Hey toots I was bored, and saw you two love birds together so I followed ya." Impmon said without a hint of regret. Renamon clenched her fist, "This wasn't a date you little rat." She said glaring at Impmon. "We are only friends nothing more." Those words seemed to slam into Flamedramon's heart. Was that all she thought about him…just as a friend…

"Yeah right Foxy…" Impmon said as he walked over to Renamon. "Moonlight, and quite rooftop. A bit of a romantic look wouldn't you say?" he sneered. Renamon thought for a moment, he was right this location seemed to be the type of place that those romantics always used. Was Flamedramon trying to be romantic with her? 

However, Flamedramon walked behind Impmon and grabbed the little virus by the scarf. "Hey let go you Fire boy!" he yelled trying to free himself from the dragon's grip. 

However, Flamedramon walked over the edge of the building, and hanged him over the edge. Impmon's face went white as he saw the ground that was far below him. "You crazy or something get me back on the roof!" he yelled. However, Flamedramon didn't say anything instead he dropped him. Impmon screamed as he fell down to the ground, but fortunately saw an over hanging canopy hanging from the side of the building. He hit the canopy then bounced off that, and landed safely inside a dumpster that was full. "Ack stinky banana peels!" Impmon screamed as he jumped out of the dumpster taking a peel off his face. Renamon saw this and looked at Flamedramon. "You know you could have deleted him."

 Flamedramon shrugged, "I doubt it. I saw that dumpster there when we came in, and the canopy was right there so he would have bounced in there no matter what." Renamon smiled at that, "Well at least he's gone…so what were you going to tell me?" she asked. Flamedramon looked to the ground, "It was nothing…let's go home."

"Alright…and Flame thanks for showing this to me it was nice of you." Before Flamedramon could say anything else, Renamon jumped down from the roof that they were on, and onto the building next door to them. Flame followed, and watched Renamon. "Next time Renamon…I will tell you…" he said to himself as he raced after her.

**_Rika's house…_**

****

****

Flamedramon stood at the walkway looking at Renamon. "You know…I really enjoyed tonight…you showing me the city. Thanks." 

"Well thank you for showing me that factory." Renamon smiled once again, "I'll have to go back there sometime." Flame smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"I guess this is good night then. I'll see you tomorrow then." Flamedramon said as he turned around, and was starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Renamon said. 

"I'm going to the park to sleep. Why do you ask?" Flamedramon wondered.

"Because your sleeping here under new arrangements, and I am your bodyguard as of now." 

Flamedramon blinked in confusion, "I…am sleeping here, and you're my bodyguard?" he said in near disbelief. The kitsune nodded, and opened the front door. "Yes that is what the new arrangements are…" she said as she walked in the house.

Flamedramon looked at the door with disbelief…the digimon that he loved was now his bodyguard…Flamedramon smiled with joy this was something that he could only have dreamed of, and now he was going to be even closer to her than ever before. 

Flamedramon walked into the house, and realized that maybe things were actually looking for him this time around.

**_So Flame is getting closer to Renamon will he tell her how he feels? And what will the tamers do when the dark forces send another powerful enemy against Flamedramon? Find out in the next chapter of A _****_New World_****_: Looking in the Mirror _**

**_Author Note:_**

****

****

**_Man I am so sorry that it took me this long to update. My summer was really busy, and I was, to tell you the truth, lazy. Also I have been working more on my art than my writing since I plan to attend an art collage after high school and I have to make my skills better. Anyway, my school year will be starting soon so my updates may be even longer I am not sure, but I will continue writing this story until the end. Also I will be getting chapter one of my original story up soon. When I do I hope you will all go to fictionpress.com, and check it out. As for Digital Destiny, Tsunami or skittles the sugar fairy she is called now, is doing the next chapter. However, like me she is just as busy with her own stories so that will be a while as well. _**

****

**_Well, that's it for updates, and I hope to see you all again for the next chapter of A _****_New World_****_ where Flamedramon meets his most powerful opponent that he will ever face._**

****

****

**_See ya till then._**

****

**_-RayD _** 


	13. Looking in the Mirror

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Looking in the Mirror_**

****

**_By RayD_**

****

****

****

Flamedramon opened his eyes as he felt a slight breeze come across his face. He sat up from the bed, and looked to see a window that was opened, which allowed the silent breeze to come in. "Well that's not a bad alarm clock." Flame mused to himself as he pulled the sheets back, and stood up from the floor. The dragon digimon stretched his arms, and yawned with satisfaction to a good rest. The mat was very soft, and was way better than the cold stone floor of Guilmon's hut, but then again he didn't mind where he slept. He smiled though as he thought about his dreams of Renamon. Of how he finally told her all his feelings, and love towards her, but then again it was only a dream. "Will I ever get another change to tell her?" he asked himself as his thought strayed towards last night. "I had the chance, but Impmon came…and my courage left me. Will I…ever get another chance?" Flamedramon shook his head, and decided that maybe it was time to train and clear his mind of things. He turned towards the door, but as he tried to take a step, something caught his foot. "Oh cra-!" Flame yelled as he felt his legs tangle up, and hit the floor hard.

After he got over the pain that went through his body, Flame looked down at his feet to see that the sheets he had slept in had wrapped around his shin and foot guard. They must have wrapped themselves around while he stood from before, but still he sighed with disappointment. "Don't I look smart." He said as he used his bladed hands and cut the blanket from his feet. "I guess that's what you get for sleeping with armour on." He mumbled to himself, but as he said those words he realized that he hadn't really taken his armour off ever since he digivolved to this form. Well the only thing that he did take off was his hand guards in the sparring match with Renamon, but that was it. "I wonder what I look like without my armour." He wondered to himself. 

He stood up, and started to unbuckle his armour from his body. After a while of filleting with the many straps and belts, he managed to get all of the armour off except his helmet. Immediately Flamedramon felt his body cool down as the air came around his body. It felt very nice to be somehow free from the armour that he wore all the time, but still it felt awkward not have them on at all. He looked around, and noticed a full body mirror standing in the corner of the room. He walked over to it, peered into its gaze, and saw a dragon digimon that looked very awkward. "Well this is certainly new." He mumbled, as he looked himself over. However, he looked at his face, and the mask that he wore. In all his years of being a Flamedramon, that one piece of armour never came off him. He took a deep breath as though he was about to meet a new person, and slowly placed his hands around the mask, and pulled it off. The air again came around him, cooling his face from the warmth that the armour gave. He looked at the mirror, and saw his face like he had never seen it before. He didn't have a blade in his forehead since it on the helmet, but his face was a lot like his Veemon form except more mature looking with it being longer and angular . White fur came around his nose and jaw while the rest of his head remained blue. He still had the yellow markings around his eyes and the large V was still on his forehead, but the tuffs of fur on the side of his face were thick giving a more of a distinct jaw line than he was in his Veemon face. "I guess I don't look that bad." He thought as he continued to look at his face. He brushed his ears with his clawed hand, and looked at his armour that lay on the floor of the bedroom. Flamedramon bent down, and looked at the armour over. He could tell that they needed to be washed since frankly all the fighting he had done caused them to bring an unwelcome odour to the air. "That's all I need a stinky set of armour." Flame thought, "I wonder if there is a room where I can wash these?" He grabbed one of his sheets, and laid his armour inside so that he could carry it. He wrapped the sheet up, pulled it over his back, and walked slowly to the door. "I'll just take a look…maybe they have a laundry room." he thought as he slid the door open. He peered into the hallway, and saw that no one was there, which was good since Flame didn't really want anyone to see him without his armour on; especially Renamon. As the thought crossed his mind, a slow redness came over his face. That was something that would probably be awkward to deal with. Flamedramon took a step into the hallway, and again looked around with a cautious eye. Still nothing, "Perhaps everybody is still sleeping." He wondered as he took another step into the hallway with the wrapped sheet over his shoulder. Flamedramon quietly walked down the hallway, and went to the nearest door. He slowly opened it to find that it was…Rika's room! Inside he saw the young tamer sleeping on the floor wrapped up in her bed sound asleep. Rika moaned to herself as she rolled over in her bed. Flamedramon quickly shut the door, and took a breather. "Man I have to watch which rooms I open." He muttered to himself as he crept away from the door. Flamedramon glanced down the hallway, and saw another door that was at the end. He held his armour close to him, so that they wouldn't cause any noise as he walked. When Flamedramon got to the door, he placed his clawed hand on the handle, and pulled it open slowly, hoping that he didn't run into another bedroom. However, when he fully opened the door, Flame found himself inside a giant bathing room. It was very opened with the walls covered in dark wood sidings, and a skylight that seemed to light the room up. In the center of the room was a giant tub that could easily be classified as a swimming pool, but still was smaller. Flamedramon walked in, closed the door behind him, and placed his armour on the matted floor. "Wow…" he said as turn his attention to the tub. "This sure beats Davis' old bathtub." He exclaimed as he peered down into the surface of it. This would sure was a good place to wash his armour, but…maybe it would be nice for a change to have a bath himself. Perhaps that would clear his mind, and allow him to think of a way to tell Renamon of his feelings. 

Flamedramon walked over to the facet, and turned on the water allowing it to fill up the tub.

****

**_Renamon_**… 

The Sunrise came up on Renamon with warmth that seemed to comfort her as she sat down on the roof watching as she always did. Somehow, it seemed the same, but today a breeze blew by her face, and the sunrise glowed with a fierily red. She sighed to herself as she continued to watch, allowing her mind to wander a bit. However, as she looked out she saw flower peddles flew across her face. She looked down and saw that the Sakura tree in the family garden was realising there little flowers into the morning sky. She grabbed one peddle with her paw, and looked at it. Such a tiny thing, but it held so much beauty. However, as she looked at the flower, a shadow came behind her, and she turned around to see who it was. Her heart raced as she saw Flamedramon standing on the roof looking at her. He stood there in his fire armour that shined brightly in the morning light with a glow that only seemed to bring warmth like the sunrise had done to her. 

Renamon stood up, and looked at Flamedramon with a smile that she never showed that often. "Hello Flamedramon…" she said.

Flamedramon smiled with the same smile that always melted her heart. "Hi Renamon…" he said in a kind voice. The two looked at one another with no words passing between them. The Sakura's came around them in a swirling pattern as though they grew with the intensity in the air. Flamedramon walked towards Renamon and stopped in front of her. Her heart raced and her throat went tight as she waited for Flamedramon to say something. "Renamon…I want to tell you something.." Flamedramon said in a soft tone.

"What is it?" Renamon asked trying to keep her composure as she looked into the crimson eyes that were Flamedramon's. 

"I love you….with all my heart and soul."

Renamon's eyes looked at Flamedramon with surprise, but happiness as well.

'Flamedramon…I love you too…" she said. 

Flamedramon smiled with adoration in his eyes. The two got close to one another, and Renamon felt Flamedramon's strong arms come around her. She looked into his eyes and he did as well. There faces grew close and they kissed under the morning sunrise.

Renamon stood up in bed, and looked around. She wasn't on the rooftop like in the dream, but in her nice soft blanket that she had on the floor. She peeled back the blanket from her body and stood up, trying to get her ideas straighten out. Renamon walked to the dresser that was in her room and looked into the mirror that hanged on the wall. Her face was the same, but yet she felt different for the dream was so real, and even still her heart raced as though the dream was happening all over again. The touch of Flamedramon's arms, the strength within them, and the handsome face that was about to kiss her. They all left there impression, and Renamon found herself closing her eyes, and purring slightly in her throat. However, she stopped at her action. "What am I doing…" she thought, "This isn't me…" she yelled to herself. Renamon shook her head, and looked at the mirror once more gazing into her eyes wondering what she was thinking. She couldn't feel this way about someone…but yet the dream was so perfect to her. Even the time they spent last night, him showing her the stars, and taking care of Impmon. It all seemed wonderful to her, but now she had a dream about him, and even purred at the thought. Renamon had learned at a young age that purring in her species was a sign a great affection, and she had never done it before. 

"But could I love him?" she whispered, "Or am I being delusional about all this. Maybe what I said in the dream wasn't true.." 

She looked up, and looked at her reflection, "Do I love him?" she asked herself as though her reflection would provide the answer. The question bounced around her mind, and one simple answer came to her mind…yes… "I love him." She said with a smile across her face. Renamon sighed as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She spread her arms wide, and started to spin slowly as he mind opened up to the feeling in her heart. Every since she had met him, she always felt this feeling, but never understood it, but now that she did…because of the dream. The feeling felt ten times as greater for love was the answer to the odd feeling within her. She stopped and gazed over to the white rose that Flamedramon had given her, and picked it up gently in her paws. She stroked it softly, and smiled. However, another sense came into her like a spear. Did Flamedramon feel the same way about her? Instantly, fear gripped Renamon's heart, and she placed the rose down on the dresser. She had now figured it out that she loved him, but now the fear of him not loving her became strong. She sat down on the floor and looked to the ceiling. "I have to tell him…but what if he doesn't love me in the same way." She thought, "Could I move on? Or will I be weak without him?" 

Questions and more questions plagued the young kitsune as she tried to answer them, but as she was getting use to the silent of her room, she heard a soft noise of water. Her ears perked up at the sound, wondering if it was only her imagination playing tricks with her, but as she got up and moved to her door the sound became clearly. It was indeed the sound of water, but where was it coming from? 

Renamon walked to her door, and stepped into the hallway. It was empty, but the sound of the water grew stronger. She walked further down, and stopped in front of a door that was halfway down the hallway. Renamon knew it was the bathing room, but who would be using it? Rika never used it since she liked to shower than bath in water so it hadn't been used for sometime. She knocked on the door, just to be sure that she was out in the hallway, but no answer came. Renamon placed her paw on the door and thought to herself that maybe someone had just left the water running. She pushed the door open and peered inside to see that luckily the water wasn't over flowing, but still at mid line of the large tub. The room was bare, and there only seemed to be a pile of sheets by the tub. She walked in, and approached the bathtub with watchfulness. She felt the water with her paw and found that it was hot. "Was someone preparing a bath?" she wondered. Renamon glanced over at the pile of sheets that were beside her and decided to check to see if maybe the contents would unveil the person that was using the room. She pulled the sheets open and gasped at what she saw. There in the bottom of the sheet was the all too familiar red armour that Flamedramon wore. "Oh my god he's the one taking the bath! I have to get out of here." She yelled in her thought as she quickly closed the sheets, and started to walk to the door, but just then, she heard footsteps coming from the next room. From what she could hear, they were very close and could come into the room at any moment. She ran to the door, hoping to get out in time, but then she saw a shadow come towards the door, and place a hand to the handle. Renamon closed her eyes, and with all her strength, she allowed her form to go into shadows, a cloaking method that her species used a lot, and ducked into the corner of the room. The door slide open, and Renamon gasped at the sight. There walking into the room was Flamedramon with no armour on. Renamon blushed as she looked at the dragon as he walked into the room with towels in his claws. That was probably why he was out of the room in the first place, but that quickly left her mind as she watched Flamedramon walk further into the room. His body was full of grace and power as he walked towards the tub, and placed the towels on the side. Renamon looked him up and down, and stopped at his face. His face was so handsome then she could ever imagine. His large expressive red eyes and the strong jaw made him appear so strong, but yet kind. "It's…a shame that he hides it behind a mask." She thought as she continued to look at the dragon digimon's uncovered face. Flamedramon walked over to the tap, and shut the flowing water off seeing that it had filled the tub. He then placed took his armour from the bag and placed them into the water. Once that was done, Flamedramon walked to the edge of the tub and placed both his feet in then allowing his whole body to go into the warm water. 

Renamon knew that this was her chance to move and get out, but yet the face of Flamedramon kept her still. She wanted to see that face more. Wanted to kiss it like she had done in the dream. She shook her head, and decided that she better get out of there before Flamedramon could sense her. She dashed to the doorway silently not allowing her footsteps to be heard from the dragon. As she got to the door, she placed her paw on the handle, but looked back at Flame once more. The dragon digimon had closed his eyes, and was now floating in the middle of the pool. His face was handsome was relaxed and calm. Renamon could barely stop herself from unveiling her cloak and tell Flamedramon how she finally realized her feelings for him, but the fear of rejection remained. She opened the door quietly and just as she was closing it behind her she looked, and said. "I love you…my dear Flamedramon." She then slide the door close and made her way back to her room.

**_Flamedramon_****_…_**

****

Flamedramon's eyes opened up as he thought he heard Renamon's voice in the room. He stood up in the tub and gazed around the room looking for any signs of the kitsune, but nothing was there. He sighed to himself, and allowed his body to submerge into the water again. The image of Renamon bounced throughout his mind, and even though the water was washing away the dirt on his body, his mind continued to be covered in images of her face. Everything about her was right to him. From her beauty face to the strong mind that laid within her, it was all perfect to him, but how could he even say anything to such a beautiful digimon. Could he say those words…those words that echoed in his heart? He didn't know as he looked up at the ceiling. After an hour inside the tub, Flamedramon walked to the edge and climbed out of the large tub, and pulled the plug allowing the water to drain. He grabbed a towel and dried his skin. He then pulled his armour, and started to dry them as well with the same towel. After he had done that task, he started to his armour back on. It was quite difficult getting the belt buckles to be fastened probably, and allow good movement. Sure enough, he managed to get everything on except his mask, which remained on the floor. He picked it up, and gazed into the mask. Its blade shined in the morning sunlight, and the marks of long ago battles still lingered on the cold digi-mirthril surface. 

While he stared at his mask, Renamon walked back to the door that was the bathing room. She had gone to her room, and tried forget what she saw, but she had a duty to protect him as his bodyguard and came back to the room. "I'm just here to do my job." She thought as she laid a paw on the handle and pulled the door open. Flamedramon turned around suddenly and gasped to see his love standing there at the door. "Uh uh uh…hi Renamon." He said in a nervous tone. Renamon stood straight and tried to hide the blush that came to her cheeks. Flamedramon was back in his armour, but his face was still uncovered by the mask. "Uhm…I guess I should have knocked." She replied standing in the doorway trying to look strong in front of him. Flamedramon looked at Renamon with his uncovered face, and smirked a tiny bit. "It's ok…I guess I shouldn't have been in this room to begin with…"

"Always the gentlemen…" she thought to herself with a smile. "Well the others should be up soon…and I'll be following you around as your body guard for the day." 

Flamedramon nodded, and placed his helmet back on his head. Renamon walked over to him, and did something that she didn't realize she was doing. She touched his helmet and smiled. "You don't look that bad without that mask." She said trying to keep her tone the same. Flamedramon looked at Renamon with wide nervous eyes. He wanted to touch her paw and feel her soft fur, but he his courage never came to him. Renamon turned around and left the room in a graceful walk. Flame stared at the doorway wondering what had just happened. However, with his heart racing, he too walked out of the room and followed the kitsune.

**_Wayne_****_…_**

****

****

Wayne lay on his belly in the grass, and sighed as he looked out to the lake that was in front of him. It was early in the morning, and Wayne had just gotten through his first night in a Raidramon's body. While becoming a digimon would perhaps be any digifans dream, but being stuck in a digimon body was nothing to be happy about. Wayne sighed once more and looked down at his reflection in the lake. The surface was clear, and his Raidramon face could easily be seen. It was strange how just only yesterday he was human, but now a dark force had changed his whole life. Wayne could still feel the pain he felt in the transformation in his dreams, and see bits and pieces of the one that captured him, but whenever he tried to see, his face, but the pain grew worse and his dream always ended. 

He was glad that he had been freed from the dark forces' control, but still one thing lingered in his mind. "How will I face my mom…" he thought. Wayne looked at his refection once more, and slashed at the water with his claws in fury. "Why did I have to go through this…" he said as tears came to his eyes, "How can my mum ever know it's me again…" Wayne shook his head, and went back down on his stomach and cried in his paws. He wasn't much of a crier, but still the thought of having his own mother being frightened of him was something that he found heartbreaking. 

As Wayne continued to cry, a figure started to walk towards him from the bushes and make its way to him. Wayne's senses were blinded by his tears, and couldn't tell who it was that approached him. 

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked. Wayne looked up from his paws, and saw the red digimon dino standing a couple of feet behind him with a concern look on his face. Wayne wiped the small tears away from his eyes with his paw and turned to look at him. "Yeah…I'm fine." He said trying to keep his emotions in check, but was barley able to. 

Guilmon looked at Wayne and noticed his eyes were red, not glowing red like before, but red from crying that he had seen from the bushes. "Wayne I know your not okay. You've been crying." He said.

Wayne looked away from Guilmon's eyes and shook his head. "No…I just got something in my eyes." He lied as he sat down once again and looked towards the lake. Guilmon walked towards Wayne very slowly as he tried to think of something to say. However, nothing came to the dino's mind, and he sat down beside Wayne. Guilmon had only known Wayne for a short time, but he still liked him and considered him a friend, and seeing friends sad made Guilmon feel sad. His ears drooped and a sad frown came upon him as he sat there. Wayne noticed this and turned to Guilmon in a concern matter. "Guilmon why are you sad?" 

The red digimon looked up at Wayne and sighed. "I'm sad because you're sad, because I don't know what to do." At that moment, Wayne felt guilt come into him and turned his body towards Guilmon. "Don't be sad Guilmon…I'm just…sad that I have lost my mum because of this transformation…" 

"Is she…?" 

Wayne looked at Guilmon and shook his head. "She's not dead…it's just I can't see her like this."

"Why not?" Guilmon asked, "Wouldn't she like to see you alive?"

Wayne stood up on his four legs and shook his head. "Guilmon…I can't…she wouldn't even recognize me." 

"How would you know that if you don't even try?" Guilmon replied as he looked at Wayne with a puzzled look. 

"Guilmon…you don't understand…she won't even know it was me…she would fear me and think I was a monster. I just…can't let her go through that…" 

Guilmon stood up, and looked at Wayne with a serious look, something that he had never done before until now. "But you're going to let her go through the idea that her son ran away from her, and is dead." Wayne froze at the dinos words and looked at him with uncertainly across his face. Guilmon acted so child like when he first met him, but now he was being so serious. Guilmon walked towards Wayne and looked at the Raidramon face in the eyes. "Your mom won't think of you as a monster. You still alive, and that's what probably only counts for her."

Wayne smiled at Guilmon's words and nodded. "Guilmon…how did you come up with that idea?" 

Guilmon shrugged, "Me got it from me head." He said in his childlike voice. 

Wayne shook his head, and grinned. "Well Guilmon, you're right…I…should contact my mom and give her the news…" 

Guilmon smiled again and nodded. Somehow, even though Guilmon was still a child in mind, he knew what to say to him. Maybe there was more to the red dino then meets the eye. 

Guilmon looked up at Wayne and placed his paw on his friend's shoulder. "You going to come for some bread?" he asked. 

"Alright Guilmon…let's go have some breakfast." The two friends smiled at one another and started their way back to the stone hut. Unknowing to them, as set of sapphire eyes glowed from the dark shadows of the trees, watching them with interest. 

**_Somewhere in the Digital World…_**

****

****

An echoing sound of clicking could be heard from the endless dark clouds that shrouded around a chair. A figure sat down inside the chair tapping the black stoned arm under his clawed hands, he allowed his dark red eyes to move onto the images that floated in front of him. His creation had made it to the real world, but he lay hidden, and waited for the right time. Unlike his last creation, he wanted this one to remain hidden, and study the fire dragon closely. The other digimon that were there, fought well against the Raidramon, but that fox was something not to be underestimated. This didn't even include the now tamer of the fire dragon who now knew the powers of modifying. The dark figure placed his hands together, and pulled back his hood, allowing his face to come into the darkness that he ruled so much. "My creature better not fail…" he said in a cold voice that seemed to cause even the darkness to tremble in fear. The figure stood up from his throne of darkness and peered at the screen longer, and saw the fire dragon with the fox digimon. She had been close to him since the pervious night, and even now was near him. Was this fox the fire dragon's bodyguard or was there something more. The sinister figure smiled as a new thought came into him, and he placed his clawed hands together. "This could prove to be quiet interesting…" he said with his words drifting off into the darkness.

**_Rika..._**

****

****

****

****"Mom I don't want a dress." Rika said with annoyance as her mother pulled out a pink dress from the rack of the many clothes that were in the mall's shelves. "But honey you hardly have any dresses except that one blue dress. Why don't you get some variety in that closet of yours? Every time I go in there all I see is jeans and more jeans." 

Rika sighed at her mother's comments and looked at her with a calm matter. "Mom I like jeans not dresses." Rika's mother sighed and placed the pink dress back onto the hanger. "Alright Hon, I'll just go look at some of the jeans then." She said with a sad tone. She knew Rika didn't like dress, but her daughter looked really beautiful in a dress. She had seen it many times when they had gone out for dinner at the fancy parties or restaurants that she had been invited. True, even after the D-reaper incident, she was still a popular model who always was invited to many places, but now she always asked Rika if she wanted to come. The two had grown closer in the years since the final battle, and somehow found a proper balance in the new relationship. "I'll just go walk over here mom." Rika said as she walked away from her. 

"Okay." Her mother called out as she looked through the racks of jeans.

**_Davis_****_…_**

****

****

Davis looked around the clothing store with amazement. The place was filled with shorts, jeans, shirts, sweaters everything you could possible imagine was inside the store. Normally he never did go to the store since his mother knew his size, and what kind of clothes to get, but now being in another world and with only one pair of clothes, Mrs. Matsuki took him out to get some new clothes for him. He tried to refuse, but from over the time being in Takato's house he had learned that Mrs Matsuki was the kind of person that didn't take no as an answer.

"What about these shirts Davis?" Mrs. Matsuki said pointing to the many garments that laid out in rows. "Uhhhh I'm not sure." Davis said wondering, "I have never gone cloth shopping before." 

Mrs. Matsuki gave a cheerful smile to Davis comment. "Well try these on in the change room. It might give us a chance to know where you are in terms of size." She said as she handed the shirt to him. Davis looked at the shirt and shrugged. He walked to the change room, and started to take his old shirt off and put the new one on. "Mrs. Matsuki." He said through the door. 

"Yes?" 

"This one is a bit too small for me." He replied as he walked out of the room with his old shirt back on him and the yellow shirt in his hands. "Mmmm…maybe you're a medium then. I'll go take a look at the other shirts and see if they fit you." Davis sighed under his breath, he appreciated all her efforts, but he didn't really want to be standing there trying on clothes all day. "Mrs. Matsuki is it alright I walk around a bit and see if I can find some shirts somewhere else?" 

"Alright Davis, I'll call you back if I find anything that will fit you." 

"Thanks Mrs. Matsuki I won't go far." Davis said as he turned around and walked away. Mrs. Matsuki looked at the 17 year-old with a smile. She never told anyone, but whenever she saw Davis, she always thought about the time when she and her husband had been planning to have a second baby. In a sense, when Takato brought Davis to there home, there wish was granted. "At least we don't have to go through the diaper change stage again.." she mused to herself as she continued to look through the clothes.

Meanwhile, Rika walked through the rows of shirts, jeans and many other kinds of clothing that were around her. She didn't care about clothes like her mother did so her knowledge of sizes or what kind of prices to look for was some what limited. Then again, she always liked jeans and that suited her no matter what. As Rika continued to walk through the alley way music pierced through the air, and into the store. It stared out slow then started to pick up a beat that was very catchy.

_Feel my love, feel my soul_

_It's__ so magical_

_Take my hand__, make me whole_

_It's__ so magical_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_What we had id hard to find_

_I feel his pain inside_

_But__ I know_

"Wow…that's such a nice song." She thought as she looked up at the speakers from which the sound came from. As Rika made her way through the alleyway, Davis walked along the opposite side. His mind wandered as he thought about home, and the talk he had with Flamedramon, the day before. "I hope he did great on that date." He thought, "It's very good to…love someone." At that moment, Davis' mind strayed to Kari, how he wouldn't hear her voice, see her smile…everything that he loved about her. "I wish I had told her how I felt…but then again did she feel the same way?" he wondered. As he could remember her and T.K. had gotten really close lately, could she have liked T.K. more than him. 

Davis shook his head of the thought; it didn't matter to him anymore. Like he would ever see her again to even find out. Davis continued to walk through the clothes and then heard a song come over the store's radio. He hadn't heard it before, but it sure sounded nice.

_Your love, your love_

_You can set me free_

_Make me see_

_It's__ so magical_

_You and me_

_We are one, the moon and sun,_

_It's__ so magical_

_You'll__ see_

_Ladida__ Ladidi it's so magical you'll see_

_Ladida__ Ladidi it's so magical you'll see_

The song seemed to have a mysterious power over Davis and Rika. It was so calm and beautiful, which made it feel so easy to follow. The two tamers walked down there alleyways, still listening to the song, without realizing that the two were opposite of one another. Davis' mind was traced by the song and he just listen to it not realizing were he was walking. Rika was the same; her eyes looked at the speaker, and concentrate on the song. Davis rounded the corner and sure enough, there was Rika who was staring off into the song, and the two bumped into one another. "Davis?"

"Rika?

_Live is good, live is fun_

_It's__ so magical_

_Love is here, we are one_

_It's__ so magical…_

The song died out and the two tamers looked at one another with a surprise. "Well isn't it gogglehead two." Rika said with a smirk across her face. Davis rolled his eyes, "Why are you numbering me and Takato?" he asked. 

Rika smiled once again and tapped his goggles, "Well I have to tell the difference right? You don't want to be called Takato do you?" She said with a grin on her face.

"So why are you shopping here?" she added, "I don't see guys usually shopping."

Davis' face blushed for a second, but he managed to keep a cool posture so that Rika couldn't make fun of him again. "Well, Takato's mom didn't know my size so she brought me down here to try some clothes." 

Rika nodded and leaned against a change room wall that was right beside her. "Yeah I'm here for some new jeans and a t-shirt." She replied, "Just the problem of finding some good ones without my mum picking a dress or a girly outfit." 

"You don't like dresses?" Davis asked.

"No I don't…have a problem with it?" She replied dryly. 

"No it's just that most girls I know like dresses…well like to wear them for special occasions." Davis said as he tried to not tick off the fierily tamer. "Well…I don't, and right now I am just here for jeans."

"Yeah…I'm here for a whole new wardrobe…just hope Mrs. Matsuki doesn't pick some ugly shirts." Davis replied.

"Well then why don't you pick your own clothes?" Rika questioned.

Davis froze; he didn't really want to tell her that he never went shopping for clothes. Somehow, that seemed embarrassing to say to a girl. "I…well I just don't feel like it. That's all." He lied, scratching the back of his neck.

Rika looked at the brown haired boy and smirked. "Never shopped in your life I image."

Davis stopped and glanced at Rika. "Uh…how did you know?"

"Well it doesn't take an Einstein to know that you are lying, and besides you're scratching the back of your neck, which I would assume what you're saying is a lie."

"Alright…so I have never shopped for clothes." Davis mumbled as his face started to blush. Rika smirked a bit and then thought of something that could help him with his dilemma. "Well why don't I help you with picking clothes." She said. Davis looked at Rika in disbelief. "Uh uh…" 

"What are you afraid of a girl giving you advice on clothing?" she said with a smile at Davis' sudden look of embarrassment. 

"I'm…I'm not afraid of anything, but I'll do it if you let me give you advice." Davis replied. 

Rika chuckled as she looked at the dragon tamer, "You…help me…that sounds so funny." 

"Well don't tell me that you're afraid that little old me might help you with clothes." Davis replied folding his arms in front of his chest. 

"Alright you're on…" she said grabbing a shirt from the rack.

**_Flamedramon_****_…_**

****

****

****

The sun shined brightly in Shinjuku Park as Flamedramon sat in the branch of a tree. It was about noon, and he had decided to go for a stroll to get some exercise. He could have stayed at Rika's house and exercised there, but he felt that he needed some time alone, and not be heard by the ktsune he loved. Even though he had spent most of morning thinking, he still couldn't figure out how he was going to tell her. He couldn't just say it out to her since well she was a warrior type. Mushy stuff like love would probably make her think less of him, but then again what if underneath that tough surface, was a digimon that cared about it. "Ahhh I'm so confused." He mumbled to himself in frustration, "All I need to do is say three words, but yet I can't."

That always seemed to crawl into his mind, "How should he put his words? How would she respond to them?" In truth, Flame didn't know that, but could someone else? He could ask Rika, and find out, but no…that would be a dumb idea since she would probably leak it out to Renamon. "How embarrassing that would be, but who else might know Renamon well other than Rika?" Flamedramon looked to the ground as he went down the list of people. Takato and Henry had never gotten close to her, and Guilmon and Terriermon were always playing; something that Renamon didn't do to his knowledge. But who was left? Who could he talk to…Flamedramon's mind wandered a bit as again he went through the list of people he knew. All of a sudden something came to his mind. Didn't Mandy say he was best friends with Rika for a long time?" he thought. Flamedramon went back and thought over the night he had dinner at Rika's house and remembered. "Yes she did…maybe she knows something about Renamon." He thought with excitement as he stood up. "I can go talk to her, and then I'll know how to say my feelings to Renamon!" However, just before Flamedramon could move another thought came to him. Where did Mandy live? He never recalled hearing where the dark haired girl lived, but she was a customer at Takato's bakery. "Well that's a start." He said to himself as he jumped out of the tree and down to the shop.

**_Rika…_**

****

"Meh the blue one would look better with the vest." Rika concluded, as she looked at Davis in his new outfit, and grabbed another shirt from the rack. Davis sighed as he took the shirt from her hands, and retreated back to the confines of the changing room. He had tried on several different outfits in front of Rika, while trying not to be so embarrassed, and he still hadn't even made a suggestion for her. "This is the last one." He thought to himself, "Then it's my turn." He mused to himself as he put the shirt on, and walked back out. Rika looked him over with an observant eye. "Well that seems good to me." She said as she circled around him. 

"Well now it's my turn to pick your outfit." Davis said with a smile. Rika sighed and walked to the change room. "Alright, alright…I'll put something on." However, just as those words left her lips, Davis pulled out a blue dress, and placed it in front of her. Rika stared at the dress, and glared at Davis. "No…..way!" she said with a shout. 

"Why not?" Davis said, "I wore what you told me to wear and now this is what I want you to try." 

Rika glared at Davis with a fierce gaze that would have made even the strongest people to go to there knees. Davis eyes went wide at the death glare, but he stood his ground and handed her the dress. "Don't tell me you go back on your word." He said trying to show fear in his voice. 

Rika sighed, took the dress inside with her, and started to change. "Fine…he wants me to wear a dress well I'll give him something he'll never forget." She thought.

Meanwhile Davis sat down on a bench in the store and relaxed. "Dam that was one scary glare." He mumbled to himself, "I wonder if there is some school that teaches girl how to make that glare. I sure haven't seen a guy do one of those." He continued as his gaze went over to a mirror that was not far from where he was. When Davis looked at himself in the mirror he could see his face, but it wasn't the one he remember when he was home. The face now was older and more mature than he had before. Of course, he had been like this ever since he came to the tamers world, but still it was still new to him in so many ways. Davis brushed his hair back and took his goggles off. They were starting to make his forehead sweat since he was in the store and the heating was on quite high so the aroma of the clothes would come to anyone's attention. Strange concept, but they said it worked. 

"Alright I'm done." Rika's voice called out from the change room. "If you laugh goggle brains, I'll kick your ass."

'I won't laugh at you." Davis replied as he sat up straight on the bench. "Now are you going to come out?"

"I'm coming…" She mumbled back and pulled the curtain back to reveal her self in the dress. Davis almost couldn't stop his jaw from dropping at the sight. Rika looked stunning in the ocean blue dress that sparkled in the stores lights. The dress matched her eyes perfectly, and her hair was somehow out brought out more then every before. As if it was creating its own fire to shine across the room. He wasn't sure if she knew it, but Rika looked grand in a dress. "You…look great." He said getting the words to barely to pass his lips. Rika looked down at Davis and back to the dress. "Uhmm…thanks…I guess." She said somewhat surprised by his comment. The two looked at one another for a moment, and just smiled at the whole experience.

Davis didn't know what to say at the moment since it seemed kind of awkward being with Rika like this, and seeing her in a stunning dress. Rika was silent as well. Truth be told, she actually had fun doing this with Davis, and for the first time she actually liked picking out the clothes. They stood looking at one another for a bit until a voice called from the middle of the store.

"Hey Davis," Mrs. Matsuki called out, "we have to go." 

"Alright Mrs. Matsuki!" Davis called back and turned to Rika. "Well, I better go…thanks for helping me out."

"No problem Davis…uhm thanks for helping me out as well." She said in an uneasy tone.

"Anytime Rika…" Davis replied with a grin crossing his face as he turned around and made his way to Mrs. Matsuki. 

Rika turned back into the change room and started to get out of the blue dress that she was in. It didn't take that long, but as she emerged from the change room with the dress on it's rack she looked at it and thought about what Davis said. "I guess…I could use another dress…" she said with a soft smile as she took the dress with her and headed towards her mother. 

**_Flamedramon_****_…_**

****

****

"There she is." Flamedramon thought to himself as he saw Mandy come around the corner and head into the bakery. The streets weren't busy at this time of day, but even still Flamedramon lay hidden in the shadows of the rooftop of the building across the street. The last thing he needed was a person screaming out was monster when he just wanted to speak with one person. As Flamedramon watched, Mandy walked into the store and grabbed a couple of loafs from the selves near the entrance. She then moved on to the counter, where Takato was watching the register for the time. They said a few words and Takato walked to the back, most likely getting some of the freshly baked bread that just came out of the oven. Sure enough, Takato came back with a paper bag that had a couple of warm loafs inside. Mandy smiled as she took the bread from Takato's hands, and handed him some paper money, but just as she placed the money into Takato's palm, she reached over the counter and gave the young boy a kiss on the cheek. 

Flamedramon's went wide at this site. He never knew that Mandy and Takato had a thing going between them, and wondered if the others knew.

However, there was no time to figure that out since he had to follow the young girl to her house and speak with her. Flamedramon stood up from his hiding spot, jumped to the next rooftop, and started to follow Mandy down the street. It wasn't that hard to follow the young human since she walked the whole way and found himself at an apartment building. As Mandy went inside, Flamedramon jumped up higher so he could figure out which window belonged to hers.

Flamedramon's eyes wandered until he saw a light come on and Mandy walking by the window. He jumped up from on apartment deck to another, being very quiet so not to alarm anyone in their homes that there was a digimon outside there door. At one deck, a little boy saw him and waved his little hand at him. Flamedramon smiled and waved back at him and quickly jumped to the next deck. Eventually he made his way to Mandy's outside deck and crouched near the window to see if she was inside.

"Did you get the bread like I asked you?" a women's voice came from inside.

"Yeah, it's right over here mom." Mandy replied placing the bread on the counter in the kitchen. "Thanks hon…" the mother said as she walked by with a laundry basket in her arms. "Hon…I'm sorry to tell you this, but I won't be here tonight. The hospital needs me for the day shift." Mrs. Kumashiro said as she placed the basket on the floor.

"But Mom you're always out. Why can't you stay home sometimes?" her daughter said with disappointment. Mrs. Kumashiro glanced at Mandy and started to fold some for the clean shirts. "Well me staying home won't pay the bills. I'm sorry, but it's a job that I have to do. I'll try to be home for tomorrow night and then we can watch a movie together alright?" 

"Alright…" Mandy said with a small, but sad smile. 

"That's my girl." Mrs. Kumashiro said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek. "I left you some sushi in the fridge, and I should be back home in a few."

Mandy looked at her mother and nodded, "When will you be leaving?"

"In an hour or so I just have to finish up some of these clothes and I'll be heading out."

"Okay mom…I'll just go in my room and read some of my mangas." She said as she made it to her room and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the bed, grabbed her Chobbit manga from the bedside, and started to read it. It had always been one of her favourite manga to read for hours. However, just as her eyes came over the first words, she heard a small knock come from her windowsill. She placed the manga down, and walked over to the window in wonder. She pulled back the curtains and her eyes met with a set of brownish red eyes that were Flamedramon's. "Mawhhh!" Mandy shouted in surprise as she backed off from the window. "Flamedramon?"

"Hon you alright in there?" her mom called down the hallway. 

"Uhm nothing mom just the wind scared me." Mandy called out as she opened the window to let Flamedramon in. "What are you doing here Flame?" she whispered so not to make her mom wonder what was going on.

'I'm sorry it's just that I need to talk to you about something." Flamedramon replied as he turned around and looked down at Mandy. He was quite taller than she was and decided to go on his knees so he was eye level with her. 

"About what?" she asked as she sat in her swivel chair that was by her desk.

At that moment, Flamedramon looked down in embarrassment. Other than Davis, no one knew about his feeling towards the kitsune, and here he was now trying to get the courage to tell another. "Well…Mandy do you know Rika pretty well right?"

"Yes were best friends."

"Well…do you know Renamon…as well?" he asked with a nervous tone.

"Well a bit…but not as well as Rika would. Why do you ask?" 

Flamedramon looked away once more and fell silent to the question. He was hoping that Mandy would know Rennamon quite well, but it seemed she didn't. However, maybe she could help in a way. " Uhmm Mandy…I'm going that I don't want Rika or anyone else to know. Can I trust you not to tell?"

"Of course…Flamedramon what's troubling you?"

Flamedramon looked up at Mandy with his reddish brown eyes. "Mandy…I came here because I love Renamon, and I was hoping that maybe…you could help me tell her."

Mandy lit up with smile as she heard Flamedramon's words. "You do?! That's so great, but why come to me?" Mandy asked.

"Well…your best friends with Rika so I thought you knew Renamon as well. I just…don't know how to tell her how I feel when she is so tough on things."

At that moment, Mandy started to giggle, "Sorry Flamedramon but that sounds so cute of you to say that." She said as she tried to stop her giggling. "Anyway, why don't you just tell her that you love her?"

"It's a bit harder than that…" Flamedramon answered, "I want to do it just right…so she doesn't think I am an idiot." 

"I doubt she would think that. Just say how you feel about her."

"I can't…"

'Why not?"

"Because I'm afraid…"

Mandy fell silent; it was quite strange to hear that Flamedramon, the one that held the crest of courage, was afraid of something. "You're afraid of being rejected…" she added.

"Yes…the thought of her saying that she didn't love me terrifies me to no end…"

"But what if you don't tell her and she falls for another…won't that be even worse?" 

Flamedramon looked at Mandy with shock. What if Renamon did fall in love with another? Even the sound of such a thing made the dragon's heart wrenched in agony. 

"Yes…that would. How do I tell her then?" Flamedramon asked.

"Well next time you see her. Sit her down and tell her."

"Is that what Takato did to you?"

Mandy's face went all red at Flamedramon's comments, and didn't say anything.

'I saw you give him a kiss at the bakery." He added, which only caused her to blush even more.

"Well…yeah Takato and I have been together for…4 months now. We haven't told the others cause…well we wanted to keep it to ourselves."

"Well how did he tell you that he cared?" Flamedramon asked.

"He told me in the bakery shop when I came to pick up some bread as usual. He just told me that he liked me and if I would go out with him." Mandy replied as she tried to get the redness to leave her face. 

"We have been going out ever since…but Flamedramon. If you love Renamon, like I think you do, tell her right away. Tell her how you feel when she is in the room or when you see her face don't hold anything back Flamedramon. Just tell her how you feel, and I am sure she will feel the same." 

Flame looked at Mandy and nodded. "Alright…I'll try."

'Don't try Flamedramon. Do it. Show her how much you care."

"Alright…I will. Thanks Mandy…I really appreciate your words." 

"Anytime Flamedramon…" she said as Flamedramon stood up from the floor and walked to the window. "See you later Flame."

"See you later Mandy and thanks."

With that final word, Flamedramon pushed off and made his way back to Rika's house. "This time my love…I will tell you."

**The opponent has arrived, but why is it laying in wait? And will Flamedramon overcome his fears and tell Renamon his feelings?**

** Find out in the next chapter of A New World: Love and Darkness**

**_Author Notes:_**

****

****

*_Comes out of his crypt* Dang you all must have thought I had died or something. Well couldn't blame ya since my updates have been slow to a crawl. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize for saying that I would have the battle with the mysteries opponent this chapter, but dued to an over creative mind, I started to make this chapter to long. So I plan to put it in the next chapter. Also I would like to thank Wayne for his ideas, and Skittles who gave me the song "It's so Magical by ATC", and help me out with the clothing store idea. _

_As for updates, I will be returning to my original story Infection for the next month or so and hope to get that done for late Novemeber or early December. Digital Destiny is still on the back burner since Skittles has been working on Missing Link, which I recommend to anyone that likes the crossovers of all seasons, and won't be done for a while. As for A New World, my ideas for this fic have become slow lately, but I will try to get the next chapter up in late December or January. It's hard to say. Well anyway thank you all for your reviews and hope to see you for the next chapter of A __New World__. _


	14. Love and Darkness

****

**_Chapter 14:_**

**_Love and Darkness_**

****

**_By RayD_**

****

****

"How long will you be gone?" Renamon asked as she watched her tamer going through her closet. 

Rika looked up at her partner and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. Mum, and grandma wanted to go out to eat for tonight, and we should be back soon." She said as she started to put on a pair of jeans from her closet. Renamon nodded and folded her arms as she looked outside to the night stars above. Rika looked over at her partner as she put on a blue shirt and adjusted her belt on her jeans. "So how is guard work going?" Rika asked as she tried to break the tension that seemed to be in the room.

"Flamedramon…had to go somewhere and wanted some privacy so I gave it to him." The young kitsune said in a distant voice that caused Rika to raise suspicion. Once more she had noticed a change in Renamon's behaviour. Whenever she first talked about Flamedramon, she would have shrugged and gone back to her fighter's mood that she always had, but as time passed even mentioned Flamedramon she would only nod and stare off into thoughts. Something was up with her, but Rika didn't want to push the kitsune to tell her since she probably wouldn't anyways. As Rika pulled her hair into her ponytail she picked up her coat and headed to the hallway to meet her grandma and mom, but stopped. "Renamon."

"Yes Rika?" 

"Take care of the house ok? And…clear your mind of whatever is troubling you." She said as she left Renamon alone. The fox digimon sighed, and sat down on the floor. Obliviously her tamer was sensing her troubles, but she could never tell Rika that she loved someone. Still she would have to…then again she could just hide it and pretend nothing happened, but but….."Aggggghhhh I hate this!" she cried out as she hit the padded floor with her paw in frustration. All day she had wondered how to tell Flamedramon, but she hand always stopped, and now with Rika suspecting something, she would have to tell her tamer that she fell in love with the blue dragon. Renamon sighed once more and allowed her eyes to move around the padded floor. "So many new things, and I don't know what to do about them…" she whispered to herself looking up from the floor. However, as she did this her blue eyes gazed upon Rika's stereo that lay next to the bed. Renamon smiled at that moment and grabbed the handle of the stereo, taking it out into the night.

Flamedramon made his way down the rooftops towards Rika's house with a racing heart. The time had come for him to tell Renamon. To tell her everything that bore in his dragon heart. As he grew closer to the edge of the roof he pushed off and flipped into the air with somersault, and landing on the next roof and running along. The training he had done in the past week was paying off, and hopefully that would attract Renamon more to his love for her. He quickly came up to the rooftop of Rika's house and slowed down thinking. His eyes falling down on the empty courtyard that laid below him. "Alright…take a deep breath Flamedramon…" he whispered, "It's time…" However as soon as Flamedramon was about to jump off the roof, and into the courtyard, a door could be heard opening and quickly grabbed on the edge with his toes. Flame fell back onto the roof and rubbed his head from hitting it on the tiles of the roof. "Ouch…" he said mumbling as he sat up, and noticed that it was Renamon that was walking into the courtyard. His eyes grew wide and his hands shook nervously at the sight of her beauty as he hunched in the shadows watching her. His eyes move up and down her body and soon saw a stereo in her paws. "What is she doing with that?" he wondered.

Renamon looked around the courtyard curiously for any sign of someone, but couldn't sense or see anyone. "Good." She said placing the stereo down on a bench, and opened the CD compartment. Rika had shown her many times how to work the stereo so she didn't have problems has she picked up a CD and placed it inside. She looked at the back of the CD and down the list of songs, and saw one song that fit her in a way. With a small smile across her fox face, Renamon pressed play, and moved to the centre of the courtyard and closed her eyes waiting for the song to begin.

Meanwhile Flamedramon stared with his reddish eyes in wonder as Renamon stood in the courtyard alone. "Is she meditating?" he wondered, but soon a song started to come from the stereo.

_I can't pretend anymore, that I an\m not a factor,_

_I'm not moved, I can't lie to myself that I 'm not always thinking of you…_

The song started out slow and calm with the singer's voice echoing like the wind that blew through the night's air. Renamon lifted her arms and started to move in circles slowly and lifting her feet gently following the beat of the song, and as the last words past she stood still until the beat of the song picked up.

_You make me strong,_

_You show me I'm not weak to fall in love_

_When I thought I'd never need now I can't get enough._

_I always made it on my own_

_I always thought that I would keep control_

_You changed everything I believe in_

_And now I just can't fight this feeling baby_

Flamedramon's jaw nearly dropped as he watched Renamon moved around the courtyard in a smooth and beautiful waltz. The sound of the song seemed to wrap it self around her bending to her actions, and soul. Wherever she went the tune of the song seemed to flow with her, and bring it to life. Flamedramon continued to stare with his hands shaking, but his heart rising faster and faster. While he always thought Renamon was beautiful in her own right, but seeing her now was like watching a goddess appear to welcome the harvest. He sat back and continued to watch Renamon as she danced to the song.

_I raise me hands and I surrender_

_'Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on_

_Without your tender arms around me_

_I raise my hands and I surrender_

_I don't wanna resist 'cause your touch and your kiss_

_Have shattered my defences_

_I surrender_

Renamon's eyes were closed as she followed the sound of the music allowing her feelings, and thoughts to guide her. She had done before when she was stressed, but this time…she wasn't stressed instead she was only confused. "I know I love him now, but how can I tell him. What would I do if he didn't feel the same." She wondered. "Could I live on…" A tear crossed the kitsune's eyes as she twirled to the beat of the song, and her thoughts ran towards the image of the dragon she loved.

_I have to admit that I_

_Never thought I'd need someone this way_

_Cause you opened my eyes so that I can see so much more_

_I always made it on my own_

_I always thought that I would keep control_

_You changed everything I believe in_

_And Now I just can't fight this feeling_

Flamedramon fixed his eyes on Renamon, and grew close to the edge of the roof just to get closer to her. He wished he could just jump down, and join her in the dance she was in. However, he didn't want to move, he didn't want to interrupt her as she did her dance under the moon light.

_I surrender to this feeling in my heart_

_I surrender to the safety of your arms_

_To the touch of your lips_

_To the taste of your kiss_

_I raise my hands and I surrender_

_Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on_

_Without you…_

_I raise my hands and I surrender_

_Cause your love is too strong and I can't go on_

_Without your tender arms around me_

_I surrender_

_I can't pretend anymore_

_I can't lie to myself that I'm not always thinking of you…_

As the song died down, Renamon slowly stopped her dance and opened her eyes breathing heavily. The courtyard was filled with silence as Renamon stood there taking in deep breaths. Flamedramon stood still unable to move a single inches as he watched the kitsune from the shadows. 

Renamon sighed and pressed the off button on the stereo and picked it up with her paw. Her mind seemed clearer now, but still she felt confused about everything.

Flamedramon looked down at his clawed hands then looked up once more at Renamon. "I better come back later." He said to himself as he stood up, but soon the wet roof top got the better of his claw feet. "OH SH-!!!!" Flame yelled out as he fell on his back and slide down into the bushes below in a loud crash. Renamon looked to the sound and her eyes narrowed. She dropped the stereo and rushed over to the bush in anger. "Someone was spying on me!" She cursed in her thought as she stopped in front of the moving bushes. "Alright! Who the hell is in there?!" Renamon yelled in a loud angry tone. "Come out or I will rip that bush to pieces along with you!"

Flamedramon froze at Renamon's words and his eyes dashed around him as he tried to figure a way to escape, but sadly there was none. From his point of view, Renamon was standing right of the bush making it impossible for him to get out either way without her seeing him in the lights around the courtyard.

"Answer me now!" Renamon growled out again causing Flame to sigh. He wasn't going to get out of this clean, and might as well show himself. He stood up from the ground and poked his head out allowing Renamon to see him.

"Oh my god..." Renamon thought as her anger left her and was replaced with utter embarrassment. Flamedramon had been the one….and he saw her dance! Her yellow face quickly started to become a red hue as the dragon digimon walked out of the bush not allowing his eyes to meet hers. He stood in front of her, with his eyes still looking to the ground in what seem like shame. His feet moved a bit and his long blue tail tapped the ground as he became nervous from Renamon's presence. "Uhm…hi Renamon." Flame said breaking the silence between the two, and gently brought his face up. "Flamedramon….what are you doing here?" Renamon replied as she tried to regain her posture and look tough in front of him. Flamedramon looked back to the ground and just moved from side to side on his feet. "Well uh…..uhm I came here…well….I wanted to say…" Flamedramon's words mumbled on as he tried to control his nerves. Suddenly Renamon walked up towards the dragon, and reached her paw around his head. Flame's heart raced as he watched the kitsune do this, and wonder was she going to try and kiss him? Instead, as soon as Renamon moved to him, she pulled back her paw and held a piece of stick in her hand that came off the bush he landed in. "This was stuck in your fur." She said, and then started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Flamedramon asked.

"That's the second time you have fallen off that roof…" Renamon said as she started to laugh. "You looked funny falling off there."

Flamedramon smiled, and chuckled as well as he looked at the stick in her paw. They continue to chuckle, and soon it turned to out right laughter. 

For some reason they couldn't contain themselves, and continued to laugh, but then suddenly Flamedramon stopped and looked at the kitsune's eyes which caused Renamon to stop as well. Without realizing it, Flamedramon leaned in and kissed Renamon on the lips slowly and gently. Renamon's eyes widened in surprise, but soon relaxed at the smooth dragon kiss that felt so warm to her. However, Flame  pulled back with shocked eyes, and looked at her with embarrassment and utter shock to what he had done.

 "Oh my god…I'm so sorry Renamon." Flamedramon said feeling shamefulness come upon him. "I…..I better go."

"Flamedramon no." 

Flame stopped, and turned his crimson eyes to her. "Stay…" Renamon whispered as her heart beat faster. In truth she loved the kiss, but why did he do it? Did he love her? 

"Oh god please be that." She thought.

Flamedramon turned around and looked to the ground as the young fox looked at him. It was so hard for her not to just tell him what she had discovered in her heart, but she had to know. "Flame…I'm not mad, but…I want to know why did you…kiss me?" 

Time seemed to freeze as Flamedramon heard her words pass through the air. His heart raced, and his eyes became soft with fear. It was his time to tell her. "Renamon…there is something I need to tell you…I…" Suddenly a sense passed over Flame, and his eyes turned to the right in time to see a ball of flames coming towards him and Renamon. "Get down!" Flame cried out pushing Renamon to the ground, and dodging the flames. The two rolled and quickly got into a stance looking around. 

"Who fired that?!" Renamnon said looking around only as dirt sprung from the ground as fire balls continued to bombard them. 

"Split up!" Renamon yelled as she took off in one direction, and Flame to the other. 

Flamedramon looked around and then sensed a presence behind him. Before he could turn around, an arm came around his neck, and gripped him in a choke hold. Flame gasped for air, and struggle against the attacker. Quickly Flame brought his elbow down into the figure's gut. The figure grunted a bit, and released his grip allowing Flame to kick him in the chest propelling himself away from the attacker. Renamon saw this and quickly jumped down beside Flame. "You alright?" she asked looking at his neck which was red from the tight grip.

"I'll…be fine." Flame said looking up at the dark image of their attacker. Nothing could be seen clearly as the dirt continued to float in the air, but it soon started to die down, and allow the unknown fighter to be unveil. Renamon and Flamedramon gasped as they saw that standing there with glowing sapphire eyes was….Flamedramon…

**_Rika…_**

****

****

Rika looked at the plate of food in front of her and started to eat with her grandma and mother. Suddenly she heard a beeping coming from her pocket, and quickly pulled out her d-ark that flashed blue quickly. "What's wrong Rika?" Her mother said as she looked up from her plate. Rika quickly stood up, and looked at her family. 'Sorry I have to go." Then she turned around and rushed to the exit and to the streets of Shinjuku. 

**_Davis_****_…_**

****

Davis groaned as he looked over the many numbers of math homework that he had gotten today. It had been a while for him to get use to the hard math, but Takato was great help at math at the beginning. Now it seemed easier to understand, but still the questions were hard as hell. "Still having trouble?" Takato said as he sat on his bed sketching on a pad. 

Davis lay back in the desk chair and sighed. "If I had known math would be this hard in high school I would have studied more when I was home." Davis mumbled.

"Hey you're still beating Kenta and Kazu in Math." 

Davis laughed, "Good point. They were pretty mad when I managed to pull off a B on that test while they got a C+."

The two tamers laughed more when all of a sudden Davis' d-ark flared up in a series of beeps and red light. "What the? ACK!!" Davis cried out as he fell back onto to the floor taking the chair with him.

"You alright?" Takato said as he climbed down the side of the bunk bed to Davis.  
"Yeah…the floor broke my fall…" Davis said rubbing his head and grabbing his D-ark from the desk. His brown eyes went wide and he looked at Takato. "How long does it take to get Guilmon, and the others?"  
"Huh why?"  
"Flamedramon…is facing himself."

**_Rika's house…_**

****

****

"What is this?" Flamedramon said as he stared at the dark twin of himself that stood in front of him and Renamon. The black armour and black skin of the twin seemed to blend into the night making him almost invisible. His eyes glowed brightly with a blue aura that lit up his black cold mask, and the white kanji symbol of darkness pulsed with an evil light. 

The BlackFlamedramon only smirked at Flame's question, and stared at him. "What do you think?" he said in a voice similar to Flame's, but more sinister in nature. 

Renamon narrowed her eyes at BlackFlamedramon, and glanced over to Flame who didn't reply to the question. The black dragon folded his arms, and chuckled to himself. "Don't want to answer me? I guess that would be more sensible since you probably have no idea what to think." 

Flamedramon narrowed his eyes at the BlackFlamedramon that stood in front of him and Renamon. His claws extended out and his stance ready for anything from this copy. Black noticed this, and smirked. "So the fire dragon is ready for anything….you better cause you will die at my hands…" Suddenly with a flash he disappeared leaving Renamon and Flame. Renamon moved her eyes and allowed her mind to search out for this digimon's power levels, but she couldn't sense anything.

Seconds passed and nothing happened with only the sound of the night wind coming across the courtyard. "Did he leave?" Renamon asked, but before Flame could answer, a claw appeared and hit Renamon's skull sending her flying into the bush.  
"Renamon!" Flame called out, but soon fell silent as a fist hit him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. "Don't worry about her fire dragon…she's not part of our fun." Black said as he appeared in front Flame, and punched him in the jaw bone causing Flame to fall to the ground. 

Blood tricked down Flame's nose as he looked up at Black with anger in his eyes. He slashed at Black, but only found air as the dark dragon dodged his attack, and punched him in the chest. "Agghhhh!" Flame grunted at the shot, and growled as he launched a Knuckle Fire towards Black. The dark dragon held out his claw and a shield appeared blocking the fireball. "What?"

"Ha ha shocking isn't?" Black chuckled.

"What the hell are you?" 

"Merely a shadow of what you will never become…" Black said as he walked towards Flamedramon with his gauntlets burning with dark flames that glowed around his claws. "And will never know."  
"Diamond Storm!!!" Renamon's voice cried out as shards of diamonds cut through the air of the night and slamming BlackFlamedramon into the wall, sending dirt into the air.

"You alright?" Renamon said as she grabbed Flame's hand, and lifted him up.  
"Yeah just a bit banged up…are you?"   
"I'm fine, but we have to get out of here." 

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind them, and the dark dragon reappeared. "That hurt." He mumbled as he punched Renamon in the face, and kicked Flame in the chest sending the two into the dirt.

"You know I wouldn't have involved you fox, but I can make an exception."

Flamedramon and Renamon flipped back to their feet and charged Black slashing at the dark dragon with all there efforts. "Ha ha ha you can do better!" Black teased as he blocked their slashes, and attacks. The two pulled back and glanced at one another. "Tell me you have faced someone like this?" Flame asked.

"No, you?" Renamon replied. 

"Nope…"

"Of course you have never faced something like me." Black sneered with his claws at his sides. "If you did you wouldn't be here!" he cried out charging the dragon and fox. 

"Card Slash!!! Speed activate!" Davis and Rika called out as they scanned their cards in sending speed into Flamedramon and Renamon's legs. The two dodged the attack, and pulled back to Davis and Rika.  
 Davis stared at the BlackFlamedramon with amazement, and confusion. 

"Flamedramon what is going on?" he said looking at his partner.

"We don't know he just came out of no where." Flame answered as he got in a stance. 

"Is he another creature like Wayne was?" Rika questioned.  
Black chuckled and stared at the tamers with an evil glare that sent chills up their spines.

"No…I am more then you humans can possibly imagine." Black said with amusement in his voice. His dark blue eyes scanned the tamers and then suddenly moved onto sounds of Takato and Henry coming into view with there digimons in tow. Black smiled once again as he saw the Raidramon that his master had sent before come into view. "Well…it seems you all want to play? So sad I don't have the time to. DARKNESS SHIELD!!!" A wall of blackness flew up into the air and came started to crash down onto the ground. Renamon quickly dashed forward just as the wall came down and separated the others from the battle.  
  
"Guilmon! Try to break through it." Takato yelled. 

Guilmon posed and launched a Pyro Sphere into the wall, but it only seemed to block the attack. Terriermon fired off his own attacks and Wayne charged with his claws but the mist stopped them all. Davis looked at his digivice, and slashed a power card through the slot. If he couldn't see his partner, he could at least send him some help. Suddenly a beeping noise came from his screen, which read _LINK BROKEN…_

 "How could we lose a link?" Davis said as fear for his partner started to build. Rika grinded her teeth in frustration as her digivice would scan the cards either. Even her mental link with Renamon was somehow being blocked. "It looks like they're on their own." Rika mumbled as she stared into the dark clouds and hoped that Renamon and Flamedramon could win. 

Flame's eyes darted all over the place as he tried to find Black, but the dark mist that surrounded him blinded his vision. Suddenly a hand touched Flame shoulder and he turned around with his claws ready.   
"Wow it's only me Flame." Renamon said as she looked at Flame.

"Sorry Rena…" the dragon replied, and soon the darkness lit up a bit revealing Black standing behind Renamon. "Look out!" However it was too late as Black nailed Renamon into a tree knocking her out. "Renamon!" 

"Sorry fire dragon she's out. Just you and me." The dark dragon smirked.

"Why you…you bastard!!" 

Flamedramon charged Black with his claws blazing in raging fires. Flamedramon launched a set of fire knuckles as he dashed forward to BlackFlamedramon. The fireballs nailed Black, but were merely absorbed into a dark shield that surrounded him. Flame clenched his teeth, and dashed to the left and right slashing at the chest of BlackFlame. However, his slashes were only met with the blades of the dark dragon that blocked them all. Flamedramon narrowed his eyes, and put the pressure on his twin, but he wondered was Renamon ok?  
  


Renamon moaned as she opened her eyes slowly. The world seemed to be spinning around her as looked only to see a set of blurs moving around. "Uhhhh….Flamedramon?" she mumbled. Her fox eyes slowly started to focus and the blurs becoming clearer by the minute. Soon she could make out Flame's red armour as he battled BlackFlamdramon. Renamon quickly got to her feet, but the world spun around like a tornado and she fell down to her knees holding her head. Dizziness filled her senses. "Grrrr….I have to help him….I have to protect him." Renamon said as she looked up at Flamedramon and Black trying to stand up, but the dizziness overcame her and she fell to the ground. Her vision started to unfocus again as she watched the figure of Flame disappear in a blur once more. 

"You can't win." Black teased as he blocked another shot from Flamedramon and kicked him in the chest causing a loud crack to rip through the air. "Aghhhh!" Flame cried out as he felt his rib break under the strike. He held his chest with one of his clawed hands and took another swipe at BlackFlamedramon with his free hand, but the dark dragon only caught it and squeezed Flame's hand in his claws. "Why do you try fire dragon? Why put yourself through the pain? Or is it that…your heart is driving you more then your head."

Flamedramon growled at his twin, and kicked Black in the chest pushing himself back and sending himself back a few yards from Black. 

The dark dragon smirked at Flamedramon's growls and walked towards his bleeding counterpart. "I think I have found a weakness in you…." He sneered as he grew closer and closer. "The reason that makes you seem like a fool…." The blue eyes turned to the still unconscious of Renamon then back to Flame's. "Once I kill you…maybe I will have some fun with your love….perhaps she can be my personal toy…"  
Flamedramon's eyes went narrowed, and a rage inside him grew like never before. "You'll pay for your words!" he cried charging towards BlackFlamedramon. Renamon's eyes open at Flame's words, and she looked over to see her love charge.

Flamedramon slashed at Black's head, but suddenly the dark dragon disappeared out of sight. "What?" Flame said as he saw this then suddenly feel a ripping pain go down his back and through his chest. His crimson eyes looked down only to see a gleaming blade sprouted from his chest. His blood pouring from the wound; his eyes moved behind him where Black stood there with a smile across his face.

"I win…" the dark dragon breathed down pulling his blade out of Flame and sending him to the cold dirt. Flamedramon groaned as his very life drained with his blood that seeped into the ground. He moved his eyes to Renamon who stared at him with…tears…tears were coming down her face, and she cried out his name, but even then it started to feel distant to him. 'Renamon…I'm sorry…I love you…." Flame said as life escaped him.

Davis d-arc suddenly went dark and a tone echoed from it. All the tamers looked to Davis as he looked at the small device for a clue. But soon Davis' face went white and he dropped the D-arc to the ground. "Davis…what's wrong?" Rika asked as he looked at Davis with worry.

The young man looked to Rika in disbelief, and shock. 'Flamedramon……he's……dead…"  
  
**_Flamedramon dead? What's going to happen to the tamers now? And how will Renamon be able to face BlackFlamedramon by herself? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon: A _****_New World_****_   
  
Rebirth and Redemption_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Author Notes_**

****

****

****

**_RayD: Almost two months since my last update *sighs* I am really getting slow at this.  
Flame: No kidding you really need to pick up the pace._**

**_RayD: yeah well I have been thinking of retirement  
Flame: O_O What!! NO WAY You can't!  
RayD: why not?  
Flame: cause of the fans and the people who ever so love your stories  
RayD: uh huh and you losing a job had no part in that comment ;  
Flame: Maybe ^^;  
Dragoon: why……why did she fire me  
RayD: uhhhh why is he here?  
Flame: I invited him. Skittles threw him out and he needs a home  
Dragoon glomps Flame and he cries more*: Why….we had been through so much and she let me go like I was nothing.  
Flame: there there *pat pat*  
RayD: how come you where never that supportive of me ;  
Flame: well your not a muse, and we muses have to stick together ^^; So there ;_**

**_RayD: whatever *rolls his eyes*  
Dragoon: can I have a job here?  
Flame: hey no way I'm his muse  
RayD: mmmmmmm *thinks*  
Flame: not funny!!! *kicks Dragoon out*  
Dragoon: Not again!!!! *falls out the window*_**

**_RayD: I thought Muses stick together? O_o_**

**_Flame: Not when they try to steal your job ;_**

**_RayD: -.- Anyways… I will be trying to get chapter 15 out, but with school and the fact of graduation coming up for me my times at writing will be short, but I will try. Right now I will be moving on to Infection, and try to get back to working on that, but it's time to do some responding to the readers of ANW. Flame do your job.  
  
Flame holds out a sign saying Response time*: I deserve some pay I could be fighting the evils of the D-world, and winning the ladies hearts.  
  
_**

**_RayD: Uh huh less taking more holding sign._**

****

****

****

****

**_Responses:  
  
Eva-01: Yeah I wish I could get some illustration for this, but the time to do them would be hard ^^  
  
Charmleon- Hey not a bad idea Char. I was thinking of a different approach, but thanks for the opinion.  
  
Heart of Obsidian: Thanks, I can give you the song the next time your on messenger, and I will be trying to balance out the romance.  
  
 Deftclaw Redreaver: Wow twice o_o come one it's not that great, but thanks again. Ja ne to you ^^  
  
Crow T R0bot: Yes I like Rikato, but doing that would have made the story harder to write as well. Also if you don't like the couples in this story I am not forcing you to continue to read it further. I thank you for your comments, but basing the quality of a story on the couple is well ignorant. Base the story on the characters and plot not who gets who.  
  
Nightdragon0: Yeah I wanted it to be the thinking chapter for the two. Thanks for the review ^^_**

****

**_Skittles the sugar fairy: Dam I knew I messed a word up. Oh well, and yeah it's become so romance now eh? ^^ Thanks for the comments and you get some more stuff on Shattered Realties. That is one good fic.  
  
Blackout12: Yeah I'll watch out for them, but pardon the ones in this chapter I had to rush this one cause I wanted it to be doon as quick as possible._**

****

**_The Lonely Kitsune: *gets out of the lake and looks for you* Your going to get it now Imoto-chan *chases her*  
  
Waynemon: Wow Guilmon wants something to eat ^^ *hands Guilmon a package of bread* enjoy. Thanks for the review _****_Wayne_****_. _**  **_  
  
 _**   


	15. Rebirth and Redemption

**_Author Notes: Yes I know this is supposed to be at the end of the chapter, but I wanted to take this time and say a few things. One I have gone back through this story and have realized two things. One the romance between Flamedramon and Renamon was moving too fast, and the plot has been sappy. I guess its cause I have had problems with coming up with digimon ideas or having the inspiration to carry this story on like I had planned over a year ago. Back then, more people who loved digimon were on and I usually could share ideas with them, but as time moved on life caused everyone including myself to be busy. So I apologize for the lack of ideas in the story, and I hope this chapter can bring ANW back to its 20 reviews a chapter level. Well enjoy the chapter._**

****

****

****

**_Chapter 15: _**

**_Rebirth and Redemption_**

****

**_By RayD_**

****

****

****

****

****

Renamon's eyes were wide in shock as she stared at the still body of Flamedramon who lay on the cold ground. His codes slowly disappearing into the air like he never existed with Black smiling as they passed his black face.

"He's dead….no….it can't be." Renamon whispered as tears. Tears that she ever cried came down her vixen face. The one digimon she loved, and cared for was now no more.

BlackFlamedramon chuckled as his blue eyes went to the grieving Renamon. "Awww my dear Renamon do you need a new man in your life to help you through your loss. Perhaps you would want me."

Renamon's eyes narrowed as she looked up at the dark dragon with tears of sorrow and now rage. "You…..you killed him with no remorse...no guilt….." She said clenching her paws into a fist. "You will pay for taking the life of my love!" Renamon yelled as she jumped into the air with diamond shards springing from her claws. "Diamond Storm!!!" she cried as the shards of light flew from hands and headed to BlackFlamedramon.

Black quickly disappeared from the aim of the diamonds allowing them to crash into the ground sending dirt flying into the air. Renamon landed on the ground and looked around. Then suddenly felt an arm come around her neck and hold her. "Such a feisty female you are…you could be my mate and serve me." He whispered into her long ear with seduction riddled in his voice, "I am much stronger then my pathetic counterpart…"

Suddenly Renamon got one of her paws free and slashed at Black's face causing three claw marks to appear on his snout. "Aghhhh" Black growled as he held his now bloody snout. "I will avenge Flamedramon's death by killing you!!" Renamon cried out as she charged at Black.

He looked up at the yellow fox, and quickly dodged her attacks then kicked her in the ribs snapping a bone inside her and sending her to the ground. "You disappoint me…I thought you would love to be with someone powerful, but you are a foolish one…" Black said as he stood over Renamon. "Now I will have fun with you before I kill you….and I assure you it will be painful…"

**_Flamedramon…_**

****

Flamedramon's eyes opened slowly as he found himself in a white room with no doors or windows. Just white that surrounded him. "Where am I?" Flame questioned as he got to his feet, and gazed about the white room. "Is this death?"

_"No…"_ a voice boomed from the air around him. "What…whose there?" Flamedramon said with his claws at a ready.

_"You have no need to fear…We are not your enemy…" _another voice called out.

"Still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?" Flamedramon replied while his eyes moved around the room for any sign of someone. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his shoulder and he quickly turned around to see himself? However, this one was different. He wore some sort of glasses over his eyes and had no mask on his face.

"What?"

"Do not worry Flamedramon." the clone of himself said, "I am merely your logic."

"Say what?" Flamedramon replied cocking an eyebrow to his other.

The other Flamedramon sighed and looked to the ground. "Man you never seem to get these kinds of things." The logic one mumbled with annoyance.

"Well it doesn't help that you have to sound all smart and stuff." Another Flamedramon appeared, but this one being way muscular in size. He stood at least 2 feet taller then Flame and the logic one, and arms and legs were completely covered in hard muscle that seemed unbreakable.

Logic sighed, "And what are you doing here? I thought I was going to talk to him Courage."

Flamedramon blinked his eyes in confusion to this, and looked at the large Flamedramon. 'You're my courage?"

The large dragon looked down at Flame and smiled. "Dam right. Surprised?"  
"Uhm…."

"Courage I told you to stay out of it. Now you made him confused." Logic said looking up at Courage.

"No I didn't! It's was your smart comments that even I don't understand." Courage boomed with his voice.

"Duh all bronze and no brains." Logic smirked.

"Why you little?!" Courage growled, and sat on Logic's head leaving his body squirming. "Haha where's your smarts now?" Courage laughed as Logic tried to escape the large rear that belonged to Courage.

'Will you two stop Pickering!" another voice called out causing Flame to see a female Flamedramon . However, this one was dressed very differently from the others. She wore a visor on her head that covered her eyes only allowing Flame to see a blue like glow emit from where her eyes would be. She also didn't wear armour, but more tribal cloth that lined her sides and front. The symbols of fire and other magical symbols rained down her garments as well. But what perhaps got his attention the most was the gauntlets that she wore. They weren't armour, but made of a red silk, and it's designed remind him of Renamon's gloves.

'It's not my fault Heart. Logic started it." Courage said as he got off Logic who now gasped for air.

"I don't care who started it. Just stop fighting." Heart muttered under her breath then turned her attention to Flamedramon.

'I am sorry for this confusion. These two tend to not agree on well almost everything."

"Uhhh yeah…could you tell me…WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Flamedramon yelled, "Am I dead or is this some sort of weird place that tortures digimon?"

"Courage you filled him with too much impatience." Heart said with a smirk.

"Meh" Courage replied.

"Heart if it's alright with you may I explain it to him?" Logic said as he stepped forward adjusting his glasses.

"Alright Logic, but make it simple ok?"

Logic turned to Flamedramon and once more adjusted his glasses. "Now let's get down to business by answering your questions. First off you're not dead. Well not dead dead, but more like in a limbo rather. Right now you are in a part of the digital plain that we call digitalexcupendixate or better called as Digital limbo. We are the different parts that make up you. For example, I am your logic, the one side of you that thinks things out and uses deduction to solve a problem."

"I am your courage that gives you strength in battle." Courage interrupted hitting his large hand against his chest like a gorilla.

"And I am your heart. I am the one that tells you what's right and wrong. As well I tell you who you love."

Flame looked at the visors of Heart, and stood silent. "Yes…I am the reason you love Renamon so much."

"Alright so let me get this straight. You are all part of me, and I am stuck in limbo-"  
"Digital limbo." Logic corrected.

"Whatever! Now why am I here?"

'Because your crest of courage was destroyed by the darkness like the prophecy said." Courage muttered looking down at Flame.

"So if my body is…destroyed. Wouldn't that make me dead?" Flame muttered with a bit of nervous in his voice.

"No! I just told you that!" Logic yelled, but then calmed down with a single breath. "Your body is dead, but not your spirit is alive and here now."

"But why?" Flame asked.

"Because you couldn't accept another side of you that existed." Heart answered with his gloved hands folded.

Flamedramon looked back at Heart with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Heart sighed, and looked up at Flame with blue emitting eyes that came through the dark visor. "You have been chosen to be the one to hold the power of all evolution, but to achieve that you must accept your dark side."

At that moment, Flamedramon felt a cold wind come down his spine and his eyes turned to see BlackFlamedramon. "You! I'll kill you!" Flame said and slashed down on his darker twin, but his blade only passed through him like a ghost.

"Nice slash kid, but that's the not the same one." Courage muttered.

"He's your dark side of your mind." Heart continued.

Flamedramon stood and looked into the face of Dark that was the same as BlackFlamedramon.

The black dragon smirked, and turned to Heart. "So this is what we make…not much to him is there. Well except a lazy mind, and a chip on his shoulder."

"Hey! I am not lazy he just doesn't listen to me." Logic said while looking at Dark.

'Whatever…" Dark muttered turning his eyes back to Flamedramon.

'Heart's right…you couldn't handle the fact that I am part of you. That's why you lost the fight. You couldn't accept the fact that there is some hate….rage….darkness within your data."

"I have no hate for anything." Flamedramon answered clenching his fist.

'Then why do you look at me like a animal that sees its prey…" Dark said causing Flamedramon to stop, and fall silent. Dark approached him and looked into his eyes. "You have darkness within you…otherwise BlackFlamedramon would not be here for he is from your code."

"What?"

"Didn't you ever wonder what happened to that missing code that was extracted from you?" Logic said as he now had a pencil in his hand and was writing something down on a notepad. "He was created from the data that was taken from you when you first arrived."

"Except he only has me…" Dark said causing Flamedramon to growl at him.

'So you are him in a way." Flamedramon muttered.

"Yes my dear Flamedramon…, but it's a shame…you can't kill me cause you would kill part of yourself. The part that deep down that gives you strength."

"I am nothing like you!" Flame snarled.

"No…but he's a part of you." Heart said causing Flamedramon to turn his eyes to her. Same with Logic, Courage and myself, we are all that make you, and you have to accept that darkness does flow through you. However, you have to control it and make it a power rather then your enemy."

"That's right." Dark said putting his arm around Flame's neck. 'We're partners…even if I don't like it I have no choice. Now Fire dragon…will you accept that darkness does taint your existence or do you wish for me to torture you a bit?"

Flamedramon stared at Dark then to Heart, Logic and Courage. "Yes…Darkness is inside me…and I now know that while it does cause problems…if controlled it can be a powerful ally that can help me."

"Now you got it." Dark said then vanished into thin air.

"I know that Logic can give me the smarts that I need to get out of difficult situations."

"Why thank you." Logic said as he disappeared.

"And Courage…gives me strength physically and mentally for all the difficult things in life."

"Always have your back Flame." Courage said with a grin as he vanished.

"And Heart…"

"No need Flamedramon." Heart said walking to Flamedramon's face. 'You have always been able to understand your heart, and what it feels for someone." She said in a soothing voice as she touched Flame's cheek as though a mother would touch her child.

"Yes…I do."

At that moment a door appeared and creaked opened showing brilliance of blackness. Flamedramon looked at the door then to Heart.

"Since your body was destroyed…you have to allow your darkness to repair it with something of your own. Now…you better go Renamon awaits you."

Flamedramon smiled at Heart and looked to the door then stopped. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

Heart smiled and put her hands to her waist. Of course, I am like the others am a part of you, and that will never change so long as you breath the life of air and love the ones you care about."

Flamedramon smiled "Thank you…" he said then turned to the door of darkness then walked into the shadows of his fears, and back to life.

**_Renamon…_**

"Agghh!!" Renamon cried out as she fell to the ground in pain.

"Such a pathetic digimon you are." Black smirked, "First you fail to protect your love, and now you will perish as well…"

"Diamond Stor-" Renamon shouted, but was cut off as Black clamped his gauntlet over her mouth. "We won't have that now…" Black smiled, "You know you are indeed an attractive digimon…" he whispered and gentle licked her neck causing Renamon to tremble in rage. He was toying with her, and she was too weak to fight back.

"Mmmm….taste like strawberries…We are going to have a lot of fun you and I…" Slowly Black grew closer to Renamon's face his eyes looking at Renamon with seduction. "Relax…you'll love it…"

"OMEGA FIRE!!" a voice called out as a burning ball of dark flames hit Black in the back sending him to the ground, and Renamon ducking from anymore attacks. She moved her eyes around looking for the attacker. As the dirt cleared a figure came into view and she gasped. It was another BlackFlamedramon, but this one was a bit different. While like Black, had a black skin and white fur on its chest. His chest was decorated with a fine clothing that shined with the kanji signs of Fire on his chest in a blood red color. His legs were also covered in fine clothing that lined around the dark red shin guards. However Renamon moved her eyes to the face and was amazed to see that the new figure's face was more of a sleek look then Black. As well the helmet had a dark visor that lined across his face. "Who is this guy?" She wondered. The new dragon turned to Renamon and walked ran up to her.

"Get away from me!" Renamon shouted as she slowly stood up from the ground.

The dragon stopped and his eyes started to appear through the dark visor like glass in his helmet causing familiar crimson eyes to appear. "Is that anyway to treat me Renamon?" a familiar voice came from him causing Renamon's eyes to widen.

"Flamedramon?" she said in shock.

"Yes it's me well it's KaiserFlamedramon, but it's me." He said smiling at the kitsune.

"How…you're dead!" Black shouted as he got to his feet with his back hissing with from Flame's attack. "I am…impressed you are back, but…you will soon join the dead again!" Black charged Flamedramon with rage in his eyes. Flamedramon held his claw up to Black, and a bright light came from it blinding everyone, but once it was gone Black seemed to be frozen in time.

Renamon watched in amazement at how Black looked frozen in time. Flame quickly used his other claw and a hole in the dark shield opened up. "Get going I can't hold him for long." Flamedramon said looking at Renamon with his now cooled blue eyes.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine just go!"

"But…"  
"Go now!" Flamedramon shouted.

Renamon nodded and jumped through the hole as it closed. Flamedramon turned his eyes back to Black and, with a blast of fire, sent the dark dragon in the ground.

"How…how is this possible…" Black said as he staggered to his feet and looked up at the new Flamedramon.

"When you accept your darkness anything can happen. Now…why don't we finish what we started?" Flamedramon said as he got into a fighting stance.

Black chuckled and slashed his claws together causing sparks to fly off them. "It will be a pleasure seeing you die again"

Black then charged at Flame beginning the fight.

**_Davis_****_…_**

****

Davis eyes went wide as his D-ark sprung to life with activity. Five minutes ago, Flamedramon's lifeline was flat and tears had been coming down his face. Even Rika, the ice queen that Takato and Henry called, supported him by holding his shoulder and cried a few tear in fear her digimon was dead as well. However now, Flamedramon's lifeline was up and his power levels were higher then ever before.

"How is this possible?" Rika said as she gazed onto the screen. "It's higher then the sovereigns power."

"I don't know…." Davis replied.

"Hey look the shield is opening up!" Wayne shouted causing everyone to see a hole appear in the dark shield and a fox fall out of it and on to the ground.

"Renamon!"

"Rika…?" Renamon whispered seeing her tamer rush over to her and hold her.

"Renamon, what happened? Are you alright?" she heard her tamer asked causing her to open her eyes.

"Flamedramon…he's… he's fighting Black."

"Dam how do we get in there?" Davis said as he looked back at the shield seeing the hole is gone.

Renamon looked up at Davis, and remembered how Flamedramon looked at her. In his eyes was confidence as if he knew that he would win. "We can't…but Flame will win."

"What makes you so sure?" Takato asked.

"I just know…he'll win." She mumbled and turned her eyes to the shield. Kick his ass Flame.

**_KaiserFlamedramon…_**

****

****

"Impressive how you managed to come back from the dead…but you will not be so lucky next time I lay my blade through your heart." Black slashed at Flame, but was met a counter slash blocking him and sending sparks into the air.

"I don't plan on dieing today Black." Flame pushed back and kicked his dark counterpart in the chest then jumping up and slashing into the dark helmet.

"Ahh!" Black cried out as he felt the helmet fall apart and leaving a cut across his face. He looked down at the broken pieces of his helmet with shock. That was made of pure digizoid metal, the strongest metal known to digimon kind, and cut it like it was butter! "How…how can you be this powerful?" Black said in shock, "It's not possible…"

'It is…and now you will pay for harming Renamon TETRA MATRIX!!!!!" Suddenly, an odd emblem of Omega glowed in a crimson light and its rays shined onto Black taking aim. Then a beam shot out towards the dark dragon with so much force and power. Black quickly dived to the ground, but the beam but through his side causing his blood to fall to the ground.

As the attack wore down Flamedramon slowly walked up to Black with his brownish eyes fixated on his blue. "You only live through hate with only power…and destruction as your goal. No heart to guide you…no emotions to feel. How I pity you…"

BlackFlamedramon growled and slowly stood up holding his side. "Pity me..ha I am the strongest, and once I am finished with you I will have my way with that Fox!" Black charged and slashed but Flamedramon blocked it and time slowed down again as Flame pushed the blow back and shoved his blades into the chest of Black. The dark dragon's eye bulged and his blood trickled down his mouth. He looked at Flame's eyes then they rolled back in his head, and he fell back off Flamedramon's bloody gauntlet. As his body moved through the air, it started to vanish into data, and by the time it hit the ground it was mere cloud of digital matter. BlackFlamedramon was gone.

Suddenly the Dark shield around the area disappeared, and Flamedramon looked to see the others in his new form. Davis looked at Flamedramon with shock, and slowly walked towards him. "Flamedramon is…that you?"

"Of course who else would it be?" Flamedramon said with a smile.

'You scared the crap out of me Flame, and what's with the new look?" He asked.

"It's a long story, and I can tell it…once I get some rest." Flamedramon said falling to the ground in exhaustion.

**_2 hours later…_**

****

****

"How is he?" Takato asked as Davis walked back into the room, and sat down on the floor with the others. Everyone was there minus Renamon and Flamedramon who were both recovering in there respected rooms.

"He's fine, but tired I guess."

"How Renamon?" Guilmon asked as he fiddled with his claws in worry. Renamon and Flamedramon were his friends, and he couldn't help fight that dark dragon off.

"She says she's alright, just needed some rest from the battle." She muttered, 'She'll be up and around soon enough."

"Oh good!" he said with happiness causing some of the other to laugh a bit at his child like expression.

However, soon the chuckles died down, and silence filled the room. They may have won the battle, but what would this dark lord send next? And more importantly when would he? Those were the thoughts of Wayne as he broke the silence by sitting up on his two front legs with his backs still on the ground. "So what do we do now?"

"It's hard to say." Henry replied, "BlackFlamedramon was powerful could the next opponent be more powerful then him?"

"Or it could be the dark lord himself next time." Takato added causing everyone to go into silence again.

Terriermon looked at everyone's expression and saw the sad and hopeless thinking.

"Momentai!" he yelled hopping on Henry's head. "So we don't know when another fight will happen we have to take it easy and let it happen." He added looking down at Henry.

"Yeah your right." Henry said with a chuckle. "But we still have to prepare for another fight soon."

"Right, so we should keep Flamedramon under Renamon's protection."

"Yes Rika, but with Flamedramon's, I mean KaiserFlamedramon's new powers I don't think he will need it."

Rika turned to Takato and stared him down like she did when they had first met.

"Uh maybe not heh heh." Takato said inching away from the digimon queen.

"Rika, Takato has a point how powerful is Flamedramon now?" Henry said turning his head to Davis who had remained quite through the converse. Davis looked up at the others then to his D-ark. "Well…all I can find is that he's a divine digimon now, and his name is now KaiserFlamedramon. I can't read his power levels at all. They….they could be anything."

"So does this mean Flame got what that bird digimon said?" Wayne interrupted, "That he has the power of all digivolutions?"

'Maybe, but we should train for the next fight right?" Takato added as he stood up from the floor. "We know that these new digimons are powerful so we should tra-." Suddenly Takato's cell phoned interrupting his leader speech. "Sorry guys." He said grabbing his cell phone and walking out of the room. Henry picked up his D-arc and placed it in his jeans.

"Anyway, like Takato was saying, we should train our digimon. Perhaps have them partner up with one another."

"Well might as well partner KaiserFlamedramon up with Renamon since she's already his bodyguard." Davis added as he stifled a yawn.

"Then have Guilmon with Terriermon. That should work."  
"Uhm one problem." Wayne interrupted causing Henry to look at him.

"Don't I get a sparring partner?"

"Uhhh…right, but we don't have any other digimons for you to partner up with."

"Oh…I understand." Wayne mumbled feeling left out.

"Hey Henry, why doesn't he just partner with Guilmon and me?" Terriermon asked.

"Yeah Waynemon can play with us." Guilmon joined in.

"Alright, guess that solves that problem."

Wayne glanced at the small dog digimon in shock that he would do this for him. Terriermon noticed this and hopped on his back then moved up to his head. "Hehehe were going to have fun training."

"Alright so until the next digimon appears we all train got it?" Rika said glaring down at every tamer and digimon alike with her authority look causing them all to nod in agreement.

'Hey Davis?" Takato said walking back into the room luckly missing the glare.

"Yeah?"

"That was my mum on the phone. She wants us home right now."

"Alright…" Davis started to say as he stood up and stretched his arms out, "We'll… I guess we can call it a night and hope no more enemies come our way."

"And train." Rika added.

"Right, now let's all rest up. We'll have battles to prepare for." Henry said as everyone left Rika's house, and went to there homes.

**_Somewhere in the digital world…_**

****

"Aggghhhhh!!!" The dark master yelled out punching a monitor near him.

"Another failure!!!" He cried out more in frustration with his clawed hand clenched, and his eyes narrowed. First, he sends a pathetic human turned digimon, and that failed. Moreover, even with a dark copy of the fire dragon, the assignation failed, and Flamedramon's power became more. The dark master pulled his cloak off and allowed his skulled head to touch the dark mist surrounding him. "He keeps getting stronger…with ever battle. It seems I will have to make my own appearance, but for now I shall need to use the darkness to power myself…." He mumbled clenching his sharp claws causing a glow of crimson to appear. Particles of red started to form from the mist around and quickly sped there way to the glow and into his hand. The redness flowed into his veins and they flashed in a slow rhythm. He turned his skulled head to the image of the now EvoFlamedramon, and smiled with his blood stained teeth. "Pladramon shall devour you…soon…" he said with a laugh that sent echoes into the darkness around him.

**_Flamedramon…_**

****

****

"I look so different." He said as he looked at his now black face. After Flame had rested, he took off his mask and decided to see what changes his darkness had made. His face was sleeker, and his skin instead of blue skin was now pitch-black. His eyes as well weren't so brownish red, but a deep crimson color that was so odd to gaze into. He folded his naked hands, and sighed at the mirror while he played back the images before his death. How Renamon was on the ground crying in tears as his data floated into the air. He remembered saying she loved her, but…did she hear it?

"Flamedramon?" a voice muttered causing the dragon to turn and see Renamon at his door.

"Renamon uh what are you doing here?" he said nervously.

"Couldn't sleep and… I wanted to see if you we're alright." She said avoiding his gaze as she tried to keep her cool about seeing him.

"Uhm that's nice of you, but I'm fine thanks." Flame mumbled as his nerves started to get the best of him.

"Oh…I see." At that moment, Renamon gazed up at Flamedramon's face to see his darkened face, but still the gentleness that he always had was still there. She also took notice that his body seemed to have a much better tone then before. As well the robes that he had kept on looked so soft and fine that it made Renamon want to blush. She thought he was handsome before, but now…he was more handsome then before. He could never like a rookie level now. she thought sadly.

"Renamon?" Flamedramon spoke sending her out of her trance.

"Yes?"

"Was that the only reason you came to see me?" he questioned.

"What's that suppose to mean? That I came here for other reasons?"

KaiserFlamedramon backed off a bit, and sat down on the bed.

"Sorry just you never checked on me before."

Renamon fell silent and slowly sat beside the dragon digimon on the bed. "Yeah I know, but…you saved my life back there, and…I wanted to say… thank you."

Flame smiled at the fox digimon. "You're welcome…"

I guess he doesn't remember what I said. Renamon thought, I should go and let him sleep. However, as Renamon was about the stand she felt a three finger hand grip her arm gently. She turned into the eyes of the new Flamedramon in wonder, and saw his hand on her.

"Renamon please stay…I…I want to tell you something."

"Uhm what is it?" she replied sitting back down.

Flamedramon took a deep breath and looked into the kitsune's blue eyes. "When I was dieing I thought about what you said. About the reason why I am here my purpose for coming to this world and I believe I have discovered it."

"Oh? And what did you find?"

"You…" Flamedramon replied causing Renamon to blink in surprise and her heart to race.

"Me? How…"

"Renamon…when I was dieing I only thought about you. I thought about the night we shared together. The day we first met…" Flamedramon trailed off, but soon held her hand with his clawed ones tightly and softly. Renamon looked at KaiserFlamedramon and gently stroked his hand in affection that she never knew she could do.

"Flamedramon…what are you trying to say?"

The black dragon gazed into her eyes, and slowly brought his face to her, and gently kissed her lips. Remamon didn't struggle nor push him away. All she did was kiss the dark dragon back. She had never kissed anyone before in her life, but this feeling was so amazing to her. She loved the softness of KaiserFlamdramon's lips sent to her. Sadly he pulled back leaving Renamon stunned and amazed.

"Renamon…the reasons I am here is because of you…because…I love you." Renamon froze at his words, but her heart melted to them and beated faster with love she held for him.

"I believe fate brought me here…was not because of the prophecy, but because you were her. Because…you're the one that I love and wish to be with for the rest of my digital life."

 Without thinking Renamon hugged the dragon tightly. "Flamedramon…I…I love you too." She said with tears of joy down her face. Flamedramon held her tight. "You…you love me really?"

"Yes I do you dumb dragon." She said with sniffles as she tried to fight the tears of joy. "Ever since we first met I felt something between us. I loved how you were so nice to me, and treated me with such respect, and love. You…you made me feel like I was actually beautiful, and not just a warrior." Flamedramon smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the kitsune. "You are beautiful and a great fighter, and if you give me the chance…I will spend the rest of my life trying to give you everything your heart wishes." He said as he kissed Renamon once more. Renamon smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "My heart wishes for you." She said kissing KasierFlamdramon for the first time as mates. Slowly KasierFlamdramon laid her down on the bed and slid her gloves off her hands and during that night, under the shining full moon the two digimons expressed there love they had in the privacy of a room.

**_Love is found, and darkness is joined. But what happens when another need to reclaim his past of a life he lost. Discoveries and failures await in the next chapter of Digimon: A _****_New World_****_: Vows and Memories._**

****

****

****

**_RayD: Sorry for taking so bloody long on this, but I have had to do a lot of things in the past months. Mainly get ready for my grad dance and drawings. _**

****

**_Flame: Or you are just a lazy bum._**

****

**_RayD: ; why do I keep you around?_**

**_Flame: cause you love me _**

****

**_RayD: whatever just do your job.  
  
Flame: alright alright holds up sign reading "Answering Reviews"_**

****

**_RayD: good dragon_**

****

****

**_Dragon of Courage: Hey thanks for the comment. Yeah very dramatic, but true I do tend to have a lot of errors._**

****

**_Crow T Robot: I accept your apologize just next time don't be so judgemental. And right now I still have no ideas for a sequel because I will be in college by then. Also the next chapter will have _****_Wayne_****_ show up more so stay tuned._**

****

**_Xaneria: Thanks and yeah Skittle's stories are awesome too._**

****

**_Heart of Obsidian: Hey thanks and I am glad to see your moving your story along. Hope to see more soon._**

****

**_OmnicromXR: A little cocky aren't you. One I didn't do crappy old rebirth scene. I took some time into this one, and second the villain isn't Daemon. rolls eyes that had to be one of the most over used bad guys in digimon history so you were wrong on that as well. However, I agree with the attacks. I should have taken more time to come up with good names, but I didn't really plan to have the digimon call the attack out whenever they used them. I know all digimon shows used that, but that was a bit of annoying for me so I decided to just write the action instead of them calling out. Oh and I am not familiar with Magic, btu thank you for your review. I don't get much of the tough reviews, but this one was a good one to read so thank you. However, don't try to guess what will happen you have to read it to find out _**

****

**_Waynemon: Calm down Guilmon he's alive now, and Wayne you better try to get Charizard to calm down otherwise he'll burn everything to the ground OO;;;_**

****

**_NightDragon0: Hoped you liked the rebirth scene, and thanks for the review._**

****

****

****

**_Now the reviews are done I would like to add something else. As this story was written people have emailed me asking me to write in the sex scene of Flame and Renamon. I have thought about it and decided no since ff.net will not allow it and the emails were from people who I have never seen review here in the first place. So please stop badgering me. Even if I did write it I would only make it available to the long term reviewers of the story and not just people who want to read digimon naked. ;_**

****

**_Also please expect a huge wait for the next chapter of this story since I still need to work things for my grad. Afterwards I am going to _****_Calgary_****_ to work for 2 months with my uncle then going to college in October. So as you can see I will be busy, but still I will try to get more into my fic. Anyway hope you all like this chapter and hope to see you again._**

****

**_Ja ne _**


	16. Vows and Memories

**_Chapter 16_**

**_Vows and Memories_**

****

****

****

**__**

**_Note: I have changed Flamedramon's appearance since I realized improvements were needed so I suggest you go back and read the last bit of Chapter 15 of Flamedramon's change before continuing on to read this chapter_**

****

"Hello Miss Osman?" Shibumi said as he leaned back in his office chair from his lab at Hypno HQ. He had spent most of the night studying Wayne coding and intrigued by the complicity, and arrangement of it. It was quite amazing, but still he couldn't find a cure for Wayne's transformation, and was now phoning his mother. It was wrong to do this without the young man's permission, but still during the day, Shibumi had watched the news seeing the mother cry her tears on camera asking for information of her missing son. Thankfully, it was 12am now making it in the afternoon where the United Kingdom, and wouldn't be phoning her like in the middle of the night.

"Yes, who's this?" a female voice came over the phone.

"Hello this is Shibumi, I am phoning regarding your missing son Wayne."

"Look I will not answer anymore questions to you bastard from the media. If you need to know how I feel just go copy the notes from another news group because I still feel the same so just leave me alone!"

"Oh no no I'm calling from Japan." Shibumi said trying to calm her.

"Oh great now Japan wants to get a piece of the poor mother in sadness I just want my son back, but no you news guys don't give a shit!" she said sniffling with tears Shibumi guessed, "Just leave me alone…"

"Miss Osman I am phoning to tell you we found your son." He said before she could hang up the phone. There was a long silent on the phone and for a moment, Shibumi thought she had hung up.

"You…you found him? Where is he? Please tell me." She said with her voice filled with hope and happiness.

"Like I said, I am phoning from Hypno, a government agency in Japan and we found your son a week ago in a park."

"In a park, but why would he be there in Japan and in a park?" she asked with confusion, "Never mind, please can I speak with him?"

"I'm sorry Miss Osman, but he's not here at the moment, and well…he's different." Shibumi added feeling a sinking feeling cross him.

"Different? Is he alright?!" she said with worry.

"He's fine don't worry just…when we found him he…actually it would be better if you came down to see him."

"Mr. Shibumi your words don't sound very comforting could you please tell me this isn't a joke…did you really find my son?'

"This is no joke mam. We found Wayne unharmed, but it would be best for you to come and get him. Hypno will pay for all the expenses for your flight. What time would be best for you to come?"

"I..I'll come as soon as possible." She said with both high hopes and sniffles in her voice. By Shibumi's guess she was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Alright, Miss Osman I will tell your son you're on your way, and I'll see you tomorrow if all things go well."

"Mr. Shibumi…"

"Call me just Shibumi." He said with a smile.

"Shibumi…thank you for all this I will see you soon."

"Alright good night mam." Shibumi said with a smile as he hung up the phone. "Well everything seems to be right so far. All I have to do now is find a cure." Shibumi turned on a monitor, looked at the numbers of Wayne's coding, and sighed. "This is probably going to take a lot of coffee to figure out." He mumbled and started to type on his keyboard.

**_KaiserFlamedramon…_**

****

****

Flame moved a bit as he opened his eyes to the sunlight creeping into the window. He turned his face to his side to see Renamon sleeping beside him with one of her arms over his chest. She looked so peaceful as she continued to sleep causing Flame to smile. "Like an angel." He whispered as he kissed her cheek causing her to stir a bit and sigh with content. She opened her eyes slightly and smiled at her new mate.

"Good morning." She whispered kissing him back.

"Same to you." He replied stroking her cheek with his hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm…very." She said pushing her cheek into his smooth hand.

"Good I'm very happy." Renamon smiled at him and sat up at bit in the bed.

"So now…were mates right?" she said being a bit nervous.

"Yeah unless last night was…a trail run." He kidded which caused them both to blush.

The two digimon smiled, and they kissed one another lightly on the lips. "By the way you were amazing last night." He whispered into her fox ear.

"So where you dragon boy." She chuckled as Flame nibbled her neck in affection, "But…how do we tell the others about this?"

Flame stopped his affection and looked at Renamon remembering the tamers. "Yeah…it's kind of going to be a shocker that well…we are mates now to them."

Renamon nodded, "Yeah especially for Rika…she never thought I well could love someone. I didn't realize that myself."

"Well it's nice to be the mon that changed that." Flame smirked, but got a playfully slap from Renamon.

"Don't be a smart mon now just because we are mates. I have certain standards you know." She said smirking.

"I guess I will have to keep your standards in mind." He whispered cuddling her closer causing a chuckle to escape Renamon.

"Even as a powerful digimon you can still be weird."

"Why thank you…love." He said kissing her deeply once more, and then pulling back slightly. "We should get up before Rika or anyone else wonders where we are." He said as he turned to get out of the bed, but he felt Renamon touch his arm.

"Just a few more minutes Flame please?" Flame looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled once again. "Alright." He replied hugging her once more.

**_Rika…_**

****

****

Rika stretched her arms out as she sat up in bed, and walked to her change room. She had promised Davis she would up his card classes to the mornings on the weekends now since with the latest attacks, and wanted to get dress before he came over. As she started to put on a par of jeans she noticed Renamon's bed was empty. "Uhm must have gone out to the roof to watch the sunset." She thought throwing her shirt on top of her and brushing her hair. She looked at her face for a moment and took her hair and put it into a pony tail with spiked ends. She smiled at her look now seeing her old hairstyle was something she liked. "I'll go with this for now." She said making her way to the outside door and pushing it open. "Hey Renamon, you coming in for something to eat?" she called out, but no answer came back. "Renamon you up there?" she added moving into the courtyard and looking up to the roof. However, the kitsune was no where to be found. "That's odd…" she said walking back into the house, and looking at Renamon's bed. That's when she noticed that the sheets of the bed had not been moved at all. They were still tucked in and cleaned showing no signs that anyone had even slept in it. "She didn't even go to bed? Where is she then?" she thought worriedly, but soon heard the door knock at the front. She quickly got to the door and saw Davis standing there with his deck in hand, and a tired expression.

"8 am just like you said." He muttered in a tired tone, "Where do we start?"

"Not right now Davis, I have a bigger problem."

"Like what?" he yawned.

"Renamon is missing?" Davis eyes went alert at the news and placed his cards in his pocket.

"Have you checked around the house?" Rika nodded with a worried look.

"I just don't know where she could be…it's so unlike her to do this."

"Let's ask Flame. Maybe he'll know where she is."

"Alright." Rika said quickly walking down the hallway to the guest room. "I just hope he knows where she is." Rika added.

"If I know Flame he'll be able to find anyone in a second." He said just as he pulled open the door to Flame's room. The two stared at the bed wide eyes as Rika saw her digimon holding Flamedramon in a loving embrace under a sheet of blanket.

"And I guess he knows where she is." Davis finished off causing Flame and Renamon to wake up and look at the two tamers. Rika's hand shook a bit and her temper boiled. "What the hell!" her voice yelled echoing throughout the house.

**_Minutes later after KaiserFlamedramon and Renamon got their clothes on….. _**

****

'I know this must be a surprise to you both." Flame said as stilled tried to get over the embarrassment of being caught with Renamon in bed by his tamer and Rika. "And we we're going to tell you…"

"We just found it well hard to come up with the right time to." Renamon said holding Flame's hand in hers, and looking at Rika for approval. Rika looked at Flamedramon sternly. "So the right time was for us to walk in while you two are sleeping together?"

"No Rika…I'm sorry that had to happen, but we were going to tell you all about us this morning." Renamon said feeling somewhat ashamed for Rika for seeing her like that.

"Well I don't have a problem with this at all." Davis interrupted, "Sure it's a surprise that you are together, but it's your own privacy, and we shouldn't say anything bad about it. Right Rika?"

Rika looked at her partner and could tell that the once stern and emotionless Renamon that she knew for so long wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was now a Renamon that was filled with emotions, and worry for her judgement on the relationship she had with the dark dragon that now held her hand closely.

"I guess…just this is a surprise for the books." Renamon nodded to her tamers, and looked at Flame then back to Rika.

"Yeah it is…but Rika I don't want you to be angry at me for…for what I feel." Rika chuckled at her words causing everyone including Renamon to look in confusion.

"Rika? What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing Renamon just...every since we met you have always been like my mother watching over me. Being protective, watching who I associated with. Just now…the way you're talking to me. It's like I'm the mother now, and you asking for my blessing on your new found relationship." She added with a smile.

The kitsune smiled at her tamer and nodded.

"Well…it depends on him." She said looking KaiserFlamedramon, "Tell me Flame…do you love her as much as you say?"

Flame blinked and nodded, "Of course I love her. I would risk my life again to keep her safe."

"Is that on your word as a digimon?" Rika questioned as she took the look of a mother once more.

'Yes that is my word." Flame said holding Renamon's hand with his.

Rika smiled and stood up from the table. "Well then I see no reason for you two not to be together, and I congratulate you both."

"Thank you Rika." Renamon said looking at her tamer with appreciated eyes.

"It's alright. Why don't you and your new love go out and train or something. I have to teach Davis some new lessons in cards." Renamon nodded and stood with KaiserFlamedramon.

"Rika…" Flame started causing Rika to look at him. "Thank you for approving"

"Just go and enjoy your selves." The two digimon smiled and nodded and quickly left the room to go out and train.

Rika closed the door and grabbed her cards from night table that was inside her bedroom.

"Hey Rika, that was well nice of you to do that. Flame has had a crush on Renamon for a long time and it's good you accepted him."

"You knew he liked her!" Rika suddenly yelled, "Why didn't you tell me!"

However, Davis didn't answer her question as he was already running down the hallway with Rika in hot pursuit.

"Get back here goggle brains!"

**_Shinjuku_********_Park_****_…_**

****

"Uhh you guys sure about this?" Wayne said as he watched Guilmon holding up a large cardboard target that Terriermon has made the night before. "Monmentai Waynemon." The bunny digimon said as he hoped up to a tree branch to get a better view of the area.

"Uhh Terriermon I hold the target like this?" Guilmon mumbled as he tried to hold the target up in the air stumbling sometimes.

"Yup Guilmon heheh." Terriermon giggled, "Now hold it still that's it. Now Waynemon-"

"It's Wayne." The Raidramon interrupted.

"Wayne fine. Now you're going to send an attack at that target, and burn it."

"But how do I attack?" Wayne questioned.

"Well you just picture energy inside you and try to concentrate it into a single moment." Terriermon said bouncing to the ground beside Wayne. Wayne blinked at Terriermon's words and titled his head.

"Just close your eyes and concentrate!" Terriermon yelled.

"Uh okay…" Wayne slowly closed his eyes and started to concentrate on an attack. At first nothing happened, and for a moment Wayne thought Terriermon was joking with him, when suddenly a feeling passed over his new digimon body. It was not a bad feeling, but an odd one that seem to bring power into every cell of his body, and it started to grow.

Terrimon smiled as he saw small blots of electricity spark along the Raidramon's body signalling his attack powering up. "Got to admit he catches on quick." He said as he watched Wayne become engulf in a blue aura of lighting.

As this was all taking place, Guilmon was moving around feeling a bit bored at holding the target up for so long. He was about to say something when he noticed a flower behind his foot that he had never seen before. It was white with beautiful blue ends on it's peddles, and its aroma was intriguing to him. "Hmmm pretty." Guilmon said as he put the target down and bent down to sniff the flower with his back to the still powering up Raidramon.

Terriermon looked over and saw this causing his eyes to bug out. "Wayne! Don't fire! Don't Fire!" the bunny digimon cried out to the Raidramon.

Wayne heard Terriermon's voice and he opened his eyes to see Guilmon was bending down not holding the target up. He had to stop the attack! The power surged through his digimon body even more now as his attack build to its limits. "I can't stop it!" Wayne cried out as his body surged with more power. "Blue Thunder!"

A surge of blue electricity flared out from Wayne and headed towards the red dino that was bent over. "Guilmon get down!" Terriermon shouted.

"Huh? Uh oh." Guilmon muttered as the attack hit him right in the backside causing him to scream and run around with his steam coming from his behind.

"Hot hot hot!" Guilmon yelled waving his claws around as he tried to find something to cool down. Terriermon was on the ground laughing at the sight of a big dino like Guilmon running around like a chicken.

"Guilmon go for the lake!" Wayne yelled hoping his new friend wasn't hurt that bad from his attack. Guilmon jumped into the lake with a sigh as the cold water-cooled his burn.

"You okay Guilmon?" Wayne asked with worry.

"Yup me ca okay. Water feels nice." Guilmon answered.

"Guilmon has a pretty thick skin so I doubt your attack hurt him, but just…gave him a set of hot buns." Terriermon giggled, but soon felt Guilmon grab him by the ears pulling him into water with him.

"Guilmon!" the bunny digimon cried out as his fur was drenched.

Wayne laughed along with Guilmon as they saw Terriermon walking out of the water shaking his ears.

"That was fun Waynemon, and you ca did a proper attack." Guilmon added as he too got himself out of the lake shaking the water off him.

"Uhm thanks Guilmon. I'll try well…to aim better next time."

"Yup, but me ca hungry we ca need some bread." Guilmon quickly took off to his house and started to dig through the dirt looking for his buried food.

Wayne followed and smiled at Guilmon wondering if food was the only thing on the dino's mind 24/7.

"Hey Wayne." A familiar voice called out from behind the bushes causing the Raidramon to glance behind him and see Shibumi standing there in his coat.

"Mr.Shibumi, why are you here? Don't tell me I have to come back to the lab for more tests." Shibumi smiled knowing how much Wayne hated staying at the lab.

"No, I just came by to see how you were doing."

"Oh just doing fine. Guilmon and Terriermon showed me how to do an attack."

"That sounds great." Shibumi said as he sat down on a rock beside Wayne who was so much larger then himself.

"How about physically? You're not feeling any pain in your insides?"

Wayne blinked and sat down too on his four legs much like a dog sat so he could be levelled with Shibumi.

"I'm fine Mr. Shibumi, but why do I get the feeling you're not here just for a house call." Shibumi smiled at Wayne and nodded. "Yeah no house call, but I came here to bring you some news."

"News? What kind of news?"

"News about your mother."

Wayne fell silent to Shibumi's words, and his eyes went wide.

"I talked to her last night, and…she's been worried sick about you. Heck you have made news all over BBC from your disappearance." Shibumi added.

"You…You talked to her. What did she say?" Wayne questioned with excitement, "Is she alright? Does she know I'm here? Please tell me."

"Whoa whoa Wayne, she's alright just a bit sad, but she was lifted when I told her you were here, and invited her to come down here to Japan."

"What? She's coming? Here? When?" Wayne questioned more as he walked around Shibumi with wonder.

"Clam down my dear boy before you give yourself a digital heart attack." Shibumi said placing his hands on the Raidramon's shoulders to clam him. "Yes she's coming, and she's coming later this afternoon to Hypnos to see you." Wayne's eyes went wide at the thought of seeing his mother again, but then sad eyes came over him and he turned away from Shibumi.

"I can't see her."

"Can't see her? Wayne this is your mother you have to see her."

"I can't!" Wayne yelled back, and looked away with tears streaming down his armoured mask. "I can't walk up to my mother looking like this okay! She's expecting the old me that she left home for work not a four-legged digimon that she will scream at the mere sight of."

"Wayne it doesn't matter what you look like she's your mother and she wants to know her son is still alive.She has a right to know that you're still alive no matter what." Shibumi stood up, walked behind Wayne, and placed his hand on the Raidramon's shoulder. "It's your choice to come to Hypno later…but if you don't it will break her heart to think that her son is dead when in fact he stands before me worrying about her feelings."

Slowly Shibumi let go of Wayne's shoulder and started to walk away. "I hope to see you later Wayne."

Wayne looked up at the old man with his teary eyes, but soon turned his gaze back to the ground. Shibumi was right that she needed to know he was alive, but would it make her worse to find out that her son was no longer the son she knew?

He walked under a shaded tree, and laid with his dragon face to the ground in a wave of tears.

**_That Afternoon…_**

****

Miss Osman's hands continued to shake as she left her gate from Tokyo International Airport. It had been a long eight-hour flight to arrive in Japan, but she wasn't tired instead, her newspaper she had bought back in Britain was still shaking in her hand as she continued to be nervous. She had never travelled this far before much less fly which she really hated, but still she wondered how Wayne had managed to get to Japan and why. Was he kidnapped from their home and smuggled to Japan or did he run away from home? "I know I haven't been around much but…does he think I don't love him anymore…" Tears slowly crept down Miss Osman's face as she continued to walk down the hallway to the main gates. "I just hope he didn't get hurt or anything." She whispered picking up the pace and carrying her rolling luggage behind her. The gates opened up and she saw the faces of many as they were standing there to greet the arrival of friends or family. Mitch Osman looked around with a worried face as she tried to find Shibumi in the crowd. He never gave a picture of himself to her, but had said he had a beard and would be wearing a blue baseball cap, but much to her dismay she didn't see anyone with that description. "I hope he didn't forget…I have no glue how to get around." She thought as she wandered among the Japanese people. At the last moment, she heard a voice echo among the crowd. "Miss Osman over here." She gazed to the source of the voice and noticed a hand sticking out of the mob of people waving towards her. She quickly moved her way to the waving hand hoping that her ears weren't playing tricks on her and that this was Shibumi she had spoken to and not some old man pointing to her by mistake. "Excuse me. Pardon me…oh I'm so sorry." Miss Osman kept saying as she was nudging one person after another getting to the waving hand, which revealed a middle-aged man about her age wearing a blue baseball cap. He didn't even look Japanese at all, but more of American by her guess. "Miss Osman I presume?" he said with his hand out to her.

"Uhm yes you must be Shibumi." She said placing her hand in his, which he shook politely.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Osman, just follow me and I'll see if we can get out of this rat nest." He said with a smile, "Did you have other luggage with you?"

"No I just brought this carry on, but can we go see my son right now please?"

"Of course let's get to train station and take a train there."

"Train station in an airport?" she questioned which caused Shibumi to smile as they walked down the hallway towards the stations boarding platform.

"Yeah lot of different things here in Japan. It gets confusing, but you'll get use to it. I had a hard time when I moved here from the states."

"So you are an American."

"Yeah born there, but moved here when I was ten anyway, this is our train."

Mitch looked up from Shibumi's face and watched as train pulled into the station and coasted to a stop. The doors of the kart opened up allowing its passengers to disembark from the train. As soon as they left, Shibumi and others started to make their way inside the train. She followed Shibumi in and he managed to find a set of seats right beside a window for them.

"Now we just ride this train for an hour and we'll arrive at Hypnos Headquarters."

"Is that were my son is?" she asked with hopefulness in her voice.

"Uhm yes he should be there when we arrive, but…I have to warn you…he looks a little different since you last seen him."

"Shibumi forgive me for asking, but that is the seventh time you have said that my son has become "different." What exactly has changed?" she said in a serious tone that caused Shibumi to stir in his chair.

"Shibumi…has he…been severely burnt or scared…if he has I don't care I care about him even if he's disfigured."

"Oh no no Mitch nothing like that," Shibumi said shaking his head and claming the worried mother. "It's…just hard to explain…you will see when we get to Hypnos."

"I would prefer that you tell me now." She said in a harsh tone, "Please…tell me."

Shibumi touched his beard a little with his hand and looked to the ground. He hoped that Wayne would be at Hypnos when they arrived and he could explain then, but…a mother in distress was another thing to think about.

He turned his eyes to Mitch and slowly placed his hand on hers to comfort her as he could see her face twist into one of concern and fear to his words.

"Mitch, have you ever heard of digimon?"

**_Guilmon…_**

****

"Waynemon? Waynemon where are you?" the red dino asked as he continued to walk down the path of the park. He had left a few minutes ago to eat some delicious bread, and wanted to share some of it with Wayne, but the human/Raidramon couldn't be found. Guilmon's nostrils flared up as he sniffed the air hoping that Wayne's scent was still in the air.

"Ah there's Waynemon's smell." He said with happiness, "Now to follow."

He quickly brought his nose to the ground and slowly started to follow the smell. Guilmon pushed back bushes and shrubs as he sniffed, and could tell the scent was getting strong meaning Waynemon wasn't far away. As Guilmon rounded the corner, a sound could be heard just past a set of bushes. He tilted his head to the sound with his ears opened a bit, and realized it was the sound of crying. Guilmon pushed aside the last bush and saw lying on the ground his dragon face to the ground in tears was Waynemon.

"Waynemon?" The Raidramon's eyes opened suddenly and he stood up quickly to the sound of his friend.

"Uhm…yes Guilmon you need something?" Wayne muttered as he wiped his tears away with his paws in an effort to conceal his sadness.

"Waynemon, why are you crying?" The dino asked as he walked to the Raidramon with concern in his yellow eyes.

"I wasn't crying…I was thinking." Guilmon shook his head.

"No, me ca saw you cry. What is hurting you?" Wayne looked to the ground and sighed at Guilmon's child like words.

"You wouldn't understand Guilmon…it's not your problem."

"Wayne, tell me." Wayne looked up to Guilmon realizing not only that he didn't use the "-mon" at the end of his name, but as well the serious look in the dino's yellow eyes.

"Wayne I know when something is bothering someone. Takato is like that when something is on his mind, and you are so exception. Now you ca going to tell me or me ca have to stay with you till you do."

Wayne's jaw nearly dropped as he heard Guilmon spoke like an experienced adult and not of a child that he sometimes acted like, but slowly Wayne sighed and looked back up at the red dino.

"My mother…is coming here to see me."

"Oh that's good to hear."

"No it isn't." Wayne said with a stern voice, "She's not going to see her son the way she wants to see. Instead, she's only going to see a monster. A four legged freak that calls himself her son."

Guilmon sat down on the ground and slowly picked a small flower and turned it in his claws slowly.

"So…you are still her son. Isn't that what is most important?"

"Look at me! I am a digimon now not a human. She will scream and run away from me. I am basically dead to her."

"At least you have a mother!" Guilmon shouted standing up causing Wayne to fall silent in surprise.

"I was created by Takato, and never had the luxury of a mother. Takato is the closest thing I have to a father, but I never had a mother…I never had someone to hold me when I was cold at night…I never had someone to sing me lullaby's when I couldn't sleep. I have never regretted having Takato as my creator, friend, and father, but… I still wish I could have had the experience of having a mother." Guilmon sat back down on the ground slowly picking up his flower that he had before. Wayne slowly looked at Guilmon with shameful eyes. "Guilmon…I…I'm sorry I…didn't know."

The red dino slowly sniffed the flower and then placed it on the ground lightly. "I will never experience the feeling of having a mother, but you Wayne…you have a mother that cares for you and deserves to know that you are still alive." Slowly Guilmon stood up on his legs and looked at Wayne with one of his yellow eyes over his shoulder. "However, that's your choice if you want to lose the only mother you have."

Wayne looked to the ground in silent as Guilmon started to walk away, but then stopped.

"If you ever need someone to talk me ca is always open. I'll see you later Waynemon."

As Guilmon brushed, back the scrubs and trees to leave, Wayne looked up his eyes looking at the red dino with surprise. There was a lot to Guilmon that he never knew, and today…he gave him answers that he needed. "Thank you Guilmon…"

Wayne whispered as he turned his head to the twin towers that stood high in the sky. With a deep breath in his Raidramon lungs, Wayne bolted to Hypnos with all the strength in his four legs.

"I'm coming mom…I'm coming."

_Moments of loss, and moments of discovery, but now the connection of family_ _remains to unveil the darkness and disguise of one's heart; memories found and lost in Chapter 17 of Digimon: A New World: Memories and Shadows…_

**_Author Notes:_**

**_I am sorry that this chapter took so long to produce, but to be honest I had to deal with some personal issues. I will not say what it was, but I had to do something I thought I would never do, and in turn threw me into a depression causing me to lose interest in writing and drawing. You may have noticed that Digital Destiny was removed from as well as Infection from FFpress. Those were removed due to personal reasons that I will not explain here as well. However if anyone would like to use the idea of DD or Infection you may email me and I will send the past chapters to them, but sadly I will not write those stories again. As for ANW…I intend to continue the story of Flame and the others so don't worry about possible ideas of me cancelling this series. Once more, I am sorry for my absence from the writing world and hope this chapter will somehow make up for lost time. I hope to finish chapter 17 in late August or early September so please keep watch of this story._**

****

**_Answering Reviews:_**

****

**_Gehn the Grey- Answer to your first question yes Flame managed to get the code back that was missing from him, but remember Waynemon has his other part of the code so he still remains incomplete. Your second question, I imagined that Logic's glasses wrapped around his ears so they wouldn't fall off. Both very good questions and I thank you for asking them._**

****

**_Heart of Obsidian- No need to apologize; we all have our slow days just look at me. Yeah I believe in that too that darkness can be our ally and not our enemy._**

****

**_Sayaoranz girl- Thank you _**

****

**_OmnicromXR- Lol yup no Daemon in this story, but as I answered in the questions above that's how Flame's logic side was able to wear glasses. And please don't stop second guessing I like proving you wring =)_**

**_Hope to hear from you again._**

****

**_Aerol Somtaaw-A very detailed review, I love them Anyway, yes I have frequent errors, and I always try to improve so I don't make more of them. Thanks for pointing them out. I am not sure if I will bring the alter egos in again, but I will think about it . Oh and I redesigned Flame so please read back in the previous chapter and tell me what you think. And there might be more evos soon who knows. Thanks for the review._**

****

**_Waynemon-Uhm _****_Wayne_****_ you really need to control those two. They might hurt you Oo_**

****

**_NightDragon0- Weird I never even thought of KH when I wrote this, but then again I am a huge fan of KH so it probably somehow crawled in there I guess ;;;_**

**_Thanks for the review._**

****

****


	17. Memories and Shadows

_**No this isn't a return guys, but it's more of an experiment. You see I recently did this chapter as a gift to an old friend, but I thought maybe it wouldn't hurt to update with it and see if how many of the old readers came back and read it. Anyways sorry if this chapter isn't up to par as my other works, but at the time I did this all in 2 nights for 10 hours shifts. Enjoy I guess.**_

**_-Dragon Shi formerly known as RayD_**

_**Chapter 17: Memories and Shadows**_

A cool wind blew across the courtyard of Riku's home. The Sakura flowers blooming once more and allowing peddles of the sweet flower to whisk their way among the breeze. Renamon took a deep breath and allowed that sweet aroma to fill her senses as she took up a fighting stance. Her new mate, KasierFlamdramon, stood opposite to her with his helmet, and gauntlets off once more, and only wore his lower half armour, and robe which blew a little in the breeze. He watched her with his calm crimson eyes, his three fingered hands in a defensive position. "Ready?" he said with a smile crossing his dragon face. Renamon smirked and suddenly leaped into the air and lay a kick to Flame's head, but the dragon bent backward missing the blow. However, before he could put up a counterattack, Renamon threw punches to him. He blocked them, and walked back as he could feel the yellow fox's pressure.

"She really wants to win." He thought as he used his tail to grab her ankle. Renamon gasped in surprise as she felt the tug on her ankle and fell to the ground. Flame quickly went for a punch, but Renamon rolled away from it and threw an uppercut to her mate's chin. Flame rubbed his chin, and quickly ducked as she tried for a roundhouse kick to his head. He lifted his hand and caught her ankle and throwing her down to the ground again, which made Renamon lay still breathing heavily. "Well…you certainly gotten better." Renamon said in between breaths. Flame wiped the sweat off his forehead and held a hand out to her. "Yeah, but you are still tough to beat."

Renamon smiled and grabbed his hand, but quickly pulled him hard to the ground and sit on top of him. "I think I win this one." She said smiling.

Flame groaned at his mistake and looked up to see Renamon getting up and smiling down at him. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his shoulders. "That was a bit of a dirty trick Rena."

"Excuse me?" she said walking to him, "You accusing me of cheating?" she said is a cooed tone that caused Flame to smile.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Flame said folding his arms with a teasing smile. Renamon only walked to Flamedramon in a matter like she was going to punch him for his comment but she stopped and brushed her tail along his snout and kissed him softly, which he gave back as well. Renamon's cheek grew red a little since she never felt this open with someone before, but with Flame it felt right. She looked in his eyes and smiled. "I know what I am going to do. Perhaps I will make myself busy for tonight then, and you can be alone."

Flamedramon sighed, he had planned for them to go out and as their first date as a couple in the park. He had heard there was going to be a full moon for the night, and now it seemed wasted because of his dumb comment. Renamon saw this and thought it was kind of cute and nuzzled him. "I'm kidding, were going out." She said is a sweet voice that made Flamedramon smile.

"I'm going to go inside and shower." Renamon said as she walked away from him, "No peeking on me or anything."

Flame smiled, "I'll be staying out here for a bit. I need to workout a bit so don't worry about me peeking." He added. Renamon smiled and closed the door behind her leaving Flame alone in the courtyard. He sighed as she watched his beautiful fox leave his sight and slowly picked up his mask and gauntlet. As he placed his chest armour on he thought about tonight, and where they should go for dinner. If her could, he would want to take Renamon to one of those fancy restaurants down on main street, but it would be kind of odd for people to see a dragon and a fox walking into one. He sighed once more and placed his gauntlets back onto his hands and twitched the claws to see if they were working.

Meanwhile inside, Renamon grabbed a towel from the closet and strolled down the hallway towards the bathing room. Rika and her family were out shopping so she and Flame had the house to themselves. It would probably be a good time for her and her new love to have another special time together, but still she wanted to wait it out. Even though Rika seemed to accept it she felt in her heart her tamer didn't and was just covering up her discomfort. For now she needed to shower and get ready for her date with Flame. She slide the door open, and walked in, but suddenly notice that she was in darkness.

"What?" she dropped the towels and turned around for the door only to see it close behind her. She growled in her throat at this, and looked around trying to see who had trapped her here, but even with her heightened fox eyes she couldn't see pass the darkness. Her ears picked up a faint clicking sound of claws hitting the floor that seemed to draw closer and closer to her. She got into a fighting stance her claws out as she waited for her. The clicking sounds stopped, leaving only silence around her, she twitched her ears around trying to find any sound around, but nothing except darkness.

"_Such a fine young dragon you have now…" _a voice said behind her ear.

She quickly turned around to see behind her was a being covered in a full body cape; its lower chin only being visible to her as it stared her down. She jumped back into the air opening up her arms "Diamond Stor-!"

"_Please no need for this…"_ the being said snapping its fingers causing Renamon to fall and hit the ground hard grunting in pain. She tried to stand, but she couldn't move her limbs as they felt like they weight a ton. The being walked over to her and kneeled down near her face. _"If you continue this I will kill you, but I would prefer not to."_

It snapped its fingers again allowing the tremendous weight you leave Renamon's limbs and she stood up glaring at the dark being seeing the smirk under its hood.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she said staring at it with her cold blue eyes.

It smiled, and folded its arms. _"Straight to the point I see. Very well my dear, I am no one. I am a being that does and doesn't exist in the digital plan. And what I want is for you to tell your little dragon friend to know his place." _

The voice was odd to hear even for Renamon. She couldn't tell if the voice was male or female since it seemed to come out of it mixed and scrambled. As though there were two beings inside this one. "What do you mean to know his place?"

"_My master saw what you did you the BlackFlamedramon, and he finds your new mate to a troublesome being that merits deletion."_

Renamon froze for a moment, how could they have known about her and Flame being mates now. Did this thing watch them?

'_My dear I know many things about you and your new lover." _It said as though answering her question.

She growled underneath her breath wishing she could teach this thing about snooping into her new private life, but relaxed looking at the being. "Then why bring me here then? Why not just delete us as your so called master wants?"

It smiled under its hood, which sent a chill through the air around her.

"_My master has more important matters then to appear and kill a single digimon so he has sent me to tell you of an arrangement that you and your mate can have."_

"Which is?"

"_That KaiserFlamedramon stops any attempts to fulfill the prophecy, and in exchange you and Kaiser will be guaranteed safety from any harm."_

"And if we refuse?" Renamon said folding her arms studying it carefully.

The being's smile faded and turned to one of disappointment, _"If you refuse then Kaiser, yourself, and everyone you hold close will be deleted."_

Renamon growled at this, no one threatened her or anyone she held dear, "We will fight you and your master till the very end you he-" her words her cut short as she felt a grip come around her neck tightening cutting off her air. She grabbed her neck gasping for air as she looked to see the being making a griping gesture towards her neck.

"_Do not toy with me or my master young fox. I will promise you it will cost you dearly in the end."_

Renamon coughed and tried to fight the grip, but slow felt herself being pulled into the air the being looking at her.

"_I will give you a bit more time to decide on my master's proposition so think carefully for when I return I expect an answer."_

With a flash of light, Renamon felt the grasp release from her throat and she fell onto the ground gasping. She looked around as she tried to regain her lost air seeing that she was in the bathing room once more. She pulled her self to the wall and leaned back to it still coughing and gasping for air.

_**Hypnos HQ…**_

The doors opened as Shibumi and Miss Osman walked into the lobby of HQ. It was hard for her to believe what Shibumi had told her about digimon, another world, and that Wayne was now one of those creatures that she saw on TV when the D-reaper's attacked Japan. Was he one of those hideous creatures that came from that blob? She winched a little, at the thought her little boy looking like that.

It doesn't matter what he looks like…so long his mind is there. she thought to herself.

"Mitch?" Shibumi said causing her to snap out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes?"

"We're here." Shibumi said as he gestured to a door that lead into a room. She slowly walked in; the room was filled with chairs and tables all taken by technicians who seemed to be looking at huge amounts of data on paper and electronic consoles. Shibumi walked in and gently gave cough loud enough for all the techs to look up from their work to see their boss standing beside her.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take a time out, and allow me to introduce Mitch Osman. She had flown a great distance here to see her son so please be kind with her and not overwhelm her with our techno babble." The techs all chuckled and stood up each one greeting Mitch with a shake of her hand.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said with a soft voice, and turned to Shibumi for a moment. "Shibumi, when can I see my son?"

Shibumi nodded, "Kyle has Wayne come into the building yet?"

A young blond tech looked up from his work station, and stood up promptly. "Yes sir, he came in not that long ago. He's in the testing room."

"Good." Shibumi said as he looked over to Mitch her heart racing. She wondered what had happened to her son, but now these men talked about him being here alive and well. Still what had become of her Wayne? Shibumi had metioned that he had been changed into a digimon, but she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Mitch, I'm going to ask Kyle to open this window, and when he does Wayne will be sitting there. It's a one way mirror so he won't see or hear you, but you can of him. Are you ready?"

Mitch hand's shook as her heart raced with worry, but impeding joy. "Yes…I'm ready." She said slowly.

The window slowly opened up with bright lights shining through temporarily blinding her. As her eyes adjusted her started to see a figure emerged from it seeing a four legged creature that sat in the middle of the room. She gasped dropping her newspaper to the ground as she finally was able to see the full detail of her now Raidramon son.

"Wayne…" she said as tears came to her eyes as she touched the window with a hand.

Shibumi slowly laid a hand on her shoulder and singled to Kyle to key the microphone on.

"Wayne, this is Kyle." The blond tech said causing the Raidramon's ears to perk up.

"Oh hi Kyle, how are you?" Wayne said unsteadily, something that Mitch always knew about whenever he was nervous about something.

"I'm fine; I just wanted to ask you about your mom."

"Is she here?" Wayne asked standing on his all four powerful digimon legs.

"Yes, but we haven't shown her anything about you yet." Kyle said softly as he tried to not give any indication of a lie.

"Oh…I guess that's good…" he said sadly sitting down, while keeping his front legs up.

"Why's that Wayne?"

The human turned Raidramon sighed under his breath, "I don't think she wouldn't like what she sees…"

Shibumi looked over to Mitch seeing the tears coming from her eyes as she heard the all too familiar voice that belonged to her son.

"Wayne, if you felt that way why come here to see her?" Kyle asked through the speakers.

Wayne slowly looked up allowing his Raidramon eyes to look over to the window, and sighed softly. "A friend told me…that even though she may not like what she sees, she still needs to know that I am alive and well. She needs to know that...I didn't runaway from her that she is the only thing that I have been thinking about ever since I arrived here." Tears slowly formed in the corner of his black mask as he lay down on the ground, "She needs to know….that even if her son is now a digital creature, that she may even fear me…that I still love her, and I always will."

Mitch slowly touched the window, and looked at the Raidramon. In her hand was a photo of Wayne in his graduation attire after he had finished his college schooling back in the U.K. She glanced at the photo remembering how proud she was that he made it through college. Wayne slowly started to sob, and Mitch turned to Shibumi wiping her tears away. "Mr. Shibumi, please take me to my son." She said.

Shibumi smiled and held his arm out. "Right this way, Mitch." He said as the two made their way out of the room. Kyle smiled and turned the mic off, and sat back in his chair.

Wayne sobbed and cried on the cold floor his paws on top of his muzzle. He didn't want to cry like this, but he was nervous. What if his mother changed her mind? What if she decided to not come to Japan and that was the reason why she wasn't at HQ yet. He sobbed a bit more not noticing the door to the chamber open.

Mitch looked over at Shibumi who nodded and back away allowing her to walk to towards her son freely. She slowly walked up to him as her heart raced in her chest. Wayne still hadn't noticed her as she stopped in front of him and kneeled down to him. His eyes were covered in his paws as he cried and slowly Mitch slowly touched his ear, stroking it, and feeling the warm sensation of it. Wayne looked up and gasped, and stood on his four legs. "Mother…."

Mitch sobbed between her tears, and suddenly wrapped her arms around the large digimon crying in his shoulder. "Oh Wayne…I don't care what you are now." She said stuttering between each sob.

"Mom….I…"

"Wayne…" she said silencing him as she pulled back looking at him in his eyes. "You are my son, and I will always love you no matter what happens. I'm just….so glad that you are alive and well…"

"Mother…" Wayne said softly and rested his head against hers sobbing softly in her arms. "I love you Mother…"

"I love you too Wayne…" she said with a smile and stroked his ears once more. She pulled out a tissue and slowly wiped his eyes slowly admiring how handsome he actually was. He may look like an overpowered dog, but still he looked proud, and strong.

'This will take some time to get use to…" she said smiling once more. "But will…be together to deal with it."

Wayne nodded, "Together mom…will get through this."

With those words spoken and more tears shed Mitch wrapped her now Raidramon son in her arms again hugging him in a loving embrace. Finally mother and son had found one another, and nothing in this world would change that for them.


End file.
